Un portador en Monster High
by pokemaniacrafter
Summary: Un extraño alumno llega a Monster High desde una realidad muy diferente a la actual, todas las monstruitas serán testigos de varios acontecimientos que empiezan con la llegada del chico. ¿Qué misteriosos hechos rodean este suceso? ¿Por qué todo se vuelve tan raro tras la aparición de el nuevo, incluyendo la entrada de seres de oscuridad? ¿Lograra el portador defender la escuela?
1. Una tragica realidad,el mundo hoy

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a una nueva historia, que de seguro muchos se estarán preguntando, ahora en que estás pensando, oh gran craftero y pokemaniaco? Pues que me gustan y siempre me gustaron las historias de monster high, tanto las originales como los fics, claro, es genial el ver esas películas, y aunque tal vez comencé a hacerlo un poquito tarde, ya he visto suficiente para inspirarme y animarme a hacer esta, solo me gustaría que contestaran algo en este caso, ¿tienen algún problema con eso? (Golpea una pared y esta se da vuelta revelando un panel de armas de todo tipo y toma una 9mm) si es así, la verdad no sé qué hacen aquí, los verdaderos lectores que se queden por la historia y no por empezar a chingarme (lo siento así hablo yo, pero solo yo y nada de eso en el fic) sean bienvenidos sin problemas y con los brazos totalmente abiertos; por ultimo unas aclaraciones, esto es un semi AU (no sé si eso exista XD) pero a lo que me refiero es que hay ligeros cambios en la historia, no del todo ya que toda trama y temporalidad del universo serán iguales, lo entenderán mientras lean, esta historia se enfoca un poco más en el OC que en las típicas mounstritas, no crean que todo va a girar en torno a él, pero esta será su historia y por último, es que esta historia tiene ciertos tipos de capítulos que ustedes podrán identificar más adelante. Eso lo dejare para el final ya que me estoy alargando demasiado, por cierto, una nota y advertencia es que este capito de principio no tiene nada que ver con monster high como tal, sino con el prólogo de la historia para que se entienda mejor y quede todo listo para lo que importe y vinieron que es la fabulosa escuela de monstros, sin nada más empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 1:** una trágica verdad, el mundo hoy.

Ya hace mucho tiempo que ocurrió que no importa si está o no en los libros de hoy en día, eso todos lo vivimos, y sin embargo, no es que haya pasado una eternidad para que alguien lo olvidara, es solo que... ya nada es como antes... y no sé si eso es bueno o malo... ¿les cuento? Pero les advierto que esto lo pidieron ustedes y no yo... verán, hace mucho, mucho tiempo... antes de que nacieran los abuelos de los abuelos de tus padres, no mucho antes, se creó lo que era el multiverso... si el multiverso nadie sabía de su existencia... ni debió saber, todo era tan extraño en ese entonces...

2004

Yo tenía seis años, en unos meses cumpliría los siete, era un niño bastante alegre, tenía la energía al máximo y fue cuando se enteró todo el mundo de todo. Se suponía que se debí haber quedado a salvo... ¿conocen la historia eterna de la batalla de la luz contra la oscuridad?

Pues eso, en un país demasiado violento, con guerras y matanzas diarias una de esas muertes fue, la del ultimo sello, los sellos eran personas que el mismo rey del multiverso eligió para mantener a la oscuridad en su reino y no dejar que saliera de allí, pero al morir el ultimo, todo quedó al descubierto, aún recuerdo las noticias... "extraños seres aparecen en todo el mundo y parecen ser hostiles" "las principales defensas del mundo han caído" "¿acaso estamos perdidos?" Ese mismo día el rey del, multiverso apareció en cada hogar de familias muy específicas, nadie sabía que era. Solo esperaban que no fuera una más de esas criaturas, él nos contó y dijo algo "no están solos, pero lo que ustedes causaron ustedes deben arreglarlo" si, el dejo en claro que una guerra había comenzado, todo hombre que se relacione con la familia de esas mujeres y descendiente se volverán los protectores de esa familia, se volverán "PORTADORES" y ahora se estarán preguntando ¿qué es un portador? Pues el concepto es muy largo para explicarlo, pero solo debes saber qué es lo que puede salvar tu pellejo de la oscuridad, eso si no lo haríamos solos, tendríamos la ayuda del mismo rey del multiverso, con "la funda de espada" a pesar de lo que diga su nombre es más que eso, lo único capaz de frenar a un "interruptor", esas criaturas. Solo digamos que mi padre, mi hermano, cualquier hombre de la casa y descendiente se volvió un portador, solo dejando sin tal cambio a las madres, esto era por que las mujeres eran quienes realmente habían sido elegidas, ya que eran ellas quienes dieron ese don a quienes ahora lo tenían, pero algo aprendí, no se podía ser un portador hasta los 10 años, a mí me faltaba y mi hermanito menor ni se diga, quien le faltaba menos fue a mi prima, ella era un año mayor que yo, así que... ella se quedaría con eso antes...

2007

Mi cumpleaños llego y con ella ser un portador, por fin las cosas mejorarían, que estupidez de mi parte el pensar eso.

2010

Trece años y el infierno se desato en mi vida, solo les diré que de ahí en adelante yo y mi hermano no tendríamos padre y todo por culpa de esos interruptores... algo en mi cambio para siempre... era... no, ya no era el mismo, entrenamiento especial secreto con mi técnica (las armas que son usadas gracias a la funda para espada se llaman técnicas ya que cada portador las desarrolla por su cuenta y elige cual usar, están divididas en cuatro categorías, espadas, cetros, arcos y escudos)

Ya que para ese momento los portadores escaseaban y la mayoría eran los que rondaban mi edad, si, no soy el único que se quedó sin padre ese día... pero en fin los demás eran muy presumidos y hacían gala de sus poderes frente a los demás alumnos, yo no podía dejar que vieran mi habilidad real, siempre me comporte como el más patético, no solo portador, si no estudiante de, la escuela para evitar a las personas, y ha funcionado hasta hoy sin problemas...

2013

Si ya he crecido, ya voy en prepa y tengo 16 años, pero aun así no soy ya aquel niño emocionado de la vida y sonriente, no ahora tengo algo mejor la oscuridad y la soledad... es mejor, así no se interponen en mis asuntos, pero algo diferente paso ayer, estaba en la escuela en mis asuntos, cuando de repente una maestra entro al salón, parecía nerviosa, no le tome importancia, no al menos hasta que menciono que se necesitaba a los portadores para un intercambio escolar, yo me sorprendí por eso, ya que me eh puesto a pensar si realmente era lo correcto, todos los portadores levantaron la mano emocionados, incluso yo levante la mano, pero claro, sin la expresión de entusiasmo de los demás, la maestra empezó a poner condiciones con ese mismo tono de nerviosismo que antes... la primera fue que sería en otro reino (dimensiones que ocupan el mismo espacio pero es invisible para todos sus habitantes los únicos que pueden viajar a reinos externos al suyo son los portadores y los interruptores)

Eso provoco que algunos chicos bajaran la mano, la maestra se puso un poco más temerosa, y dio la segunda condición que era la de tener buenas calificaciones, lo que provoco que otros bajaran la mano, la tercera y con más nerviosismo era la de una estancia indefinida, eso hizo que más alumnos bajaran la mano, yo aún no, por alguna razón sentía la obligación de mantenerla arriba sin importar nada... la última condición la dio con extremo nerviosismo, fue la de dar a conocer el nombre de la escuela... monster high, provocando que todos los que quedaban excepto yo bajaran la mano y la maestra se dispusiera a irse decepcionada, hasta que vio que yo seguía sin cambiar de parecer, sin dudarlo ella me acepto, pues no tenía otra opción, por su miedo deduje que nadie había querido, y yo fui el único que acepto, los demás no tardaron en empezar a reír, y burlarse diciendo que era muy valiente y esas cosas, la verdad no me importaba lo que pensaran de mi así que no preste atención y decidí comunicar la noticia a mi madre, quien no lo tomo nada bien, pero termino accediendo a mi decisión, por ultimo escribo esto para quien le sirva se entere de la trágica verdad, de lo que es el mundo hoy en día, la batalla de los portadores contra los interruptores, y aunque nosotros hemos aprendido a lidiar con eso, los demás reinos están en problemas, debo protegerlo, como lo hubiera hecho mi padre, lo hare yo... mañana escribiré una última entrada personal de quien le sirva esto, hasta mañana...

Firma Cristian.

P.O.V. narrador

Un chico de 16 años con el cabello negro, ojos cafés, y piel ligeramente morena que vestía con un suéter azul marino, casi negro y los bordes de las mangas y la parte inferior del mismo rojas, y abierto dejando ver debajo una camisa café, pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatos negros de forma puntiaguda; cerrando una especie de libro que decía en el título "bitácora", ahora él se levantó de su cama donde había escrito lo más reciente, el solo se limitó a suspirar para guardar el libro y empezó a preparar lo que parecía ser una mochila de campamento con algo de comida sin cocinar o ya hecha para recalentarse.

Baja por favor hijo -le llamo una voz femenina desde el primer piso de la casa.

Ya voy mama -dijo aquel chico con cierto fastidio.

Al bajar su madre se encontraba sentada en la sala al lado de su hermano menor, ambos con una mirada seria.

No tienes que ir si no quieres. -Dijo el chico un poco más pequeño que el con las características físicas similares, pero un poco más pequeño y más oscuro de la piel, obviamente el hermano parecía tener más brillo en los ojos que Cristian.

Lo tengo que hacer, es mi elección. -respondió con total frialdad.

Deja a tu hermano, hijo, si él quiere no podemos detenerlo. -hablo esta vez la madre con seriedad que parecía contener algo.

Y así paso la noche, Cristian empaco sus cosas, pero nada parecería servirle, también, al término de su preparación se bañó y durmió sin darle la mayor importancia a nada, siempre parecía ir serio y sin verle sentido a la vida.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, se fue más temprano a la escuela y se encontró con un autobús lleno de estudiantes transformados en portadores, el hizo lo mismo y se sentó hasta la parte de atrás listo para partir a proteger el reino que ahora sería su hogar por un tiempo, solo volteo a la ventana para ver a su madre y su hermano despedirse de el con la mano...

¿Qué es lo que me espera allá? -se preguntó a si mismo cuando el autobús comenzó a avanzar.

 **Y bien eso sería el prólogo, sé que no tiene nada que ver con lo que vinieron a ver y la verdad a mi también me molesta un poco, pero si solo ponía a este personaje sin este capítulo en monster high todos hubieran odiado la historia por ese gran hueco, y aun así faltan cosas por revelar o hacerlo a detalle, pero eso será a su tiempo y como es debido, los tipos de capítulos que estarán aquí son los siguientes y en qué consisten:**

 **Capitulo canónico: se trata de la historia como tal y la vida de Cristian en monster high, será la historia como tal.**

 **Capítulo de presencia: son las historias de las películas afectadas por la sola presencia del portador en ese reino.**

 **Capitulo archivo: información de ciertos aspectos de los portadores o los interruptores para conocerlos mejor.**

 **Esos serian todos de momento, si se me ocurre otro les diré más adelante, ¿y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me regalarían un review? ¿Quieren que continúe? Me gusta el concepto y les diré que ya visualizo esto en gran avance, pero solo seguiré si a alguien le gusta, dicho esto me despido, gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	2. Primer ataque a Monster High

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este Fic que seguiré ya que parece que más de uno lo ha visto y si hay alguien ahí a quien le guste espero su review para que me anime, así que nada, vamos haya ya que no pienso dejar esto, como dije esto ya lo visualizo en gran avance y seguiré hasta terminar, ya sin más que decir empiezo con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2:** Primer ataque a Monster High.

Ya estoy llegando, vero que soy el único con este destino, curiosamente, es el último destino del autobús, que tontería venir así sabiendo que nosotros mismos podemos abrir los portales hacia el destino que elijamos, bien, ya bajo, mejor me preparo.

Firma Cristian.

 _Lunes_

El chico se bajó de aquel extraño autobús para admirar enfrente de si la enorme escuela y ver como el autobús se iba por un portal y el solo volvía la vista a su nueva escuela caminando directo hacia esta.

Mientras dentro un grupo de monstruitas conversaban antes de que comenzara la clase, eso hasta que lego un nuevo anuncio de su directora.

Buenos días alumnos de Monster High, Hoy se nos une un nuevo alumno proveniente de un colegio normie, así que darle nuestra mejor bienvenida. –dijo por los altavoces la directora.

¿No puedo creerlo un normie aquí en Monster High? –se preguntaba una chica cuya ropa estaba llena de lujos, de cabello castaño con mechones dorados.

Tranquila Cleo sé que el viene en nombre de todos los de su escuela, creo que tiene gran influencia para venir de esa forma. –dijo una chica de piel verdosa con el cabello repartido en mechones negros y blancos.

Bah, como sea, no deberían admitirlo tan pronto. –respondió de mala gana Cleo.

Deberíamos darle una buena impresión, esto podría significar un gran paso en la relación mounstro – normie. –hablo esta vez una vampiresa bajita de piel rosada y cabello de mechones negros y rosas.

¿De qué país dicen que viene? –pregunto curiosa la chica de piel verdosa.

Hay Frankie… nunca cambiaras. –le hablo la princesa egipcia con cierto tono emotivo.

Creo que he oído que viene desde… México. –hablo con cierta duda al mencionar su origen la vampiresa.

¿Cómo lo sabes Draculaura? –pregunto igual de curiosa que antes Frankie.

¡Ya lo tengo! Si tiene tanta influencia como dicen y le hago saber sobre mí, de seguro también propagare mí popularidad entre los alumnos de su escuela también. –decía en voz alta y emocionada Cleo que no se dio cuenta de Cristian estaba ahí y había oído todo.

No debería preocuparte lo que los demás digan de ti. –decía con una voz ronca, que casi causaba escalofríos por falta de uso, el Chico parado a un lado del único asiento disponible en ese salón.

¿Y bien? ¿Me puedo sentar o no "princesa"? –dijo eso de tal manera que parecía que intimido a la chica dándole solo la oportunidad de asentir con la cabeza.

Mientas él se la pasaba viendo el salón, como buscando algo, empezó a mirar a cierta zombi de cabello azul con gafas, en eso sentía una cálida sensación que empezaba al principio a molestarle luego a agradable, sentía como si su pecho brillara.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? –pregunto la vampiresa llamando la atención de Cristian.

¿Huh? Si lo quieren saber solo les diré que me gustan los videojuegos y me llama la atención la agricultura, también las buenas historias, por eso juego.

Eso es interesante, pero, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? –pregunto con indiferencia Cleo.

Cristian no respondió solo se limitó a guardar silencio el resto de la clase con una mirada que aun parecía buscar algo. La clases transcurrieron hasta el almuerzo donde el chico se apartó de los demás y sentarse a comer en lo que parecía ser una mesa vacía, hasta que una chica de menor edad con el cabello celeste y algo ondulado se acercó a la mesa con una mirada tímida.

Ah… disculpa… esta mesa… -dijo con cada vez más creciente miedo por la apariencia fría y oscura de aquel chico.

Twila ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto una chica lobo de la misma edad que la anterior cuando volteo a ver a Cristian con una mirada que aunque aparentaba intimidar en el fondo sentía la misma sensación que su amiga por la apariencia del chico.

Cristian solo se levantó y se llevó su comida a una esquina donde empezó a comer sin siquiera haberse molestado en hablarles o mirarles. Tiempo después Twila no pudo evitar notar la soledad de aquel chico y le recordó en cierta forma a ella cuando recién llego, así que se animó a acercársele para invitarlo a comer en su mesa.

Eh… ¿hola? –saludo con miedo la chica por que el aura que emanaba parecía la de un auténtico problemático.

Oye, lo siento por ocupar tu mesa, pero me gustaría comer en paz. –dijo sorprendiendo a Twila, ya que uno comúnmente se disculparía por echar a alguien de la maesa donde come.

No, es que… me preguntaba si… te gustaría comer en la mesa… -todo lo dijo con cada vez más confianza pues en pocos momentos el chico se levantó y asintió serio con la cabeza, para regresar al lado de Twila a la mesa.

Hola Howleen, eh invitado a… -se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su compañero.

Cristian. –completo el mismo sin ningún interés.

Si, Cristian, a comer en aquí. –dijo lo último con un poco de miedo por la reacción de su amiga.

¿¡Que!? –pregunto sorprendida la chica lobo por la propuesta.

¡Claro que no! – dijo esta vez molesta.

En fin, gracias por todo Twila, pero mejor vuelvo a las sombras. –dijo empezando a dar media vuelta y alejarse antes de ser detenido por la misma Howleen.

La chica lobo recordaba lo bien que su amiga se sentía en las sombras, casi sentía que también estaba rechazando a Twila, idea que le desagradaba totalmente.

¡E-Espera! Quédate. –dijo sorprendiendo a ambos, ¿por qué el cambio de parecer?

Mientras comían y conversaban se dieron cuenta de una curiosidad algo triste de Cristian.

¿Así que no tienes donde quedarte esta noche? –pregunto Twila casi exaltándose.

No, tendré que buscar un refugio para descansar hoy. –respondió con total serenidad Cristian.

Pues… yo conozco un lugar donde tal vez podrías quedarte a dormir. –hablo Howleen explicando de una casa abandonada con algunos muebles y objetos que le ayudarían a descansar.

Bien, pues, las veré después de clases para que me digan donde es, y, gracias… -Dijo Cristian, quien había ablandado su Expresión de forma tan gradual que las chicas no se habían dado cuenta en que momento paso.

En la última clase Cristian se había sentado un poco más lejos de quienes le dieron la bienvenida, por alguna razón parecía estar preocupado, la clase casi terminaba cuando algo hizo retumbar todo el lugar de forma tan violenta que parecía un terremoto, aunque Cristian ya sabía que era algo peor, Se dirigió rápido a una salida para llegar a al patio, donde lo esperaba un grupo de ocho criaturas que parecían tener una forma ligeramente de persona, su estatura era de poco menos de un metro, su cuerpo era negro y sus ojos amarillos en el centro resaltaba uno más grande, casi dos metros y de cuerpo más musculoso.

Hola interruptores. –dijo Cristian mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos los alumnos miraban con horror la escena, ¿Por qué rayos lo estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso estaba loco? En definitiva lo estaba, eso creían hasta que vieron como el solo se tranquilizaba y ponía sus manos a la altura de sus ojos y las cerraba al igual que estos, haciendo que empezara a brillar, cuando dejo de hacerlo se pudo observar como ahora tenía una funda para espada en su cintura.

Hora del show. –dijo mientras sacaba una espada de color plateado y la cargaba con ambos brazos de la empuñadura, parecía que pesaba.

Todos miraban con estrés creciente como Cristian se preparaba para luchar, enserio no comprendían que pasaba, y así comenzó la lucha, Cristian se abalanzo sobre los interruptores pequeños dando un tajo desde arriba, después una estocada hacia el centro y por ultimo daba una vuelta hacia la derecha para atacar por un costado, pero lejos de parecer que las criaturas eran cortadas, solo parecían ser golpeadas por aquella espada, algunas asestaban embestidas que fallaban en su objetivo, los ocho seres fueron golpeados hasta que, uno a uno, se fueron desvaneciendo en un pequeño alarido y explosión de aire, después fue con el más grande, le costó trabajo esquivar sus golpes, pues algunos lograron darle, aunque también los ataques de Cristian eran efectivos, él ya se estaba cansando.

¡Rayos! De seguir así perderé, debo intentarlo, ¡lo lograre! –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y levantaba su espada para empezar a cargar energía de color naranja que empezaba a formar una réplica de su espada, pero más grande y de energía pura.

¡RAGNAROCK! –grito Cristian para dar un tajo al aire, eso no le dio a nada, pero, la espada gigante salió disparada hacia el interruptor el cual desapareció de la misma forma que sus compañeros.

La escuela estaba a salvo, todos empezaron a aplaudir y celebrar la batalla, pero Cristian cayo inconsciente mientras todos se acercaban a ayudarlo.

 **Y bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus reviews y anímenme a continuar, por cierto, los dos capítulos siguientes serán de archivo debido a que me gustaría que conocieran un poco más de este universo alternativo al que pertenece Cristian, bueno como no tengo nada más que decir me despido gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. Archivo portador

**SI, comienzo el capítulo y como dije en el anterior estos dos serán de archivo, así que simplemente conocerán un poco más del personaje que traerá este capítulo y el siguiente, bueno como no se me ocurre nada más para el saludo, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 3:** Archivo Portador.

Nombre Oficial: Habitante del multiverso, Portador De la Luz.

Este es un habitante del universo, es descendiente del Portador de la luz Original, hace pocos años muchas familias eran descendientes directas de este personaje histórico, pero hoy en día solo los más jóvenes de las familias que eran descendientes son portadores, es decir, de un cincuenta por ciento de la población de su propia realidad ahora, menos del 15% de la población, de los cuales la mayoría no tiene más de veinte años de edad, son portadores, es triste pero ese no es el tema, una persona que se pueda volver portador no podrá obtener sus habilidades y poderes hasta los 10 años de edad, un portador disciplinado entrenara antes para tener habilidades cuando llegue su momento; los niños portadores regularmente no se les permite pelear contra enemigos, aun estos siendo simples interruptores, pues es muy pronto y el riesgo es mucho, un portador puede aprender técnicas que parecen armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se le llaman técnicas ya que estas se deben dominar de formas específicas, las hay en cuatro categorías:

Espadas: son las más usadas, son muy versátiles y de las que más se conocen hasta el día de hoy.

Escudos: son poco prácticos, pero han salvado a los portadores en más de una ocasión, la defensa que ofrecen es total e incluso hay algunos con mecanismos de ataque que llegan a ser más útiles si se logran dominar.

Cetros: son muy especiales, pues solo los logran dominar los portadores que dominen la magia, algo que en estas generaciones solo lo toman como una leyenda entre ellos, podemos saber que existe en portadores, debido a los veteranos que aun la dominan.

Arcos: son los segundos más usados, su uso a distancia y el diseño agresivo de algunos les da una ventaja algo mejor que la de una espada, aunque claro, todo está en cómo lo domines.

Aparte de las técnicas, se pueden aprender poderes, cosa para la que se necesita algo de paciencia, pues se deben aprender por cuenta de uno mismo y dominar con algo de entrenamiento, algunos poderes son fáciles de aprender, otros se heredan y otros son muy especiales y difíciles de dominar, pero aun así es de gran ayuda contra los enemigos, un dato tan curioso como preocupante es que los portadores jóvenes les gusta pelear entre sí, cosa que según ellos, sirve de entrenamiento, pero sus batallas a veces se tornan tan intensas que es algo incómodo.

Otra dato sobre los portadores es la transformación, pues al principio, para ahorrar un poco de energía pueden lucir como cualquier otra persona, pero para poder usar sus poderes se deben transformar en eso mismo, portadores, lo que les ofrece un cambio de atuendo y la aparición de la defensa suprema, la funda para espada. Se sabe que un portador puede cambiar su apariencia a voluntad durante la transformación para probar varios estilos, pero la mayoría solo cambia sus ropas para "verse mejor", sin embargo es bien sabido que podrían transformarse en algo que intimidara más, pero no lo hacen.

Lo siguiente son las habilidades, son una especie de poderes que siempre permanecen activos para ayudar al portador de ciertas formas, estas solo ayudan en forma de apoyo debido a que solo dan efectos que, aunque mínimos, pueden llegar a ser bastante útiles durante la batalla, una de esas, por ejemplo, puede ser la de curación gradual o un escudo agresivo, sea cual sea la habilidad se comienza con determinadas y se adquieren más con el tiempo para ayudar en batalla a los portadores, claro, bajo ciertas circunstancias, y de hecho, algunas en ocasiones especiales.

Las técnicas también tienen normas, pues también deben ser aprendidas antes de ser usadas, y posteriormente dominadas, pero eso se resuelve casi al principio del entrenamiento, pues un portador debe adoptar un estilo y este consta tan solo de tres golpes básicos y ataques derivados de esos golpes, aunque suene poco, solo eso basta para defenderse de mil maneras, cada técnica debe ser adaptada al estilo tomado por su portador y dominar sus características lleva tiempo, pero pronto se acomoda al portador, de hecho, se rumorea que las técnicas pueden llegar a ser lazos con su portador, una a mistad que, entre más estrecha sea, mejor será el rendimiento de ambos en batalla.

A pesar de todo esto los interruptores también tienen sus formas para ganar la batalla y aun con estas habilidades que son muy básicas y disponibles a cualquier portador, la victoria no está asegurada, la estrategia y el entrenamiento será lo que ayude a un resultado exitoso.

Rumores: se han planteado historias sobre cierta forma de llevar a cabo el manejo de dos técnicas, cosa que no se ha comprobado. También el manejo de magia sin cetros, cosa de la que se tiene solo archivos históricos y no actuales.

 **Bien ya quedo… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se les hizo poco? Pues a mí si por eso también les dejo el capítulo archivo del interruptor, enseguida, si es de la misma cantidad de palabras en total serian como mil seiscientas palabras, y creo que esa era la cantidad que rondaba el capítulo anterior, sé que salió medio confuso por el hecho de que generaliza, pero si pongo un archivo para cada portador existente sería ridículo ¿no creen?, en cambio, si pienso poner un archivo de algunas técnicas que aparezcan, aun así, si les quedaron dudas pónganlas en las reviews o por PM y las responderé en el próximo capítulo, bueno, eso sería todo, cuando acabes el siguiente no te olvides de que te digo Gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	4. Archivo Interruptor

**Aquí está el siguiente, que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 4:** Archivo Interruptor.

Nombre Oficial: Ser Interruptor de la paz y la luz.

Sin duda la creación que nunca debió ser, esta criatura es en extremo peligrosa, su apariencia inicial nos dice lo contrario, pero sus ataques consisten en algo más que alimentarse cual parásitos de los reinos, tiene la apariencia Humanoide, pero su estatura es menor a la de una persona adulta, aun así esta es su fase final, la única que puede viajar entre reinos gracias a portales, claro, de esta especie. Su cuerpo es de color negro y sus ojos son totalmente amarillos casi parecen sombras de la oscuridad, sus ataques consisten en embestidas a sus enemigos, mordidas no muy fuertes y rasguños ligeramente dañinos, aunque esto a primera impresión no suene peligroso, si lo es cuando es en gran medida, y se sabe que los interruptores no viajan solos.

Aunque hay muchas clases de interruptores este archivo de información se centra en el más próspero y regular de ver durante los ataques, aparece en todos lados y van en grupos pequeños, son inmunes a todo tipo de defensa mundana contra ellos, lo único que puede dañarlos es:

La magia: los poderes de varios habitantes del multiverso, conocidos en esta realidad como magia pueden dañar a casi cualquier interruptor.

La oscuridad: Aunque parezca increíble, la propia oscuridad puede dañar a estos seres si así lo quisiera su usuario, pero como ellos la usan ¿Qué sentido tendría matarse entre ellos?

La luz: sin duda, si hay algo para equilibrar la oscuridad es la luz, sin ella no habría paz, esta paz puede deshacerse de los interruptores.

No se le conocen poderes o habilidades a este tipo de enemigo, solo sus ataques mencionados anteriormente, la única habilidad que tiene es una general que cualquier otro interruptor lleva, la barrera anti-luz que les ayuda a repeler los cortes de las técnicas de un portador para resistir más en batalla, de ahí también deriva su debilidad a la oscuridad, a pesar de aparentar ser sombras, estos no tienen ninguna habilidad dentro de la oscuridad de los reinos, aun así los portales que crean sí que les pueden ayudar, la mayoría de las veces, optan por huir si ven la batalla perdida, destruirlos no significa borrarlos ya que si la oscuridad no es destruida podrá encontrar un nuevo cuerpo en su propio reino lleno de oscuridad y volver.

Aunque suene algo malo, no significa que los interruptores sean tan tontos para volver a donde podría ver una nueva batalla perdida, no tan pronto. Algunos han tratado de dominar como cuerpo a los portadores para tener más poder, hasta ahora no lo han logrado; cuando me refiero a comida me refiero a que ellos se comen a pedazos el reino remplazándolo con oscuridad y caos, si un reino cae ante eso no será lo mismo, no se sabe con exactitud que les puede pasar a sus habitantes, pero tampoco se quiere saber.

A pesar de su apariencia se mueven en cuatro patas y su comportamiento es muy instintivo, puesto que solo gustan de comer y tratar de reproducirse, hay líderes que logran dominarlos los caballeros elementales, pero eso no es parte del tema.

Por ultimo las notas de combate, que son la forma de prevenir el ataque, pues antes de hacerlo el interruptor emanara algo de oscuridad, lo que se debe hacer aquí es defenderse en el momento del ataque para repelerlo, y para eliminarlo a la ofensiva es atacarlo sin detenerse hasta que sea derrotado, y las formas de eliminar a la oscuridad es con elementos puros, algo difícil si no se cuenta con el dominio de magia para usarla en contra de los restos, ellos no tienen una habilidad de objetos como los portadores, pueden volver a la vida con un nuevo cuerpo, cosa que empareja las cosas en esta guerra, el aparecer en todos lados a la vez ya les es imposible, ya que la única puerta de su reino hacia los demás en el multiverso fue destruida hace tres años y ahora solo pueden acceder a través de brechas dimensionales, y, contrario a todo lo que se creía del instinto de ellos, siempre les gusta acceder donde haya portadores para eliminarlos, pues como ya casi están extintos hoy en día, si lo logran, no tendrán rivales, al fin y al cabo esto es una guerra y ellos buscan ganarla, pero no significa que vayan al punto donde haya más enemigos, a veces buscaran donde NO hay enemigos, y por eso muchos portadores han tomado la decisión de vivir en otros reinos para protegerlos, en definitiva los interruptores son poderosos, pero la guerra no está perdida, no, esto apenas comienza.

 **Bien ¿Qué les pareció? El final creo que me eh salido un poco del tema, pero bueno ya conocen más de los interruptores y los portadores, y por qué el nombre tan extraño que elegí para ellos, espero haberles aclarado dudas, pronto empezare el siguiente capítulo, ya saben, dejen sus reviews y si tienen dudas pregunten, así que, gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	5. fama no deseada, una sombra visible

**Hola a todos, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de este Fic, estoy empezando a ver más avance en la historia, solo espero que les esté agradando, bien como de momento no tengo dudas mejor continuo, ya sé que es un poco confuso, pero en realidad es más sencillo de lo que creen, poco a poco lo entenderán y si no, aquí estoy yo para aclarar lo que se les dificulte, por cierto, me disculpo por la pobre descripción de las monstruitas, pero supongo que quien lea esto ya las conocerá y es solo para darle una lectura más cómoda a ustedes, ahora si vamos con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 5:** Fama no deseada, una sombra visible.

Cristian se despertó de golpe, estaba algo cansado y adolorido, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una casa aparentemente abandonada, pero eso se descartó al oír voces conocidas y voltear.

¡Al fin despiertas! –Dijo aliviada Frankie, al lado de ella estaban todas sus amigas mirándolo de manera rara.

¿Qué? –pregunto Cristian como si nada pasara.

¿Acaso no nos vas a explicar que fue todo lo que ocurrió hoy? –pregunto Draculaura casi gritando, de hecho todas se sorprendieron de que Cristian solo actuara de la forma más natural para la situación que había vivido.

El portador se quedó callado, su mirada despreocupada se empezó a volver demasiado seria, empezaba asustarlas, hasta que por fin volvió a la misma cara que trasmitía tranquilidad. Eso relajo un poco a las Chicas, pero no tanto cuando vieron que se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba descansando, luego vieron que se dirigía al centro de la habitación con la mirada baja.

¿De quién es la casa? –pregunto con una voz bastante perturbadora.

De… de nadie… es una casa que la hermana de Clawdeen dijo te serviría de refugio esta noche. –dijo Frankie con menos alivio que antes por el hecho de oír una voz que dejaba paralizado a quien la escuchara.

Muy bien gracias, espero no haberles causado molestias con esa voz, pero era la única forma de que me dijeran la verdad. –confeso Cristian, de nuevo levanto la vista con una sonrisa en su rostro y se empezó a dirigir a sus cosas para sacar lo que parecían ingredientes y utensilios de cocina, luego a la cocina, donde había una estufa, pero al no encender debido a la falta de energía eléctrica se dirigió a afuera donde empezó a encender una fogata para empezar a cocinar.

Si se preguntan que estoy haciendo, es cocinar algo, sé que me estuvieron cuidando todo el día, encima me disculpo de nuevo por ese tono de voz tétrico, les ofrezco una buena cena para que me perdonen. –dijo de espaldas a las demás monstruitas debido a que estaba cocinando, lo que les sorprendió es que haya sabido cuando llegaron.

Entonces, nos dirás que eres, y por qué estás aquí en Monster High. –empezó a presionar Cleo, seguido de Clawdeen.

¿Y que eran esas cosas? Dijo algo enfadada ya que no contestaba aun las preguntas.

Esas "cosas" eran interruptores, seres de otra dimensión que solo gustan de comer los maravillosos elementos de los reinos; YO soy un portador, un guerrero de mi propia dimensión que tiene como objetivo eliminar a los interruptores para evitar más daño en los reinos, vine aquí para proteger esta escuela como lo habría hecho mi padre y la cena ya está lista. –Explico con lo último dicho en forma de broma.

Y si eres un guerreo que debe eliminar a enemigos de otra dimensión ¿por qué pareces un normie? –pregunto Cleo algo intrigada del chico.

Mi dimensión es vecina a esta, por lo que muchos elementos son compartidos. –volvió a explicar Cristian mientras servía comida en platos.

En eso Ghoulia empezó a hablar en su idioma cosa que todos menos el portador entendieron.

Es cierto, si tienes el poder para destruir a esas cosas ¿Por qué estudias como cualquier otra persona? –interpreto Draculaura, a lo que Cristian, quien se encontraba sirviendo los últimos platos, volvió a agachar la mirada y hablar con la misma voz de hace rato.

¿Ya empezamos con eso? Me molesta que crean que solo por tener poder se puede usar como quiera uno. –menciono Cristian mientras volvía a la normalidad. –escuchen, solo les digo que de dónde vengo los portadores ya no son muy abundantes, pero los de mi edad o alrededor son muy presumidos, algunos consideran que no necesitan la escuela, o que son los mejores en ella por tener el privilegio de proteger a los reinos y malgastarlo en ser unos presumidos, yo solo quiero hacer lo que considero correcto.

Todas quedaron impactadas por la respuesta del portador, el término de servir y empezó a repartir los platos entre las chicas.

Veamos uno para Draculaura, otro para Frankie, otro para Clawdeen, otro para Cleo y uno más para Ghoulia. –repartió los platos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y se alejaba un poco para servirse.

Después de comer se retiraron dejando a Cristian dormir en ese extraño lugar, no le molesto, de hecho parecía haberse acomodado muy rápido, a la mañana siguiente entro a la escuela de forma muy cautelosa y ocultándose en lugares oscuros al fin llego a su casillero cuando…

¡Hola Cristian! –saludo Frankie, quien venía acompañada de Ghoulia, ambas no sabían que Cristian tenía la cabeza en su casillero por alguna razón, por lo que el saludo lo sobresalto y termino por golpearse la cabeza.

¡No quiero que me descubran! ¿Saben lo que pasara cuando se enteren de que regrese? –dijo molesto el portador mientras las chicas le señalaron donde se encontraba era la escuela que ayer defendió y todos sus alumnos mirándolo de la misma forma que la monstruitas cuando despertó ayer en la casa.

El chico suspiro cansado y se dispuso a retirarse hasta que llamo a Ghoulia. –Espera, Ghoulia tengo que hablar contigo… tu lenguaje es único, me gustaría aprenderlo si me lo permites. La Zombi asintió con la cabeza dudosa del Chico. –Bien solo quédate quieta un momento. En eso Cristian Extendió su mano frente a ella y empezó a rodearle un aura multicolor que tiempo después se desvaneció. –Bien eso era todo, gracias por ayudarme.

Ghoulia se sintió extraña sobre lo acontecido, pero era agradable esa sensación, pues el chico se había interesado en su lenguaje, tanto para entenderla como por la intriga que le causo, ella también sentía intriga hacia lo que era un portador y el mismo Cristian.

El chico se retiró con la mirada seria, ignorando las expresiones confundidas de todos y atendiendo un llamado de la directora para que explicara lo sucedido ayer, cosa que hizo en el auditorio, todos se sorprendieron de su verdadera identidad, igual las clases continuaron, pero si ya veían de forma rara al portador, ahora casi se alejaban de él, eso hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, de nuevo se separó de las demás mesas y se dispuso a comer solo cuando llegaron Twila y Howleen.

¿Por qué no te volviste a sentar en la mesa? –pregunto Twila con inocencia.

Simple, ya eh visto la reacción de las personas al descubrir que están cerca de un portador. –Contesto Cristian Con los ojos cerrados mientras comía tranquilo.

¿De qué hablas? –preguntaron ambas al unísono.

De que siempre las personas se soportan como si estuvieran ante personas importantes, aun si esto significa fingir cortesía ante personas menores. –dijo Cristian mientras empezaba a hacerse visible un recuerdo de él, siendo más joven.

 _ **Flashback**_

Un Cristian de catorce años se encontraba en un parque de diversiones con una expresión seria, ya que había sido traído contra su voluntad, "para divertirse". Se encontraba caminando solo cuando chocó contra un niño que iba comiendo su helado y su padre por accidente derrumbo el helado del niño.

¡Oye que te pasa! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas? –le grito el padre del niño furioso.

L… Lo siento, perdón no me di cuenta. –contesto algo tímido pero serio el chico.

¡Sentirlo no basta! ¡Le compraras un nuevo helado a… ¿heh? –volvió a gritar el padre que se calló súbitamente al ver que Cristian sacaba una espada y se ponía en Posición de pelea y se abalanzaba contra él, o eso parecía.

En realidad se lanzó hacia atrás de el por qué detrás había un interruptor que, con dificultad venció solo para volver a donde estaba con los ojos cerrados y seguir recibiendo regaños.

Perdón no sabía que usted era un portador, le pido una disculpa de parte mía y mi hijo, vamos pídele perdón. –dijo aterrado el señor mientras veía como Cristian se acercaba a ambos, él estaba arrodillado cuando el chico llego solo le dio un poco de dinero al niño y le pidió una disculpa antes de irse.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

No te pido que te disculpes, solo que entiendas. –dijo Cristian mientras se levantaba para irse.

Lo siento, no sabía que… -dijo Twila mientras la callaba súbitamente una mirada enojada de Cristian.

Comprendo. –dijo con voz más relajante.

Escucha, somos amigas tuyas, no estamos contigo por interés, de hecho eh de admitir que me das un poco de miedo. –hablo Howleen pero se sorprendió de ver algo que no había notado en el portador desde que llego ¿acaso sonrió? Pensó para sí misma.

Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya, gracias por todo. –dijo Cristian mientras se retiraba a su siguiente Clase.

¡Espera! –le llamo Twila

¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Cristian.

¿Qué te pareció la casa? –dijo dudosa, pues esperaba que le hubiera gustado.

Bien, Creo que la convertiré en una granja para obtener recurso para vivir, ya que lo hare solo. –Contesto Cristian como si nada.

¿¡Que!? –preguntaron de nuevo ambas al unísono.

Deben dejar de hacer eso. –dijo Cristian en tono burlón.

¿A qué te refieres con hacerla una granja? –Pregunto Howleen.

Siempre me ha gustado la agricultura, y considero esto una forma divertida de mantenerme. –Contesto Cristian con una clara sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que les relajo en extremo a las chicas, pues parecía que verlo tranquilo las tranquilizaba.

Bueno, adiós. –y así Cristian se retiró al salón de clases listo para una extraña vida en Monster High con la tarea de protegerla de cualquier posible amenaza, a lo cual el solo pensó "¿lo lograre? ¿Qué pasara si fallo? No, no fallare lo hare, por ella".

 **Y ahí se acaba el Capitulo Esto es bueno, casi se escribe solo, pero por favor entiendan que si a veces tardo un poco más es por razones que me impiden subirlos, pero trato de lograr capítulos de calidad para que ustedes los disfruten así que espero que les haya gustado, y que sepan que tal vez los siguientes dos sean de archivo, sé que son más cortos, pero por eso los subo de dos, además me gusta dejar en suspenso esto, si quieren preguntar algo sobre la historia no duden en hacerlo, así que bien aquí me despido y les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	6. archivo Iron Blade

**Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de este fic, sé que puede parecer extraño el planteamiento y si bien el argumento no parece tener que ver con Monster High les quiero decir que pronto me podre separar un poco de la vida de Cristian para enfocarse más en las protagonistas, aunque claro, sin olvidarse de él, bueno eh aquí otros dos archivos para aclarar ciertos aspectos de los portadores, son algo cortos, por eso son dos.**

 **Capítulo 6:** archivo Iron Blade.

Las técnicas, esas hermosas herramientas que mantienen a los interruptores a raya, si antes eran la amenaza definitiva contra ellos, ahora son solo la defensa para seguir vivos, esta vez les hablare de la, primera y más básica de todas, la Iron Blade u hoja de hierro en español, aquí está toda su información.

La Iron Blade es la primer técnica de un portador, al obtener sus poderes se le da la suprema defensa, la funda para espada, de esa forma se puede lograr una conexión, la funda para espada no es más que una metáfora del poder interno que tiene un portador, por eso no se puede liberar hasta cierta edad, esa es la luz del multiverso, se supone que los distintos universos como tal están divididos y lo que hay en medio es puro misterio... pero se sabe que lo que lo conforma es una energía, tan pura que simplemente no puede entrar en otro lugar que no sea el propio multiverso, de ahí la luz, la paz de casi todos los reinos... casi, en fin me estoy desviando, los portadores son capa es de captar esa luz y retenerla en su ser, el liberarla les da esa extraña habilidad de invocar lo que parece una funda para espada, pero esta no es de ellos, pues se sabe que se puede formar un lazo con sus técnicas, de esa forma lograr canalizar su poder con su luz, logrando lo imposible para los demás habitantes de su dimensión, hacerles daño a los interruptores.

Ahora en si la técnica, pues, sinceramente, no hay mucho que decir, la Iron Blade es una espada de aspecto común y corriente, de doble filo y algo delgada, en esencia es pura y no esconde ningún truco, es de color plateado y es la técnica más simple de todas, obviamente al ser la más básica es balanceada en cuanto a poder se refiere, a los novatos les será perfecta para comenzar a combatir contra los interruptores, su elemento es la luz, esto significa que todos los ataques realizados so, físicos y se basan en la luz y paz, este elemento daña a todo lo que no sea luz pura, es decir, todo lo que este en los universos, por eso es perfecta para cualquier estilo, ya que, al dañar todo la única falla que tiene es la de no basarse en un elemento especial y para adaptarse a su portador se tiene que sacrificar daño, además que todos los poderes que un portador puede aprender se basan en lo físico, pero fuera de eso la técnica de espada es base para lograr aprender las técnicas de escudo, arco o cetro, pues se sabe que ya de este punto las técnicas aprendidas son responsabilidad del portador.

Esos serian todos los datos que se deben saber sobre la Iron Blade, espero verte pronto por aquí para que descubras más sobre otras técnicas.

 **Y bien eso sería lo que deben saber sobre la primer técnica, pero he de decirles que si este tipo de capítulos son cortos, este parece que lo hice al ahí se va, pero no, en fin, aquí les dejo el otro y disfrútenlo.**


	7. archivo Interruptor Golem

**Otra vez aquí y les dejo el capítulo que ya sé que hablo mucho y aquí esta:**

 **Capítulo 7:** Archivo Interruptor Golem

Nombre oficial: Ser Interruptor, Fuerza Golem.

No creo que haya mucho que explicar sobre este ser y a la vez me gustaría decirte todo lo que se para que estés bien preparado, esta clase de interruptor ya no es para los novatos, se trata de algo letal si no se sabe pelear contra ellos, pero tampoco es algo muy poderoso, sus ataques consisten mucho en la fuerza bruta y no tanto en estrategia, ya que trata de golpear a sus enemigos y aunque sus puños pueden mandarte a volar son algo lentos, y su tamaño puede ser algo contradictorio, es algo veloz pese a su velocidad y no sacrifica nada de su resistencia, se debe tener cuidado cuando se trata con este enemigo.

Reconocerlos resulta sencillo, su cuerpo se asemeja al de un interruptor común y corriente, algo más fornido y midiendo hasta dos metros de altura, sus puntos débiles son las piernas, de ahí se debe atacar a su espalda, aunque es muy resistente a los ataques físicos convencionales, es especialmente vulnerable a los poderes especiales o mágicos, si sabes de este tipo de poderes úsalos contra este enemigo y toda la batalla será pan comido, todo esto del principio hasta aquí han sido consejos y utilidades para los novatos y los que aún no han enfrentado a uno de estos, pero aquí viene la información para los que creen estar más avanzados.

El interruptor Golem, como es abreviado, no recuerda mucho a un interruptor convencional, pues esa apariencia intimidante no lo hace concordar mucho con otro tipo de interruptores más pequeños que él, pero que harías si te dijera que este es el segundo interruptor más débil después del común, así es, las apariencias engañan y este no es la excepción, pese a su gran tamaño, solo es un peón más en esta guerra y por eso es que son tan abundantes, los que son menos experimentados en el combate regularmente se entrenan sin saberlo cuando derrotan a uno de estos, pues no solo les da más experiencia peleando, sino que también sin saberlo van aumentando el nivel de peligro en sus oponentes y ganan más confianza al ver que esa pelea no era tan difícil.

Como dije antes, los Interruptores Golem no son vulnerables a la fuerza física, pero con los ataques especiales y la magia es otra historia, en fin ahora solo queda explicar un poco más y con esto acabaríamos todo lo que hay que saber sobre los interruptores de esta naturaleza.

La lentitud en sus piernas y sus brazos no se refleja en el resto de su cuerpo, especialmente en la cabeza, aléjate de esa zona y evitaras mucho dolor, no posee ninguna característica oculta que sea una sorpresa mala, solo sus debilidades están escondidas, los interruptores golem mantienen a salvo a los de su misma clase ignorando por completo a los de otro tipo de interruptor.

Creo que sería todo, perdón, pero no hay mucho que decir acerca de estos "mucho musculo, poco seso" pero en lo que te pueda ayudar, aunque no sea peleando, lo hare, gracias por haberte interesado en este artículo y nos veremos en otra ocasión.

 **Eso sería todo por mi parte espero les haya gustado y perdón por los pocos datos pero como dije arriba no había mucho que aclarar, claro sé que es muy poca la información, pero habrá archivos más largos, lo prometo, además, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo que prosiga la historia y les tengo una sorpresa especial en el siguiente, en fin, perdonen mi ausencia pero es que he tenido… problemas con la conexión y creo que volverán, pero no se preocupen quien hare todo lo posible por actualizar lo más rápido, sin más que decir solo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	8. Una escuela para todos

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic en el que continuare la historia, que mal que no haya recibido reviews en los anterior, pero esto es así, en fin mejor comienzo y como dije en el anterior este capítulo tendrá una sorpresa, pero eso es al final por ahora concéntrense en leer aquí esta.**

 **Capitulo 8:** una escuela para todos.

Ha pasado algo de tiempo, desde que Cristian llego a Monster High, para ser más exactos dos meses, y algunos alumnos ya no se sentían para nada impresionados con verlo transformarse, aun así el que él se adaptara a la escuela no había sido fácil, eran adolescentes a fin de cuentas y eso era lo que le dificultaba en cuanto a desenvolverse, en fin, el día de hoy dos, monstruitas caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela mientras hablaban, eran Draculaura y Clawdeen.

-te digo, que el haya aparecido y esas cosas llegaran no me parece coincidencia.-decía algo molesta la chica lobo a su amiga.

-no deberías desconfiar de él, creo que solo busca protegernos y cumplir con su deber.-contestaba la vampiresa con algo de preocupación.

-En fin, pasemos a otro tema, creí haber oído que nuevos estudiantes llegarían aquí, aunque no sé cuándo.-dijo Clawdeen.

-podríamos preguntarle a Lagoona, a veces sabe sobre nuevos alumnos.-le sugirió su Draculaura.

-también podríamos pedirle la información a Spectra, ella, siempre está al tanto de todo.-dijo Clawdeen algo pensativa.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, bien, ya tenemos dos opciones.-comento emocionada Draculaura.

Ellas caminaban tranquilas pensando en cómo averiguar más, no es que no confiaran, pero les era extraña la situación en la que ahora se encontraban y que todo fuera desde que llego aquel chico, en fin, acordaron investigar más, tenían la, vía libre, al principio Cristian se había cerrado, mucho y no parecía convivir con nadie más que ellas y sus amigas, pero poco a poco fue encontrando más compañeros, ya que, según el no podía considerar amigo a nadie, así que ya no lo veían tanto como antes dándoles la oportunidad de averiguar más sobre él.

En otro lado...

Se encontraba el portador en los jardines de la escuela entrenando, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo entrenar, los alumnos todavía no se les hacia cómodo ver a una persona que es tan dura protegerlos de extraños seres de otra dimensión. Allí habían llegado tres chicos mounstros con cierto temor de ver aquel chico, pues veían como con rápidos movimientos de su técnica (espada) masacraba a unos pobres blancos de madera que había traído para practicar en su tiempo libre, ellos vieron como Cristian golpeaba uno, daba un tajo a otro, y terminaba rompiendo los que faltaban, eso lo agoto, pero logro terminar su objetivo, los tres vieron como algunos pedazos caían cerca de ellos.

-Pues...-dijo el muchacho de piel amarilla y pelo rojizo en forma de llamas.

-Bueno...-hablo ahora un hombre lobo alto.

-Entonces...-dijo por ultimo un chico con apariencia de toro también algo alto.

-Ni de chiste me voy a acercar mientras este entrenando.-dijo el chico de piel amarilla.

-¡MIEDOSO!-dijo el minotauro con molestia.

¿A si? ¿Y por qué no vas tu Manny?-dijo el muchacho de amarillenta piel.

-Emm...-no respondió, se notaba nervioso.

-Chicos, están actuando de manera muy ridícula, yo iré.-hablo el chico lobo algo confiando.

-¿E... estas seguro Clawd? Sé que tus hermanas dijeron que no era peligroso, pero...-decía el pelirrojo cuando fue interrumpido.

-Mira Heath, si Draculaura y mis hermanas confian en el yo lo hare tambien.-argumento Clawd.

-¿Hacer que tambien?-dijo el portador cuando Clawd se volteo para ir a donde el, estaba frente a ellos y ni siquiera sabían en que momento había llegado.

-Eh... es solo... que queríamos preguntarte si...-tartamudeaba el chico lobo, para ser más pequeño que el enserio llegaba a intimidar esa expresión de neutralidad en su rostro.

-Si quisieras unírtenos al equipo de baloncesto de la escuela.-concluyo y probablemente salvo a su amigo aquel chico, Heath.

-Lo siento, no practico deporte.-dijo en un tono muy descarado el chico mientras se alejaba, aunque antes de irse se detuvo y los volvió a ver.-aunque... gracias por la oferta.-y siguió su camino, dejando a esos tres sorprendidos.

Más tarde ese mismo día se encontraba Cristian con sus cosas cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, no tardo en sacar de su funda esa extraña técnica que él llamaba iron blade, y se volteo lenta, pero firmemente hasta que logro dar la media vuelta y fue cuando se abalanzo contra lo que estuviera detrás de él, en ese momento fue cuando salió, más bien apareció una fantasma de piel blanca y cabello índigo totalmente alarmada por el ataque que se avecinaba hacia ella.

-¡Espera soy yo! ¡Espectra! trato de detenerlo, pero fue inútil, solo se cubrió esperando el ataque que nunca llego, en cambio solo oía forcejeos de parte de Cristian y fue entonces que al buscarlo con la mirada se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella se encontraba el portador peleando contra varios interruptores, eran muchos, pero eran interruptores comunes.

 **Flashback**

Se encontraba Cristian en la biblioteca viendo varios libros y dejándolos en su lugar.

-mmm… me gustaría ver cerca de estos días una historia como las que solía jugar…-decía el portador con cierto tono de depresión.

Allí estaba Espectra escondida observando y anotando todo lo que hacía Cristian, hasta que oyó lo que dijo y se quedó quieto cerrando los ojos, ella vio ella vio una oportunidad de averiguar más de el sin que se diera cuenta, lo primero que esperarían en su Blog seria la noticia y toda la información sobre los portadores, pero al acercarse lo que creyó suficiente, Cristian abrió los ojos y se volteo, aunque no saco su técnica, el miedo de tenerlo cerca si apareció.

(Suspiro)-¿Quién eres? No deberías estar aquí ¿Qué? ¿Me estas siguiendo?-pregunto algo fastidiado.

-¿Por qué te seguiría? No te creas el centro del universo.-trataba de excusarse la fantasma.

-Multiverso-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Qué?-dijo confundida ¿eso que tenía que ver con lo que hablaban?

-No hay un solo universo, hay millones de dimensiones y realidades, la expresión correcta seria el centro del multiverso.-Le explicó Cristian.

-lo que sea-dijo algo molesta ya y dispuesta a irse.

-deberías anotar la información que te acabo de dar o la olvidaras-le hablo burlonamente el portador.

-¿C…Como lo…?-Pregunto más asustada que confundida.

¿Cómo lo he averiguado? Muy fácil, soy el único aquí, me estabas espiando y tienes es libreta, por cierto, no se para que la quieras pero toma-dicho esto le entrego dos hojas con información acerca de los portadores y otros aspectos.-a mí ya no me sirven, y tú les darás mejor uso que yo ehh…

-Spectra, Spectra Vondergeist-le aclaro la fantasma.

-Pues bien Espectra, me tengo que ir gracias por tu tiempo, adiós se despidió el chico mientras se iba del lugar.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Por fin la fantasma salió de su mente y vio solo como unas pocas estelas de oscuridad se disipaban y un serio Cristian la veía como si regañara a un niño.

-oh si, Spectra, Te conozco, fuiste tú la que me espiaba hace cierto tiempo, je, no lo te lo tomes a mal.-dijo Cristian avergonzando a la fantasma.

-E...En fin, eh gracias por la ayuda, pero me tengo que ir nos veremos pronto.-y así como apareció se fue de la presencia del chico.

Cristian comenzó a caminar por unos oscuros bosques, aunque era de día, la luz casi no llegaba, pero por donde el caminaba si caía un poco más de rayos solares y había una especie de camino sin pasto. Poco tiempo paso antes de que el llegara a lo que parecía un claro, en medio de él había una humilde casa que por fuera solo constaba de un deficiente tejado tradicional junto a un techo curvo, una chimenea y un pórtico con madera algo podrida en algunos tablones. A unos cuantos metros lejos de la casa se encontraba un gran terreno de tierra sin césped que estaba lleno de ramas, hiedra y piedras, solo una pequeña área estaba limpia y albergaba crecientes plantas.

Cristian entro a lo que era su propiedad cruzando un puente que atravesaba un pequeño riachuelo y entrando por una puerta de valla ya que todo su hogar estaba cercado. El portador se acercó a otra pequeña estructura que desde fuera solo parecía la fachada corriente de una letrina, dentro era un cobertizo que solo tenía tres herramientas, una azada de metal algo oxidada, una regadera verde, posiblemente de plástico y una guadaña del mismo material que la azada y compartiendo su estado. Cristian tomo la regadera y se acercó al canal de agua para rellenarla, posteriormente fue a donde se encontraban las pequeñas plantas y de forma delicada empezó a regarlas sin dejarles caer el agua exageradamente y cuando la regadera estuvo vacía por fin fue cuando la devolvió a su lugar junto a las demás herramientas.

-Vaya, hoy si que sera un dia bastante largo si no llego a disfrutarlo, pero me pregunto algo… ¿Qué rayos es esto que siento desde que llegue aquí?-se preguntaba el portador enfadandose mientras una calida relajacion surgia en su pecho; Pero mientras eso pasaba, habia alguien ahí, alguien espiaba al chico desde un arbol, era Ghoulia, ella le agradaba ir a la granja de vez en cuando, lo consideraba una devolucion del favor de que aquel chico se hubiera interesado en su lengua y con solo una extrana habilidad la haya aprendido.

Por un momento el entro a su casa, increible pensar que el vivia solo e intentaba llevar una granja, nadie confiaba en que lograria salir adelante, pero Ghoulia creia en el, habia visto de lo que era capaz y tenia curiosidad ¿Por qué se intereso en su lenguaje? ¿habia sido solo para entenderla, o por algo mas? Todas esas preguntas asaltaban la cabeza de la zombi, quien empezo a recordar algo.

 **Flashback**

Ghoulia se encontraba caminando por la escuela, habian acabado las clases y cuando se encontraba saliendo de Monster High vio como Cristian se encontraba peleando contra interruptores, pero esta vez era diferente, el estaba tratando de defender a Twila de los enemigos, ella parecia estar herida, ya que se encontraba sentada en el suelo adolorida, Cristian no cedia, su limite lo empezaba a reclamar y el continuaba peleando, evitando a toda costa que esas cosas llegaran a la chica que le habia dado donde vivir y no habia huido, entonces ocurrio, el portador colapso y su transformacion se acabao, aunque al parecer los interruptores se habian acabado, asi que fue un momento muy oportuno, la Zombi corrio a ayudarlos y aquel chico se paro apenas vivo solo volteo a ver a Twila y le sonrio mientras le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ghoulia vio todo y cuando Twila por fin se paro y despues de agradecerle se fue, Cristian se volvio a ver a Ghoulia para sonreirle de la misma manera y despues de ciertos movimientos extranos con las manos aparecieron en ellas lo que parecia una carta con el rostro del portador.

-se que no es mucho, pero es lo que te puedo ofrecer.-le dijo cortesmente Cristian a Ghoulia entregandole la carta y confundiendo a la Zombi la cual hablo en su idioma, solo que ahora el portador la podia entender.

-Es el poder de un portador canalizado, no hay un "como fabricar cromos misticos uno" en la escuela de mi dimension, pero creeme que esto es algo basico de aprender.-eso hizo reir a Ghoulia.

-Tal vez paresca extrano, pero te defendera en mi ausencia, no quiero que te pase nada.-dijo neutro Cristian.

La zombi ahora sentia sus majillas arder ¿enserio estaba dandole su proteccion? Retiro esas ideas de su cabeza al creer que solo hacia su trabajo como un portador.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-deberias practicar tu modo sigiloso ¿no crees?-ahí estaba el portador con dos sandwiches y dos limonadas a un lado de la zombi.

Ghoulia casi sale corriendo del miedo y vergüenza que sintio, pero Cristian la tomo de la mano haciendo que la soltara rapidamente al darse cuenta de lo que parecia, el algo avergonzado le ofrecio l refrigerio y la bebida mientras empezo a comer su emparedado. Habia un incomodo silencio mientras ambos comian a la sombra de un arbol cercano a la casa del portador, silencio que iba a ser interrumpido por la peliazul hasta que Cristian se paro bruscamente.

-Hay problemas, me tengo que ir.-fue lo unico que dijo antes de salir corriendo en direccion a la escuela. Habia logrado una oportunidad para preguntarle por aquella vez y fue interrumpida, enserio sus enemigos le hacian honor a su nombre.

Por fin llego a donde habia percibido la energia oscura, el no lo habria conseguido sin la ayuda de Twila, se suponia que los portadores llevaban esa habilidad desde el necimiento de sus poderes, pero el no habia forjado lazos tan firmes con su funda y la habilidad de esa chica le ayudo. Volviendo a la realidad, alli estaba era un interruptor enorme, mas grande aun que los golem, pero no importaba debia detenerlo a toda costa.

Por fin comenzo la batalla y mientras el joven portador empezaba a danar a lo que sea que fuese esa cosa, las dos chicas, Draculaura y Clawdeen fueron a visitar a Espectra para obtener mas informacion acerca de lo que habia averiguado sobre Cristian. En las afueras de Monster High se desataba un choque de poderes que solo estaban manteniendo a raya al interruptor gigante, eso hasta que en un momento el portador perdio el empate, ahora esa cosa tenia ventaja muy clara sobre el, por supuesto que no sabian que alguien podria llegar a ayudarlo, mientras el interruptor se acercaba lentamente al casi inconciente chico.

 **Y eso fue todo por hoy, y vaya que larago quedo, a mi parecer ya que yo estoy acostumbrado a escribir de mil doscientas palabras en promedio, pero en fin alli esta la inspiracion, veamos que pasa… a si, se me olvidaba, el titulo del capitulo cobra sentido aquí, a mi me gusta hacer los anuncios a mi manera y quien lo haya detectado ¡FELICIDADES! Pues el anuncio simplificado es este: pueden poner su propio OC si gustan, pero debe cumplir con lo siguiente.**

 **Nombre:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Vestuario:**

 **Personalidad:**

 ***¿portador?**

 **Genero:**

 ***Tecnica: (nombre, tipo[espada, arco cetro o escudo], estilo, nivel de practica)**

 **Historia:**

 ***Historia:**

 ***nivel de entrenamiento:**

 **Mejor amig :**

 **Y creo que seria todo, si me acuerdo de mas requisitos les dire en el siguiente capitulo, pero por ahora gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	9. nueva amiga o aliada

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos sean a un nuevo capítulo de esta rara y confusa historia que se podrán encontrar aquí, antes de continuar me disculpo por la agresividad que tuve en el primer capítulo, las personas a veces no se acostumbran a ver a uno escribir sobre esto viendo mis otros proyectos, así que solo quería evitar a quien no le gustara, pero supongo que si están viendo esto es porque les gusta así que gracias por ayudarme a completar este pequeño pero a la vez gran proyecto y ahora respondo a la primer duda que me mandan aquí está la respuesta.**

 **Yolotsin Xochitl:** aquí seria la respuesta separada en dos partes, uno, es que como me baso en las películas la verdad nunca lo eh visto, o no por lo menos en las que eh visto yo, o no se dime si aparece en alguna por favor :( y dos es que a alguien tuvieron que mandar en el lugar del joven portador ¿no crees? Todo se explicara a su tiempo no te preocupes, además lo de la batalla era debido a que estaba incompleta, no la detalle tanto por que se debía concentrar más en los otros personajes, aún no ha terminado así que no te desesperes ;)

 **Dicho esto les digo que tengo un Facebook llamado Pokemaniac Crafter en el que estaré subiendo avances y todas esas cosas chingonas de mis fics, talvez hasta dibujos o diseños de algunos OC que por cierto de momento solo tengo uno pero si aparecerá, así que sin hablar más les dejo el siguiente capítulo titulado.**

 **Capítulo 9:** nueva Amiga ¿o aliada?

Clawdeen y Draculaura estaban hablando con la Spectra, la fantasma les comento todo lo que sabía sobre los portadores, se encontraron con que en teoría, eran maquinas asesinas que dedicaban su vida sin nada que perder a acabar con la oscuridad.

-O por lo menos así era antes.-comento la fantasma.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Draculaura con angustia.

-Ahora están divididos en dos grupos, los mercenarios dimensionales, son esos portadores que aún conservan esa sangre fría, dedicados a nada más que la paga por las misiones sin importar otra cosa, ellos viajan por los reinos para cumplir esas misiones, importándoles poco si son para bien o mal. Y los nobles, por así decirlo, son esos portadores que no perdieron a sus padres durante un acontecimiento llamado "la batalla decisiva" que marcó un antes y un después en ellos, pues la mayoría de los más jóvenes perdieron a sus padres aquí; los que no lo hicieron se criaron como afortunados, pues los sobrevivientes fueron recibidos como héroes de guerra, así que sus hijos se ganaron cierta fama, y hasta puede que la mayoría se malcriaran y sean niños mimados con las habilidades de un portador, ellos no salen de su reino nunca y usan sus poderes para impresionar y ya.-tras decirles eso a la chica lobo y a la vampiresa ambas se quedaron pensando ¿de cuál era aquel enigmático chico?

Mientras tanto en unos terrenos alejados de la escuela cayo Cristian muy dañado por la batalla que hasta entonces le había sido imposible ganar, ya estaba empezando a hartarse un montón de problemas que le había causado el entrenamiento y no se comparaba en nada a lo que ahora trataba de lograr, en ningún momento le alcanzaría el tiempo para hacer Ragnarock y esa cosa resistía demasiado a los ataques físicos, tenía una defensa inquebrantable, era obvio que no se le podía ganar con métodos comunes, ni siquiera sabía de qué clase era ese enemigo. Todos esos pensamientos lo desconcentraban hasta tal punto de que solo causo una oportunidad más para ser atacado y lanzado un par de metros más lejos, así que decidió empezar a defenderse con los objetos del escenario, solo parecía estar jugando a las escondidas mientras pensaba en algo mejor.

En la granja la Zombi estaba viendo prácticamente crecer el césped, ya estaba muy aburrida, pero no quería irse hasta obtener su respuesta, aunque... por el otro lado... ¿por qué no ir por esa respuesta ella misma? Así que se levantó de donde estaba y se fue directo a la escuela donde suponía estaba aquel chico con cierto enojo, no podía ser que una pelea durara tanto después de haberlo visto contra sus enemigos. Y de vuelta con las detectives, estas junto a la fantasma decidieron revisar un extraño libro que Cristian había olvidado, no parecía que fuera querer recuperarlo pronto ya que se veía bastante antiguo y descuidado, al parecer era una especie de enciclopedia para los portadores que había sido publicada hasta hace un año quizá, ahí encontraban más y más información hasta lo que parecía ser la batalla decisiva y un poco más después.

-A ver... aquí dice que esa batalla se creía seria la pelea final, pero por las circunstancias y altas probabilidades de que se perdiera, por bien a todos los reinos muchos valientes portadores pasaron a formar parte del multiverso, jamás regresaron con sus familias, aunque ese costo fue alto, la puerta al reino oscuro se cerró y dejo hasta la actualidad las grietas dimensionales como la única manera de los interruptores de invadir reinos.-fue todo lo que leyó en la página Draculaura.

-Aquí debe de haber más ¿Que paso? ¿Cómo?-se preguntaba la fantasma mientras hojeaba rápidamente, provocando que su mano atravesara las páginas y ya no avanzara, deteniéndose en una hoja que tenía una escritura bastante extraña, las letras diferían del resto de la impresión, pero eran entendibles y las imágenes que la acompañaban no eran fotografías si no dibujos, para nada bonitos.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Clawdeen tomando el libro y empezando a leer.

"La leyenda del portado oscuro"

Hace años, de hecho, en el génesis de los portadores, cuando estos eran prácticamente la población de su propio reino, ellos se dedicaban, sin que nadie los obligara a proteger a los reinos de una creciente amenaza de las tinieblas llamados interruptores para abreviar, pero bueno, no te voy a contar lo que ya sabes, lo que ocurre es que durante ese periodo existió uno en especial al que no le llamaba la atención su potencial, sin embargo, conforme más avanzo en su edad más retraído y solitario se volvió, al punto de que cuando se trataba de misiones, las cumplía y ni siquiera le importaba a quien dañaba, pero un día llego demasiado lejos.

Aquel portador se encontró en una batalla que no podía ganar, solo se le ocurrió una idea, si no lo lograba, nadie más lo haría, sin pensarlo dos veces se clavó a sí mismo su técnica y tan rápido como pudo saco de su ser su corazón, el tiro su corazón lejos y ahora no solo era más poderoso, si no que ya no había mas en el que solo oscuridad, oscuridad que le dio increíbles poderes más allá de su propia comprensión, todos le respetaban pero al paso del tiempo este se volvió aún más solitario, ahora era aún más despiadado incluso se dice que peleo contra otro portador por una misión, todo ese respeto de haber controlado a la oscuridad se volvió temor de que la oscuridad ahora lo controlaba a él, y decidieron acabar con ello, buscaron su corazón, pero al hallarlo también lo hicieron con esta cosa, pues portador ya no era, aunque difícil, al final lograron derrotarle y destruir su corazón, desde ese momento nacieron los seres oscuros, criaturas nacidas del otro lado del corazón de una persona, estos solo atormentan a su dueño tratando de hacerse con su cuerpo o mente, este portador se dice aún existe, o por lo menos se teme que se repita la historia, el corazón es algo misterioso, es tarea de ti investigar el tuyo.

-Es todo lo que dice.-termino de leer la chica lobo asustando a sus amigas.

-O...oigan, no creerán que...-trataba de sugerir Draculaura.

-Como si fuera posible...-hablo la fantasma con cierto temor.

-Esto es ridículo, estamos actuando de manera muy tonta, quien creería esas cosas, además, la dimensión de los portadores no es aquí, no hay forma de que llegara.-dijo Clawdeen calmando a las otras dos.

-Sí, si existiera alguien así ya lo hubieran eliminado los demás ¿cierto?-dijo la vampiresa con ya pocos nervios.

En la escuela por fin llego la zombi para solo mirar rastros de la batalla alejarse, por un momento creyó que había acabado hace poco y Cristian ya se dirigía a su casa, pero el único camino hacia la fea granja era por donde ella había venido, así que debió habérselo encontrado si ese era el caso, así que siguió los rastros por unos minutos. Con las otras tres las cosas empezaban a ponerse tensas ¿Dónde estaba Cristian? Hacía rato que no le veían, de hecho no les extrañaría si no fuera porque no lo encontraron en su casa, ahí era el único lugar en el que se la pasaba si no era en la escuela, así que debía estar peleando contra algo, al ir a la escuela, el principal blanco de los enemigos notaron lo mismo que Ghoulia, rastros que guiaban lejos un enfrentamiento de gran magnitud, al seguirlo y llegar al final se encontraron con una sorpresa bastante desagradable, ahí estaba el portador con varias heridas, y de nuevo casi inconsciente siendo atendido en lo que podía por la peli azul.

-¿Que paso aquí?-pregunto Clawdeen alterada, a lo que la zomb8 le contesto en su idioma.

-¿Como que no lo ha derrotado? Esa cosa solo es un enemigo.-trato de alegar Draculaura.

-Si... pero no tiene... un punto débil físico... es demasiado resistente, por favor váyanse...no tardara mucho para que me encuentre...-hablaba con dificultad el chico.

-De eso nada, aquí nos quedamos hasta que te recuperes.-le contradijo la vampiresa.

-Que así sea pues...-al decir esto el portador se levantó y corrió en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban las demás, pero no logró esquivar un golpe dirigido al que le termino por destruir su aura, solo se vio como pedazos de lo que parecía ser un molde de vidrio con su forma se dispersaban y desaparecían en el aire mientras el chico había sido lanzado igual como si flotara acostado antes de caer varios metros a distancia. Las chicas ya habían visto suficiente, iban a ir por el cuándo una roca de tamaño considerable le dio al interruptor llamando su atención, a lo lejos se acercaba una chica de cabello negro con unos mechones azules, con una camiseta blanca por debajo de una chamarra azul con una caperuza que le cubría el rostro, mas no el cabello más largo que se veía, ambas sin mangas y pantalón negro; ella llevaba consigo un cetro cuya apariencia asemejaba a un micrófono alargado, lo que si se alcanzaba a ver también era la parte baja del rostro, es decir que vieron el momento justo en el que sonrió de manera confiada.

-Hora de jugar.-fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de que empezara la pelea.

Ambos se pusieron frente a frente y el interruptor trato de darle un golpe pero esta chica lo esquivo con cierta gracia, ya que no pareció batallar en hacerlo.

-Mi turno.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír, entonces uso su cetro para crear de dos llamaradas que surgieron de la nada, una pequeña bola de fuego que al impactar en el interruptor estallo dañando gravemente a su enemigo, aquel enemigo pego un grito de guerra que hizo aparecer a mas interruptores.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.-dijo eso para retroceder y esquivar al gigantesco interruptor hasta llegar al inconsciente chico que estaba siendo cuidado por las chicas que habían aprovechado la aparición de esta nueva guerrera para llevárselo, hasta que vieron que se acercaba a él.

-A un lado, por favor...-fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto temerosa Draculaura.

-Háganlo, por favor.-dicho esto todas se miraron mutuamente antes de obedecerle y a cuando le dieron un poco de espacio solo vieron como de su cetro salían unos pétalos de color verde con un relajante sonido, estos pétalos salieron expulsados al aire para caer de forma suave sobre las heridas, las cuales al entrar en contacto con estos sanaban y de esa forma el portador volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos, tenía a todas las chicas mirándolo preocupadas.

-¿Acaso morí y fui al cielo?-dijo ruborizando a todas ahí menos a la chica misteriosa mientras el seguía despertando, cuando lo hizo completamente su expresión se tornó a una enojada y se levantó de golpe.

-Vaya, parece que funciono.-dijo la desconocida chica.

-¿Quién eres...? ¿Qué? ¿Una portadora? ¿Seguro?-esas preguntas solo dejaron más confundidas a las demás.

-¿Sorprendido?-dijo ella que por fin descubrió su rostro.

-Eres...-trato de hablar el chico con cierto temor.

-Sí, si, como veras, me gustaría charlar ahora pero aquí tenemos cierto problema.-señalo al interruptor junto a su ejército que aún se encontraban buscando a su enemiga, si, no eran muy listos.

-Entiendo, pero como veras no estoy a tu altura, no sé cómo derrotarlo.-dijo sin ninguna expresión.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo del grandulón, ve por sus pequeñines.-dijo preparando su cetro y avanzando hacia su rival.

-Chicas quédense aquí es peligroso.

-Si eso ya nos quedó claro ¿nos podrías explicar si la conoces?-le pregunto Clawdeen con cierta molestia.

-No, ahora no, de momento debo cumplir con mi misión.-y sin decir más se retiró a la pelea de adelante.

-Hay algo aquí muy extraño.-fue lo único que dijo la chica lobo tras ver como se alejaban ambos para pelear.

Ahora las cosas cambiaban, aquella pelea tenia las diferencias muy marcadas, Cristian atacaba como si se tratara de los blancos con los que entrenaba, de hecho, si no fueran por su forma parecería otra sesión de entrenamiento, pues sus enemigos no tenían tiempo de moverse si no era para esquivar, pero sus contraataques eran nulos, aunque había una distracción, él se encargaría de cubrir a la chica mientras esta limpiaba su camino al gigantesco interruptor, hubo un momento en el que se acumularon demasiados y ambos quedaron de espaldas, así que para acabar bien con el problema empezaron a correr en círculos en la pequeña área que tenían y de ahí Cristian saco su técnica como una cuchilla de podadora, y ella por su parte empezó a cantar por así decirlo, pero mientras lo hacía unas ondas sónicas empezaban a surgir del cetro, el cual lo usaba como un micrófono, a la velocidad que iban y el hacer esto de los lados contrarios provoco un círculo vicioso en el que los interruptores desaparecían y lejos de acercarse se alejaban o hasta desaparecían por la fuerza de las ondas, cuando tuvieron suficiente espacio, la chica lanzo a Cristian a las alturas y posteriormente ella salto hasta el mismo nivel, cuando cayeron estaban, Cristian detrás de los interruptores restantes alzando su técnica y empezó a formar la energía que necesitaba.

-RAGNAROCK.-grito para soltar su ataque al grupo de interruptores, la explosión que causo esta provoco que salpicara parte de esa energía a enemigos cercanos y estos también fueran derrotados.

-Buen movimiento, pero es mi turno novato.-dijo ella para agachar la cabeza y en menos de un segundo volverla a subir para cantar un sonido tan agudo que hizo que la onda de sonido se mantuviera en su lugar un momento antes de salir seguida de otras dos como cuchillas que hicieron desaparecer al gran interruptor sin problemas, la pelea había acabado.

Por fin se habían acabado los enemigos y ambos portadores se acercaban a las chicas, cuando Cristian iba a tomar la palabra empezó a llover en el lugar, todos se miraron mutuamente y corrieron a un lugar cercano; tras ir por varios lugares que les protegieran de la lluvia que cada vez se tornaba más fuerte terminaron llegando a la granja del portador y entrando a su casa, ahí se pudieron relajar, la tormenta pasaría en unos momentos pero mientras estarían atrapados ahí por lo menos un rato.

-así que...-interrumpió el silencio Draculaura dispuesta bajar la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Huh? ¡Ah claro! De seguro se preguntan si conozco a esta chica ¿Cierto?-hablo Cristian mirando a la portadora que prácticamente no mostraba ningún interés en lo que dijeran se ella.

-Claro, te salvo la vida y probablemente a nosotras.-aclaro Clawdeen.

-Bien se los diré, no la conozco directamente pero, si se quién es ella, si no me equivoco es "La letal voz melodiosa" una portadora famosa en las zonas cercanas a donde vivía, se supone que a su corta edad se interesó en la música y decían que su voz era maravillosa, todo esto importo poco comparado con el poder que tenía para derrotar a los interruptores con su voz.-decía mientras la avergonzada chica se acercó cada vez más hasta que puso una expresión sombría detrás de él.

-No seas tonto, solo me he dedicado al entrenamiento.-dijo con molestia.

-Haber ya, este no es el momento ni el lugar.-interrumpió Spectra.

-¿A qué te refieres?-volteo a ver Cristian con curiosidad.

-Ehh... disculpen...-llamo a todos Draculaura.

Entonces todos al asomarse por la ventana vieron que la tormenta se tornaba más y más fuerte, aunque pasara en un rato el cielo parecía que se desmoronaba en esos momentos.

-Ahh, bueno, supongo que eso me ayuda con las plantas un rato, mejor busco algo para que coman.-dijo el único chico para retirarse a buscar alimentos, aunque dejo un televisor muy básico encendido, las demás no pudieron evitar notar que aquel joven no mantenía una casa muy ordenada, pero era estable, aunque la señal era aceptable, preferían ayudar a quedarse a oír los truenos y gotas del exterior, Ghoulia tuvo esa idea primero, tratando de conseguir un momento en el que preguntarle por esa respuesta.

-¿Huh? A hola Ghoulia, perdón por lo de hace rato, enserio debía salir deprisa, lamento enserio si te preocupe.-dijo sin voltear a verla, ya que se encontraba "picando" por así decirlo ingredientes, pero lo hacía a una velocidad muy lenta.

La zombi se preparó para preguntarle pero...

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Podemos ayudar?-apareció preguntando con emoción Draculaura.

-¿O es que acaso solo estaban aquí como excusa?-dijo Clawdeen poniendo una sonrisa pícara a la que se le unió Spectra.

-¿De qué hablan? Ella vino a ayudarme, pero si quieren también pueden.-dijo olvidándose de la otra chica.

Enserio se notó la inocencia en la pregunta, ¿acaso no sabía de verdad de lo que hablaban? Eso sí lo alcanzo a oír la portadora que se encontraba en la sala con la televisión sin prestarle atención.

-Idiota.-dijo sin importarle si la oían o no.

La comida estuvo lista y al momento de servirla Cristian se dio cuenta del misterio de la vida, la pregunta del millón.

-¿disculpa letal voz melodiosa...?-dijo llamando la atención de la portadora algo molesta.- ¿cuál es tu nombre?-eso hizo que a todas les diera un mini infarto al ver como la chica quedo en una posición amenazante acorralando a Cristian.

-Para tu información me llamo Selena, no la letal voz melodiosa, si me vuelves a hablar así te dejare peor que a mis enemigos ¿está claro?-dijo mientras apuntaba su cetro al joven.

-entonces Selena, la letal voz melodiosa ¿eh?-dijo ya en tono burlón, a lo que ella harta trato de atacarlo, el paro el ataque con dificultad y lo repelió para dejarla caer en su lugar solo ofreciéndole la mano, ella de mala gana la acepto y al encontrarse con el de frente este le dio su plato de comida.

-Esta... muy rica... gracias...-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa pues empezaba a recordar buenos momentos con su abuelo, hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír.-dijo la vampiresa alegre.

-Miren... ya paro de llover.-dijo Cristian tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Oh si, ya podemos irnos.-dijo Spectra dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Claro, las acompaño, el lugar sigue húmedo debo ver que todo esté en orden.-hablo el portador.

-Por fin podre continuar mi misión.-hablo Selena llamando la atención de todos ahí.

-¿Y de que misión se trata?-pregunto Spectra.

De nuevo todas ahí quedaron en shock mientras veían como la chica desarmaba a Cristian y de nuevo se ponía en una posición amenazante.

-Acabar con la amenaza.

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, vaya, sí que me tarde en hacerlo, pero creo que ahora si empieza lo central, pero como he dicho varias veces, no quiero hacer una historia que se separe de la original y se centre en otra muy diferente, bueno ya saben déjenme sus dudas, si quieren un OC y les aviso de nuevo que tengo un perfil que me ayudara a mantenerlos informados y si no tienen cuenta de fanfiction mandarme mensajes ahí, en fin aquí es la parte en la que les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	10. Recuerdos, los buenos tiempos

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro capítulo del fic que me salió muy largo, enserio, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir tanto, pero cuando me di cuenta ya había acabado el capítulo, así que aquí tienen espero les guste y quiero aclarar antes de empezar que el OC, Selena, no me pertenece y es propiedad de Topsy Cret (se me olvido ponerlo en anterior, lo siento) y agradecerle a Yolosin Xochitl por aclarar unas dudas mías que le plantee en la respuesta de su duda XD así que sin mas empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 10.** Recuerdo, los buenos tiempos.

Era otra mañana en este magnífico universo, el sol se alzaba y la brisa del campo viajaba en el silvestre lugar, al momento de que una familia llegaba por un portal, esta estaba conformada por dos parejas, tres niños y una niña, esta última viendo emocionada el lugar, ya que a lo lejos se veía una escuela en la que las diferencias no eran tomadas en cuenta Monster High.

-¿Te gusta hija?-le pregunto una mujer de cabellos castaños a la que parecía ser su hija.

-Me encanta, definitivamente será el mejor fin de semana de todos, una escuela donde las diferencias no importan.-decía emocionada la niña al ver de lejos las instalaciones de aquella escuela.

-Sí, pero recuerda, solo estamos aquí de paso ¿entendido?-le dijo su madre mirándola como si supiera lo que quería hacer.

-Además ¿quién querría ir a la escuela en sábado y sobre todo en vacaciones?-hablo desde atrás un niño un poco mayor que la pequeña.

-Cesar... no molestes a tu hermana.-le decía su madre mirándolo de manera divertida.

-Como sea yo solo quiero ver a los mounstros.-dijo adelantándose.

-Vamos, no se queden atrás.-les llamo a lo lejos un hombre.

-Ahí vamos.-fue lo único que contesto la mujer poniendo en marcha a sus hijos y a otros dos niños que les seguían, al ir los cuatro sin mucho que hacer, iban blandiendo unas ramas que encontraron tiradas como si se trataran de espadas; el último de ellos, quien parecía el mayor los cuatro se atrasó sin darse cuenta al momento de ver algo entre las hierbas del campo. Al acercarse se encontró con algo que ilumino sus ojitos de alegría, una espada de madera, muy dañada pero eso a él no le importaba. Antes de volver al rumbo que tomo su familia cierto ruido alerto y también asusto al pequeño, él se acercó al borde de una colina escondiéndose detrás de un árbol para ver algo que lo molesto. Dos chicos de aproximadamente 13 años de edad se pasaban entre ellos una pequeña mochila mientras abajo una muy molesta niña de cabello azul, piel algo pálida y quien llevaba unas gafas algo grandes corría de un lado a otro tratando de reclamar aparentemente su mochila. El niño, harto de la escena salió de su escondite para correr directo a uno de los jóvenes impactándolo y cayendo al suelo junto con él, al levantarse miro molesto al otro mayor dejando ver la pequeña espada de madera en su mano derecha, obviamente esta acción dejo confundida y asombrada a la niña, quien también volteo a ver al pequeño.

-¿Por qué están molestando a esta niña?-cuestiono con el notable enfado en su voz.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Que acaso no sabes que es ella?-le devolvió la mirada de molestia el chico que aún se encontraba de pie.

-Eso no me importa, no han respondido a mi pregunta, pero no importa, no deben de estar tratando mal a nadie.-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de seriedad.

La niña, quien no tenía participación en la discusión, noto detrás del infante que el otro chico se empezaba a levantar con rabia en su mirada, al estar totalmente de pie el joven emprendió una carrera hacia el niño, aunque ella trato de advertirle fue muy tarde, el menor recibió una embestida que lo dejo en el suelo, pero muy lejos de donde estaba parado, al quedar tendido ahí su otro compañero lo levanto del cuello de su camisa mientras se burlaba, lo que no noto era que la niña de la que antes se estaban burlando sele acerco y le dio una patada en la pierna que provoco soltara al niño, el cayo de pie solo para tomar de la mano a la pequeña y guiarla unos metros lejos de ahí, en ese momento aquel menor preparo su pequeña espada que era su única defensa, y dio un tajo hacia atrás de ambos, lo que provoco que se oyera un quejido, al voltear la niña vio como atrás de ellos estaba el otro chico que tenía su mano en su costado, debido a que la espada era solo un juguete esta no tenía los bordes filosos, pero al ser de madera sí que pegaba fuerte. El niño repitió el escape, tomo de la mano a la niña para guiarla rápido a un lugar alejado de los abusadores, pero estos se juntaron en un ataque simultaneo, ya que, los niños al querer voltear se encontraron con que los mayores venían hacia ellos en otra carrera sin intención de frenar, el niño tratando de pensar rápido solo opto por abrazar en forma de protección a la pequeña y al último momento para reaccionar, dar un giro hacia la izquierda dejando vía libre a los grandulones para que estos se terminaran estrellando contra un árbol, si ese golpe no fue suficiente, el pequeño toque con la punta de la espada fue el que termino dejando inconscientes a ambos chicos, el niño tomo el objeto que uno de ellos traía en su mano.

-Creo que esto te pertenece.-le dijo a la niña mientras le ofrecía la mochila, más bien un pequeño bolso con algunos libros dentro, pasaría inadvertida por mochila a simple vista.

La niñita tomo su pertenencia agradecida y le trato de decir algo, pero para el pequeño solo se oyeron gemidos y lamentos.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto el niño haciendo sonreír y negar con la cabeza a su compañera, quien le hizo una seña desde su garganta hasta su boca.

-¿No puedes hablar?-volvió a preguntar divirtiendo a la damita, ahora trato de repetir el gesto también con el niño.

-¿Es un lenguaje?-cuestiono de nuevo acertando a lo que quería decir desde un principio.

-A, pues mucho gusto yo soy...-estuvo a punto de decirle su nombre hasta que le empezaron a llamar.

-¡Cristian! ¿Dónde estás?-le llamaban gritando a lo lejos.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, lamento no poder entenderte, pero mejor irnos antes que esos matones despierten, adiós.

Y así fue como la pequeña de cabello azul se alejaba caminando mientras veía como aquel infante corría hacia su familia, todo lo que paso por su cabeza fue: "algunos normies no son tan malos".

Después de volver con su familia, esta se dejó de preocupar y se alivió de haber encontrado al niño, la familia siguió su camino hasta llegar a la cima de una colina desde la cual había una perfecta vista de Monster High, aunque estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar ser vistos, también estaba algo cerca para apreciarla mejor. Ya en el lugar se pudieron relajar y comenzar a preparar la comida. Como esta tardaría algo de tiempo en estar lista, los niños se pusieron a jugar y los hombres fueron a traer algo de leña. El mayor de los niños se empezó a separar pensando aun en por que estarían molestando a aquella niña y si algún día la volvería a ver. Los otros niños al ser más pequeños invitaron con toda la inocencia del mundo a jugar al infante, aunque este les dijo que no podía los niños se lo tomaron bien y siguieron su juego. Mientras el pequeño Cristian caminaba por el sitio, volvió a oír los mismos sonidos de risas y reclamos de antes, el niño empezó a correr a la dirección de donde provenían temiéndose ya lo peor. Allí estaba, la misma niña de cabello azul y los mismos chicos que se reían aún más que antes al haber lanzado su bolso hasta la punta de un árbol de pino, la niña ahora obligaba inútilmente a los mayores a bajarla. El niño de nuevo se enfadó y llamo la atención de los chicos para mostrarse de nuevo levantando y apuntando su juguete hacia ellos, la niñita lleno sus ojos de ilusión al volver a verlo, pero esa sensación se convirtió en miedo al ver como los más grandes desenfundaban unos estoques de práctica mientras se burlaban del pequeño.

La batalla empezó, los jóvenes corrieron hacia el menor y este retrocedió mientras empezaba a defenderse de los ataques de sus oponentes, el entrenamiento y la disciplina eran obvias en los golpes que asestaban los chicos, pero aunque Cristian sabía que eso no era nada comparado lo que les enseñaban y probablemente solo era lo básico de su maestro, no le ayudaba mucho su falta de habilidad y talento, aunque era rápido, de vez en cuando recibía algunos ataques, que si bien no lo rebanaban, si le afectarían como un golpe, pero el seguía resistiendo. La ya de por si aterrada niña se asustaba más al ver como empezaban a obtener ventaja los abusivos, ella siguió a los tres para ver el desenlace de la batalla. Una montaña no muy alta, más bien como una colina fue el último escenario de la pelea, el pequeño tenía más que claro que no destacaba en la fuerza física y que si no pensaba algo rápido, acabaría muy mal. En un momento de lucidez se le ocurrió saltar a la punta de un árbol, para continuar con lo que habían empezado, los chicos también saltaron al mismo árbol, obviamente no cayeron en la punta, pero el infante comenzó a escalar seguido de los otros dos, mientras más subía el peso de los tres más inclinaba la punta del árbol, hasta el punto de que llego a tocar la punta de otro árbol más bajo que en el que estaban, la niña había bajado de la colina para esperar y tratar de ayudar a su defensor en caso de que cayera, pero el ya había planeado algo. Al alejarse más y más empezaba a ser acorralado por sus oponentes, al terminar de retirar su última mano los otros dos se dieron cuenta de su plan, demasiado tarde, el peso que el trasmitía al árbol era una delgada línea entre inclinarlo y enderezarlo, por lo que al pasarse de punta dejo de inclinar el árbol, este se irguió de forma tan repentina que los dos que quedaron ahí ni se dieron cuenta el momento en el que empezaron a volar por los aires, cayendo quien sabe donde y dándole la victoria al niño.

Al bajar del árbol cuidadosamente recibió un abrazo de la niña que estuvo defendiendo. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se retiró inmediatamente apenada retirando la mirada, aunque el niño consiguió que lo volviera a ver solo para encontrarse con el sonriendo y mirándola de manera comprensiva. Después de un momento de silencio viéndose mutuamente Cristian recordó algo que hizo que retrocediera unos pasos, bajando la mano abierta dio a entender a la pequeña que debía cerrar los ojos, después de unos segundos ella oyó el llamado a que los abriera. Al abrirlos se encontró con el mismo niño ofreciéndole su bolso; de nuevo ella no pudo contener la emoción y se abalanzo a abrazarlo, solo que esta vez tomo por sorpresa al niño, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, solo rieron por lo divertido de la situación, al levantarse el niño recordó algo que lo dejo quieto y tan rápido como pudo se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco de ahí un extraño objeto, parecía una ostra; en su coraza había un orificio para insertar una llave que el niño traía en un collar, al girar un poco la llave insertada nada paso.

-Que mal... se estropeo...-dijo con notable tristeza viendo el aparato. La niña trato de animarlo, y entonces recordó que traía consigo algunas herramientas, al ir por su bolso saco de ahí un destornillador le pidió prestado el aparato, tras unos ajustes por fin lo reparo. Solo le ofreció la mano con el objeto, el niño lo tomo e inserto la llave para girarla y darse cuenta que de nuevo servía. Ahora fue el quien no contuvo su felicidad y se lanzó en un abrazo a la pequeña, pero de inmediato se levantó apenado haciendo una reverencia como si de una reina se tratara.

-L...Lo lamento, no ha sido correcto actuar así, lo siento.-hablo casi con la voz quebrada del susto, esa actitud confundió mucho a la niña la cual solo gimió de forma interrogativa.

-Si te preguntas a que se debe eso, es fácil de responder. Mi padre es alguien muy especial para mi.-le empezó a contar el niño mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

-Él es...ahh... digamos que alguien muy fuerte y con un trabajo muy importante, es muy bueno en lo que hace. Algún día quisiera ser tan bueno como el, pero para eso debo de ser disciplinado, algo que implica comportarse de manera muy ordenada. No quiero decepcionar a mi padre, aunque es difícil no cometer errores.-entonces bajo la mirada, pero un par de manos hicieron que volviera a mirar hacia la niña, esta le sonreía de forma comprensiva y ayudándole a levantarse.

-Entonces... ¿quieres usar este objeto?-le ofreció la extraña ostra a la niña, la cual asintió y tomo el aparato, el niño se quitó el collar y se lo entrego.

-Dice mi madre que la música cambia dependiendo de la persona que lo use.-dicho esto la pequeña empezó a girar la llave y la música comenzó a sonar, era una melodía muy tranquila que empezaba a relajar a cualquiera que la oyera, al final de esta ambos se encontraban muy tranquilos, sin ninguna preocupación.

-Eso fue hermoso... nunca lo había oído tocar así.-dijo el niño mientras se levantaba, pues durante la melodía se sentaron para oírla con más calma.

-¿Sabes? Se supone que dentro, este objeto tiene un extraño tesoro que se revelara a su dueño el día que esté listo.-hablo el niño volteando a ver a su nueva amiga, la cual solo sonrió; pero fue tomada por sorpresa cuando le iba a devolver su aparato, pero el niño lo rechazo.

-Si te cuento esto es por una razón ¿no crees?-eso hizo que de inmediato la niña se diera cuenta de la intención del pequeño.

-Quiero que tú te quedes con el.-dijo sin más para dejar sorprendida a la niña, ella se quedó viendo la ostra con intriga.

-¿Quieres venir a ver algo?-le pregunto ofreciéndole la mano, lo cual hizo que comenzara a guiarla hacia la cima de una saliente, desde ahí de lejos se veía Monster High.

-Impresionante ¿no?-esa escuela es demasiado apreciada por mi prima, dicen que ahí no importan los defectos, así que ella le gustaría estudiar ahí.

La niña no se asustó, sabía que era raro que un normie, como solían llamarlos quisiera entrar ahí, pero lo que más le dio vueltas en la cabeza fue que dijo su prima y no el, de inmediato se sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa idea, tal acto llamo la atención del niño.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza?-enserio se veía adorable preocupándose, no parecía comprender del todo por qué pasaba, pero ambos empezaban a mirarse... sin decir nada... hasta que...

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué te parece? Encontramos a alguien digno de un manicomio.-de nuevo aparecieron los mismos chicos, con algunos vendajes y moretones de sus últimos encuentros.

-Esta vez no habrá árbol que te salve ¡Porque vas a caer!-de nuevo sacaron esos estoques de práctica, el niño respondió alzando su espada de madera para ponerse en posición de defensa, aunque antes de que algo malo pasara...

-¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo un señor de piel verdosa y cabello blanco, igual que su bigote, se veía de una edad algo avanzada.

-Niña ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el hombre.

Ella respondió afirmativamente, aliviada.

-Que bien... pero... ¡Ustedes! ¿No les dijeron sus madres que no entraran a mi propiedad?-amenazo el hombre a los chicos.

-Pero esta no es tu propiedad.-le dijo uno de los chicos de forma retadora.

-Pero eso ahora no lo sabe nadie.-le respondió el hombre con una mirada malévola, eso hizo intimidar a los chicos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Los niños, los chicos y el hombre, hasta que el rompió el silencio con un fuerte y sorpresivo.

-¡BOO!-los adolescentes se asustaron tanto que salieron corriendo, pues el adulto fingió ir hacia ellos.

Los niños comenzaron a reír mientras se acercaban caminando a la posición del misterioso adulto, el cual le dirigió una mirada no tan amistosa a Cristian. La niña intercedió por él, hablo con el adulto, aunque el niño solo oyó lo mismo que otras veces.

-Entonces ¿este niño te salvo?-cuestiono el hombre no muy confiado del pequeño, a lo cual, la menor solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí señor, eh... disculpe pero... ¿quién es usted?-le dijo el niño de forma tímida, parte de él, que la pequeña no había conocido aun.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Me llamo John Farmdead, solo soy un humilde granjero que paseaba por aquí para ver si esos chicos no volvían a mi hogar a tratar de dañar mis cultivos, ya habían venido antes a hacerlo y aunque trate de hablarle a sus madres, ellas tuvieron miedo y solo accedieron sin saber a qué.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?-pregunto el niño inocentemente.

-Pues... de lo que somos.-menciono el adulto a lo que la niña se le puso al lado apoyando.

-Ahh... si, lo sé, pero eso no debería molestarles, mi mama siempre dice que no importa lo que digan los demás.-esto hizo pensar a la niña, ella ya había tratado, al igual que muchos mounstros de razonar y fraternizar con los humanos, pero siempre estos los aislaban y trataban diferentes, parecía que nunca lograrían avanzar en la amistad.

-De cualquier forma, ya es algo tarde ¿quisieras...?-hablo el hombre sin terminar, ya que el niño se le adelanto.

-¿¡Tarde!? ¡Oh No! ¡La cena!-entonces el niño salió corriendo de vuelta a donde había venido, no paso ni cinco o seis metros cuando se encontró con dos parejas de adultos y tres niños, uno de ellos parecía preocupado y dos de los adultos molestos.

-Bien, parece que te estas divirtiendo.-hablo la mujer que estaba molesta con los brazos cruzados.

-Hijo, creo que se te olvido contarnos de tus nuevos amigos.-hablo ahora el padre un poco menos molesto, pero no precisamente feliz.

-Disculpe señor, yo encontré a su hijo y lo distraje, lo siento.-le dijo el hombre que había ayudado a ambos pequeños anteriormente.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, nuestro hijo es muy inquieto, no sabe el significado de la palabra tranquilidad.-dijo el hombre sonriendo, algo que sorprendió a la niña y el adulto, ellos habían oído palabras de normies sin ninguna molestia en su tono.

-D...Disculpe ¿no está molesto?-pregunto el señor Farmdead.

-En Absoluto, quien debería estar molesto es usted ¿Cristian le causo problemas?-cuestiono la mujer, ella veía de forma amenazante al niño.

-No, él estuvo protegiendo a esta pequeña de unos chicos que la estaban molestando.-dijo el hombre.

-Ah, ese Cris, todo un galán como su padre.-hablo de forma picara el otro adulto quien se notaba era amigo de su padre.

-Ya basta George.-dijo el padre del niño mirando al adulto quien seguía sonriendo.-bueno Cristian, es hora de irnos, andando.

El niño se disponía a retirarse con el rostro algo triste viendo a los nuevos amigos que había hecho despedirse. Cosa que el padre noto.

-Ehh... disculpe señor Farmdead.-empezó otra vez el padre.

-¿Si?

-Quería preguntarle, si no es mucha molestia ¿Podría cuidar de nuestro hijo un rato más?-pregunto tomando por sorpresa a los niños y la madre.

El hombre se quedó pensando un rato, era una eternidad para el pequeño.

-Por supuesto, no veo ningún problema.-dijo por fin después de un rato, a lo que recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de la niña y el infante, que terminaron por casi derribar al señor Farmdead.

Los padres del niño se despidieron, al igual que los niños con los que llegaron, el niño se divirtió, la niña se fue, eso entristeció un poco al pequeño, pero se supone que regresaría para despedirse, el niño aprendió sobre la granja del señor Farmdead, le agrado a sus animales y siguió divirtiéndose durante el resto del día. Llego la puesta de Sol y el niño se encontraba descansando en el césped de una vereda, se encontraba tan relajado, incluso empezó a cerrar sus ojos. De un momento a otro oyó que alguien lo llamaba al abrir sus ojos de nuevo vio a la niña que había conocido ese día en frente del ella de pie, por lo que él se tuvo que levantar para saludarla. Cuando por fin llego, cumplió su palabra, ya que los padres del niño habían llegado al fin a llevarlo a casa, ya era hora de irse, el niño se despidió de sus amigos y por fin se fue con sus padres, de ahí, la niña no supo más de él. Su vida continuo, hizo amigos, entro y paso la escuela con facilidad, ya que era muy lista, así continúo hasta llegar a Monster High.

Otra mañana en la que se levantó el Portador tratando de luchar contra su flojera, era sábado después de todo, pero los arreglos a la casa y el progreso de la granja no se harían solos. Mientras en otro hogar, la zombi alumna de Monster High se levantó tratando de recordar que tenia de importante ese sueño, si tenía recuerdos en él era algo que no debía salir, o quería reprimir, igual era imposible pensar que ambos chicos fueran el mismo, había una forma de comprobarlo.

Logrando llegar hasta su casa vio al chico que hasta hace poco había llegado y comparo sus recuerdos con lo que veía, no se parecían en nada, el niño del sueño tenía la piel más clara, era más adorable; algo que no se veía en el otro, tenía una actitud más descarada, inmadura y burlona, cosa que el otro para ser un niño era más sabio, ya lo había visto antes actuando maduro, se parecía, pero esa forma de ser no salía muy a menudo y este era alguien de otra dimensión. Nada coincidía, después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto se empezó a desviar del tema empezando a pensar sobre el progreso de este chico en su vida, ella creía en el, aunque no era la única, pensaba.

-Deberías practicar tus habilidades de sigilo.-oyó una voz conocida desde detrás suyo, ahí había aparecido como por arte de magia el joven con dos emparedados y dos vasos de limonada en la mano.

Por ultimo en otro lugar, se habría un portal que dejaba ver salir alguien de él, en una pradera verde, que dejaba ver a lo lejos el edificio de Monster High. Del portal Salió una chica, esta tenía el cabello negro con unos mechones Azules vestía a simple vista una chaqueta azul, pantalón negro y botas purpura.

-Monster High ¿eh? Me encanta, lástima que no me podre quedar por mucho.-dijo en voz baja la misteriosa chica, después tomo lo que parecía una caperuza de su chaqueta y oculto su rostro con esta para empezar a avanzar a aquella escuela.

 **Veamos... un poco más... por ahora es todo... ahora guardo y...**

 **¡O Rayos el capítulo!**

 **Y esa es la historia del por qué tarde en terminar este capítulo, estaba escribiendo un capítulo de mi otro fic cuando al guardarlo por accidente sobrescribí este ¡Y Llevaba Más De La Mitad!**

 **Así que tarde un poco más, pero... hey... así fue como vi que tenemos un nuevo lector, así que... gracias a PikachuFan18, enserio al principio creía que no tendría mucho éxito, pero gracias a ustedes he conseguido avanzar y espero mejorar, también aclarar que Farmdead no existe como tal en el universo original de Monster High, lo invente para dar más sentido a la trama, cosa que creo deje obvia, así que, ya saben si tienen dudas sobre la historia háganmelas saber, quienes no tengan cuenta o quieran estar más atentos a los proyectos de este autor allí está mi Facebook en capítulos anteriores y si quieren dejar OC también están los requisitos atrás y para acabar me despido diciéndoles de todo corazón gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	11. el portador oscuro un ser de pesadilla 1

**Ya he vuelto y estoy contra reloj, ok, primero que nada, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Como dije, estoy en contra del reloj porque estos capítulos están publicándose en las últimas horas de este año y si, leyeron bien dije capítulos, por que como es el final de este año decidí darles un pequeño regalo y subí dos capítulos, y no capítulos cortos como los de archivo, sino que capítulos que originalmente iban a ser uno, pero me di cuenta que era muy largo y lo dividí en dos, así que sin más que decirles los veo del otro lado, aquí están.**

 **He de aclarar que Selena no me pertenece sino a Topsy Cret, y agradecer a Yolotsin Xochitl por apoyar la historia desde el principio, así como darla bienvenida a PikachuFan18 al ser nuevo, por ultimo aclaro la duda de cierta lectora (me pongo gafas de lectura y saco una carta) … ah vale, veras, no sé exactamente de qué especie era el granjero pero te digo que está basado en los que salen en fusión espeluznante al viajar al pasado, quienes critican al doc Frank tomando te, pero dije piel verdosa debido a su edad XD espero haberlo aclarado, sino mándame un PM para explicarte mejor, por cierto… también Feliz Navidad y Prospero año :)**

 **Capítulo 11.** El portador oscuro, un ser de pesadilla 1ª parte

Todo había cambiado en un solo segundo, lo que parecía ser la conversación entre risas después de una tormenta, y solo una pregunta basto para dejar congelados a todos en ese lugar. Ahí estaban las monstruitos esperando lo peor para el portador sin acabar de entender por qué aquella chica ahora estaba amenazándolo con su cetro.

El chico estaba tranquilo a pesar de esto, solo empezó a retroceder un paso y levantar sus manos lentamente.

-Oye tranquila ¿qué problema tienes conmigo?-dijo Cristian con tranquilidad.

-¿¡pero cuál es tu problema!? ¿Por qué estas amenazando a Cristian?-interfirió Clawdeen para tratar de evitar que entraran en algo más serio.

-Ya les dije, vengo a cumplir mi misión, acabar la amenaza.-dijo Selena sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Cristian.

-Explica tus motivos.-hablo Cristian con seriedad.

-Solo vengo a cumplir una pequeña misión ¿sabes? Todos necesitamos unas vacaciones, pero... la felicidad cuesta.-empezó a hablar la chica.-unos miembros del grupo veterano me han encomendado la tarea de acabar con una amenaza potencial en el balance de los reinos, tu.-siguió la chica señalando a Cristian.

-¿Amenaza? ¿Cómo podría serlo? él nos ha protegido de los seres que han atacado Monster High.-interrumpió Draculaura.

-Y es porque su reino no debería tener interruptores, él puede tanto eliminarlos como traerlos, desde su llegada ellos han podido detectar este reino, es su culpa que ellos estén aquí.-dijo la chica mientras se preparaba para atacar, asustando a todas las chicas, El portador no pudo más que esperar el ataque cuando este se sorprendió de que alguien lo halla salvado, era Twila, esta salió de la nada prácticamente y arrastro a Cristian al lugar de donde ella salió, esto le dio el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el control y tomar su técnica, al hacerlo pudo ganar la batalla con un movimiento de suerte, ya que blandió la espada cuando el cetro de la chica estaba enfrente de él, mandándolo a volar en el acto.

La chica sabía que había perdido la batalla y simplemente se arrodillo esperando su final con honor, final que nunca llego.

-Yo no soy un mercenario dimensional.-dijo Cristian con seriedad.-tampoco soy la amenaza que buscas.

La portadora se sorprendió con ese comentario, si se había equivocado en su misión su rostro lo delataba.

-Sí, ya lo sé... pero, ya habían llegado más portadores aquí antes de mi.-dijo Cristian comprensivo.

-¿Ya sabes qué?-cuestiono curiosa Spectra.

-Su cara cara lo dice todo, ella esta arrepentida de haber fallado su misión.-empezó a decir con un tono un poco más suave.

Ella se sorprendió de la deducción del chico, pero mantuvo una cara antipática, y se levantó para ir por su cetro, al tomarlo lo guardo y este desapareció junto a unas hombreras y el cinto que amarraban a su funda, dejando ver mejor el vestuario de la chica.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, me voy de aquí.-dijo Selena dispuesta a irse.

-¿Por qué? Quédate.-se adelantó a decir Draculaura tomándola del brazo.

-¿De qué hablan? Quise dañar a su amigo y ¿quieren que me quede?-se preguntó la portadora algo apenada.

-Sí, si hay algo en lo que creemos es en las segundas oportunidades.-expreso la vampiresa cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Además, tu estilo para vestir es único.-le hablo Clawdeen mas amistosa, a lo que la chica solo sonrió.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la granja, era por lo menos reconfortante la metáfora de la vida, pues ahora el ambiente estaba silencioso, todos ahí comprendían que después de la tormenta, viene la calma.

-Y... exactamente que era por lo que querías acabar con Cristian.-pregunto Spectra sacando un bloc de notas y una pluma, entonces Ghoulia la volteo a ver y gimió.

-Ghoulia tiene razón, apenas conocimos a Selena y ya estas interrogándola.-secundo Twila quien iba un poco atrás de la fantasma.

-No interferir con asuntos del multiverso es una de nuestras directrices.-empezó a hablar Cristian.

-No seas tan serio, a mí solo me contrataron para dejar que las cosas fluyeran como deberían.-le dijo la portadora con un tono muy relajado, si, la misma que se había comportado muy fría hasta hace unos momentos.

-Sé que no entienden, pero para que les quede claro, solo digamos que todo reino tiene sus propios problemas más allá de los interruptores, básicamente, estos problemas no son de nuestra incumbencia e interferir en ellos haría que el reino pierda su equilibrio.-explico el único chico mientras seguían caminando.

-enserio ¿así se comporta todo el tiempo o solo cuando lo aburrido del lugar se ha ido?-molesto Selena al portador.

-No eres como aparentas.-le dijo el de forma divertida.

-Tampoco tu.-le dijo la chica, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa del chico.

-mejor nos apuramos a llegar a donde vamos, probablemente Cristian tenga cosas más importantes que haceeeeeeeer-trato de decir Twila, pero esta cayó a un hoyo que apareció de repente, junto con todos los demás, claro, excepto Spectra.

Cuando llegaron al suelo, el primero en hacerlo fue Cristian, quien trato de atrapar a quienes pudo, pero todas las demás no tardaron en llegar por lo que solo lo logro con Draculaura, Ghoulia y Twila, Selena por su parte, bueno, digamos que no tuvo problemas en el aterrizaje, pero digamos que sí que se los causo Clawdeen al amortiguar la caída de esta.

-Auch...-era lo único que dijo la portadora mientras se trataba de levantar, Clawdeen se disculpaba y Cristian terminaba de bajar a la última que logro atrapar, en eso llego flotando Spectra.

-chicas ¿están bien? ah y ¿también tu Cristian?-pregunto preocupada.

-Tu tranquila, he estado peor.-dijo el chico mientras se sacudía del polvo de la caída.

-no se preocupen, buscare ayuda ya vuelvo.-dijo mientras se empezaba a ir.

-¡Espera!-la detuvo Selena.-¿por qué no exploramos un rato? después podemos ir por la ayuda.-dijo curiosa por ver lo que sea que estuviera en ese lugar.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero yo solo veo oscuridad adelante.-dijo Cristian.

-Déjamelo a mí... ¡FUEGO!-tras esto su cetro apareció y la gema de arriba se incendió como si fuera una antorcha.

-bueno ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!-se adelantó la fantasma entusiasmada.

Tras un rato de explorar llegaron al final de lo que hasta entonces parecía una caverna, más el final de esta tenía unas extrañas imágenes.

-Creo que esto me parece familiar.-miro Clawdeen las imágenes.

-¿Acaso no son...?-dudo Draculaura nerviosa.

-La leyenda del portador oscuro.-termino Spectra.

-Los cuatro restantes solo miraron a las chicas confundidos, pues no sabían de que hablaban, tras explicarles lo sucedido esa mañana, todos ahí sin duda quedaron asustados de que algo así hubiera existido.

-Y por eso habíamos ido a entregarte el libro, pero creo que se destruyó en la batalla.-confeso Spectra apenada.

-No importa, ese libro a mí no me servía, pero eso me pone a pensar...-solo se quedó callado recordando.-...pero Twila y Ghoulia...-siguió dejándolas en suspenso.

-¿Si?-respondieron ambas al unísono.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí?-esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a ambas, pues, por lo menos para la zombi era otra oportunidad para por fin preguntar, pero hasta ahora la aparición de Twila había sido tan repentina que nadie sabía el motivo para que estuviera ahí.

-Hey chicas, encontré una salida.-les llamo Selena desde una pared de la cueva, dándoles alivio a ambas, pues no era algo que fuera fácil de explicar.

En la pared había un hoyo que conducía a un húmedo pasadizo, al final de este se encontraba un rayo de luz, el cual tenía una escalera, mientras subía por esta Twila empezó a recordar.

 _ **Flashback...**_

Ella se encontraba caminando sola por Monster High, era de tarde, y solo trataba de reflexionar, su mejor amiga Howleen, a veces solo se enfocaba en ser popular, esto a veces no le permitía ver lo importante de la vida, ella le entristecía ese hecho. De repente oyó algo, era un ruido bastante familiar, solo eran gruñidos y quejas de alguien agotado, al ver ahí estaba Cristian practicando contra unos blancos de madera bastante dañados, pero ella al acercarse solo consiguió un susto letal, ya que el portador le apunto con su espada.

-Rayos, no aparezcas así, me asustaste.-le dijo Cristian guardando su técnica.-¿eh? A, perdón por asustarte, tú no te preocupes, no te atacaría por ningún motivo, solo es que siempre estoy alerta.-le dijo el portador haciendo volver en si a la chica que seguía en shock.

-D...Descuida...-trataba de decir algo, pero seguía impactada del miedo.

-No, ningún descuida, deberías de estar molesta, no tenía motivo para desconfiar, debería irme.-el chico, cabizbajo, se empezaba a retirar hasta que fue detenido tímidamente por Twila.

-Espera, no tienes por qué irte, no me hiciste ningún daño, no tienes de que disculparte.-le dijo Twila algo tímida y nerviosa.

-Sabes... eres la primera persona que no es de mi familia... que me... perdona.-dijo Cristian con cierta ¿timidez?

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la confundida chica.

-Es que... ahora que lo recuerdo, fuiste tú la primera en hablarme por voluntad y no solo como respuesta o comentario.-dijo Cristian agradecido.

-No... No fue nada... solo...-por alguna razón no podía hablar para nada bien, cualquier frase que trataba de decir para explicar era inexistente. Ni siquiera ella sabía por qué se había comportado así al principio.

Tras un rato de meditarlo en su cabeza ella seguía mirando fijamente al portador como si le examinara algo diferente, porque sin conocerlo tan a fondo sentía que tenían mucho en común.

-Porque yo también me oculto en las sombras, me agrada estar en la tranquilidad de la soledad y no me importa ser conocido o popular.-dijo el chico sacándola sorpresivamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Cómo!?-trato de decir la chica tan confundida, sorprendida como apenada.

-Solo digamos que había algo que te hizo olvidar la línea entre pensar y hablar.-sonrió Cristian divertidamente.

Ella solo sonrió de igual manera algo tímida, ya que el chico en si no era tranquilo, verlo sonreír o por lo menos expresar alegría, por alguna razón la alegraba. Pero todo cambio al ver de nuevo su rostro, ya no estaba esa sonrisa y solo empezó a oír.

-¡Cuidado!-dijo el portador tomando a la chica y cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo del ataque de un interruptor que llego de repente. Tras esto, el la tomo de la mano para guiarla a un lugar seguro, pero los enemigos terminaron por acorrálalos enfrente de la escuela, aunque Twila y Cristian estaban atentos, la chica cayo un poco pues el ataque había logrado atinar en su pierna, lo que solo le permitió observar la batalla, claro que el portador gano, con algo de dificultad, pero lo logro, al ser ayudada a levantarse noto como se sentía mejor, no porque la herida hubiera sanado, pues de hecho no era algo grave, sino por el hecho de haber sido defendida por alguien más, otra persona más quien podía considerar su amigo, tras agradecerle y despedirse vio como Ghoulia llegaba a la escena, ella ya tenía que retirarse, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo al notar como el portador cambiaba su comportamiento por alguien mucho más tímido de lo habitual al estar con la zombi, en fin algún día quería regresarle el favor de alguna manera.

Días después Twila se encontraba entre clases, se acercó a su casillero para abrirlo cuando se encontró con el portador de frente al cerrar el casillero, por lo que la chica se sorprendió.

-Me asustaste Cristian.-dijo algo molesta pero recuperándose del sobresalto.

-Lo siento, solo pasaba por aquí y quise ver como estabas.-hablo sin expresión alguna.

-Bueno, pues bien ¿por qué?-se alejó un poco de Cristian, ya que no era la posición mas cómoda para hablar.

-Era para asegurarme de que esos interruptores no te hayan herido...-decía el chico cuando Twila hablo para interferir.

-¿Sabes? Estoy bien, no creo que sea tan débil para no resistir el ataque de...-de nuevo hablaba un poco molesta de la insinuación del chico, en ese mismo momento Cristian le regreso el comentario tomándola por sorpresa.

-Eres mi primer amiga...-fue lo único que hizo falta para quitarle las palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Desde que llegue aquí, tú fuiste quien me dio una oportunidad de conocerme a fondo, por eso no quiero hacerte enfadar.-dijo el chico, serio.-pero bueno, supongo que tienes razón, no eres tan débil, por eso me agradas, vamos tenemos clases que tomar hasta luego.-y así recuperando la sonrisa de siempre, dejando a una Twila muy anonadada.

-Su... amiga... ¿solo eso?

 _ **Fin de Flashback...**_

Por fin todos estaban de nuevo en superficie, al salir se dieron cuenta de que lo habían hecho justo por el pozo seco que había en la granja, así que habían vuelto a la casa.

-Bien, a buscar una tabla algo larga.-dijo Cristian retirándose de la escena.

Al parecer el portador dejo de tomarle importancia al asunto de no saber por qué estaban las dos ahí, pero las demás sí que empezaron a preguntarse por qué...

Tras un rato...

-vaya, sí que tienes un buen gusto para vestir.-algaba Draculaura a la portadora, ella y Clawdeen se habían interesado en el estilo de Selena.

Por otro lado las demás solo esperaban al portador para irse, si bien Spectra podía fácilmente atravesar el hueco flotando prefería no hacerlo. Por fin llego Cristian arrastrando una tabla muy larga que serviría de puente para cruzar el hueco, al final, lograron irse y se despidieron recordando ese día por bastante tiempo.

El fin de semana paso y de nuevo regresaron las clases las monstruitas se encontraban hablando sobre sus cosas, esta vez la portadora las acompañaba.

-Sí, claro suerte con eso.-le dijo Clawdeen a Selena incrédula.

-Es la verdad, si leyeras un poco más cierto blog lo sabrías.-respondió la chica divertida.

-Yo si lo he leído, mas sin embargo, no creo en eso, nunca he visto a Cristian hacerlo.-argumento alegre la chica lobo.

-No me gustaría que entraran en ese tema, es como si habláramos de los demás vampiros.-hablo Draculaura algo triste, la chica nueva estaba al tanto de la situación de la vampiresa.

-No te preocupes, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, algún día lo lograras, no te rindas.

-No te preocupes, no lo hare.-le dijo la chica dedicando una sonrisa de gratitud.

-De momento yo seré quien les demuestre el poder de una portadora.-dicho esto la chica tomo su cetro el cual apareció de repente y al alzarlo su atuendo cambio entre varios muy buenos para solo sorprender a las chicas con no sabría decir si el poder o la ropa.

-wow... de acuerdo, ahora si te creo.-sonrió Clawdeen impresionada.

-Pero ¿por qué tú lo haces y Cristian no?

-Entre otras cosas como que es el típico aburrido responsable, su rango es mucho menor al mío.-dijo sacándoles risas a las chicas.

-¿rango?-pregunto Draculaura.

-Difícil de explicar, pero es algo así como el poder de un portador.-apareció Cristian.

-Huy llego el gruñón.-se burló Selena.

-Es una especie de nivel que marcan a los portadores por su experiencia, si soy del rango mas básico, cien.-dijo pasando de las chicas.

-Creí que sería algo más grande.-Selena se quedó viendo la dirección hacia la que se fue.

-¿por qué? ¿Qué rango eres?-pregunto Draculaura.

-Antes he de decir que la cuenta va en reversa, soy rango noventa y siete-dijo y se fue sorprendiendo a sus amigas, ya que la chica triplicaba el poder del portador.

-Que bien que una nueva amiga haya llegado.-hablo inocentemente Draculaura.

-Me agrada, pero me empiezo a hartar de que los portadores esto y que los portadores lo otro, si vuelvo a ver a otro nuevo aquí, yo misma me encargare de hacer que se devuelva a su hogar.-se empezó a molestar Clawdeen. Mientras en la escuela estaban en sus cosas, un extraño personaje se hacía presente cerca de esta.

-Al fin aquí, esperen bellas flores, pronto estarán con su jardinero.-se oyó la voz desesperada de esa persona que parecía ser un chico.

Dentro de la escuela las chicas estaban en clase, todas poniendo atención a esta, algo que llamo la atención del profesor era que faltaba cierto alumno nuevo.

-No se moleste, vendrá de nuevo tarde.-hablo Heath sabiendo que era lo que diría su profesor.

-Me empiezo a hartar de aquel chico ¿acaso cree que puede hacer lo que quiera por ser diferente? solo se enfoca en sí mismo y se cree la gran cosa.-le comentaba Cleo a su amiga zombi, la cual para sus adentros dudaba de aquello que decía, mas sin embargo tras pensarlo se hacía evidente que el portador, a diferencia de la chica nueva, se portaba más irresponsable, en la escuela era deficiente y no parecía interesarse por simpatizar con los demás, aun así un sentimiento de duda surgía al pensar sobre la actitud de él.

Paso la clase, como de costumbre Cristian llego tarde, llego la hora de almorzar y sin más se dirigió a la mesa de siempre con Twila y Howleen.

-Te digo, una fiesta es justo lo que necesito para hacerme notar, solo haría falta un lugar para llevarla a cabo.-Decía Howleen entusiasmada.

-Pero no es lo único que haría falta, tienes que tener muchos elementos más que servirán para tu plan.-trataba de calmar Twila a su amiga.

-Si necesitas un lugar, podrías usar la granja de mi casa.-hablo Cristian, cosa sorprendente, ya hasta empezaban a olvidarse de que estaba ahí.

-Pero... eh... ¿no te molesta?-pregunto preocupada Twila.

-¡No, no! Déjalo, si quiere prestar su casa no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.-sonrió la chica lobo feliz por la oferta.

-No hay nada que quieras hacer para evitarlo, pero algo te advierto, estaré en casa entrenando, si me veo molestado...-amenazo el portador al verse interrumpido por la chica.

-Tranquilo, no es como si alguien te invitara.-dijo sonriendo molestando al chico, a lo que su amiga interfirió.

-¡Pues yo lo hare!-alzo su voz Twila, haciéndose notar en la discusión, cosa que sorprendió a su amiga, pues eso no era frecuente en ella. "¿Y ahora por que hice esto? ¿Fue... por evitar una pelea entre mis amigos...? ¿O por algo más?" Pensaba ella.

-Gracias, pero no necesito eso, estaré ocupado ese día.-hablo a secas Cristian, se levantó y se fue.

-¿Que fue eso? ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Howleen preocupada por su amiga.

-No... Lo sé...-se sonrojo la Twila al sentir la mirada de su amiga presionándola.

El chico se iba por uno de los vacíos pasillos algo enfadado dirigiéndose a su casillero, cuando llego a este y lo abrió, escucho un ruido extraño, al voltear se encontró con una visita no muy alentadora.

-Oye, tranquilo, solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte.-hablo cierta chica gato con malicia.

-Agh... ¿Qué quieres Toralei?-se volvió a su posición original ignorando a la chica algo molesto.

-¡Hey! Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama como yo.-dijo molestando al portador.

-No te trataría como una dama hasta que te comportaras como una.-respondió sonriendo por lo bajo.

-Nya, como sea, vengo porque tengo algo que te podría interesar.-ignoro el insulto del chico y mostrando un naipe conocido para el chico.

-No es...-no alcanzo a terminar, pues en escena apareció cierta zombi reclamando el naipe.

-Lo supuse, regrésalo Toralei.-el chico saco su técnica amenazándola.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo, no tenemos por qué ponernos así... mira ya está, todo resuelto.-decía nerviosa mientras regresaba el naipe a la zombi.

-Bien, así está mejor.-dijo el portador guardando la espada.

Toralei se fue dejando a los dos en paz, Cristian se dispuso a cerrar su casillero y Ghoulia, al ver que por fin tenia oportunidad de preguntarle se decidió a hacerlo, emitiendo un tímido gemido.

-Hablamos luego, ahora estoy ocupado.-dijo inexpresivo, cuando se iba a ir, la zombi se enfadó y emitió un gruñido más fuerte acorralando al chico entre la pared y una Ghoulia muy molesta.

"Ok... ahora estoy impresionado ¿acaso no tiene miedo? ¿Por qué me reta? Podría quitármela de encima de forma tan sencilla, pero... no quiero... este sentimiento de nuevo... ella..." pensaba el chico mientras unos chasquidos le sacaban de su mente, la zombi se había alejado un poco y estaba muy sonrojada.

-¿Eh...? ¿Y ahora que paso?-pregunto confundido el chico, a lo que Ghoulia le explico la situación. Pasa que mientras recibía la pregunta de su molesta amiga, el solo se quedó viéndola a los ojos sin hablar, cuando la chica termino su pregunta ya aliviada se dio cuenta de que Cristian seguía igual e incluso empezando a dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a la chica.

-No... Tenía idea...-contesto avergonzado el portador.-pero con respecto a tu pregunta... lo... lo hice por...-no alcanzo a terminar ya que se oyó un grito conocido pidiendo ayuda, era Cleo desde afuera de la escuela.

-Lo discutiremos luego.-salieron corriendo hacia el origen del grito.

 **Dale a siguiente…**


	12. el portador oscuro un ser de pesadilla 2

**Capítulo 12.** El portador oscuro, un ser de pesadilla 2ª parte.

Ahí estaban todos los alumnos tratando de pasar, hasta el frente las monstruitas, tratando de acercarse lo mayormente posible a la Princesa egipcia que se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y la protección que podía brindar Selena, pues un grupo gigantesco de interruptores había llegado a atacar de nuevo la escuela. Al llegar Cristian se encontró con sus amigas en peligro, los chicos hacían lo que podían, pero era inútil, era como si esas cosas solo atravesaran cualquier ataque.

-Hermano, estas cosas sí que son duras de pelar.-hablaba preocupado Deuce, él se concentraba en convertir en piedra a los extraños seres, al estar transformados en estatuas una sombra salía de estos y volvían a aparecer.

-No podremos mantenerlos por mucho más tiempo... ¿Dónde está esa chica?-reclamo Manny mientras tomaba una de esas estatuas de los interruptores y la lanzaba contra los demás.

-¡Cuidándote la espalda tonto!-le respondió la portadora enfadada, estaba destruyendo a los enemigos más cercanos, pero cada vez eran más y más. Entonces llego Cristian, el portador complemento bien los ataques mágicos de Selena con sus movimientos físicos, reduciendo en gran parte el número de interruptores, pero seguían apareciendo más y más conforme la batalla avanzaba, las monstruitas también intentaron ayudar, pero se les negó rápidamente el intento por el mismo chico que ya se encontraba agotado. En un momento de descuido un interruptor se coló en la defensa y se abalanzo sobre la chica que estaban defendiendo, el portador solo pudo reaccionar rompiendo la defensa para ponerse en medio del camino de la sombra, el plan era protegerse con su técnica, cosa que no logro y recibió el impacto debilitándolo al mínimo, cuando logro destruir al interruptor se trató de poner en pie, cosa ya casi imposible debido al ataque que recibió, la portadora ya no podía mas tampoco, por lo que los interruptores, ya cerca de ganar, apresuraron el paso cuando un rápido ataque acabo con la primera fila más cercana a la escuela. Ahí en escena apareció otro chico de un aspecto bastante extraño, traía un pequeño chaleco, era pequeño en comparación a su cuerpo, era algo bajo y el resto de su ropa parecía una mala copia de un atuendo de otra persona.

-No te preocupes bella guerrera, yo te cubriré, ahora, ve y cura a nuestro compañero caído.

Selena decidió ignorar lo que había escuchado, ante las risas entre dientes de Heath y Manny, la portadora se dirigió al herido Cristian para curarlo con la magia.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso.-reclamo Selena.

-No te preocupes, más relajado se me ha ocurrido el ataque perfecto.-sonrió malévolamente el portador.-Aléjense...-hablo en voz alta, a lo que le hicieron caso.-¡Mas!-grito esta vez.

Selena entendió de que se trataba, ella se dispuso a hacer su parte, empezó a invocar nubes de tormenta, el hermoso cielo despejado de aquel día se empezaba a volver totalmente negro. El portador levanto su espada, pero no apareció la señal de que fuera a funcionar.

-Genial, ya se volvió loco.-dudo Clawdeen, a lo que se quedó sin palabras para lo que vio.

-¡Ragnarock!-grito para invocar, ahora desde el cielo la misma espada gigante que el primer día vieron hacer, pero diferente, era amarilla; impacto contra los enemigos destruyéndolos casi inmediatamente, además la electricidad se expandía acabando con quien intentara huir. Obviamente que el resto de alumnos se cubrieron o voltearon a otro lado ante tal luz destellante, hubo un silencio total, la batalla había acabado.

Deuce, tan pronto acabo la batalla, se dirigió corriendo a ver como se encontraba Cleo.

-E... estoy... bien ¿Quién crees que soy? soy Cleo De Nile.-trato de decir con orgullo, aunque clara era la evidencia de que lo hacía por mantener su reputación.

-Wow, impresionante chico, lograste derrotarlos.-alagaba Clawdeen al portador.

-Increíble, recuérdame llamarte cuando necesite ayuda contra esas cosas.-dijo Clawd chocando palmas.

-Lo pude hacer mejor... ¡pero eso fue genial!-llegaba Heath al otro lado felicitándolo.

-¿Cómo es que no te desmayaste esta vez?-llego Manny dándole una palmada en la espalda, cosa que obviamente le empujo un poco, pero su comentario le hizo recordar algo muy importante.

-¡Selena!-salió corriendo en dirección a donde esta se encontraba ella estaba debilitada por la batalla.

-¿Pero que le paso?-pregunto preocupada Draculaura.

-Ella es la que brindo toda su energía para el ataque es a ella a quien deben agradecer.-explico enojado Cristian tratando de ayudarla.

-Enserio... ¿no te cansas de alejar a los posibles amigos?-le regaño con una sonrisa la portadora mientras a duras penas levanto su cetro y los mismos pétalos verdes de curación surtieron efecto en ella.

Al levantarse se dio el viejo dicho "honor a quien honor merece" pues las felicitaciones y festejos se prestaron no solo a la portadora, si no también a los valientes mounstros que lucharon al lado de ella. Ghoulia por fin llego a la escena totalmente preocupada por su amiga, pero le alivio ver que esta se encontraba a salvo, presa del agradecimiento, decide abrazar a los portadores con impulso, mala idea, Twila se había animado a hacer lo mismo, pero solo vio que la idea ya había sido ganada. Luego va dar el mayor de estos a Cleo completamente sonriente, la emotividad se ve arruinada por una enfadada voz arrastrada que reclamaba.

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo que? ¡También ayude!-surgió de entre todas las personas otro chico que traía consigo la inconfundible funda.

-¿Hay... otro...?-hablo Clawdeen con un tic en el ojo y siendo sostenida por Draculaura y Clawd.

-Hey, tranquilo...-trato de calmar Cristian al otro portador.

-¡Nada de tranquilo! Vine hasta aquí para encontrar mis preciados amores y al tratar de ayudar... ¡Me robaron el crédito!-empezaba a desvariar el chico enfadado.

-Tranquilo, no te robamos nada, un portador no debe luchar por el reconocimiento...-robo el dialogo Cristian, interrumpido inmediatamente por Selena.

-No me importa el código, escucha amigo, no me importa si viniste aquí por el tesoro enterrado. No te robamos nada, si no viniste a ayudarnos puedes irte.-dijo la portadora con rechazo.

-¿O tienes problema con eso?-dijo Clawd poniéndose junto a sus amigos enfrente de la chica.

-Además... nadie NO esta reconociendo que no ayudaste, pero tú eres quien esta quitándose el crédito.-llego preocupada Frankie.

-Por favor, conozco las debilidades de este universo, además, yo no arreglo los conflictos de forma tan primitiva.-se burlaba el chico con una malicia poco común.

-¿Cómo arreglamos esto?-dijo Manny sintiéndose retado.

-Con ustedes... yo no tengo problema...-dijo nervioso, señalando al Cristian.-...¡Pero contigo es otra cosa!

-Ya lo dijo el minotauro... ¿cómo arreglamos esto?-pregunto el portador con una sonrisa.

-Solo tengo una palabra... videojuegos.-hablo el chico sonriendo, a todos los demás se les borro la emoción de presenciar una pelea seria, obviamente esto solo emociono a Heath quien se unió rápidamente al bando de Cristian.

-Ah... correcto, no violencia, vamos pues...-se desintereso el portador llevándose al chico que reclamaba a la casa.

La escena de la granja era más emocionante sin nadie cerca, solo aficionados a este pasatiempo que se divertirían con un juego de peleas, el elemental emocionado, Cristian molesto, para él, una forma de arreglar las cosas hubiera sido mejor a verdadero rose; y el chico ahí, esperando a que comenzara tal acto, solo sonriendo confiado de su habilidad.

-Déjamelo a mi Cristian, yo me hare cargo amigo.-hablo emocionado el chico ígneo sosteniendo un control, mando da lo mismo, sentado en el sofá.

-¿A... Amigo...?-se preguntó por lo bajo, era raro para el considerar a una persona amiga, por lo que no esperaba que ellos si lo catalogaran así.

-Je, ya sabrás por que es mejor resolver los problemas así...-hablo el chico al momento de empezar la partida.

Esta comenzó con una reñida competencia, pero la diferencia se hizo presente pronto, el chico era bueno, pero Heath no se rendiría tan fácil, si bien fuera solo eran un par de chicos dando botonazos como pros, lo que importaba era dentro de la pantalla, que era algo que cualquiera podría experimentar sin necesidad de fomentar la violencia, ese era el motivo de que aquel chico considerara mejor arreglar las cosas con un mando en la mano.

Después de un par de minutos la batalla se complicó para el elemental de fuego, la pelea era más y más difícil, solo basto un par de ataques más para que fuera derrotado.

-L...Lo siento Cris...-dijo Heath decepcionado de haber fallado.

-No importa, si no gano, seré yo quien te pida disculpas.-preparo el mando y empezó otra partida.

La intensidad aumento enormemente, ya no parecía un juego, era como si el chico se lo tomara personal, Heath, quien, aunque se concentraba en la partida, noto la presencia de ciertas monstruitas llegar a la granja, quizá no pensaban que esto se alargaría demasiado. El abrió la puerta y les mostro que lo que parecía un simple y amistoso juego se echaba a perder en los comentarios de aquel chico.

-Eres un cobarde, quedarte con tal crédito, eso me pertenecía.-volteo el chico a ver al portador con molestia.

-Solo quiero que alguien me comprenda, que alguien vea lo bueno que soy en lo que no se fijan.-presumía mientras que Cristian recibía una paliza dentro del juego mismo. Esto provoco que por fin hablara.

-Ni siquiera eres bueno jugando, no porque tengas habilidad, sino porque no sabes que esto es una diversión, un simple y sencillo juego, nada porque enorgullecerse.-reclamaba con un tono cada vez más elevado, mientras se notaba que la pelea se ponía a favor de Cristian. Cada frase, cada palabra era un golpe más asestado al personaje del chico. Llego el momento de la verdad por fin lanzo un último golpe, su enemigo cayó al suelo y sin más Cristian soltó el mando.

-Jeje... nunca te confíes amigo.-hablo el chico con burla para mostrar en pantalla que su oponente se levantaba y acababa con su personaje sin dificultad. no hubo ruido alguno, sin duda nadie esperaba eso.

-F...Falle...-dijo decepcionado el portador, su misma confianza le había traicionado en un momento de alegría.

En ese momento se oyó un gemido que provenía de Ghoulia, quien llegaba con sus amigas a la escena.

-Ella tiene razón, eso no significa nada, solo se trató de resolver el problema y ya, eso solo es un juego.-dijo Frankie.

-Además, no es como si de verdad pudieras igualarlo en un combate real.-añadió Clawdeen.

-¿De qué están hablando? Claro que lo haría, mas sin embargo...-hablaba indignado el chico mientras se retiraba.

-¿Sin embargo que?-pregunto nerviosa Draculaura.

-...Veo que les agrada este chico, pero ya lo verán lindas, vine aquí por accidente, pero no mire con las manos vacías.-dicho esto se fue con molestia. Dando un mal aire al ambiente.

-¿A qué se refería con que no se ira con las manos vacías?-cuestiono algo nerviosa la vampiresa.

-Él es la amenaza...-apareció Selena recargada en la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos las monstruitas Corrieron a abrazarla, aunque les habían dicho que estaba bien se preocuparon desde hacía ya un rato.

-Ya, ya que tengo que hablar con mi compañero de trabajo.-dijo sonriendo al momento en el que empezaba a aclarar las cosas.

-Cualquier cosa que tengas que decir, mejor hazlo de una vez.-volvió su tono inexpresivo de siempre, cosa que por una parte entristeció a las chicas, quienes creían que ya se había vuelto más abierto a las personas.

-Se trata de ese chico, gracias a una pequeña investigación, he descubierto que aquel portador había estado aquí desde hacía tiempo, antes que nosotros.-contaba Selena, siendo interrumpida por Clawdeen.

-Aquí hay algo que no encaja ¿cómo es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia.-planteo la misma pregunta en el interior de todas sus amigas y Heath.

-Fácil, dos opciones, o ha estado viviendo con los normies como ustedes los llaman, o se camuflo gracias a su transformación.-explico a secas la chica.

-Bueno, si eso es cierto habría que detenerlo, no estoy muy enterado de todo, pero como dijeron es una amenaza.-hablo Heath sorprendiendo a todos, pues se habían distraído con la pequeña reunión.

-Tiene razón, Cristian, vamos.-empezó a guiar a todos al lugar donde estaba aquel portador malcriado.

Casi saliendo Cristian tomo del brazo a Frankie para llamar su atención.

-Casi no soy de soltar estas palabras con facilidad pero... Gracias, por animarme y creer en mi.-agradeció a la chica, la cual le dio una respuesta más animada, pero que tomo al chico por sorpresa.

-No debes agradecérmelo, si hay alguien a quien le debas dar las gracias es a Ghoulia, ella fue quien nos insistió en venir.-dijo mientras empezaba a seguirles el paso a los demás.

-Gracias...-dijo el portador por lo bajo, casi en un susurro inaudible. Miraba a la zombi con una sonrisa pequeña, aun dentro de él se debatía que pasaba cuando la miraba, que pasaba con esa calidez que alguna vez estuvo dispuesto a olvidar y reemplazar con violencia, dolor y sufrimiento, siempre dentro de él, había una masacre que controlaba para evitar sacar su enojo como un desenfrenado que aniquilaría todo a su paso, pero al verla simplemente parecía que esa misma guerra se organizaba porque había un propósito en su existencia, sin duda él estaba enloqueciendo. Ahí termino todo para el chico, ella le volteo a ver, el no pudo más que sonreír en un inútil intento por moverse, al verlo así ella sonrió de igual manera antes de seguir su camino con los demás, Cristian pudo, de alguna manera alcanzarlos después de recuperarse de aquello.

En la parte trasera de la escuela se encontraba el chico riéndose como un maniaco, la sonrisa que traía inspiraba pánico, no porque era anormalmente grande, sino porque con solo verla se distinguía la maldad que emanaba, por fin las chicas llegaron vieron como aquel portador seguía de espaldas al grupo, nada parecía poner más tenso el ambiente que esa posición, al llegar todos aquel portador empezó a reír como loco, todas se empezaban a asustar, pero los portadores se mantenían lo más calmados posible eso hasta que se sobresaltaron al ver por qué se reía el portador enemigo. En sus manos traía lo que parecía un pequeño calamar con solo dos tentáculos y el cuerpo en corma de caracol alargado, de inmediato retrocedieron unos pasos, sin saber por qué las chicas y Heath hicieron lo mismo. Al voltear a verlos por fin empezó a hablar.

-Vaya, vaya, así que has venido... entonces preciosa... sabes lo que hago aquí ¿cierto?-dijo con cierto enfado, pero tranquilo y quieto.

-No tengo idea de haces siendo como eres, pero no puedo permitir que lo sigas haciendo.-reclamo enfadada Selena, actitud que sorprendió a sus amigas, pues era más calmada frente a esas situaciones.

-Por favor, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, mantengámonos en calma.-hablo Cristian haciendo señas a las monstruitas para que tomaran, a la señal, aquel ser que custodiaba.

Frankie era quien se había escabullido sin alertar al chico por detrás de él. Cerca de la criatura esta abrió los ojos, al verlos la chica identifico el miedo de sus amigos al notar el color amarillo de los ojos del ser, era un interruptor, pero la impresión que le dio en ese momento la hizo retroceder un poco.

-Tranquilo amiguito, no voy a hacerte daño."Como si pudiera hacerte daño."-pensaba la chica acercándose nuevamente, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba el pequeño interruptor se alertó y emitió cierto ruido, este llego a oídos del chico que lo mantenía, al voltear y ver a Frankie se notó la evidente furia que ahora tenía.

-Eso fue todo, sabía que no debía confiar en nadie...-acto seguido tomo bruscamente al interruptor y se lo coloco en la cabeza.

-¡Espera No!...-trato de intervenir Selena, pero ya era tarde.

-Rayos, Frankie ¡Sal de ahí!-llamo Cristian a la mounstrita, quien empezó a correr de vuelta hacia el grupo.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?-preguntaba nervioso el elemental de fuego retrocediendo.

-Esa cosa era Paranoia, un interruptor que tiene la particularidad de fusionarse con la mente y controlarla, dando paso a un nuevo ser.-explico la portadora apareciendo su cetro.

-Chicas, mejor que se vallan, esto será peligroso.-dijo Cristian imitando a su compañera al sacar su espada.

-¡Ya para! ¡No nos hemos ido antes y no nos iremos ahora!-Se adelantó Clawdeen para evitar que volvieran a echarlas de ahí, lo curioso es que todas respaldaron su idea y se decidieron a quedarse ahí.

-No tenemos tiempo, a enfrentarlo.-dijo Selena, saliendo contra el portador.

La chica trato de tomar por sorpresa a aquella cosa, un ser con forma de calamar gigante que emitía profundas y cortas risas malvadas; el "ataque sorpresivo" de Selena fue rápidamente detenido por uno de los tentáculos del interruptor y aprisiono a la chica, de inmediato sus amigas fueron a ayudarla.

-¡Aguanta por favor!-decía Frankie empezando a preocuparse por la chica, ya que notaba como el ser empezaba a apretar la extremidad que la sostenía.

-F...Frankie... ¡Ahh!-se oyó a un lado dejando ver como otro de los múltiples brazos de la criatura atrapaba a Draculaura.

-Esto no funciona, debemos pensar en una nueva forma de vencerlo.-menciono Clawdeen viendo como cada estrategia de detenerlo fallaba.

-No puedo detenerlo solo, se espera todo... necesito tiempo, Cleo puedes...-hablo Cristian viendo como la princesa solo trataba de huir, siendo atrapada en el proceso.

-Bien supongo que es tu turno Heath...-trato de volver a hablar, pero claro, él ya estaba también en los brazos del interruptor.

Se oyó una advertencia por parte de Ghoulia, claro, en su idioma, el portador volteo para encontrarse con uno de los tentáculos del interruptor dirigiéndose hacia él, un golpe que no pudo esquivar, cayendo al suelo derrotado e inconsciente, solo viéndose caer su técnica y varios trozos de lo que parecía vidrio muy fino impactar con el suelo.

-Ha, ha, ha. ¿Y este es el poder de nuestra especie? Cielos, de haber sabido que éramos tan débiles hubiera optado por la oscuridad hace tanto tiempo... ¿saben? Ustedes son lindas no lo dudo, pero no son más que unas criaturas despreciables que no merecen este reino... nadie de aquí lo merece, pero no se preocupen, cuando mi señor llegue, este será un mejor lugar.-Hablo la extraña mezcla de interruptor y portador.

Selena vio oportunidad y no dudo en hacer su jugada.-¡Heath! Lanza fuego hacia este brazo.-el elemental de fuego, que se encontraba colgando de una pierna, vio el plan de la portadora, siendo la única que tenía el conocimiento necesario para derrotar a aquel enemigo lo hizo, lanzo una llamarada al tentáculo y este soltó inmediatamente a la chica, quien por fin tenía el área para pelear, pero todos sus movimientos solo fueron una pelea por evitar que sus amigas terminaran como presas de esa... esa cosa.

Dentro de la mente de Cristian una lucha interna se libraba, el había fallado, todo había acabado, ya solo restaba entregar su corazón al lugar que perteneciera, pero... ¿a dónde exactamente pertenecía?

"Vaya... fin del camino... creía que sería algo más tarde. En fin, supongo que aquí estoy para ir hacia la luz. Padre... perdón, al menos te volveré a ver... Hermano... cuida de madre." -Pensaba el portador listo para irse, pues la herida que tenía no parecía sanar.

"Eso es, ven a mi... estuve esperando mucho por esto" -se manifestó otra voz interna.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?" "Solo... tu..." "me rehusó a aceptarte... tres años te estuve evitando... tres años de sufrimiento... y ahora vengo aquí, me olvido de ti y... ¿me dices que así acaba todo?" "Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano" "...n...¡NO!...nueve años... nueve malditos años que mantuve una promesa... quizá nunca se la dije, pero siempre tuve en cuente esa primera vez, de ahí siempre pensé en volver, ahora me doy cuenta que no fue por mi padre, fue por ella, ella me dio lo necesario para saber lo que me esperaba, ahora es tiempo de cumplir, la protegeré." "Como quieras... pero antes de irte... dime... ¿A quién de las dos quieres realmente proteger?" "..."

Fuera la batalla no era mejor, pero esta se detuvo súbitamente al ver algo que atemorizo a todos, aunque por la presencia que lograba percibirse parecía asustar más al interruptor. Cristian, el portador que había caído empezó a elevarse siendo consumido por una nube de oscuridad, una nube que al poco tiempo empezó a consumirse desde dentro de esta, lo que empezaba a verse no era bonito para nadie, menos para Draculaura y Clawdeen que empezaban a figurarse de que se trataba.

Una mano se asomó del interior de la masa oscura, esta traía consigo una flama de color morado, del otro lado salió la otra mano que sostenía una espada cuya hoja tenía un aspecto similar al del ala de un murciélago, igual que el mango de esta parecían las alas extendidas de este animal. El cuerpo que empezaba a asomarse cayó al suelo revelando quien era, no era posible, pero Cristian había salido totalmente cambiado, su cabello parecía ser un poco más largo, se había tornado blanco, el iris de sus ojos ahora era azul oscuro, pero parecía que emitían luz propia y por ultimo parecía que su constitución física había aumentado un poco. El solo se limitó a voltear a ver aquel ser con una sonrisa bastante siniestra, muestra de la poca piedad que sentía en esos momentos.

-No, no puedes ser tú, porque tendrías que...-trataba de hablar el interruptor lleno de terror.

El portador ahora solo mostro una extraña luz de color rojo en su mano, de nuevo sonrió y lanzo está dejando ver que en el pecho del chico había Una cicatriz muy marcada, el portador lanzo la luz al suelo y embistió contra el enemigo empezando a lanzar cortes a diestra y siniestra, importándole poco si llegaba a herir a sus "amigas" pues ahora no era para nada parecido al chico que conocían.

El interruptor lanzo uno de sus tentáculos dispuesto a atravesar al chico, cuando este sin problema lo esquivo, para directo tomarlo con su mano izquierda y encender está en un fuego morado que termino por desintegrar el tentáculo del ser, el cual por el dolor trato de herirlo con otro de sus múltiples brazos, lo que provoco que el portador por reflejo blandiera su nueva técnica cortando sin problemas el brazo.

-¡por... por favor! ¡Piedad!-pedía el interruptor con miedo, miedo que había infundido en las monstruitas, quienes no sabían que decir o hacer ante tales actos.

De nuevo "Cristian" solo sonrió levantando su espada, pero uno de los tentáculos lo tomo y lanzo impidiendo a su dueño recibir el golpe de gracia, el portador ni se inmuto al volver a atacar a su enemigo, pero a medio camino se detuvo súbitamente al ver como ahora el interruptor sostenía Ghoulia del cuello, empezando a mostrar lo que parecía una sonrisa retorcida. Cristian se quedó quieto, empezando a sonreír de nuevo, cuando el interruptor lanzo una de sus extremidades hacia el chico este salto esquivándola, pero al mismo tiempo el lanzo su espada hacia el brazo que sostenía a la zombi, cortándolo, aquel sádico asesino se lanzó a la parte superior del interruptor y con su espada de nuevo en mano dio una voltereta en el aire para dar una estocada hacia abajo, dando de lleno en la cabeza de su enemigo, pero ahí no acabo todo; el proceso lo repitió dos veces más y en la que iba a ser la cuarta, lo hizo con su mano incendiada en ese fuego morado al impactar en el enemigo un rayo morado cayo destruyéndolo por completo, acabando por fin con esa cruel masacre, ya no una batalla, sino una masacre.

-C...Cristian...-dijo con una voz temblorosa Frankie, acercándose lentamente al chico.

El portador respondió al llamado y se empezó a alejar al ver lo que había hecho, pero detrás se encontró con quien había salvado momentos antes. Ghoulia le tomo del hombro interrogándole.

-N...No P...Peligroso...-dijo alejándose de la zombi, empezando a recobrar su color original de cabello y ojos, además de su cuerpo volver a su estado normal.

-Parece que tienes mucho que explicarnos.-hablo desde atrás la portadora apoyándose en su cetro para mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué? Y... ¿y el interruptor?-se cuestionó Cristian sacudiéndose la cabeza.

-Al contrario amiga, parece que tenemos que explicarle más nosotras a él.-Dijo Clawdeen acercándose junto con Draculaura a la escena.

 **Y aquí esta 11:38 PM debo apurarme, quizá esto lo lean cuando las fiestas pasen, pero igual les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que tengan lo que merecen, si ustedes mismos se conocen sabrán si este es un buen o mal deseo, pero en fin, no malgasten el tiempo, nunca sabemos cuál será nuestro último año aquí así que vivan al máximo cada día, en fin. En cuanto a la historia, perdón por centrarme tanto en los portadores y sus enemigos en este capítulo, espero y planeo poder enfocarme en las protagonistas en el siguiente, por cierto, para esa inspiración de los mismos guardianes de los reinos… año nuevo historia nueva, véanla y si gustan bien estará en unos días más en mi perfil de autor muchas gracias por todo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA EL 2016!**


	13. Lord King

**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan… eh… sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Creo que debería empezar a saber dónde detenerme, la tardanza de este capítulo se debe a que estaba escribiendo uno ¡QUE TERMINE DIVIDIENDO EN TRES! O cuatro no recuerdo bien, aun así, las ideas no paran, verán, a partir de este punto comienzan una serie de seis o siete capítulos que comienzan con estos sucesos y terminaran con la fiesta que se mencionó en anteriores capítulos, ojo, que ese no es el final del fic, sino de algunos problemas que surgirán a partir de aquí. Estoy satisfecho con el resultado, por fin puedo hacer un capitulo que se separe de Cristian un poco pero no de la historia, así que espero a ustedes también les guste y si es así me lo digan en las reviews, bien comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 13.** Lord King.

Todas estaban impactadas, sin duda nadie esperaba que lo que sea que serviría de explicación los dejara más confundidos que al principio.

-¿El portador oscuro? ¿Enserio eres tú?-preguntaba incrédula Selena.

-No... No lo sé... si es cierto lo que me han dicho ni siquiera debería estar cerca de ustedes.-empezaba a retroceder el chico con miedo.

Ghoulia le coloco una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero siendo rechazada cuando el portador se alejó más y dio la espalda a todos.

-No puedo, teniendo mi oscuridad ahora fusionada con lo que queda de mi corazón... debo retirarme unos días, tengo mucho en que pensar. Clawdeen, tu hermana hará una fiesta en mi casa, estas avisada.-dijo mientras se empezaba a retirar caminando tranquilamente, siendo detenido por la voz de Frankie que le llamaba.

-¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres con "lo que queda de tu corazón"?-pregunto la chica de piel verdosa tratando de detenerlo.

-Y con lo de tu oscuridad.-se le unió ala cuestión Clawdeen.

-¿Y que pasara con la escuela?-Siguió Draculaura.

-¿Y los interruptores?-Termino Cleo antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡Ya Basta!-grito el portador terminando por tomar el mismo aspecto que hace unos momentos, cabello blanco y orbes azules que casi llegaban al negro y aun así, emitían un brillo inusual. Además de haberse encendido en una especie de fuego morado que absorbía la luz cercana.

-¡Escuchen niñas insolentes! ¡Dije que tenía mucho en que pensar! ¡No me importa lo que les pase a mis notas en la escuela! ¡Ni siquiera me importan Los interruptores!-grito furioso, no era el tímido chico que se reservaba ante los demás, ahora era un descarado egoísta potencialmente peligroso.

-¿No te importan ellas?-pregunto Selena inexpresiva.

El chico callo un momento, después del mismo fuego saco un naipe con la imagen de el mismo en su nueva imagen.

-No responderé tu pregunta hasta que responda las mías.-dicho esto, el portador oscuro se fue abriendo un portal y cerrándolo inmediatamente cuando el entro.

-Sabía que no debíamos confiar en el.-dijo Cleo con indiferencia.

Si antes era un pequeño sentimiento de duda, una admiración construida en el poco conocimiento que tenia de aquel enigmático chico, ahora la confusión y el desprecio empezaban a surgir, no solo en Ghoulia, sino en todas las demás personas que lo conocían.

-Bueno, ya oyeron al mandón, a casa.-hablo comenzando a caminar alegremente Selena, siendo seguida sin ninguna duda por Cleo.

-No hablaras enserio ¿cierto?-pregunto la chica lobo empezando a seguirla junto con el resto.

-Vamos chicas, el niño está confundido, dejémoslo en su mundo, además, ya lo oíste. Tu hermanita tendrá una fiesta, debemos prepararnos.-decía caminando despreocupada cuando sintió como una brisa de aire pasaba cerca suyo, solo para ver que delante había un interruptor que se quedaba paralizado hasta que estallo en oscuridad, cayendo al lado el portador responsable y abriendo de nuevo otro portal.

-Más vale que uses bien el naipe, sino... ¡Tú serás la próxima!-dijo Cristian entrando de nuevo y cerrándolo, desapareciendo definitivamente.

Un rato después en la escuela se encontraban todos mirando de forma rara a las monstruitas que caminaban juntas preguntándose porque tal acto, sin saber que las dudas se responderían antes de lo esperado.

-¡Cleo!

-¡Draculaura!-hablaron Deuce y Clawd respectivamente, llegando corriendo y empezando a revisar de pies a cabeza a las chicas.

-¿están bien? ¿No les Paso nada?-hablaban los dos sumamente preocupados y agitados.

-Estamos bien-dijo Cleo quitándose de encima a los chicos tan histéricos.

-¿A qué viene tanta preocupación de repente?-cuestiono Draculaura algo molesta pero confundida.

-Oímos que Cristian enloqueció y se volvió malvado.-explico el hombre lobo.

-Y queríamos ver si estaban bien.-completo Deuce.

-Pero que locura, quien diría que...-trataba de suponer la vampiresa pensando en alguien quien haya podido confundir las acciones del portador.

En una de las aulas de la escuela se encontraba solitaria Selena, limpiando su cetro con un pequeño trapo cuando oyó que alguien entro.

-¡Oh lo siento! No sabía que estabas aquí.-dijo una chica de piel morada, cabello rojo y un atuendo en el que destacaban los colores negro y blanco, además de traer la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una máscara solo dejando ver su ojo.

-Neh, no te preocupes eh...-hablo Selena.

-Operetta.-fue lo único que dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Operetta, yo soy Selena "la letal voz melodiosa"-dijo agregando una risa burlona al final.

-Bueno, me alegro de ver que no eres como el chico que mata todo lo que se cruce en su camino.-hablo recordando que la sola impresión de verlo destrozar a los seres de oscuridad le hizo pensar dos veces antes de acercársele.

-A diferencia de él, yo se relajarme.-comento Selena.

-¿Y que más hay de interesante en ti?-pregunto interesada Operetta.

-Bueno, vivía con mi abuelo hace tiempo el me enseño sobre magia y me ayudo a entrenar hasta que...-de repente su semblante cambio y su expresión se volvió triste, cosa que su compañera noto de inmediato.

-Ehh... mejor cuéntame de otra cosa... como ¿qué te gusta?-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, la verdad es más lo que no me gusta. Como tomar esa responsabilidad de una portadora muy a pecho, de hecho considero que la mejor forma de expresar esa libertad y mi esencia es la música, por eso la uso como mi estilo de combate.-dijo la portadora tomando por sorpresa a Operetta.

-Interesante, tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

Clawdeen se encontraba caminando junto a su amiga Draculaura, ambas hablando sobre como irían a tal fiesta de la que había hablado el portador y la chica lobo confirmo preguntándole a su hermana menor.

-Hey chicas, me gustaría hablares un momento.-se oyó una voz desde atrás de ellas interrumpiéndolas.

-¿Si?-pregunto Draculaura algo tímida.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le siguió al cuestionario desconfiada Clawdeen.

-Disculpen mi repentina aparición, debía llamar su atención de alguna forma, soy un representante del reino multiversal, GoldenSand Beach. Vengo de parte de los veteranos de GoldenSand Beach, del mismo castillo del multiverso, la mano derecha del rey del multiverso, del...-quiso seguir hablando con orgullo hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya entendimos ¿qué quiere aquí? Los portadores no están en este lugar.-pregunto fastidiada la chica lobo.

-De hecho vengo a comunicarme con una tal ¿Cloudeen Wolf?-pregunto más tranquilo el mensajero.

-Clawdeen Wolf, soy yo ¿qué necesita?-dijo aun algo molesta.

-La señorita Selena me ha informado que usted últimamente ha tenido ciertos problemas con los portadores, si no me equivoco usted no confía en nosotros, así que según su amiga... usted estará en nuestras filas a partir de ahora, usted formara parte de los caballeros tortuga de GoldenSand...-fue interrumpido nuevamente, aunque esta vez por Draculaura.

-Con que diga esa palabra basta.

-un momento... ¿¡QUE HA DICHO!?-concluyo con sorpresa y confusión Clawdeen.

-Lo que ha oído, tiene una invitación del salón de los caballeros tortuga para ser parte de su grupo.-repitió el mensajero aun tranquilo.

-Pero ¿que son los caballeros tortuga?-cuestiono aún más confundida Clawdeen.

-Resumiendo son unos guerreros de impenetrable armadura, leales siervos a su reino y con una selecta cantidad de valerosos habitantes, que aunque no tienen poderes de un portador, pueden ayudar en la guerra.-explico aquel hombre con dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

-Toda información que necesite la puede encontrar con su amiga Selena, tiene hasta mañana para decidir, en unos días habrá un evento especial del que se les dará más información. ¡Ah! por cierto, he de advertirles que nuestro reconocimiento a detectado un creciente incremento de oscuridad en el lugar, además de la ausencia de un guerrero ¿me podrían decir dónde está?

-Oh descuide, él está fuera de nuestra escuela, dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver y se fue.-hablo con toda confianza Draculaura.

-Mmm, interesante ¿y se puede saber que asuntos?-pregunto sospechoso el mensajero.

-No lo sabemos el paso de ser un solitario y tímido chico a un agresivo que atacaba a todo lo que se le antojaba.-dijo Clawdeen.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir su camino hasta desaparecer de la vista del lugar.

-Eso fue raro.-hablo Draculaura algo confundida.

-Sí, pero tengo que hacer una visita a Selena...-comento algo molesta Clawdeen.

-¡Te voy a matar!-perseguía la chica lobo a la portadora por toda la escuela tratando de alcanzarla para recibir una explicación por lo sucedido.

-Tranquila, tienes que relajarte y tomar una decisión.-le decía Selena aun huyendo.

-¿Por qué me metiste en esto?-de inmediato se detuvo y cayo de rodillas para entristecerse.-Quería ayudar, pero no interferir, quería demostrar ser capaz, pero esto...-la chica lobo empezaba a sentir sus ojos humedecerse.

-Oye... ¿sabes por qué te metí en realidad? Porque te considero la más apta para esto, sabía que eras capaz desde el principio, no tenía duda alguna de que lo lograrías.-animo la portadora a Clawdeen acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica lobo.

-Sí, si alguien más que nadie puede demostrar tu punto eres tu desde dentro, no te preocupes, te ayudare, pero por favor, acepta.-dijo Selena demostrando la confianza que le tenía a su amiga.

-G...Gracias.-dijo de todo corazón y termino por abrazar a su amiga.

En otro lugar fuera de la escuela, con una apariencia más natural, casi como cercana a una zona boscosa, Frankie se encontraba caminando no muy alejada, de hecho, camino a Monster High, cuando repentinamente sintió una incomodidad inmensa que la puso nerviosa, la sensación desapareció y ella retomo su camino cuando de nuevo sintió ese mal presentimiento, ahora un extraño ruido desde unos arbustos llamo la atención de la chica.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunto algo nerviosa, al no recibir respuesta se dispuso a irse cuando se topó de frente con alguien. Delante de ella apareció un hombre alto con la piel morena, cabello largo, casi hasta media espalda, blanco, ojos de iris rojo y de porte bastante educado, el tipo parecía algo fornido, vestía una bata larga de color negro, con los bordes de la separación de color dorado, un pantalón blanco, visible debido a que la bata estaba abierta y en el pecho tenia grabado el dibujo de un corazón atravesado por una cruz.

-¡Ahh!-grito sorprendida y asustada Frankie.

-Lo lamento no quise asustarte, pequeña.-hablo el hombre con un tono bastante refinado.

-¿Q...Quien es usted?-pregunto Frankie temerosa.

-Permíteme presentarme apropiadamente, me llamo Flux King, soy el Monje oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, soy el lord de la oscuridad, por eso me llaman Lord King.-Se presentó con orgullo el extraño personaje.-Disculpa, pero tengo entendido que tú conoces la leyenda del portador oscuro y también sé que lo conoces ¿cierto?

A la chica de inmediato se le vino el nombre del portador que había sufrido tal leyenda, aunque no sabía sobre la leyenda, tampoco pondría en peligro a sus amigas que la habían estudiado a fondo, así que decidió pensar en una respuesta rápida y eficaz.

-Lo siento, pero no sé de qué habla.-dijo más tranquila y dispuesta a irse cuando algo la detuvo, pues aquel hombre la tomo por el cuello y la elevo hasta su altura.

-¡Escúchame niña! ¡Me vas a llevar hasta el portador oscuro, sé que mientes cuando dices que no lo conoces!-la voz del hombre se tornó grave pero ruidosa y su semblante serio a uno furioso.

-No... Esta aquí... salió del reino...-Frankie apenas si podía hablar y todas sus extremidades eran detenidas por una extraña aura que le impedía moverse.

-¡Tienes una semana!-dicho esto la soltó bruscamente y se retiró desapareciendo en las sombras.

Frankie se levantó con dificultad sosteniéndose el cuello adolorida.-Tengo que avisarles a... las demás.-Y así empezó a correr ahora hacia Monster High.

 **Ok, con eso bastara por ahora, como dije al principio, como todas las ideas que escribí me alcanzaron para más capítulos, seguiré algo más activo de lo normal, quizá actualicé cada semana, no lo sé. Bien antes de irme le quiero preguntar algo, como verán quiero que sus Ocs interactúen más con los personajes, por lo que quiero que en un review me digan que personaje quieren que tenga eventos de conversación con los portadores, se podrá sobre cualquier personaje de MH, aun si no ha salido en el fic, pero tiene que ser afín al OC, es decir que podrían poner que conversen Cristian y X personaje. De esta forma pueden cambiar ciertos sucesos en la historia incluso eventos del final de esta, claro dependiendo de quién elijan también se beneficiaran ambos de esa amistad, así que elijan bien, creo que sería todo. Sin más que decir les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	14. Dudas

**Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos de nuevo a la única historia en la que el autor escribe ideas para un capitulo y termina sacando tres ¿Por qué? Quizá para ahorrar trabajo, quizá por tonto, el pedo es que me gusta escribir esto y cada que actualizo me agrada ver hasta dónde va mi trabajo. Bien, creo que empezamos de una vez, ya saben, si quieren que el portador o cualquier otro personaje en el fic tenga un evento de conversación con algún personaje díganmelo y este empezara a reforzar lazos, así que sin más que comience el capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 14:** Dudas.

Ahora era el turno de Ghoulia en investigar, si de algo se había dado cuenta era de que Cristian se había ido sin darle respuesta, por un lado eso la molesto, pero seguía sin entender del todo el porqué de su transformación. Al ir leyendo un libro que consiguió prestado de Clawdeen, Draculaura y Spectra pudo ver y comprender la leyenda del portador oscuro, un portador que al no poder ganar una batalla opto por deshacerse de su corazón y obtener el poder de la oscuridad, fue cuando recordó algo que le llego como un rayo.

 **FLASHBACK...**

Terminada la discusión con Cristian y este se había ido, Cleo le dijo a Ghoulia que se iban, a lo que ella le pidió que esperara, buscando entre los arbustos encontró la misma luz extraña que Cristian había mostrado antes, una luz roja brillante que de vez en cuando disminuía y volvía a iluminarse, aunque la luz parecía una esfera, cuando la zombi la tomo se sentía con una forma diferente, aunque aún no la identificaba, decidió guardarla para investigarla después.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK...**

Ahora se había dado cuenta de que se trataba mientras leía y leía las páginas del antiguo libro; era el corazón del chico, según el libro una persona no podía vivir sin su corazón, aunque la definición y características coincidían, la forma no, se supone que esta sería una piedra con la forma de corazón, cosa que le extrañaba, seguía leyendo cuando se encontró con Twila, ella delataba en su mirada que era a la zombi a quien buscaba.

-H...Hola Ghoulia.-hablo tímida, a lo que Ghoulia respondió con un sonido interrogativo.

-Como a la hermana de mi amiga no le interesa y no podría preguntarles al resto de sus amigas, tu eres la más indicada ¿Sabes dónde está Cris?-pregunto sorprendiendo a la zombi por dos motivos: uno, el sobrenombre y dos, el interés de encontrarlo; Ghoulia explico de inmediato lo sucedido y termino por volver a preguntar, por lo menos se interpretó como pregunta.

-No, no, por nada, solo preguntaba, veras Cris fue quien dio el lugar, pero hubo problemas sobre de que nadie lo invitaría según mi amiga Howleen y...-finalizo un poco sonrojada, cosa que aumento la curiosidad de Ghoulia quien pidió que siguiera.

-Bueno, lo mejor sería buscarlo yo misma.-dijo dándose vuelta, pero fue retenida. Ghoulia le pregunto nuevamente.

-Ehh... yo... si ¿fue tan obvio?-pregunto algo tímida. De inmediato la zombi negó con la cabeza nerviosa, en esos momentos le pregunto por el sobrenombre.

-Es para evitar llamarlo por su nombre completo.-explico Twila. A lo que la zombi hubiera respondido si no fuera porque recibió un mensaje que la hizo retirarse de manera apresurada.

-Avísale por favor...-fue lo único que dijo antes de perder de vista a la zombi, cuando se volteo para irse se encontró con Howleen, estaba tan sorprendida por lo que oyó que se le había quedado mirando con la boca abierta.

En la escuela un rumor se había expandido, un rumor que decía que el portador que se supone iba a proteger aquella escuela se había vuelto alguien que ahora planeaba algo más. En el pasillo se reunían todas las monstruitas empezando a contar las extrañezas del día, comenzando por Cleo y Draculaura.

-Chicas tenemos que hablar.-empezó Cleo.

-No creerán lo que nos pasó hoy.-continuo Draculaura.

-Jamás adivinaran el lio en el que me metió Selena.-comento Clawdeen.

-Por favor, sabes que lo hice por ayudar.-interrumpió la portadora.

-Chicas tengo algo que decirles...-hablo Frankie algo temerosa.

-Espera Frankie, debes saber lo que han estado diciendo de mi.-decía Cleo algo molesta.

-De ti ¿qué me dices de Cristian?-interrumpió Draculaura.

-Chicas...

-Les juro que voy a estallar de tanta presión.-comentaba Clawdeen.

-No seas exagerada, no es fácil para nadie.-dijo Selena.

-¡Chicas!-Grito Frankie llamando la atención y calmando por fin a sus amigas.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron molestas al unísono.

-Tenemos problemas.

En una ciudad que parecía devastada por la guerra, y de hecho no parecía, lo estaba, era de noche, el joven portador se encontraba frente a una casa viéndola fijamente y ocultándose en la oscuridad que se generaba con la poca luz de la calle, estaba confundido, su pasado y su presente se volvían a unir en un solo mal, pero ahora se sentía solo, su familia no podía enterarse, nadie podía, no podía poner en peligro a más gente que según el, quería proteger.

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte padre? Me siento tan solo ¿por qué tenía que aceptar esto en mi ser? No puedo con todo, este peso jamás lo podre dejar.-hablaba solo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y conteniendo lagrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño, después de esto se fue de aquel lugar continuando la exploración de su antiguo hogar.

-¿Así que ese tal Lord King nos dio siete días para traer de vuelta al tonto de Cristian aquí?-preguntaba Clawdeen recibiendo rápidamente un pequeño regaño de parte de la zombi.

-¿Como que nos dio? Si a mí fue quien me dio el tiempo límite.

-¿Acaso se te olvida? Estamos juntas en esto, si se metió contigo, se ha de meter con todas.-hablo decidida Selena colocando una mano en el centro del grupo.

-Ella tiene razón no te dejaremos sola en esto.-siguió Draculaura imitando a la portadora.

-Selena me metió en esto, no la dejare ir tan fácil.-comento Clawdeen con el mismo final.

-¿Hasta dónde llegarían sin mí?-hablo confiada Cleo apoyando también la causa.

"Si Cleo va, yo voy, no dejare solas a mis amigas. "Dijo Ghoulia en su idioma y uniéndose a estas.

-Gracias.-termino por decir Frankie colocando su mano para dar a entender que todas se apoyaban, aunque al final la misma mano se desprendió y todas las presentes se rieron de la situación.

Seis días para el regreso de Lord King...

En el mismo camino del día anterior Draculaura y Selena se encontraban al lado de Clawdeen esperando el regreso del mensajero multiversal, había pasado ya casi una hora cuando el mensajero por fin llego.

-Vaya, parece que madrugaron, buenos días señorita Selena no la hemos visto en mucho tiempo.-saludo el hombre con su mismo tono de siempre.

-No me gusta visitar a quienes me tienen vigilada.-dijo cortante la portadora.

-Entienda que nosotros solo tratamos de llevar un orden para estar en paz con el multiverso.-explico el mensajero.

-Como sea.

-Bien señorita Clawdeen ¿ha tomado una decisión?-pregunto nervioso.

-Si... acepto...-respondió algo insegura la chica lobo.

-Excelente, su armadura esta lista y los caballeros prepararan una habitación para usted.-empezó a avanzar para irse pero fue interrumpido por Draculaura.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Clawdeen tendrá que irse?

-Lo lamento, pero no hay forma de que este lista antes del evento de demostración. Tiene que entrenar directamente en GoldenSand.-decía el hombre con preocupación.

-¡Que se quede aquí! Ella entrenara y estará lista para el evento de GoldenSand.-Interrumpió la portadora.

-Ho, ho, señorita Selena, ambos sabemos que usted no es la más indicada para ser maestra.-Argumento el sujeto haciendo enojar a aquella chica.

-Pues yo no, pero conozco a alguien que la tendrá lista, incluso podría asegurar que será mejor que los actuales novatos de GoldenSand ¿en cuántos días será?-dijo Selena sonriendo confiada.

-Este evento se anunció hace veinticinco días para dentro de un mes, solo quedan seis días.-contesto con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión seria el mensajero, destruyendo la cara de confianza que llevaba Selena en esos momentos.-Pero si cree que puede y tiene al maestro indicado, mejor que me vaya, la veré en unos días.-y así se fue de nuevo.

-¡Genial ahora tengo que aprender a ser una caballero tortuga en menos de una semana!-hablo fastidiada Clawdeen.

-En realidad serias algo así como una dama tortuga.-trato de animar Draculaura.

-Eso se oye raro.-comento Selena.

-¡Eso no importa! ¿Por qué dejo que me metas en estos líos?-la chica lobo se sentó en el suelo agotada.-Espero que por lo menos de verdad tengas un maestro que me pueda enseñar.

-Si lo tengo ¿quién más sino el gruñón que se toma muy enserio sus trabajos? ¡Cristian!-exclamo como si de verdad fuera fácil.

-Estamos muertas.-fue lo único que dijo dando por hecho que la nueva forma de ser seria su boleto para perder la cabeza.

-pero ni siquiera lo hemos encontrado aún, por lo menos enséñale algo que sea fácil y la haga soportar lo que sea que deba aprender.-suplicaba la vampiresa por su amiga.

-Ahh... está bien... ven conmigo, te enseñare que es un caballero tortuga y algo de lo que se y te servirá.-dijo Selena llevándose a las monstruitas.

Gimnasio de la Escuela.

-Por suerte no hay nadie aquí, es un lugar perfecto.-hablo feliz Selena.

-Bien... que quieres ¿que haga?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-Primero ponerte esto.-Selena lanzo en frente de la chica lobo un montón de pedazos de metal con formas raras, siendo las que destacaban una coraza gigante y un casco.

-¿Y esto que es?-Clawdeen arqueo una ceja al contemplar el casco que levanto del suelo.

-Esa es tu armadura, póntela para empezar.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto abriendo los ojos cual platos y soltando el casco, el cual impacto con el resto de los trozos y provoco un ruido bastante molesto.

-A ver, a ver... ¿cómo está eso de que quieres invitar a Cristian a la fiesta?-preguntaba sorprendida Howleen a su amiga.

-El me salvo la vida en una ocasión, siempre quise devolverle el favor de una manera.-explicaba apenada Twila.

-¡Él le salva la vida a quien sea! Es su trabajo y no por eso lo ves siendo agradecido por todos, a quien sea que se le acerque lo aleja inmediatamente, contigo no será diferente.-argumentaba desaprobando la idea de su amiga.

-Es que... a mí me ha dicho que soy su amiga, quiero...-no termino ya que agacho la cabeza.

-Hay amiga, si es lo que quieres te ayudare.

-¿¡Enserio!?-Twila de nuevo la volteo a ver con esperanza.

-¡Claro! Tú me has ayudado cuando lo necesito y siempre estás ahí para mí, no te dejare sola.-dijo Howleen sonriendo.

-Gracias.-Twila abrazo a su amiga.

-Eso sí, no te hagas ilusión, ese tonto solo sabe expresarse por medio del gris.-advirtió la chica lobo a su amiga y sin más se fueron, aunque no notaron que fueron oídas casualmente por cierta zombi que pasaba por ahí.

-Ok, ya que estas lista para comenzar con lo serio.-dijo Selena viendo a su amiga envuelta en una lata gigante, el casco cubría todo menos su rostro en una abertura en forma de T; sus brazos llevaban protección de un recubrimiento de metal en todo menos las manos, articulando las partes necesarias para que se pudiera mover con libertad; su torso había sido cubierto por la coraza que antes había visto, parecía un caparazón de tortuga al revés, siendo que la parte más pequeña se amoldaba a su espalda equilibrando el peso, ya que la delantera tenia forma cóncava y era un poco más grande, dando la impresión de hacer la armadura mucho más robusta de lo que era quien la vestía. Por último la coraza le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero con el espacio que dejaba por dentro no era un problema para moverse o caminar.

-Me siento incomoda.-contesto ella tratando de moverse dentro de la armadura.

-Bien, pero esto ahora no es para sentirse o no cómoda, ahora... ¡Camina todo el gimnasio con esa cosa!-ordeno la portadora sorprendiendo a su amiga.

-Sera una larga semana...-susurro ella para sí misma dando un suspiro.

 **Una hora después...**

-Bien ya hemos terminado con lo básico, hora de comenzar a aprender.-le decía Selena a una muy agotada Clawdeen.

-¿Y... que he... de aprender?-jadeaba cansada de cargar la armadura.

-Veamos... ya aprendiste a caminar, a moverte tanto dentro como fuera de la armadura y te aprendiste los conceptos básicos. Así que ahora aprenderás lo que necesites para la demostración.-pensó la portadora hasta que se le ocurrió algo.-¡ya lo tengo! Toma esto.

-Es... un palo...-Clawdeen miro en sus manos una vara alargada.

-Piensa que es tu técnica.

-Mi ¿qué?-la chica lobo pregunto confundida.

-Tu arma, no puedo creer que sigan tan violentos en otros reinos.-dijo Selena algo molesta, pero alegrándose de vuelta enseguida.

-¿Y que se supone que haga con esto?-volvió a preguntar.

-Déjamelo a mí...-y así fue como Selena y Clawdeen empezaron a entrenar para el evento, todas las mounstritas no dejaban de pensar en todo lo que se les venía encima.

Cinco días para la llegada de Lord King...

Las mounstritas se encontraban preocupadas por el supuesto ser que venía, sobre todo Frankie, quien estaba asustada después de haber visto de que era capaz aquel hombre por sus ambiciones.

-¿Me pregunto cuando aparecerá Cristian?-pregunto Draculaura impaciente y nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?-Selena le regreso la pregunta sonriente al señalar a cierto lado, ahí apareció el portador oscuro, de nuevo como el primer día, inexpresivo, mirada vacía y carente de emociones, pero tranquilo todas al verlo no sabían si correr de él o hacia él, pero sin duda hicieron caso a su instinto, pues verlo de nuevo les resultaba agradable y además debían encontrarlo rápido, así que todas excepto la portadora y Cleo salieron contra él, directo a un abrazo, del cual el portador tomo bastante bien para el modo en el que se había comportado hace unos días.

-Entonces ¿No nos contarás en pedacitos y nos pondrás en tu sopa?-pregunto Selena burlona, aunque el portador seguía neutro y respondió tranquilamente.

-De hecho, me gustaria que me perdonen, no quería y nunca fue mi intención hacerles daño, es solo... que he tenido que vivir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, el cambio afecta a todos los que me rodean, pero he tenido tiempo de pensar y acomodar las cosas, créanme, no soy el mismo, pero eso no ha cambiado mi misión, seguiré protegiendo este lugar.-explico el portador con tristeza.

-No importa que hayas hecho antes, te perdonamos.-dijo Frankie siendo apoyada por las demás.

-Sí, sí mucho drama y todo, Cristian tenemos que hablar, hay un maniaco que llegara aquí en unos días y necesitamos de tu ayuda para detenerlo.-interrumpió Selena llamando la atención de Cristian.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Acaso buscan más oscuridad?-pregunto un poco molesto el portador.

-Ese es el problema, se hace llamar Lord King, dijo que buscaba al portador oscuro.-explico Frankie algo asustada.

-Además, necesito tu ayuda para que me entrenes.-pidió Clawdeen sorprendiendo a Cristian.

-A ver, vamos por partes, primero ¿por qué quieres que te entrene Clawdeen?-pregunto confundido.

-Veras, gracias a Selena ahora formo parte de los caballeros tortuga, se supone que en unos días hay un evento al que he de asistir junto a ella, para demostrar que soy capaz de quedarme allí.-contesto Clawdeen explicando lo que el portador necesitaba saber.

-Eso me recuerda al mensajero, ese hombre pregunto por ti.-comento Draculaura algo alterada.

-¡Es cierto! El mensajero pidió información tuya.-recordó Clawdeen sorprendiendo al portador.

-¿A si? y ¿qué pregunto y cómo fue su reacción?-pregunto tranquilo, como si nada de eso importara.

-De hecho fue bastante misteriosa, pero al parecer estaba interesado en ti.-contesto Draculaura mas adentrada en el tema.

-Por favor, dime que le dijiste que había salido de vacaciones o por urgencia.-hablo casi suplicante.

-Amm...-fue lo único que dijeron Clawdeen y Draculaura.

-Tranquilas, no me molestare... no lo hare... no...-decía el portador con más dificultad cada vez, hasta que en unos segundos después lanzo un grito al aire para empezar incendiar su alrededor con más de ese extraño fuego morado, aunque solo lo hizo por unos segundos antes de calmarse.

-¿¡Sabes lo que significa!?-pregunto el portador un poco molesto.

-Ni idea.-contesto la chica lobo algo asustada.

-La corte de GoldenSand sabe del regreso del portador oscuro y lo más probable es que por miedo a repetir la historia ¡ya le hayan puesto precio a mi cabeza!-explico el portador alterado.

-Tranquilo, Cristian, podemos resolverlo.-argumento Frankie llamando la atención del chico.

-Ok, ok, creo que puedo hacerlo, si voy al evento de demostración la corte multiversal no tendrá motivos para sospechar, así que Clawdeen, estas de suerte, tienes a un maestro.-dijo Cristian volteando a ver a la mencionada.

-No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme.-dijo ella medio sorprendida.

\- Tómalo como quieras, solo te advierto que una vez que aceptes, ya no seré tu amigo, sino tu superior ¿entendido?-hablo el portador con un tono autoritario.

-Lo entiendo, señor, perdón, maestro eh... ¿sensei?-Clawdeen trato de corregirse, solo para ver como Cristian se daba un Facepalm antes de empezar a moverse.

-Comenzamos mañana, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar ahora.-hablo de forma neutra para retirarse de ahí.

-¿¡Mañana!? Pero tengo que aprender lo antes posible, no puede esperar hasta mañana.-reclamo Clawdeen viendo al portador molesta.

-¿Quieres llegar al evento? No cuestiones, si te entrenara hoy no podrías siquiera moverte en tres días ¿crees que mi entrenamiento no será enserio? ¿Crees que tu cuerpo no se ha cansado? Entrenaremos a partir de mañana.-argumento Cristian serio y retirándose por el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Monster High se encontraban Howleen y Twila hablando, la hermana menor de Clawdeen le daba consejos a su amiga para poder invitar al portador, por desgracia para ellas no se habían enterado de que aquel chico había cambiado.

-Mira, dejemos algo en claro, si lo que quieres es llamar su atención lo primero que tienes que hacer es usar la psicología inversa.-le explicaba Howleen a su amiga, quien iba poniendo atención a cada de detalle.

-Pero ¿Cómo hare eso?-Twila estaba confundida.

-Es fácil, lo único que tienes que hacer es... ignorarlo, haz como que no te importara, de esa manera el empezara a tratar de llamar tu atención, ahí es cuando tú lo tratas indiferente, de esa forma ya lo tienes en donde quieres.-le explico ella.

-Pero... ¿y si no me hace caso el tampoco?-pregunto preocupada Twila.

-No te preocupes, funcionara.- le contesto confiada Howleen, su amiga aún tenía sus dudas, pero confiaba en ella y se dispuso a llevar a cabo ese plan.

Tras un rato de buscar al portador lo encontró en su casillero acomodando sus cosas, aun así, ella lo vio diferente, aunque parecía tranquilo podía notar como para los adentros de él había un conflicto interno, no como siempre que esa aura de molestia y ligera amargura que traía, era más como una visible maldad desesperada. Pero ella paso de esto, pues quizá era de esas pocas oportunidades donde todo parece perfecto para llevar a cabo un plan, se acercó a él, se puso a un lado y empezó.

Twila empezó a verlo hasta llamar su atención, cuando el portador volteo a verla simplemente hizo lo que haría en cualquier otra situación.

-Hola Twila.-Saludo el con suma tranquilidad.

-Hmph.-fue lo único que se alcanzó a oír desde ella, tratando de imitar un sonido de rechazo; Cristian sin más que decir simplemente giro los ojos antes de cerrar su casillero e irse, esta reacción sorprendió a la chica, pues ni caso le hizo.

Fuera de la escuela, ya saliendo Ghoulia no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto del que había hablado con Twila, por una parte ella y las demás. Tenían la preocupación sobre la llegada de la nueva amenaza que se dirigía sobre ellas, pero por otro lado ¿por qué era tan importante evitar que el portador fuera con alguien a la fiesta? ¿O con alguien más que no fuera ella?

-Entonces ¿qué opinas?-dijo Cleo sacando a la zombi de sus pensamientos y emitiendo un sonido que delataba que no puso atención.

-Que ¿qué opinas de acompañarme a elegir la ropa que voy a usar durante la fiesta?-pregunto un poco molesta, pues su amiga no le había hecho caso.

-Mira, sé que estas preocupada por lo que vaya a pasar en cinco días, pero vele el lado bueno, tenemos a dos portadores para protegernos.-dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga, quien volteo a ver al portador sintiéndose tranquila y a la vez preocupada, sabía que después de haber visto la oscuridad a merced de alguien su amiga también se sentía igual y solo trataba de tranquilizarla, si bien no era por eso por lo que se preocupaba, apreciaba el detalle, por lo que decidió sonreír.

-Bien, entonces... ¿vienes?-pregunto Cleo más tranquila, recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de Ghoulia y retirándose junto a su amiga.

-Por cierto ¿iras con alguien?-pregunto tomando por sorpresa a su amiga, quien con un poco de nervios volteo a ver hacia atrás, donde aún se encontraba caminando el portador, cosa que su amiga noto y desaprobó.-Oh, No... Todo menos eso, mejor olvídalo si quieres mantener tu cabeza pegada a tu cuerpo.-regaño la momia a su amiga, ella sabía el riesgo, aun así, se mantuvo firme a su idea, cosa que sorprendió a Cleo.

-Muy bien, tu ganas, pero si vas a hacerlo mejor que te ayude.-dijo Cleo para seguir caminando a su lado, tenían trabajo por hacer, pero sin duda lo que realmente le preocupaba a todas tanto como al portador no era la fiesta, ni el evento, solo tenían en mente que su tiempo corría y era mejor aprovecharlo antes del regreso de aquel enigmático personaje.

 **Bien, con eso basta por ahora, como ven el mal se acerca y cada evento ocurrirá en menos tiempo. La verdad es que empezar a tener la presión del tiempo encima y saber que solo queda esperar sin duda dejó a los personajes pensando, bien, yo me retiro por ahora, como siempre doy mis típicos avisos, si quieren dejar OC ahí están los requisitos atrás, si quieren agregar a este autor en face para tener más contenido o esas cosas también esta atrás y denle apoyo a los personajes, literalmente, digan que personajes quieren que se apoyen entre sí para que estos sean examinados más a fondo durante el transcurso de esta. Ahora creo que es todo, me despido diciéndoles como siempre gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	15. El entrenamiento de una nueva guerrera

**Hola a todos, de nuevo estoy aquí presentando un nuevo capítulo de este fic en el cual las cosas empiezan a ponerse cada vez peores… aunque no sé si dentro de la historia o conmigo ahora que mi tiempo para escribir se ve recortado, por cierto, de nuevo aviso que si quieren que los personajes se apoyen entre si lo pongan en una review, ya que de lo contrario luego pasare a hacerlo de forma aleatoria y no queremos que eso ocurra, bueno sin más que agregar comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 15:** el entrenamiento de una nueva guerrera, Clawdeen vs Cristian.

Cuatro días para la llegada de Lord King...

En la granja de Cristian se encontraban en frente de la casa Cleo, Ghoulia, Frankie, Draculaura y Selena viendo como a unos metros de ellas se encontraban Cristian y Clawdeen, ella con su armadura puesta y una especie de Pica hecha de madera. El portador veía totalmente serio a la chica lobo, ella estaba nerviosa, esperaba que lo que había aprendido con Selena le ayudara a sobrellevar el entrenamiento.

-Bien, empecemos, aquí tenemos tu primera lección, como veras, tú tienes una justa ventaja.-comenzó a hablar el portador confundiendo a Clawdeen.

-¿¡Justa Ventaja!? ¡Tú tienes práctica en esto! ¿¡De que ventaja hablas!?-pregunto molesta, pero vio como Cristian sonreía, sin duda era lo que quería que dijera.

-Exacto, tengo práctica, pero la fuerza no lo es todo. Usando tus habilidades y herramientas de manera estratégica podrás anteponerte a otros rivales con más experiencia que tú. Veras... eso que llevas no es un objeto que te asegura la victoria, es una herramienta, una extensión de tu cuerpo que te ayudara a alcanzar a tus enemigos, pero dependerá de tu sincronía con esta. Lo primero que hay que aprender es sobre tu técnica, es una técnica perteneciente a las Lanzas. Estas son fuertes a las espadas, como la mía. Y a los cetros, como el de Selena, por lo que si la sabes usar nos ganarías...-explicaba el portador hasta que fue interrumpido por Selena.

-Sí, claro... Y yo voy a sacar buenas notas después de esto.-Dijo sarcástica.

-Como sea... esas son las fortalezas de tu técnica, pero también debes conocer las debilidades, estas son las técnicas de Arco y de Hacha, siendo las segundas más peligrosas para ti. Por ultimo decirte que puedes resistir a las de Escudo. A este sistema se le conoce como el balance. En fin, me podría pasar todo el día diciéndote la jerarquía del balance, pero es hora de empezar, más vale que estés lista.-termino la explicación solo dejando más confundida a Clawdeen de lo que ya estaba, pero al oír que empezarían dejo eso de lado y se colocó en posición para defenderse.

Cristian de inmediato se enderezo y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Estas mal. Primero que nada, tu posición es la incorrecta si quieres luchar, primero acomódate de acuerdo a tu técnica, no tomes el control porque lo puedes perder.-comento el con un tono neutro y mirada inexpresiva.

-¿De qué hablas? No perderé el control de un simple palo.-contesto ella molesta.

-Tu principal problema en eso es creer que tu técnica es un simple palo, es tu amiga o amigo. Sincronízate con ella.-dijo el comenzando a hacer una burla con su espada.-luego planea un movimiento estratégico.-dijo para lanzarla al aire.-y ataquen juntos de acuerdo.-finalizo dando una vuelta acercándose a Clawdeen dando un tajo con su mano y dejándola muy cerca de ella, lo que no se dio cuenta fue el momento en el que apareció la espada en la mano del portador, sorprendiéndola mucho ¿en qué momento hizo eso?

-Recuerdo que mi abuelo dijo algo parecido, no confíes en el poder del arma, o perderás, trabaja junto a tu técnica.-menciono Selena reflexionando.

-Exacto, igual que mi maestro, no importa si usas un cuchillo, un sable o una cuchara, todos son pedazos de metal. El secreto está en cómo las uses y cooperes con estos.-hablo el portador alejándose de nuevo a su lugar original.

-Ok. ¿Cómo entonces debería posicionarme?-pregunto Clawdeen.

-Eso es algo que tu tendrás que averiguar, pero no te preocupes te ayudare. Mira estos blancos, son míos, ahora tengo que ir a regar mis plantas, así que quiero que ataques a los blancos con diferentes estilos, prueba todos los que quieras. Vuelvo enseguida.-dijo Cristian alejándose al campo de cultivo y dejando a la chica lobo en frente de las dianas de madera.

-¡Vamos!-animaba Frankie a su amiga.

-¡Tú puedes!-se le unió Draculaura.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Clawdeen por tomar un estilo decente, siempre terminaba por dejar caer la Pica por accidente. Ningún blanco se rompía por más fuerte que fuera el golpe.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo haces?-pregunto Clawdeen cansada mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, todas ahí sentían su cansancio, pues no habían ido solo a ver.

-Muy fácil, te esfuerzas mucho por encontrar un estilo ofensivo, solo necesitas encontrar una manera en la que te pongas de acuerdo a todas tus herramientas, para mí lo fue el usar mi voz, el liberar por medio de la música y la magia todo aquel estrés, sin la necesidad de atacar con fiereza.-le explico Selena con seriedad, trataba de ayudarla de alguna forma.

-Vamos Clawdeen, piensa. ¿Que podría ser razón para atacar a algo sin ser violenta?-trataba de sugerir Draculaura.

-La verdad, si, la impotencia. El saber que haga lo que haga, somos indefensas, no importa si no tengo miedo a esas cosas, aun así, no les importa y no puedo hacer nada para dañarlos.-reflexiono cuando por puro reflejo le dio varias vueltas rápidas a la pica para después tomarla firmemente, poner su brazo izquierdo de forma que empujara la parte delantera de la armadura, la cual se separó revelando que esta aparentaba ser un escudo y finalmente camino hacia la diana dando una apuñalada a esta y rompiéndola con el ataque.

-Ese es tu estilo, tu temperamento.-apareció Cristian detrás de todas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.

-Tanto tú técnica como tu armadura respondieron a ese estilo, como notaras has descubierto que tu coraza también puede proteger a otros, significa que esta lista para el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.-dijo el portador con una expresión que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde ese momento comenzó de verdad el entrenamiento. Cristian le enseñaba como atacar correctamente, Clawdeen por su parte con cada nueva cosa que aprendía daba consejos al portador. Cada vez iban aumentando más la intensidad, incluso parecía que Cristian empezaba a pelear enserio, ya más tarde, el entrenamiento iba avanzado cuando el chico pidió algo que sorprendió a todas.

-Bien, ya estas lista. Hora de la verdad.-hablo el serio.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Clawdeen confundida.

-Hablo de que a partir de este momento, tú me vas a demostrar a mi lo que vales como caballero tortuga, chicas, aquí.-dijo Cristian llamando a las mounstritas.

-Selena, tu no, si les ayudas, la tendrían muy fácil. Lo que quiero que hagan es muy simple, ayuden a Clawdeen a abrirse paso hasta mí, en casa, si ella logra derrotarme y tomar la puerta, ganan.-Explico el dirigiéndose a la casa.

-Ok, pero... ¿Cómo que abrirnos paso? No hay nada aquí que nos impida llegar.-pregunto Draculaura mirando alrededor.

-Veras que si...-fue lo único que dijo Selena antes de usar su cetro para hacer caer un montón de rocas que bloquearon el paso hacia el portador.

-Bien, ya oyeron amigas, manos a la obra.-dijo Frankie empezando a cooperar con las demás para llegar al portador.

Intentaron escalar, rodear y con otros tipos de métodos, siempre terminando en menos distancia hacia su destino. Por fin estaban enfrente del portador, quien tenía una expresión que decía que las había estado esperando. Clawdeen respiro profundo, paso al frente de todas y se dispuso a confrontar a Cristian.

-Que sepas que no por ser un ejercicio de entrenamiento te lo voy a poner fácil.-dijo el con una sonrisa confiada para empezar el enfrentamiento. Cristian ataco primero simplemente dando un tajo a la chica lobo y volviendo rápidamente a su posición, ella resistió el primer impacto gracias a su armadura.

Clawdeen vio oportunidad de atacar y se dirigió hacia el portador con la intención clara. Tomo su lanza con su mano derecha y dio un golpe a Cristian con esta, mientras con su brazo izquierdo empujo la parte delantera de la coraza para usarla como escudo y así dar el golpe, el cual acertó. Clawdeen tenía que recuperar su posición original y esto fue aprovechado por el portador para atacar de nuevo, aunque la armadura la protegía, si recibía otro golpe estaba acabada. Lo que hizo ahora fue arriesgarlo todo, le dio vueltas a la pica, puso un pie atrás y de nuevo apuñalo al portador con todas sus fuerzas, el golpe fue mucho más poderoso y Cristian termino por caer de rodillas.

-B...Bien hecho.-dijo el apenas consiente. Selena se dirigió a curar a ambos, después de esto el entrenamiento se dio por terminado, justo a tiempo ya que el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

 **Y… ahí está, creo que este fue más corto que el anterior, pero como dije desde el inicio de estos problemas, ya tenía la idea planeada y luego la seccione, así que la verdad no sé qué tan largos o cortos estén el resto de capítulos bien, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré la próxima semana si no hay contratiempos, ahora me despido, espero les haya gustado y les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	16. La verdad, tu realidad y la mia

**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia… si, sé que me he tardado un poco, pero la verdad es que entre la escuela, otras lecturas y planear ideas para mi otro fic, sí que me he pasado de tiempo, pero bueno, hora de seguir con esta historia tan rara, confusa pero profunda si se le analiza bien, jeje. Como verán cada vez falta menos para que ocurran los eventos clave en estos momentos, ahora sí, sin quitarles más tiempo les dejo el capítulo y espero lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 16:** La verdad, tu realidad y la mía.

Tres días para la llegada de Lord King...

Twila se encontraba caminando por todo el lugar, se preguntaba como el progreso iba aumentando cada vez más, aquella granja tenía el campo limpio de hiedras, rocas pequeñas y ramas que ahí habían tiradas antes, los únicos obstáculos eran una piedras muy grandes y troncos viejos que no parecían desaparecer con facilidad, de hecho, ya había sido cultivado el campo con césped en su mayoría, en la esquina de este aún seguían creciendo los vegetales que se habían plantado antes. Ella seguía haciendo su recorrido cuando se vio en un apuro al ver al portador acercarse a la escena, al no haberla visto pensó que podría esconderse así que lo hizo pensando que se había librado, eso hasta que al asomar la cabeza se encontró de frente a Cristian.

-¿Twila? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto el portador preocupado.

-S...Si ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-le regreso la pregunta confundida.

-Es que a medida que me acercaba note como tu corazón se aceleraba y tu mente se ponía en blanco.-comento tomando por sorpresa a la chica.

-¿¡Que!? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices que lo notaste?-decía Twila cada vez más nerviosa.

-Pues...aparte de que ahora se te nota nerviosa y te ocultaste, los portadores tenemos una habilidad que nos permite sentir los latidos del corazón y la actividad cerebral de otros organismos, la llamamos modo preventivo.-explico el chico algo confundido por creer que su propia mente le había engañado.- Tus latidos van muy rápido, por lo que creí estabas asustada, o nerviosa así que vine de inmediato. Pero supongo que fue mi imaginación, en fin.

-E... Espera, no estaba nerviosa por eso...-alcanzo a decir ella un poco apenada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Algo más que te asuste?

-De hecho si ¿Que opinarías de tratar de acercártele a una persona y tener miedo de que esta reaccione diferente a cómo quieres?-pregunto ella depositando su confianza en Cristian.

-De hecho... no sabría responderte, nunca me he tratado de acercar a nadie y desde hace unos días sé que reacción tendrá toda persona sobre mi.-contesto con un tono más serio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cierto, no te he mostrado, pero... ¿Debería hacerlo?-se preguntó el poniendo más curiosa a Twila.

-Escúchame, puedes confiar en mí para esto y cualquier otra cosa, pero no te obligare ni te culpare si no quieres.-le dijo ella un poco triste, pues Cristian no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en ella.

-No quiero ponerte en peligro... y no lo hare, después de esto, así como tú has estado aquí para ayudarme, yo estaré ahí para que no te pase nada.-contesto el portador para después voltearse y comenzar su transformación. De nuevo su apariencia cambio, pero esta vez era la primera que Twila lo veía así, había cambiado mucho, pero aún era reconocible.

-Soy yo, el portador oscuro ¿genial eh? Como si mi vida no hubiera sido ya bastante dura, ahora todos mis iguales, los que se supone son mis colegas quieren cobrar la jugosa paga de algo que ni siquiera he hecho.-hablo con un creciente tono de molestia.

-Cris...-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Sabes? Está bien... nunca confié en nadie cuando estaba allá y no espero que nadie confié en mi aquí. Por cierto, sobre tu pregunta... Lo mejor que te podría decir es que no te importe su reaccionó, solo pregunta, estarás bien.-comento el alejándose y con una voz neutra.

-Pero...

-Por favor... quiero estar solo.-la interrumpió de nuevo retirándose.

-Pero yo confió en ti...

Tras un rato de caminar por los lugares cercanos a su casa, Cristian admiraba el paisaje cercano a la escuela.

-Vamos, deja de esconderte, no voy a dañarte aun.-hablo pareciendo hacerlo solo, pero, no fue así, ya que Ghoulia había aparecido detrás de un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué haces? Sé que me seguías desde hace un rato, creo que sabes que aun soy yo.-dijo Cristian un poco molesto.

La zombi respondió apenada saliendo de su escondite y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el portador.

-De hecho por eso te guie por estos lugares, quería que vieras ciertos sitios que ya conocía, o por lo menos creo conocer. Veras, la razón por la que decidí este reino sin vacilar es que ya había estado aquí antes.-comento el con nostalgia, en ese momento todo quedo aclarado, a Ghoulia le llegaron todos esos recuerdos de golpe, por fin sabia, si eran la misma persona, pero ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Esto no importo mucho, pues todas las felices memorias de aquel día volvieron. Pero al parecer no solo volvieron recuerdos felices.

-¿¡Tu!? ¡Increíble! Pensé que el solo hecho de ser un niño protegido por un mounstro te dio la vía libre. Sin embargo volviste y ahora, no hay nadie que te proteja.-se oyó la voz de un joven al parecer, al voltear ambos vieron como ahí se encontraba un chico de unos veintidós años aparentemente, el miraba a ambos con desprecio y sonreía maliciosamente viendo como la zombi lo miraba molesta, pero Cristian mantenía una mirada tranquila e inexpresiva; Reconocían que era uno de los chicos que se encontraron de niños.

-Vaya, vienes solo. Creí que estarías con tu compañero ¿O acaso el sí hizo algo de su vida?-Dijo Cristian burlonamente.

-¡No te importa eso! ¡Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas!-Grito aquel joven caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Sabes que ya no soy un niño verdad?- dicho esto Cristian alejo un poco a Ghoulia y saco su espada, pero al hacerlo de la nada el joven quedo sorprendido y se detuvo.

-¿¡Como...!?

-Tú lo dijiste, no importa ¿Vas a venir o no?-interrumpió el portador ahora acercándose el.

-... Me voy, puede que no sea capaz de darte tu merecido, pero sé que tu amigo ya no puede ayudarte.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa para irse por donde llego.

-Bien, ya sacamos la basura, sigamos.-hablo Cristian más calmado para seguir caminando, esta vez seguido por Ghoulia.

Ya era medio día y ambos se encontraban recorriendo los lugares en los que estuvieron hace nueve años, la zombi le había recordado aquel día, Cristian solo se limitó a decir que ya sabía de qué era ella.

-Sé que es extraño pensar que yo sea aquel niño que conociste hace tanto, pero las cosas cambian, todos debemos cambiar con ellas para adaptarnos.-comentaba el portador sin tomarle importancia.

Ghoulia empezó a hablarle en su idioma con gemidos que sonaban molestos y tristes, pero lo hacía calmada, no había razón para exagerar.

-Lo sé, no pensé que hubiera reinos así, personas así.-dijo el, viendo como Ghoulia tomaba una expresión triste.-Pero no me lo tomes a mal, eso es algo bueno. Hay personas que cambian y eso es para mal. Tu sin embargo te has mantenido igual, simple pero única, relajada pero con carácter y mantienes la esencia de los tuyos pero con tu toque personal. Cosas que una persona de verdad mantiene sin importar cuantos cambios tenga.

Ghoulia agradeció de verdad aquel comentario, por un momento creyó que el no cambiar era algo malo.

-Je. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo que estuvimos aquí, de hecho, si no me equivoco, aquí nos conocimos.-menciono aquel chico trayendo de vuelta ese recuerdo tan querido a lo que Ghoulia sonrió y saco de su bolsillo aquella ostra que había obtenido ese día.

-Vaya, es aquel pequeño recuerdo ¿Aun lo conservas? Me sorprende, con mi forma de ser hubiera tirado cualquier recuerdo de felicidad que haya tenido.-confeso Cristian mientras seguían caminando.

-...Este... eh... quizá me puedes ayudar con una duda... veras... últimamente me siento raro.-comento el portador preocupando a la zombi que caminaba a su lado.

-Tranquila, no me siento raro de una enfermedad... o no al menos una que conozca. Veras, hay momentos en los que experimento una sensación que es desconocida para mí, aun así, me resulta muy familiar. Es como, como si antes la hubiera sentido, pero desde que me ocurrió... bueno, ya sabes que, me resulta totalmente desconocida, aun así, es tan buena.-dijo el comenzando a explicar, Ghoulia le pidió que siguiera.

-Es una sensación cálida, antes la sentía dentro de mí, ahora ni siquiera sé dónde la siento. Es una relajación que me hace olvidar los problemas, hasta podría decir que me hace olvidar todo lo malo de mi vida.-dijo cada vez más serio, espero con paciencia y esperanza la respuesta de la zombi, pero se sorprendió al ver como ella empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Cristian un poco molesto, a lo que la zombi contesto aun entre risas.

-¿Felicidad? ¿Así se llama? Ya lo recuerdo... mi familia, mi infancia... todos esos recuerdos antes de aquel día.-hablo el sorprendido, Ghoulia pregunto intrigada.

-¿Que lo provoca...? Mmm... La verdad no lo sé... podría ser el estar aquí, el saber que estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo, quizá sea eso.-contesto Cristian decepcionando a Ghoulia por tal respuesta.

-Aunque tal vez sea... no... No lo creo...-dijo el portador dejando a la zombi con curiosidad y esperanza. Ella continúo preguntando más insistentemente.

-Nos veremos luego, tengo que conseguir unas cosas.-hablo Cristian algo apurado y retirándose del lugar.

Ya en la ciudad, aunque no era la primera vez que la visitaba, trataba de no hacerlo mucho, ya que, según el, debía mantenerse cerca del lugar que debía proteger. Sin embargo debía visitarla de vez en cuando para comprar los víveres que necesitaba. Aun así, seguía preguntándose si de verdad era ese el motivo para sentir la felicidad, como le llamo Ghoulia a aquella sensación; El portador se encontraba con varias bolsas cargando cuando se detuvo en frente de un aparador, algo de ahí le intereso. Cristian veía con asombro una azada completamente nueva, aunque el material no era ese, el color dorado que emitía desde el interior de la sala atraía al portador, no solo por el color, sino por la calidad que emanaba a la distancia. Siguió observando un momento la herramienta hasta que decidió dejar abajo las bolsas un momento y revisar su bolsillo, solo para darse cuenta de que el dinero que traía en ese momento no le era suficiente así que se dispuso a irse. Al levantar de nuevo las bolsas y empezar a caminar alguien paso cerca del portador. Aunque no logro distinguir en el momento de quien se trataba, supuso que era una persona femenina por la forma de caminar, lo que le llamo la atención fue que alcanzo a oír de pura casualidad una conversación en la que escucho el nombre Monster High.

"Tranquilo Cristian, no te metas en asuntos del multiverso, no la sigas, no la sigas... ¿y por qué lo estás haciendo?" Pensó el chico mientras se daba cuenta de que se volvía a la misteriosa figura y empezaba a seguirla.

-Te lo digo, no me importa si es cierto lo de la espada, no me importa si saca la corona real de la nada.-decía aquella chica, ahora si confirmado, se trataba de una chica de cabello rubio y tez clara, sus vestimentas se asemejaban mucho a la de un cazador de tiempos clásicos, pues lo que más resaltaban era un monóculo y un pequeño abrigo que parecía de piel de leopardo. La chica parecía hablar con alguien más por teléfono.

"Solo le falta el casco y la escopeta." Pensó el chico sintiendo que en ese momento alguien reiría, para su fortuna no fue así, ya que lo hubiera descubierto.

-¡Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer! me importa poco si sigue ahí, tú te puedes encargar de él, para algo te contrate.-hablaba ella por el teléfono.

"No sé de qué preocuparme más, si de que esa prenda sea de piel de verdad, o que ya me buscan hasta en la sopa. Bien, ya escuche suficiente, antes de irme he de echar un vistazo rápido a su corazón." Pensó de nuevo, esta vez se alejó un poco solo para extender su mano y quedarse ahí por unos segundos.

-Vale, necesitas encontrar una razón para limpiarlo, no hay oscuridad en él, pero necesitas encontrar un poco más de luz.-susurro Cristian, cuando termino se fue como llego, o por lo menos así iba a ser cuando escucho algo más.

-Escucha, te aviso que no necesitas encontrártelo, ve cerca de la vieja granja abandonada, ahí dices haber encontrado un mounstro antes, pues debería haber más cerca.-termino por decir la chica antes de colgar e irse.

-Oh no, Ghoulia...

El portador iba tan rápido como podía, se negaba, se reusaba a hacerlo, no quería, pero la zona boscosa se lo pedía y pensar que esa no era toda su velocidad le llenaba de frustración.

-De acuerdo, solo por esta vez, vamos amigo.-dicho esto el portador se transformó en su versión oscura, corrió a una de las sombras de los árboles y al estar dentro de esta, se fundió dentro de ella para desaparecer, lo único que delataba su posición era que donde el pasaba la oscuridad se agitaba como si fuera agua.

Por fin llego a donde se encontraba la zombi, gracias a sus sentidos para detectar el corazón y la mente pudo hallarla fácilmente, pero eso no significa que fuera bueno, al llegar, su infancia se trajo de vuelta al ver de nuevo como se encontraba aquel chico impidiéndole el paso a Ghoulia.

-Ok, ya me harte ¿me vas a decir donde se encuentra ese amigo tuyo o tendré que obligarte a decirme?-preguntaba molesto aquel chico moviéndose a donde la zombi se moviera para no dejarla pasar, ella le reclamaba, claro que para él solo se oían lamentos y gemidos incomprensibles.

-¡Hey idiota! ¿Me buscabas? Pero claro que me buscabas ¿A quién sino? Tal parece que soy demasiado importante para ti como para que me dejes en paz.-hablo el portador apareciendo con una sonrisa arrogante. Esa actitud no solo sorprendió al chico, sino también a Ghoulia debido al descaro.

-¿Sabes? La última vez que nos vimos te deje ir, creo que hasta lo hiciste por miedo, ese es el problema de todos, ante lo desconocido se burlan de lo que oyen o ven como espectadores, le tienen miedo cuando se encuentran en calidad de vivirlo y no le tienen una mísera cantidad de respeto.-decía Cristian mientras más se acercaba al chico.

-¿Acaso insinúas que debo guardarte respeto a ti?-pregunto con cierto tono de burla.

-Pero claro que me debes guardar respeto insignificante y patética criatura.-contesto el portador al chico callándolo inmediatamente, Cristian se acercó rápidamente al chico y lo tomo del cuello.-Pero más respeto deberías tenerles a ellos que aun siendo más poderosos que ustedes no les han hecho daño.- al decir eso ultimo el portador se alejó y le lanzo un poco del fuego morado que caracterizaba esa transformación.

-Tu... no eres...-trataba de articular el chico recuperando el aliento.

-Parece que ustedes ya saben que soy y aun así, jamás les dijeron a los alumnos de Monster High ni a nadie más que éramos, no fue sino hasta que entre allí que se enteraron, me das pena. Dime ¿Que se siente que la información que guardaron tan celosamente no les haya servido? Pues a quien se la ocultaron es a quienes protegemos. Por tercera y última vez te dejare ir.-dijo Cristian apagando esas llamas y alejándose del chico, el cual empezó a correr lejos de ahí.

-¿Estas bien cierto?-pregunto el portador calmado y recuperando su forma original. Ella contestó afirmativamente.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes, tenía asuntos que atender.-se excusó el chico mientras empezaba a caminar, aun así, lo que dijo la zombi parecían ser diálogos de comprensión.

-¿Sabes que eso no lo justifica cierto? ¿Huh? ¿Y esto? Siento algo, algo familiar...

Ghoulia emitió sonidos interrogativos tratando de saber de qué se trataba, el portador empezó a caminar, cuando ella ya había comenzado a seguirlo el aumento la velocidad, fue entonces que la zombi tuvo que correr para que apenas así pudiera llegar a verlo de lejos, pues iba demasiado rápido.

Por otro lado Cristian seguía ciegamente su instinto. Se había olvidado de donde había estado, o no era eso, pero sin duda su curiosidad había sido más fuerte en ese momento. Se dirigía rápido al lugar, la sensación le trajo también buenos recuerdos, la felicidad como se llamaba, Sin duda era una cosa que le gustaba mantener. Por fin llego, estaba en el lugar, cosa que no precisamente era buena, se encontró enfrente de aquella colina, allí donde se vieron acorralados, allí donde aquel agradable señor los había conocido, pero hoy no había nada, solo esa losa de piedra conocida como lapida, eso era suficiente para delatar que lo que había dicho aquel chico era cierto. Cristian en ese momento se derrumbó, cayo de rodillas frente a aquel lugar con ganas de golpear el suelo, pero no podía, simplemente no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Ghoulia llego al lugar, al verlo ahí tirado no supo enseguida lo que había pasado, sino hasta que el portador se levantó, que pudo leer lo había allí. Ella trato de servirle de consuelo, pero simplemente también por dentro estaba igual de triste.

-Acompáñame...-era todo lo que dijo mientras se alejaba caminado de aquel lugar.

Los dos iban llegando a un lugar cercano a la granja. Allí el portador abrió un portal, era la primera vez que alguien de ahí veía uno, obviamente Ghoulia se quedó sorprendida, pero más se sorprendió al ver que el portador entro ahí. Ella dudo un momento pero finalmente entro. Ya dentro, estaban en lo que parecía ser una especie de biblioteca, una muy grande por cierto.

-Bienvenida a la sección "Y" del multiverso. Aunque no estamos en él, aquí se ubica mi reino y el tuyo. Aquí donde estamos, bueno no importa, ya he roto bastantes reglas para decirte esto, creo que el nombre puede esperar.-comento el, por fin después de un tiempo había hablado. Obviamente ella pregunto para que la había traído, además de que era lo que iba a decirle.

-Veras, hace unos días me preguntaste algo, si mal no recuerdo, me preguntaste porque me había interesado en tu idioma, que si había sido solo por comprenderte, o había sido por algo más, je, es gracioso, creo que en esos momentos estuve tan nervioso que creo fue la primera vez que agradecí ir a la batalla.-contesto el dándole la esperanza a Ghoulia de por fin obtener una respuesta.

-No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones, desde que volví a verte quise que lo que paso el primer día que nos conocimos no se repitiera, es decir, que no te pudiera entender. Así que use mis habilidades para traducir tu lenguaje ¿O como creías que nosotros, visitando tantas dimensiones hablamos el mismo idioma? Bien se supone que la respuesta correcta no te la puedo dar, no porque no quiera, si lo hiciera pondría en peligro tu existencia y la de muchas otras personas. Solo tú te has preguntado algo parecido, pero nunca tan cercano a esta duda. Ghoulia, lo lamento, pero no te puedo dar la respuesta exacta, pero si te puedo aclarar algo, algo que no deberías saber.-dijo el empezando a acercarse a uno de los estantes.

-Mira aquí.-le llamo para fuera a ver un libro en especial. Ghoulia se acercó y vio aquel libro "BELVO".

-Este libro es particularmente excepcional, solo es una copia bastante antigua, los más actuales están en la sección "A" del multiverso. ¿Te preguntas que tiene que ver todo esto con la supuesta verdad que te revelare cierto? Pues esa es la verdad, Ghoulia... no espero que me creas, de hecho desearía que no lo hicieras, pero los portadores... solo somos esto, una idea, un montón de emociones y características plasmadas en un libro.-comento Cristian confundiendo a la zombi, enserio que la información le llego de golpe y no había entendido nada.

-Nosotros, solo estamos impregnados en letras. Todo lo que hago, todo lo que digo en este momento es lo que se está escribiendo y lo peor es que no se escribe por el rey del multiverso, Ghoulia, todo esto solo es una idea, en otras partes del multiverso yo no soy real.-esas palabras se quedaron en la cabeza de ella, ahora empezaba a comprender y no sabía si quería seguir o detenerse y olvidar todo. Después de un poco de pensarlo la idea surgió en su cabeza. ¿Era ella real?

-Mira, analiza mi comentario, yo no soy real en ciertos lugares, así que lo lógico es que tu no lo seas en otras partes ¿No es así querido lector? Nosotros no estamos sujetos a una idea, todo lo que somos nosotros lo decidimos, ellos solo se encargan de trasmitirlo a otras secciones del multiverso, de ahí que nos vean como algo ficticio en ciertos lugares, lo que hizo el rey del multiverso fue tomar una idea de alguien entre tantos habitantes de sus respectivos reinos y llevarla a varios lugares y realidades, para protegerlas de esta amenaza.-comento el portador con suma tranquilidad.-Lamento decírtelo, pero no importa cuánto luchemos, no importa cuánto resaltemos, los portadores solo, los interruptores, incluso los habitantes del multiverso solo somos peones en esta lucha de potencias, carne de cañón para sacrificar durante esta eterna batalla y yo ya lo he aceptado.

Ghoulia no soportaba más, a estos puntos desearía jamás haber sentido curiosidad por él. Todo lo que conocía solo era mero entretenimiento para otras personas, eso pensaba hasta que el portador la interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lloras? No te traje aquí para entristecerte. Solo quise aclararte una duda.-dijo el portador con preocupación, él no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de su trabajo, Cristian no se veía en la necesidad de convivir tanto con otras personas.

La zombi seguía en lágrimas, se reusaba a escuchar a cualquiera en ese momento, solo podía seguir sintiendo tristeza. Esto hasta que sintió repentinamente una calidez bastante reconfortante, se trataba del portador, quien la había abrazado y se encontraba calmándola y tranquilizándola en su pecho.

-Puede que no sepa mucho de la llamada felicidad, pero sí sé que es algo que no quiero que pierdas, discúlpame por lo que acabo de hacer, no quise hacerte daño.-se disculpaba el portador totalmente apenado, aunque para estas alturas no importaba mucho, ella acepto la disculpa.

Un rato después de explicarle sobre el funcionamiento del multiverso, Ghoulia por fin entendía porque no podía obtener respuestas tan fácil, Cristian le había explicado que también había diversas realidades en las que todos eran las mismas personas, pero con diferencias mínimas que cambiaban el futuro de los demás, es decir, que había varias versiones de ellos, pero que tenían un pasado, presente o futuro muy diferente al de ellos, por lo que ellos podían ser parte de otra historia. Ahora que ya no había mas que aclarar era hora de volver, de camino a su reino Ghoulia mostro la luz que el portador había desechado y pregunto por esta.

-No deberías ponerla tan cerca mío, efectivamente, es mi corazón... pero no debería tenerlo, solo es una debilidad para mi.-dijo Cristian volviendo a ponerse serio y sorprendiendo a la zombi por la reacción tan desinteresada.

-Se supone que cualquier ser no puede vivir sin su corazón, pero eso no significa que no esté vivo... veras, durante la batalla con esa cosa, termine aceptando la oscuridad de mi interior, pero para evitar que todo mi corazón se contaminara de ella, me deshice de él, solo me quede con un pequeño pedazo, por eso mi corazón no se ve como debería.-explico el portador mientras empezaba a abrir un nuevo portal de regreso.

-Ya deja de pensar en ello, no lo necesito, puedes quedártelo si quieres. A mí ya no me sirve... pero... recuerda algo por favor, ahora ya no soy un portador común, he entregado mi cuerpo a la oscuridad, ahora, si mi corazón también se volviera oscuro... probablemente no sería ya ni siquiera capaz de sentir piedad por algún ser que se interponga, de donde vengo, antes de ser portador, fui humano y lo que tenemos los humanos de mi dimensión es que siempre buscamos poder, sin importar a quien le tengamos que pasar encima. Si la oscuridad me consumiera por completo... Ghoulia, no quisiera hacerle daño a ninguna persona que quiero... y eso te incluye.-explico Cristian rechazando de nuevo su corazón.

La zombi pregunto entonces que hacer con el corazón del portador.

-Haz lo que quieras con eso. Entiérralo, encímalo o úsalo de pelota de golf, no me importa, ya te dije que esa cosa no me sirve. Pero por favor, si me viera controlado por la oscuridad, necesito que no me lo des pase lo que pase, es más, si no hay esperanza, necesito que te deshagas de el.-comento sorprendiendo a Ghoulia, ella se negó con enfado y guardando la extraña luz de vuelta, ahora sacando la ostra que había recibido hace años del portador y se la ofreció.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto Cristian viendo el objeto curioso.

Ghoulia gimió, explicando que si ella debía conservar el corazón de aquel portador, como promesa debía conservar ese objeto para asegurar que no cedería ante sí mismo.

-Lo hare, lo prometo. Prometo no rendirme, no caeré ante la oscuridad que asecha a mi corazón. Y hasta no darlo todo seguiré luchando Ghoulia.-juro el portador ante la zombi, ella quedo sorprendida ante tal promesa y acepto, ahora por fin habían llegado a casa, donde ya se disponía a retirarse, aunque antes de hacerlo recordó que tenía oportunidad de invitarlo para que la acompañara a la fiesta, pero cuando se dio vuelta vio como Cristian entraba en su casa. Ella solo miro el corazón que traía guardado y se puso a pensar, quizá podría averiguar más de él si leía ese libro, quizá algún día, pero de momento era tiempo de descansar.

Ya a altas horas de la noche, Cristian se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad que cubría el campo de su hogar, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba serio, meditando sobre lo que había hecho ese día, cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien cayo a las espaldas del portador, a pesar de esto aquella figura fue detectada por Cristian, como si la estuviera esperando.

-Hola Selena. ¿Qué tal la noche?-dijo Cristian aun de espaldas, pero revelando de quien se trataba. La portadora por fin se dejó ver levemente, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-Hoy has roto muchas reglas querido compañero.-contesto ella con un tono más serio de lo usual.

-Tanto tu como yo sabemos que esas chicas son especiales, pueden tener un futuro muy brillante si se lo proponen.-comento Cristian volteando a ver a la portadora, ambos se observaban serios.

-Tú lo has dicho pueden, pero sabes que esta no es la realidad que nosotros conocemos, nuestra sola presencia aquí ha cambiado muchas cosas... ¿O acaso se supone que debes estar cuando pasen "esos" eventos?-pregunto Selena sarcástica molestando a su compañero.

-Tendremos que estar ahí, si solo ha pasado esto por estar nosotros aquí, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo afectara la presencia de los interruptores a la oscuridad de este reino.-siguió hablando Cristian, de nuevo dándose la vuelta.

-Bueno, portador oscuro... has vuelto, si lo hiciste será por algo ¿No? La verdad es que estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que haces, pero se avecinan cosas peores, espero que sepas lo que haces.-hablo Selena antes de retirarse de nuevo perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-Solo les di un empujón para que soporten lo que viene, he hecho una promesa y no pienso romperla.-dijo Cristian antes de irse y terminar con ese día, otro menos en la cuenta regresiva del regreso de aquel nuevo enemigo.

 **Ya está, con esto acabamos por hoy, antes de despedirme les quiero pedir una cosa… verán el siguiente capítulo lo tengo planeado como una recopilación de cuatro mini historias relacionadas a personajes que han aparecido, así que, díganme cuatro personajes que les gustaría ver en el siguiente cap, cada uno tendrá su propia historia, también les recuerdo que pueden sugerir que personajes pueden interactuar en conversaciones que mejoren la amistada para ir cambiando el curso de la historia, si quieren sugerir aquí estoy abierto a consejos. Y sin más que decir me despido, así que… gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	17. Aventuras fuera de la escuela

**Yey, nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué? ¿Está mal tratar de dar nueva introducción? Jeje, pues bueno continuemos con lo de siempre. Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic que además, para mi despide mis preciosas vacaciones de semana santa, aunque ya tengo los siguientes capítulos que vienen, después de ellos con suerte podre escribir en mi tiempo libre, es que… las cosas están difíciles… entre la flojera, el escribir y todo lo demás que a nadie que este leyendo esto pondrá atención… bueno eso nada tiene que ver con la historia je, así que mejor vamos con el capítulo, me agrada que en el anterior haya cumplido su objetivo de hacer reflexionar, sigamos con las mini historias a continuación.**

Dos días para el regreso de Lord King...

 **Capítulo 17.1:** Una portadora en Monster High.

 _"¿Por qué la responsabilidad y la diversión no pueden estar juntas? ¿Dónde se escribe que estrictamente una persona está destinada a un futuro inevitable desde que nace? Yo por lo menos, aprendí desde pequeña a ser lo que debía, pero ahora a mi edad, me he dedicado a cosas muy diferentes. He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa, pero sé que me han dado una segunda oportunidad, y pienso aprovecharla, ni siquiera quienes se dicen mis superiores me detendrán ahora._

 _Firma Selena."_

Otro día iniciaba en Monster High, aunque últimamente los eventos que habían pasado parecían traer más y más problemas con la llegada del portador, el día de hoy parecía que aquel chico no causaría algún inconveniente que trajera más peligro letal, pues había salido a la ciudad donde vivían los normies a presentarse con las personas, pues lo que había causado ayer debía una explicación del porque no vivía allá. Pero como dije, hoy no nos enfocaremos en eso, sino en cierta chica de cabello negro y mechones azules, esa persona que desde que llego también fue clave para el rumbo que han tomado las cosas.

Selena llegaba caminando a su casillero, típico de ella, al igual que del portador, mirar a todas direcciones antes de abrir y preparar su técnica, cosa que extrañaba a la mayoría de los alumnos que veían ese acto, pero no a quienes ya la conocían. De pronto fue que llego Frankie acompañada de Ghoulia y Cleo, aunque aún era algo extraño ver tanta desconfianza sabían que era por sus propias razones, así que omitían esos detalles.

-Hola Selena. Que buen día. ¿No te parece?-saludo Frankie con la portadora aun de espaldas, quien al oírla se volteo.-Nos preguntábamos si querías...

-Lo lamento chicas, hoy no, debido a que nuestro querido amigo oscuro se fue a aclarar las cosas en otro sitio, tengo que hacer una misión hoy.-interrumpió la portadora a sus amigas, por un momento les recordó cuál era su verdadera razón ahí.

-¿Y se podría saber qué tipo de misión es?-cuestiono Cleo con cierta desconfianza, pues la princesa había tenido una mala experiencia por culpa de la tardanza de cierto portador el otro día.

-Enserio me gustaría decirles...-iba a decir Selena, pero entonces vio como la zombi le dirigía una mirada incrédula y se cruzaba de brazos, pues ella tenía experiencia tratando ese tipo de temas desde la llegada de Cristian.

-Je, eres bastante lista chica, empiezo a notar la razón de que recibieras esa revelación.-comento Selena sorprendiendo a Ghoulia y confundiendo a las dos amigas, un momento después de esto ella se disponía irse, pero antes fue detenida por una última pregunta hecha por Cleo.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Clawdeen? ¿No se suponía que tiene que entrenar para el evento?

-Tranquila, Clawdeen decidió entrenar por su cuenta por hoy, si alguno de nosotros la entrenara por hoy probablemente no resistiría, además, ya está muy nerviosa sin que nadie le diga que debe hacer, es mejor separarnos un día.-contesto la chica de manera rápida y retirándose del lugar.

Las monstruitas decidieron no darle más vueltas al asunto y se retiraron también del lugar. Selena se encontraba fuera de Monster High, solitaria, después de verse definitivamente apartada del resto de las personas, ella abrió un portal al que entro inmediatamente y cerro desapareciendo del lugar. Tras llegar a un nuevo lugar, una zona rural bastante pacifica, en ella una solitaria casa que parecía abandonada era lo único que acompañaba a la portadora tras cerrarse el portal. En ese momento otro portal se abrió en el lugar, del cual surgió un mensajero multiversal, este sonreía satisfecho al ver a Selena allí, quien no compartía la expresión.

-Señorita Selena, un gusto en verla.- saludo el mensajero extendiendo la mano y recibiendo un sobre por parte de la chica.-Me alegra que haya cumplido eficazmente con su trabajo. Usted sabe qué hacemos esto por proteger a su amigas ¿Cierto?

-Si usted lo dice.-contesto la portadora no muy convencida, cuando aquel hombre se disponía a irse, Selena lo volvió a llamar.-¡Espere!

-¿Si?

-Lo lamento, no puedo hacerlo, devuélvame eso, no pondré en peligro a un amigo porque no estamos seguros de algo que no ha hecho.-argumento la chica pidiendo el sobre.

-De acuerdo.-respondió el mensajero regresando lo pedido.

-¿Enserio?-cuestiono no muy convencida.

-Desde el principio sabía que esta misión era opcional, así que no tengo ninguna objeción por sus decisiones. Pero a cambio de nuestra falta de información acerca del portador oscuro, necesitamos que cumpla con otra misión.-comento el mensajero molestando un poco a Selena.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es la misión?

-Vera, debido al evento que se acerca en unos días, todos los portadores de distintos reinos están ocupados, incluyendo a su compañero y a usted, pero que no los distraiga de su trabajo, un grupo de interruptores se ha visto cerca a la escuela a la que asiste, ellos tienen en posesión un tesoro muy importante que debe recuperar lo antes posible.-explico el mensajero de manera seria.

De acuerdo, lo hare, espere aquí esta noche.-acepto la portadora aquella propuesta de misión.

Y así fue como Selena emprendió su regreso a Monster High, al regresar se fijó en que nadie estuviese cerca y se alejó de allí. Poco tiempo después llego a la ciudad de New Salem, el hogar de los normies, aunque esta tenía las calles desiertas, pues todos estaban ocupados interrogando al portador oscuro.

-Bien, hora de actuar. Oscuridad maligna, sé que estas ahí, manifiesta a los corazones que has reclamado y tráelos a mí, pues deseo retar su poder contra el mío.-dicho esto un grupo de interruptores apareció siendo liderados por una gigantesca criatura de aspecto de un jarrón, el cual en el centro había una bica con afilados dientes sonriendo y encima una pequeña cabeza con unos simples ojos amarillos.

-Bien, te estaba esperando, Contenedor Parasito.-fue lo único que dijo Selena antes de lanzarse contra uno de los interruptores y detenerse a pocos centímetros del enemigo y sacar su cetro de la nada, tomar al ser de oscuridad con su magia y lanzarlo contra otro interruptor, la chica sintió como su propia mente le ayudaba en la batalla, al esquivar un ataque que llego desde detrás de ella. Al voltearse se dio cuenta de que uno de los interruptores más grandes, los Golem, quiso golpearla por sorpresa, al percatarse de esto, Selena sonrió maliciosamente.

-Modo preventivo, tonto.-dijo la portadora levantado al enemigo con magia y lanzándolo al resto de interruptores pequeños, retrasando a sus enemigos.

Al voltear hacia arriba, la chica vio un edificio un poco alto del que sobresalía una cornisa. Selena pensó en algo que le podría dar ventaja en la pelea.

-Quizá si...-imagino la portadora, fue entonces que uso el mismo poder para halar de la saliente y elevarse del suelo. Ya en el aire los demás enemigos siguieron a la chica, aunque esto era lo que en un principio ella quería; al estar todos juntos, Selena bajo, era hora de dar el golpe final, tan pronto se dispusieron a acercarse, ella bajo un poco la cabeza un momento, cuando la subió, también alzo las manos y con ellas, su cetro comenzó a emitir chispas.

-¡Trunaraga!-grito ella antes de que una lluvia de rayos cayera en toda la calle, dañando a los interruptores y destruyéndolos casi inmediatamente, cuando el poder ceso, Selena se percató de que solo faltaba el más grande de todos.

El ser de oscuridad, conocido como contenedor parasito miro a la portadora fijamente, ella parecía confiada, parecía hasta que el interruptor saco dos largos brazos con bocas en cada uno de ellos, con los cuales golpeo el suelo y abrió su boca, escupiendo acido, provocando que la calle quedara cubierta, salvo unas cuantas plataformas de concreto. Selena quedo sobre una de estas, esperando que no la tocara la letal sustancia, ella trato de hacer levitar al interruptor, pero estaba demasiado pesado para hacerlo, por lo que busco rápidamente con la vista una forma de dañarlo, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea arriesgada, ella tomo con su cetro una de las plataformas que estaban libres de ácido y la lanzo contra el enemigo, no logro dañarlo mucho, pero por una centésima de segundo, pudo ver como el ser abría su boca, revelando por un momento el punto débil. La portadora lanzo otra plataforma e inmediatamente después de soltarla, lanzo una bola de fuego, pero no logro dar en el blanco, siguió intentando hasta quedarse sin algún otro objeto que lanzar, fue cuando hizo su última jugada, espero a que uno de los brazos tratara de arremeter contra ella y se subió a este, tomo la plataforma en la que antes estaba parada, pero antes de tirarla, el brazo se movió bruscamente lanzando a la portadora al aire, en caída libre, ella tuvo una idea rápida, se colocó sobre el interruptor y lanzo la plataforma sobre la cabeza de este y lanzo el fuego de nuevo hacia la boca, de tal manera que al momento que el proyectil impacto contra el enemigo y este abrió la boca, la esfera de fuego entro en la boca, solo paso un segundo antes de que un rayo de luz atravesara el cuerpo del interruptor, y el ácido desapareciera; Selena lanzo unos pétalos verdes al aire e impacto contra el suelo quedando gravemente herida, eso hasta que aquellos pétalos mágicos cayeron sobre ella y esta se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado. Al levantarse vio como el interruptor desaparecía y dejaba aquel objeto que fue a buscar.

Ya de noche, el mensajero se encontraba esperando a la portadora en el mismo punto que hace unas horas, Selena llego entregando el objeto que debía llevar y tomo el sobre sin decir nada, aunque al ver todo lo que había pasado por esa pequeñez no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Para que necesitaba esa cosa?-cuestiono curiosa.

-Esto es una perla oscura, un objeto muy misterioso que le permitiría a un ser de oscuridad alcanzar sus poderes máximos, hay muy pocas en existencia y debemos protegerlas de caer en manos equivocadas.-explico el mensajero retirándose. Selena sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero decidió no decir nada, ya tenía lo que quería, pero antes de irse volteo a ver a la casa que se encontraba cercana al portal y sonrió pensativamente.

La portadora volvió ya tarde a Monster High, se dirigió fuera de la escuela y saco el sobre que recupero solo para romperlo en miles de pedazos antes de irse de aquel lugar, era tiempo de descansar.

 _"Misión completada._

 _Firma Selena."_

 **Capítulo 17.2:** La dama Lobo.

 _"Ser la mejor a veces requiere de sacrificios, incluso algunos muy grandes, los días pasan pero no parezco mejorar, tengo que esforzarme, no puedo perder._

 _Firma Clawdeen."_

Era una mañana tranquila en Monster High, para todos este era un día más, salvo para Clawdeen Wolf, quien aunque tenía en su cabeza las palabras de Selena y Cristian diciéndole que su entrenamiento estaba completo y debería tomarse un descanso, además de las felicitaciones de sus amigas, ella sentía en el fondo que aún no estaba lista, caminaba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta las veces que estuvo a punto de chocar con otras personas y por suerte lo evito. En clases no puso mucha atención y la poca concentración que logro le ayudo a contestar todas las preguntas que los profesores le hicieron, lo único que recuerda de la escuela fue que vio a Selena hablando con Frankie, Ghoulia y Cleo, aunque no sabía de qué. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el día escolar ya había terminado y Clawdeen se dirigía a casa. En casa, la chica lobo se encontraba aun tratando de mejorar su estilo con aquella pica de madera que había recibido de Selena, practicaba tan dedicada mente que sus hermanos, Clawd y Howleen le tenían que llevar algo de comida y bebida para poder ofrecerle un descanso de vez en cuando. Este día no sería la excepción al entrenamiento, la chica lobo se encontraba golpeando varios blancos que ella había construido en casa, si no era dando golpes que hicieran un daño crítico, lanzarla contra los blancos más lejanos o simplemente dando apuñaladas que terminaran por atravesar al blanco, dejando boquiabiertos a sus hermanos.

-¡Hermana! Recuérdame no molestarte.-comento Clawd en un tono entre asustado y divertido.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos?-cuestiono Howleen algo confundida, pues no tenía mucho que llevaba entrenando y se le hacía raro verla con tal progreso.

-Uno, aun sin entrenamiento no deberías hacerlo. Dos, no lo sé, según Cristian y Selena, estos son mis golpes naturales, solo yo los puedo hacer con este estilo.-respondió a las dudas la chica lobo.

-Pues yo no confió mucho en esa tal Selena, no conozco mucho sobre esa chica.-hablo la menor un poco molesta.

-Pero si confías en el portador oscuro ¿Eh?-contesto Clawdeen defendiendo a su amiga mientras le daba otro ataque a uno de sus blancos.

-Oye, solo digo, además él puso el lugar para la fiesta y le agrada a mi amiga, así que no me molesta. ¡Ah! Por cierto, tengo que hacer una llamada.-dijo Howleen retirándose del lugar y recordando que tenía que ayudar a Twila con ciertos asuntos.

-Conmigo no tienes excusa, no soy amigo de ninguno de los dos, yo no confió en ellos.-comento Clawd quien había guardado silencio hasta ese momento, solo esperaba el momento para mencionar eso.

-No te culpo, yo tampoco lo hacía, aunque mira lo que me paso por eso, jeje.-dijo la chica lobo recordando como termino en su situación actual y lanzando su pica a una diana, dando en el centro, lo que provoco que sonriera satisfecha del resultado.-Bien, volviendo al tema, deberías darle una oportunidad, son buenas personas, tal vez, si te dieras más tiempo para conocerlos...

-Quizá, pero aun así no confió en ellos.-respondió su hermano cortante.

Clawdeen se puso en guardia y vio como un gran muñeco de práctica que se formaba por una gran roca de cuerpo, dos escobas como brazos y un balde en donde debería estar la cabeza; Se alzaba enfrente de ella.

-Suerte con eso hermana.-hablo el hombre lobo con cierto tono de burla al ver aquel reto.

Ella solo sonrió y empezó el "combate" con su nuevo enemigo. Ataco al muñeco con la lanza dio una voltereta hacia atrás, se puso en posición defensiva, se agacho y rodo a un lado para después levantarse, darle un par de vueltas a su pica y apuñalar la roca con tal fuerza que la pulverizo. Volteo a mirar atrás y se dio cuenta que su hermano se encontraba bebiendo de una botella de agua, por lo que Clawdeen sonrió maliciosamente, le volvió a dar vueltas a la pica, pero esta vez tan cerca de la botella que la rasgo, derramando la bebida.

-¡Oye! ¡Estaba tomando eso!-dijo Clawd molesto, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que su hermana había logrado.-Wow, solo wow.

-Recuerda no molestarme.

El día avanzo rápidamente, aunque Clawd y Howleen seguían viendo a su hermana entrenar, de ratos se iban a hacer otra cosa. Aunque la chica lobo practicaba decidida y con determinación, su cuerpo y mente no resistían mas, poco a poco, su energía se agotaba y sus hermanos lo notaban, por fin podían hablar con ella cuando, con dificultad, logro llegar a donde estaban para beber algo.

-¡Tienes que dejar de hacerte esto! ¡Solo te estas desgastando!-regaño Howleen a su hermana mayor, a pesar de su tono se notaba su obvia preocupación por ella.

-No... Puedo... debo... entrenar.-decía Clawdeen entre jadeos de cansancio levantándose a duras penas y cayendo tras dar un par de pasos.

-Suficiente, a partir de ahora, nada de entrenamiento, nada de exhaustivo trabajo, solo un bien merecido y relajante descanso.-hablo Clawd ayudando a su hermana a levantarse y llevarla dentro de la casa seguida de su hermana menor.

Los tres salieron a divertirse, aunque al principio Clawdeen no quería, sus hermanos la convencieron de descansar un momento. Fueron de compras, comieron algo y vieron una película, durante el resto del día. Por fin iban de camino a casa cuando al pasar en una zona cercana a la ciudad de los normies, oyeron como había un gran alboroto, no sabían que era, pero tampoco le dieron importancia, creían que era cosa de ellos y nada que los afectara. Finalmente llegaron a casa en la noche y aunque Clawdeen aún no desistía de seguir entrenando, por fin había dejado de pensar solo en practicar hasta caer, ahora sabía que debía mantener un balance entre el descanso, la diversión y el entrenamiento, todo gracias a sus hermanos, a pesar de que en la escuela se dedicaran a cosas diferentes, su familia sin duda siempre estaba ahí para poyarla y Clawdeen a ellos.

-Descansa dama tortuga.-se despidió Howleen entrando a la casa primero.

-No olvides que el gran día se acerca y debes estar en óptimas condiciones.-dijo Clawd entrando a la casa también.

-Nada de dama tortuga, yo seré Clawdeen, la dama Lobo.-hablo la chica antes de entrar finalmente a la casa y cerrar la puerta, dando por terminado este día.

 _"Ser la mejor requiere de sacrificios, pero saber sacrificar es mejor. El entrenamiento ayuda a fortalecer el cuerpo y el espíritu, pero descansar fortalece el corazón y la mente, una persona debe fortalecer todo para poder vencer. El día se acerca y puede que no logre vencer, pero sé que no me rendiré y peleare hasta el final. Gracias familia, gracias amigas._

 _Firma Clawdeen."_

 **Y bien, con esto acabamos por ahora, sé que el capítulo fue corto, pero también quiero variar o probar con diferentes tamaños para ver cuál es más cómodo, divertido y tarda un tiempo razonable en completarse, ya que siento que los capítulos de mi otro fic, en especial el más nuevo que publique, exagero con la extensión, pero bueno de eso me encargo yo, de momento espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo, OCs, requisitos atrás. Conversaciones de amistad, mencionen dos personajes que quieran ver teniendo una y creo que sería todo ahora mi despedida de toda la vida, gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	18. Intercamibio cultural

¡ **AL FIN! Este capítulo por fin esta subido, no saben desde cuando tengo preparado esto, verán, rápidamente les explico, hubo un día en que me llego la inspiración de golpe… no en el sentido literal, claro; Pero me agrado enserio y me quede muy satisfecho con el resultado, todo esto lo escribí en un par de horas de corrido, sin corregir nada del capítulo. Bien, este será como una especie de capítulo especial, tómenlo como relleno si quieren, pues aunque no aporta mucho a la historia, sí que puede entretenerlos, aquí mostrare que no todo es blanco y negro, también hay gris. Llego la Hora de que vean que Cristian, a pesar de volverse la pesadilla de muchos, sigue siendo una persona, así que miren que el portador incluso sabe reír. Sin más aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 18** : Intercambio Cultural.

 _"Un día quise hacer para lo que se supone vine... mi peor día desde que llegue._

 _Firma Cristian."_

Un día para la llegada de Lord King...

El día comenzó como siempre, con una pequeña y muy buena diferencia, debido al supuesto evento que se llevaría a cabo mañana, desde que llego Cristian este hablo con la directora y ella dio la oportunidad a todo alumno de Monster High para representar a la escuela en él, por lo que dejo el día anterior al evento como un pequeño descanso al entrenamiento.

Cristian se levantó como si de un guerrero entrenado se tratara, pero sin perder la esencia de alguien joven, se sentó, se estiro y levanto su cuerpo para guiar al chico lleno de energía al exterior se veía que era sumamente temprano, el sol apenas salía y el portador veía con orgullo la creciente y progresiva granja para tomar del cobertizo la regadera, ir al campo de cultivo y regar las pequeñas plantas. El chico vio con una sonrisa como su trabajo daba frutos al notar el tamaño de las plantas, plantas que el vio y cuido desde unas pequeñas semillas. Tras hacer esto volteo al cielo, vio como el astro rey se alzaba empezando a iluminar de lleno el lugar y se retiraba a su casa, uno pensaría que a seguir con su trabajo. El chico regreso a su cuarto, vio su cama, y termino por dejarse caer totalmente despreocupado y empezando a roncar de nuevo en un momento, solo para oír que unos segundos después tocaban la puerta.

-Estos días se supone son para descansar.-dijo fingiendo una voz quebrándose en llanto.

El chico se levantó de nuevo, camino a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Ghoulia y Selena; quienes empezaron a reír apenas vieron al portador.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto adormilado.

-Es que... no sabíamos que... en las mañanas tuvieras calcetines en la cara.-explico Draculaura agregando risas cada pausa y al final.

-¿Huh? ¡Ah! perdón, se supone que hoy dormiría a mas no poder ¿qué están haciendo aquí?-volvió a preguntar un poco molesto de ser interrumpido en su descanso.

-Decidimos que hoy tú y Selena nos mostrarían su dimensión y tu harías tu tarea, nos hablarías sobre tu cultura, después de todo a eso viniste ¿no?-dijo Frankie invitando al portador a salir.

-Sí y por ser tú, chico, te daré la oportunidad de mostrarme tus costumbres.-hablo burlonamente Selena.

-¡Oye esas eran mis palabras!-reclamo Cleo fingiendo molestia, a lo que todas rieron.

-De acuerdo, solo esperen a que esté listo.-comento el portador quedándose parado allí un rato callado, al igual que todas.-ya estoy listo vámonos.

Todas las chicas siguieron al portador hasta la escuela y allí, el decidió abrir un extraño portal por el que se podía ver al otro lado un pueblo bastante destruido.

-Bien, las damas primero.-ofreció el portador dando entrada a las monstruitas, siguiéndoles el paso una vez entraron; por desgracia no eran todos los viajeros que irían, ya que después del portador, una extraña sombras les siguió entrando al portal antes de que se cerrara.

Todas llegaron a una parte que recordaba más a una zona de guerra que a un lugar para vivir.

-Ahh... hogar, dulce hogar...-dijo el chico con un aire de nostalgia.

-Confirmado, la oscuridad hizo enloquecer a Cristian.-hablo Clawdeen viendo raro al portador, al igual que todas las chicas.

-¿Qué? Aquí nací y me crie, no es mi culpa haber estado en una guerra.-bromeo Cristian con una sonrisa hacia todas.

-Pero ¿en dónde están las personas?-pregunto Frankie viendo a todos lados sin éxito en tratar de ver a alguien.

-Descuiden, las zonas más transitadas las dejaremos para después, primero me gustaría mostrarles las diversiones de mi infancia, porque ¿saben? No toda mi vida se trató de entrenamiento y peleas contra los interruptores.-explico empezando a adelantarse.

Todas veían como las casa abandonadas y destruidas por peleas o deterioradas por el tiempo eran muy abundantes, el lugar daba esa incomodidad de saber que alguien había vivido ahí, pero desconocer que había sido de esas familias y podías imaginar lo peor estando en una guerra. "no tenía ni idea de lo que ha causado esta guerra." Pensó Selena.

-Llegamos...-fue lo único que dijo llamando la atención de todas, quienes podrían jurar que las casa empezaban a seguirlas con la mirada.

Al ver el lugar, el cual se trataba de un mini desierto en el que varias dunas de fondo tapaban la visión de lo que había mas allá, todas miraron confundidas al chico, quien aun sonreía, Ghoulia gimió interrogativa.

-Chicas, no están viéndolo con la parte divertida, mi hermano, mis primos y yo veníamos cuando teníamos la oportunidad, Selena ¿puedes usar tu cetro para levantar esta colina de arena?-explico y pregunto el portador, a lo cual la chica obedeció de buena forma.

-Vaya, te lo tomaste muy...-no acabo debido a que toda la arena cayó sobre las mounstritas y el portador.

-Nunca hables antes de tiempo.-dijo burlonamente la portadora.

-Esta me la vas a pagar.-dijo divertido Cristian.

-Por primera vez te apoyo.-le secundo Cleo.

Debajo de la duna había un viejo sube y baja oxidado y maltratado.

-Tantos recuerdos...-dijo Cristian nostálgico.

-¿Me pregunto si aún funciona?-cuestiono Selena dirigiéndose al juego, pero al subirse la plataforma que eligió de inmediato se rompió.

-Creo que no.-comento Clawdeen riendo.

-No importa, solo quería verlo una vez más, lo divertido aquí en realidad es esto.-dicho esto el portador saco unas tablas de asientos viejas y se dirigió a la cima de las dunas.

-¿E...Estas seguro de esto?-pregunto nerviosa Draculaura.

-De hecho... en mi infancia estas cosas eran menos altas.-comento Cristian aun sonriendo.

-¿Que tanto han crecido?-pregunto, también nerviosa, pero esta vez Cleo.

-Mmm... Están como tres veces más altas.-dijo Cristian antes de dar un empujón a la tabla donde iban Selena, Ghoulia y Clawdeen e impulsar la suya, donde iban el, Cleo, Draculaura y Frankie.

-¿¡Que!?-preguntaron todas las monstruitas al unísono antes de darse cuenta de que ya iban cuesta abajo. Hubo distintas reacciones al empezar, por un lado Cristian sonrió recordando viejos tiempos y sintiéndose de nuevo un niño, Selena ni se inmuto pero al poco rato empezó a sonreír viendo como su compañero se emocionaba, Frankie, por su parte, apenas empezó el viaje grito de emoción por la experiencia, por ultimo las demás solo lanzaron un alarido aterradas por la velocidad que habían alcanzado en tan poco tiempo. La portadora noto como ambos iban muy parejos en distancia, por lo que queriendo tranquilizar a sus amigas y divertirse más, se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante agarrando más velocidad; Cristian vio esto e hizo lo mismo, esto llamo la atención a las demás monstruitas y relajándose mas, imitaron a sus amigos, la alocada diversión del portador se convirtió en una carrera, carrera que termino muy divertida, ya que tanto se inclinaron todos que al final terminaron por voltearse y salir disparados unos metros del final, siendo amortiguados en su caída gracias a la arena de todo el lugar.

-¡Wohoo! ¡Rayos no me sentía así desde hace mucho tiempo!-decía el portador dando brincos de alegría y exponiendo su felicidad. Ghoulia apenas salía de la arena cuando noto el entusiasmo del chico y por alguna extraña razón sonrió sintiéndose alegre por él.

-Se ve lindo cuando sonríe ¿o qué?-apareció Selena detrás de la zombi sobresaltándola y poniéndola nerviosa.-No te preocupes, te aseguro que su respuesta te sorprenderá.

-¡Déjame decirte algo! Vuelve a hacer que pase algo así y te aseguro que no te sentirás así en mucho tiempo.-comento Cleo de nuevo fingiendo molestia.

-Entiendo su majestad, vamos hay mucho que tengo que mostrarles.-dijo Cristian emocionado.

-¿No involucran más carreras en picada hacia el suelo verdad?-pregunto Draculaura nerviosa y mareada.

-Oye, ustedes me pidieron que les mostrara mi cultura, antes de hacerlo les he mostrar la diversión en la maldición.-contesto Cristian sumamente alegre antes de irse a otro lado, las demás no tenían más opción que seguirles, no notaron que de nuevo, una sombra extraña les observaba antes de irse oculta entre la oscuridad del lugar.

-Oye, algo que no nos has explicado es ¿por qué el lugar tan oscuro? Ni siquiera parece de noche.-cuestiono Clawdeen extrañada, cosa que las demás también notaron de inmediato.

-La verdad no es una historia muy alegre, verán, desde que ocurrió la batalla decisiva, aquí también hubo una contribución a cerrar la puerta de la oscuridad, hubo una explosión que termino por acabar con todos los guerreros que aquí peleaban, tanta fue la fuerza de la explosión que aún hay una nube de ceniza, humo y la oscuridad de los interruptores enemigos que se fueron junto con la explosión sobre nosotros.-explico Cristian serio y algo preocupado mientras seguían caminando, continuaron su camino sin problema hasta llegar al lugar.

-Bueno, estamos aquí, querían cultura, aquí hay cultura.-dijo Cristian mostrando una calle totalmente colorida, esta calle llevaba por todos lados la etiqueta "México colonial" debido a que el estilo era tal y como esta época demando, la arquitectura de estilo Barroco, el diseño de las calles adornadas con adoquines y la atmosfera clásica que brindaba aquel lugar.

Esta calle es nuestra primera parada.-dijo Cristian sonriendo, Sin duda ahí estaban las respuestas.

Cleo veía confundida la imagen de una pirámide Maya en un cuadro cuando Cristian llego a su lado

-No entiendo.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto de forma divertida el portador.

-¿Cómo hacían para vivir ahí?-aclaro ella viendo la forma de la pirámide escalonada diferente a sus pirámides lisas de Egipto. Cristian rio un poco.

-es porque no son para vivir, eran considerados templos para las deidades de las civilizaciones de aquellos tiempos.-explico el portador dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

Clawdeen veía entre los diseños de los fragmentos de pared antigua que se encontraban en una especie de museo, como era que solían vestir los antiguos habitantes del país.

-¿Cómo era que encontraban tan buena combinación de colores?-pregunto la chica lobo asombrada.

-No lo hacían, ellos los tomaban de lo que podían, así como en la edad media se usó el lapislázuli para teñir de azul aquí se usó el pigmento de cochinillas para el rojo.-contesto tranquilo para voltear al otro lado y encontrarse con Draculaura admirando la mismas partes de pared, donde de veían los grabados de los guerreros Águila y mención a otros animales.

-¿crees que pudieron haber también guerreros Murciélago?-pregunto ella con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Seguro, todo es posible, ellos alababan a estas especies debido a sus cualidades ¿por qué no lo hubieran hecho con los murciélagos?-dijo el portador animando a la vampiresa a soñar, pero de nuevo empezando a caminar.

Frankie admiraba una imagen de Quetzalcóatl.

-Partes de diferentes cuerpos y aun así, tan majestuoso...-pensaba ella en voz alta llamando la atención del portador.

-Todo depende de la vista de uno mismo, somos jóvenes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para decir nuestros defectos, pero no para aceptarnos, no se necesita ser una deidad para lucir bien con varias partes.-dijo Cristian animando a la chica y haciéndola sonreír.

-Gracias.-dijo para seguir viendo el lugar.

Cristian seguía caminado por todo el lugar cuando Selena apareció delante de él.

-Escucha, quiero pedirte disculpas, no sabía por lo que habías pasado, perdón por tratar de...-trato de pedir disculpas siendo interrumpida por él.

-Oye, no hay porque estar triste, me alegra que les hayas dado una razón para hacer creer a las chicas que un portador no solo es trabajo, así que no hay por qué disculparse.-dijo Cristian sonriendo dejando pensativa a la chica.

-¡allí estas!-hablo el portador llamando la atención de Ghoulia.

-Te había buscado por todo este lugar, mira... ehh... no soy muy bueno para esto, pero me gustaría darte una pequeña compensación por no darte aun una respuesta a tu pregunta, pero créeme, lo hare en su momento.-dicho esto el portador le entrego a la zombi una pequeña caja, ella sin demasiadas vueltas al asunto la abrió y vio que dentro había un collar con una temática de la serpiente emplumada, Quetzalcóatl, el collar era un hilo con pequeñas plumas de distintos colores y con la cabeza de la deidad como adorno máximo, ya que esta estaba hecha de turquesa al ponérselo ella le pregunto si le quedaba bien.

-Tal y como pensé, no podría quedarte mejor.-dijo sonriente para darse la vuelta y llamar la atención de todas.

-Bien chicas es hora de irnos, todavía queda una zona más a la que ir.-aviso Cristian saliendo del lugar, siendo seguido por las demás. De nuevo la extraña figura se asomó esta vez mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa al ver a los viajeros alejarse a su nuevo destino.

Después de un rato de seguir por la calle llegaron al lugar que tanto alegaba Cristian, un parque de diversiones modesto, pequeño, no era la gran cosa, pero sin duda esa era la magia de aquel lugar.

-¿Y este lugar?-pregunto emocionada Frankie.

-Aquí vine un par de veces cuando niño, de hecho, una vez me trajeron contra mi voluntad.-contesto agregando una risa al final.

-¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?-pregunto Clawdeen llena de confianza, sin duda ya les había demostrado que cualquier cosa en ese reino las podía sorprender.

-La verdad es que este parque de atracciones es como cualquier otro, pero sin duda su encanto reside en los dulces.-dijo Cristian emocionado.

-¿Dulces?-pregunto Cleo confundida, a lo que el portador solo sonrió.

En un puesto de dulces, Cristian se encontraba pagando los dulces que traía en cantidad exagerada dentro de una bolsa, mientras las monstruitas se encontraban incomodas a ver que todas las personas que pasaban cerca de ellas las veían de manera rara.

-Esto se siente raro.-dijo Draculaura mientras veía como las personas murmuraban entre ellos y no les dejaban de prestar atención.

-Piensa que esto es porque están asombrados de verlas, mira ahí viene alguien, seguro que es para hablarme.-hablo confiada Selena mientras se arregló rápido su apariencia solo para acercarse un poco al chico que creía iba hacia ella, pero paso de la portadora, sorprendiendo a esta.

-Hola nena.-dijo el chico quien le había dirigido la palabra a Clawdeen.

-Debes tener agallas chico, porque de este parque no sales vivo.-dijo Selena con su rostro ensombrecido y cubierto por su cabello, además de haber usado un tono sumamente aterrador, asustando y ahuyentando al chico y haciendo reír a las monstruitas.

-¡Ya llegue! ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el portador viendo a las demás reír.

-Oh nada, solo que Selena nos mostraba su gran capacidad para seducir.-dijo burlona Cleo haciendo reír un poco a las demás.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de seducción, deben probar estos.-dijo el portador dando un dulce diferente a cada chica.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntaron todas al unísono.

-A ver... para Frankie una alegría, para Cleo una pulpa de tamarindo, para Clawdeen una cocada, para Draculaura un mazapán, para Selena una pepitoria, y para Ghoulia un dulce de leche.-contesto a todas para esperar a que solo les dieran la primer mordida. El portador casi pudo ver como arcoíris salían de los ojos de las chicas al probar el primer bocado y acabarse su respectivo dulce de un momento a otro.

-¡Mas, mas, mas, mas, mas!-pedían todas con la intención de probar un poco más de ese dulce u otro.

-¡Claro que no! estos son para mi.-hablo confiado Cristian, solo para ser derribado por todas y estas le arrebataran la bolsa de dulces.

Un rato después...

Cristian se resignó a comprarse más, pues su primera compra no sobrevivió a las chicas. Por fin podían continuar con su recorrido por el parque, pero las chicas se confundieron al ver que se habían detenido en una cabina con varias tablas de madera algo largas en pendiente y con huecos en ellas.

-¿Ahora que nos vas a mostrar?-pregunto Frankie emocionada.

-De hecho ustedes también pueden miren.-dicho esto, Cristian entrego un boleto y el encargado del juego le dio unas cuantas canicas, el chico se preparó y con el pulgar lanzo con cierta fuerza una canica, atinando a uno de los huecos de más abajo, el cual tenía grabado arriba el número quince.

-Tomen.-dijo entregando las nueve canicas restantes a las chicas.

Frankie lanzo una y esta cayó en un hueco que traía grabado arriba el número cinco. Draculaura lanzo y por poco atina a un hueco con el numero veinte, pero reboto hacia atrás y termino por entrar a un hueco con el número diez. Clawdeen lanzo sin mucho esfuerzo y la canica cayo en el numero veinticinco. Cleo trato de lanzar su canica al número más alto, pero la fuerza con la que salió la hizo llegar solo al número cinco, igual a Frankie. Ghoulia hizo un cálculo rápido y lanzo su canica, cayendo está en el numero veinticinco. Selena paso tomo su canica y está por un momento reboto en el hueco del número diez, pero el rebote le hizo extrañamente llegar al veinte.

-Bien, noventaicinco, podemos lograrlo, nos quedan tres canicas.-dijo Cristian tomando una canica y lanzándola, pero esta cayo en el número cinco, cosa rara ya que Selena lanzo las últimas dos, las cuales también cayeron en el cinco.

-Ciento diez puntos, este es su premio.-menciono el encargado dándoles un lobo de felpa algo grande, pero sin exagerar.

-Bien, el problema es ¿quién se lo queda?-pregunto Frankie.

-Yo voto por que se lo quede Clawdeen.-sugirió Selena.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué a mí?-pregunto confundida la chica lobo.

-Tu tuviste la mayor puntuación de todas, creo que es lo justo ¿todas a favor?-pregunto la portadora, a lo que Cristian se aclaró la garganta.-perdón, digo ¿todas y Cristian a favor?-corrigió Selena a lo que todas ahí estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Bueno, creo que ya falta poco para irnos, y una visita al parque de diversiones no estaría completa sin visitar la rueda de la fortuna.-dijo Cristian dirigiéndose a la atracción.

En la primera cabina entraron Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen y Draculaura; mientras que en la siguiente cabina entraron Cristian y Ghoulia, quienes por el espacio reducido se sentían incomodos al estar tan cerca.

-Ehh... hola...-dijo el portador tímidamente mientras se trataba de acomodar en el lugar, a lo que la zombi le contesto igual de tímida.

-Te ves bien con ese collar jeje.-hablo el para romper la tensión, eso no hizo más que aumentar el ya de por si ardor que la zombi empezaba a sentir en su cara, en mal momento entro la portadora.

-Hola chicos, no interrumpo nada ¿cierto?-pregunto burlona, esto provoco que ambos comenzaran a negar con sus voces, manos y cabeza nerviosos mientras para sus adentros no sabían si alegrarse o molestarse por la "oportuna" aparición de Selena.

Al final del paseo todos estaban dispuestos a irse cuando Selena vio el juego de los carritos chocones, ella insistió en subirse así que todas ahí le pidieron lo mismo al portador, quien acepto y así era, todo tenia pinta como si un simple juego se tratara hasta que Cleo fue embestida por un auto desconocido, pero al verlo todas, incluso el portador se sorprendieron de ver quien era, Toralei.

-Hola chicas, veo que se la están pasando bien.-dijo en forma de burla.-trate de seguirlos para ver que podían hacer, pero hasta ahora la única diversión ha sido esta.

Todas las monstruitas, Selena y Cristian empezaron a tratar de embestir a la gata para dejarla fuera de combate, pero ella los esquivaba sin mucho problema, o eso creía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que ellos querían, al final, la chica quedo acorralada y fue embestida por todos, al hacer esto, algo extraño paso y el asiento se botó del auto junto a la gata la cual quedo aturdida en medio de la pista. Por fin el día había acabado, las chicas se habían divertido y habían aprendido más sobre el portador y su cultura, la chica gata se encontraba entre ellas frustrada, por fin el portador abrió un portal a Monster High y todos entraron, dando así por terminado este maravilloso día.

 _"Un día quise hacer para lo que se supone que vine... el mejor día desde que llegue aquí._

 _Firma Cristian."_

 **Bien, con esto se acaba la espera. Francamente, al empezar estas serie de eventos no creí que se juntaran todas las cosas, parece que les espera un gigantesco problema, ya me encuentro trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, espero acabarlo pronto, ahora vuelvo a despedirme no sin antes recordarles que pueden incluir a un OC en la historia y/o recomendar el apoyo entre personajes para obtener extras durante el desarrollo y al final de la historia, bien aquí es donde como siempre les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	19. Evento de demostracion, duelo canino 1

**¡Por fin! Actualización del fic. Primero que nada, perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero me había quedado en un hueco de creatividad del que no podía salir, ya que estaba pensando en ideas para mi otro fic, ya que al escribirlo al mismo tiempo que este, las ideas fluyen como si nada, pero esta vez me había quedado trabado, por suerte ya salí de ahí y lo que se viene ahora correrá como el agua, así que como segundo punto les advierto algo: este será un capitulo largo, tan largo que lo volví a dividir en dos partes, así que si de momento no estas inspirado a leer tanto o tienes algo que hacer, espera, que este capítulo seguirá aquí cuando regreses. Bien, ahora tiempo de empezar.**

 **Capítulo 19:** Evento de demostración, duelo canino primera parte.

0

El día definitivo había llegado por fin, en Monster High el ambiente seria como cualquier otro día común, sino fuera por cierta vampiresa que no podía contener su emoción y desde que había llegado se la paso saltando y gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Hoy es! ¡Hoy es! ¡El evento de demostración es hoy!-seguía festejando Draculaura con alegría mientras se acercaba a Clawd, su novio, quien aunque al principio no quiso, por insistencia de la vampiresa acepto entrar a alguna de las disciplinas en el evento.

-Buenos días Draculaura. Así que... ¿Estas emocionada por lo de hoy?-pregunto el hombre lobo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, adoraba verla así de feliz.

-¿No se nota? Jiji.-devolvió la pregunta aun alegre, enserio había esperado este día para ver a su amiga en acción, ella estaba entusiasmada con la idea, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Clawdeen.

-No creo poder con esto Selena. ¿Qué tal que algo sale mal? ¿Y si pierdo? ¿Significa que tendré que irme a entrenar lejos de aquí?-preguntaba la chica lobo preocupada y nerviosa, hasta que la portadora, ya harta del miedo de su amiga, decide ponerle el dedo índice enfrente de los labios, indicando que guardara silencio.

-Clawdeen, te preocupas demasiado, no tengas miedo, lo harás bien. ¿Acaso olvidaste que tienes una ventaja sobre mí y Cristian? Si estamos contigo, no perderás.-dijo Selena tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, aunque no lo logro del todo, por lo menos le devolvió la seguridad para competir.

-Es cierto, hoy no caeremos, tengo que estar aquí para vigilar que mi hermana no haga un desastre.-contesto Clawdeen sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, lista para el evento.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en la granja de Cristian la mañana comenzaba normalmente, de nuevo, una oportunidad para Twila se presentaba nuevamente para poder invitar al portador, ella entro a la granja, se para frente a la puerta y respiro profundo antes de comenzar a ensayar frases que podría decir antes de tocar la puerta.

-Ho...Hola Cris... pasaba por aquí y quería preguntarte si... Buenos días Cristian ¿Sabes? Hoy es la fiesta así que... Ah, Hola Cris, vine a preguntarte si tenías alguien a quien acompañar a la fiesta, no es que me interese, pero si no y tienes suerte podrías... uff, bien, aquí voy.-dijo Twila preparándose para tocar la puerta, al hacerlo tuvo que esperar un poco, pero el chico no abría, algo preocupada volvió a tocar, esta vez llamando al portador, siguió cada vez más fuerte hasta que la puerta se abrió, debido a no estar bien cerrada, al preocuparse por el estado del portador, Twila entro con un poco de nervios a la casa, al ir a la habitación de Cristian lo vio aun acostado en la cama claramente dormido, pero lo que llamo su atención fue que el portador estaba haciendo gestos para nada bonitos, parecía estar teniendo pesadillas.

Si bien ella podía interferir, detener lo que sea que estuviera molestándolo, no quería ver qué era lo que ocultaban los sueños de aquel aparente chico, pero diferente ser. Tras unos momentos de pensarlo, decidió hacerlo, por lo que se sentó en la cama coloco su mano cerca al portador, pero nada la preparo para lo que vino. Ella literalmente entro a aquel sueño, un lugar bastante curioso se parecía a una sala bastante grande sin mucha luz, cosa rara, ya que aunque había velas en cada esquina de la habitación, estas parecían ser una simple decoración puesto que su luz no se extendía mucho. Tras caminar un poco por el lugar, se encontró con una fotografía de Cristian, un poco más joven junto a otro niño menor muy parecido a él, claro estaba que era su hermano, aun así esa imagen estaba muy descuidada, por lo que opto por dejarla en su lugar para evitar dañarla. Siguió caminando, un silencio total inundaba el lugar, poniendo un poco incomoda a Twila, sentía que en cualquier momento algo le saltaría encima. De pronto, empezó a oír pasos acelerados hacia ella, algo le decía que eso no estaba bien, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que una rápida figura tomara de la mano a Twila y la halara lejos de ahí, la chica rápidamente se dio cuenta que quien la guiaba ahora era Cristian, el portador la llevaba apresuradamente lejos del punto donde la encontró sin parar de correr.

-¡Twila! ¿¡Que Haces aquí!? ¡Estamos en peligro!-Hablo Cristian sorprendiendo a su amiga, tanto por la frase anteriormente dicha como por no parecer creer que era un sueño simple, la chica no pudo más que voltear hacia atrás y ver como una gigantesca masa oscura aplastaba la imagen que ella había visto y los seguía a toda velocidad.

-¿¡Que es esa cosa cosa!?-pregunto Twila casi gritando.

-Te explico afuera, por ahora, no mires atrás.-dijo Cristian confundiendo a su amiga.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que no mires atrás.-volvió a decir el chico lanzando de su mano una llamarada de oscuridad a la pared, la cual se rompió y dejo entrar un poco de luz, Cristian hizo un poco de fuerza para impulsar a Twila hacia ese lugar y haciéndola despertar.

Mientras tanto, Cristian se volteo a ver a aquella figura amorfa cuyo único rasgo distintivo era un par ojos amarillos que se enfocaban en el portador, el cual no sacaba su espada por alguna razón, en vez de esto siguió corriendo sin voltear, pero una de las extremidades que salían de aquel ser lo tomo y lo lanzo al aire, cuando Cristian cayó encima de esa cosa esta empezó a encerrarlo entre más y más de esas extensiones que solo lo hundían, eso fue poco a poco, lo último que se pudo ver del portador fue su ojo, el cual inmediatamente quedo tapado por esa figura.

Cristian se despertó de golpe con un grito que no duro mucho, estaba totalmente sudado y se le notaba nervioso, el chico volteo a su lado para ver a Twila quien le observaba preocupada, pero parecía tranquilizarse al verlo despierto.

-¿Estas bien cierto?-pregunto su amiga viendo que no había ningún problema aparente.

-Sí, claro.-respondió Cristian recuperando el aliento y sentándose en la cama.

-Bien, ahora quiero que me expliques ¿¡Que es lo que paso allí dentro!?-cambio su preocupación por molestia.

-¿Que te puedo decir? Simplemente estábamos en mi sueño, huyendo de mi oscuridad malvada y... espera un momento. ¿Tú que hacías en mi sueño? Y más importante aún... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el portador un poco molesto tomando por sorpresa a Twila.

-Bueno... yo...-buscaba una respuesta a esas preguntas, toda la seguridad que sintió antes de entrar se esfumo como llego al ver la cara de su amigo, la cual demandaba respuestas.

-Sabes, no me importa. Tendrás tus razones, lo que importa es que este bien por ahora, escucha ¿has oído eso de "el mundo de los sueños" y cosas así cierto? Pues la verdad es que eso es un poco más cierto de lo que creen la mayoría de los habitantes del multiverso. Pero eso no importa, ya te dije que esa cosa era mi oscuridad, con eso tienes.-explico Cristian de forma cortante y levantándose completamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Tienes que lidiar con eso todos los días?-pregunto Twila en voz baja.

-Solo desde que me convertí en esta cosa.-contesto el portador desde la cocina dejando pensando a su amiga sobre el tema.

Mientras tanto en Monster High, las chicas que ya estaban enlistadas en el evento llegaban a la escena, ambas caminaban con una confianza y superioridad que contagiaba a todos, los alumnos que las veían pasar se quedaban boquiabiertos o paralizados al verlas, sabían que el título de su escuela estaba en sus manos, título que nunca habían buscado pero ahora iban por él. Tras un rato de caminar por fin hallaron a sus amigas, quienes sonreían felices al ver sobre todo a Clawdeen lista y sin nervios.

-Buenos días chicas, veo que estas preparada Clawdeen.-saludo Frankie feliz observando a sus amigas.

-Sí, no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy porque esto comience.-contesto la chica lobo viendo a todas sus amigas y trasmitiendo esa seguridad que ambas guerreras emanaban.

-Eso es genial, pero... ¿Y tú armadura?-pregunto Draculaura un poco nerviosa, pero sin esperar nada negativo.

-Descuida, Selena prometió ayudarme a llevarla al evento, pero hasta que comience, por lo que aún tenemos tiempo.-respondió Clawdeen con tranquilidad.

De acuerdo, entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto la vampiresa algo indecisa, pues ese día ni clases habría con tal de preparar a quienes irían al evento.

-Antes de hacer cualquier cosa necesito que me presten a Clawdeen un momento.-hablo Selena divertida, sin comprender ni decir nada, la portadora ya se había llevado a la chica lobo a un lugar apartado del resto del grupo.

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar a un salón de clases vacío, Clawdeen empezó a hablar confundida.

-¿Ahora qué?-cuestiono de manera sarcástica, ya sabía que su amiga no planeaba las cosas tan normalmente.

-Escucha, quería que fuera una sorpresa hasta el evento, pero anoche volví a casa de mi abuelo y traje esto.-hablo Selena mostrando un cetro bastante antiguo y confundiendo a su amiga.

-¿Un bastón?

-¿Sabes? Durante tu entrenamiento y esas cosas usaste esa pica de madera que improvisamos, pero una portadora tiene el poder de forjar un lazo con su técnica, no solo son armas, son compañeros.-dicho esto la portadora hizo que aquel cetro comenzara a brillar, el efecto duro unos segundos y al terminar aquel cetro ahora era una lanza de un diseño especial, de mango fino y alargado, todo el barrote era de color negro, con una empuñadura en el centro de color morado que se ajustaba perfectamente a una mano delicada, pero para ser sostenida con firmeza; La punta de aquella técnica tenía la forma de un corazón, aunque detallada totalmente como una luna en todo su esplendor; Por ultimo en el lado opuesto llevaba un cráneo con un moño rosa decorando la parte que no se usaría en las peleas.

-Saluda a Luna llena, tu lanza y nueva amiga.-dijo Selena entregándole la técnica a Clawdeen, quien de la impresión no sabía que decir, eso preocupo a la portadora, creía que su tan especial sorpresa no había gustado, eso pensó hasta que pudo sentir como era abrazada con gran fuerza por la chica lobo.

-Gracias, solo gracias.-fue lo único que dijo Clawdeen mientras seguía aferrada a Selena, no sabía otra forma de agradecer tal acto más que como su corazón le dicto en ese momento, aun conteniendo lágrimas de alegría en el proceso.

Mientras tan conmovedor evento se llevaba a cabo, Draculaura y Clawd hablaban de cierto tema que ambos tenían por aclarar.

-Ok, amor, necesitamos terminar con esto de una buena vez... ¡CRISTIAN NO SE HA VUELTO MALO!-aclaro la vampiresa sin parecer molesta, pues sabía que todo este lio era causado por una confusión de origen desconocido, para ellos claro está.

-Como saberlo, ni siquiera le he visto, desde el primer día no se puede confiar en el.-argumento el hombre lobo tratando de ser comprensivo, cosa para nada fácil cuando se trata de proteger a su novia de un ser de otra dimensión apenas conocido.

-Créeme, no tendrá un aspecto entusiasmado y menos si te le encuentras ahora, pero ya lo veras durante el evento y la fiesta, será... eh... bueno ya lo veras.-dijo la vampiresa esperando que un acontecimiento se dará, claro que Clawd no entendía a que se refería, pero decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y se despidió de ella no muy convencido, pero por lo menos sin intenciones de alejarse o a Draculaura del portador.

Mientras tanto, ya saliendo del salón donde Clawdeen y Selena habían hablado, se encontraron con Frankie, Cleo, Ghoulia, Y Draculaura, quien había regresado de su conversación con su novio.

-Bien... ¿todo listo?-pregunto Frankie viendo a las chicas.

-Lo único que no entiendo es ¿porque tenemos que venir a la escuela si no habrá clases hoy?-interrumpió Cleo algo molesta pero más confundida, aunque la respuesta la dio Draculaura.

-La directora dijo que nos daría un mensaje muy importante antes del evento. Solo tenemos que estar en el auditorio cuando lo diga y podremos irnos.

-Como sea. Sí, tenemos todo listo. Solo falta esperar a que llegue Cristian.-hablo Selena sonriendo.

-Hablando de él, ¿Dónde está? Debemos prepararnos antes de que comience.-pregunto Clawdeen tratando de no volver a los nervios por culpa del portador y su retraso.

-Debería llegar pronto, se quedó dormido hasta tarde por lo de ayer.-comento la portadora resolviendo las dudas de su amiga sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, aunque sí que eso llamo la atención de las demás monstruitas.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?-cuestiono Draculaura intrigada, aunque nadie esperaba la respuesta que daría.

-¿Como que como? Pues simple, yo vivo con el.-respondió Selena con total normalidad, eso enserio le cayó encima a todas como un balde de agua fría.

¿¡Que!?-fue la única respuesta que dieron todas ante el comentario de la chica, quien al ver el efecto provocado solo sonrió.

-sí. ¿O donde creían que dormía, comía y vivía? ¿Acaso viajaba todos los días de mi hogar anterior a esta escuela? El me ofreció vivir allí mientras le ayudara con los deberes y el trabajo.-menciono la portadora explicando la situación, en ese momento, Cleo recordó algo que nadie había notado antes, ni siquiera Selena.

-¡Espera un momento! Llámenme loca, pero ¿Durante todo el día de ayer Cristian estaba sonriendo?-pregunto la princesa sorprendida, dejando con la misma duda a todas ahí.

Mientras eso paso en la escuela, en la granja Twila se encontraba fuera de la casa del portador esperando, después de haberle ofrecido desayunar, le pidió que saliera para poder asearse y arreglarse para el evento, tenía que parecer lo menos sospechoso posible. Tras un rato, Cristian salió y vio a Twila esperándolo, ella se había distraído mientras viendo a su alrededor la granja, cuando lo vio se dirigió a donde el para que se fueran a la escuela de una vez.

-Bien, hora de irnos. El evento de demostración comenzara dentro de poco y si no estoy allí me ira mal.-dijo Cristian poniéndose unos guantes blancos mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¿Por qué te pones eso?-pregunto curiosa su amiga.

-Quizá tu no lo veas, pero al haberme vuelto el portador oscuro, ciertos efectos ocurrieron en mí, uno de ellos es que constante mente emito oscuridad de mis manos y cualquier portador la vera si no las cubro.-explico el chico mientras salían de la granja.

-¿Esa cosa que emana de ti es oscuridad? Creí que era simplemente tu energía de siempre.-comento Twila sorprendiendo al portador.

-¿¡Puedes verla!? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto Cristian algo impactado de que ya alguien hubiera visto lo que más trataba de ocultar.

-Desde hace unos días, pude ver que emanabas cierta energía muy pura en ti. No te lo dije porque...-decía la chica deteniéndose de golpe al final al recordar el plan que su amiga le había dicho para poder llamar su atención.

-¿Y bien?

-No... Puedo decirlo...-fue la única respuesta que pudo dar Twila, sintiéndose apenada.

-Has estado muy rara ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? ¿Te molesto? Si es eso ya no lo hare más pero, dime ¿Qué ocurre?-decía Cristian muy preocupado por la actual situación.

-¡No! ¡Jamás! Solo que... sabes, olvida el plan. Cristian ¿Quieres acompañarme a la fiesta de esta noche?-pregunto por fin sintiendo como un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima a la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, desde hace tiempo he querido invitarte, pero no sabía cómo. Por favor di que sí, di que me acompañaras.-pedía Twila sin importarle ya nada.

Durante el camino a la escuela, la chica le explico el porqué de su comportamiento tan raro al tratar de ignorarlo, aunque la ignorada era ella, al llegar a la escuela, Howleen regaño a ambos de haber tardado tanto, le recordó a su amiga con un simple gesto que debían ocuparse de algo importante, ambas se fueron dejando al portador sin mucho que hacer, busco a Clawdeen y a Selena para estar listos y, tan pronto las encontró, la directora por fin dio la orden de ir al auditorio donde explico la situación con detalle, presento ante toda la escuela a los tres representantes oficiales y dio el permiso de por fin, irse a prepararse, era la hora, para esto se prepararon durante una semana entera.

-Bien, debemos irnos, los demás participantes y anfitriones deben estar llegando.-hablo Cristian empezando a dirigirse a la salida.

-De acuerdo chicas, vayan a prepararse. Nosotras debemos estar allí en uno momento, pero antes, tengo que ir por la armadura de Clawdeen.-dijo Selena saliendo de ahí.

-Está bien, pero ¿Cómo encontraremos el lugar donde será? No sabemos ni siquiera como se verá el lugar.-pregunto Frankie preocupada, esto también lo pensaban las demás, de hecho, todos en Monster High, pero esperaban que alguien tuviera la respuesta.

-Tranquilas, estos altos puestos en el multiverso tienen un estilo inconfundible, además, será cerca de la escuela. No tienen de que preocuparse.

Y tras decir esto, el grupo se separó para arreglar cada asunto que tenían antes del evento, todo se había reducido a esto, ahora era el trabajo de quienes participarían el defender el honor de su escuela. Llego el medio día y las monstruitas iban de vuelta a la escuela cuando vieron no muy lejos como unas extrañas torres y paredes de madera se alzaban en el horizonte, entonces supieron que habían llegado.

 **Ya sabes… dale a siguiente.**


	20. Evento de demostracion, Duelo canino 2

**Capitulo 20:** Evento de demostración. Duelo canino segunda parte.

Apenas entrar al lugar un ambiente muy distinto envolvió a todos los que llegaban; ahí estaban, además de las monstruitas amigas, los demás alumnos de Monster High que estaban interesados, incluso la directora observaba maravillada algunas cosas que no se veían muy a menudo por ahí. Por fin encontraron a los portadores y a Clawdeen en un puesto cercano, las demás chicas fueron hacia ellos para saludarlos, siendo Draculaura quien le hablo a Clawdeen.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento especial están haciendo esta vez?-pregunto la vampiresa emocionada al encontrarse con sus amigas y el portador haciendo algo aún desconocido.

-Comprando el almuerzo...-contesto Selena extrañada pero con tono divertido al voltear a ver a Cristian quien comía una dona.

-Oh...-dijo Draculaura apenada.

-En fin, se nota que están preparados. ¿Nerviosos?-hablo Cleo, quien al mencionar la palabra nervios, la portadora trato de callar, fracasando y viendo como Clawdeen de nuevo se empezaba a intimidar, pero de inmediato se recuperó.

-Por supuesto que no. Estaremos bien, he entrenado para esto así que no puedo estar nerviosa.-contesto la chica lobo con una sonrisa y aliviando a la portadora.

Mientras las amigas de Clawdeen conversaban con ella, Selena noto como su compañero estaba demasiado distante, decaído, por lo que decidió tratar de animarlo. La oportunidad surgió cuando vio como Heath se acercaba emocionado a un bote lleno de espadas, entonces la portadora llamo la atención de Cristian.

-Hey, mira esto.-dijo Selena llamando al chico, quien volteo a ver el lugar que ella señalo, viendo como el pobre de Heath, al levantar una de las espadas de inmediato viera como el resto de estas comenzaran a flotar y perseguirlo, provocando que la portadora riera mientras sostenía su cetro, pero no provoco nada en Cristian.

-Selena... respóndeme algo. ¿Alguna vez estuviste en un dilema tan grande que no importa lo que decidas, siempre creerás que has tomado la decisión equivocada?-pregunto el portador aun pensativo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-regreso la pregunta ella.

-Es solo que... no quiero decepcionar a alguien, pero si no lo hago también le fallare a otra persona. Para mi simplemente es difícil porque nunca pensé que alguien confiara en mi... ¿Qué hago?-dijo Cristian más para sí mismo que en forma de respuesta. Aun así, esto dejo a su compañera preocupada.

-Cristian...-fue lo único que atino a decir la portadora tratando de ponerse en la situación del chico, sin duda no comprendía que sentía él a ser esa cosa que tanto le temían.

Después de hablar y bromear un rato, todo el grupo vio como un gran carruaje llegaba al lugar, las monstruitas tuvieron que prácticamente esquivar a las personas que corrieron hacia esa dirección, pues ellas estaban en su camino. Tras librar la estampida de personas, las chicas se dirigieron también a ver qué pasaba en aquel lugar al llegar y con algo de dificultad, por fin pudieron ver algo, se trataba de un hombre de edad avanzada, calvo, el cual llevaba una armadura aparentemente muy pesada. Él acompañaba a una chica un poco mayor a las monstruitas, de cabellera verde y corta, facciones delicadas pero con la mirada de una guerrera, además de vestir una ligera armadura con un diseño mejor ajustado al cuerpo; Clawdeen por un momento se molestó con Selena. ¿Por qué no le había dado una armadura similar? Es lo que pensaba para sí misma. De inmediato tanto ella como las demás notaron que todas las personas allí empezaban a celebrar la llegada de aquella chica, Cleo se molestó por esto.

-No entiendo. ¿Cuál es la gran cosa con ella? ¿Acaso no notan que estoy yo aquí?-gritaba Cleo enojada, viendo como nadie más que sus amigas y Cristian le prestaban atención. El portador fue quien respondió las preguntas.

-Ella es Jade, la portadora perteneciente a los caballeros Pegaso más fuerte de todos. Además es la campeona de los últimos eventos que han hecho.-comento el portador con orgullo en su voz y con algo que la zombi no pudo evitar notar ¿¡Eso era un rubor!? Un pensamiento pasó rápidamente por su cabeza. Era la primera vez que veía al portador comportarse de esa forma y en el fondo sabía que se trataba de aquella chica, si esa ladrona que se acercaba ellos... un momento ¿¡Que!?

-Saludos alumnos de Monster High, me llamo Jade. Quiero decirles que estoy enterada de que hoy participaran en el evento y quisiera desearles la mayor de las suertes, hace tiempo que no tengo un buen reto y por lo que he oído, hay una aspirante a caballero tortuga que dijo que sería mejor que todos los novatos que entrenaron en GoldenSand.-Saludo la chica de cabello verde con alegría y ánimo.

-Bueno... pienso que decir TODOS los novatos es una exageración, jeje. Quizá si de buena pelea.-hablo Selena nerviosa mientras recibía una mirada molesta por parte de Clawdeen, pues recordaban como se habían metido en ese lio.

-Hola, mi nombre es Clawdeen Wolf, soy quien espera convertirse en una guerrera digna de demostrar que no solo los portadores pueden pelear.-dijo la chica lobo dando un paso al frente y mirando a la portadora.

-Espero y así sea.-sonrió Jade de manera comprensiva ante ella.-Creo que es hora de que conozcas al líder de los caballeros tortuga.

-A un lado, abran paso. ¡Oh! Aquí está la niña que piensa unirse a nosotros. Como lo suponía... no durara mucho, mejor que se prepare para caer en las primeras rondas.-llegó aquel hombre que se había bajado anteriormente del mismo carruaje que la chica, este tenía una armadura mucho más grande y pesada que la de Clawdeen y miraba a esta con un aire de superioridad, el comentario que hizo molesto a Selena, quien no tardo en reclamar.

-¿Y tú quién te has creído para hablarle así a mi amiga? Debes saber que ella y yo te patearemos el orgullo tan grande que tienes como esa armadura.-grito enojada la portadora, sorprendiendo a Jade, Clawdeen y Cristian; haciendo reír a las monstruitas y ganar la mirada de todos los ahí presentes.

-¡Ja! ¿Sabes algo? Eso que acabas de decir me ha divertido, si logra ser cierto entonces créeme que no les tendré piedad al enfrentarlas. Hasta entonces me seguiré burlando.-rio el hombre retirándose del lugar mientras todos veían sorprendidos la escena que se había montado.

Un rato después de lo ocurrido, los portadores y Clawdeen fueron llamados para alistarse definitivamente, pues el evento ya estaba por dar inicio. Ghoulia se encontraba solitaria en un puesto comprando unos cuantos bocadillos para llevarlos con las demás, pero había algo en su cabeza que no la dejaba en paz.

Flashback...

Apenas habían llamado a los portadores, Cleo le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo para avisarle que ya era tiempo. Ghoulia asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al portador, pero cuando apenas se le iba a decir algo...

-Hola Ghoulia, lo siento, estoy ocupado, tengo que estar preparado para el evento, ya oíste a Jade, quiere un reto y no deseo decepcionarla ¿Me disculpas? Gracias, Adiós.-hablo el portador tan rápido que apenas se pudo distinguir lo que decía, después prácticamente desapareció del lugar al irse corriendo de ahí. Claro que esto molesto a la zombi, quien volteo a ver a la chica que Cristian había mencionado, ella se veía seria, hablaba con el hombre y parecían planear algo, cuando noto que la miraban ella se retiró del lugar sin quitar esa mirada seria, cosa que dejo a Ghoulia sospechando.

Fin de Flashback.

Cleo llego para sacar a su amiga de su mente, pues ya se había tardado y al haberla visto tan pensativa le preocupo.

-¿Ghoulia? ¿Qué ocurre? La demás están esperando.-A lo que la zombi reacciono diciéndole que estaba bien, aunque Cleo no le creyó, no dijo más, ambas se fueron a buscar un lugar donde sentarse para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Mientras tanto, debajo de la plataforma que sería usada como arena de batalla, todos los participantes se preparaban, en ese lugar, Selena y Clawdeen conversaban antes de empezar con el evento.

-No estoy segura de esto. ¿Qué tal que tengo que luchar con ese grandulón? No tendría oportunidad.-se quejaba Clawdeen al imaginarse la situación, esperaba no tenerlo que vivir en su vida.

-Entonces estaremos ahí para ayudarte.-llego Cristian sorprendiendo a ambas chicas con ese comentario.-Entrenaste para esto, si puedes hacerle frente al portador oscuro todos los días, podrás con ese cabeza brillante que comanda a los caballeros tortuga.

-Tiene razón, Clawdeen, ya oíste al chico noche, en caso de caer, nosotros te atraparemos, mientras estemos juntos.-Intercedió Selena dejando más sorprendida a la chica lobo por el apoyo de ambos y volteando a ver a Cristian, quien asintió sonriendo.

-... Gracias... Enserio. Entonces que así sea, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos. Hora de demostrarle a ese tonto de que estamos hechos en Monster High.-Clawdeen puso su mano en frente de ella y fue seguida de Selena quien puso su mano sobre la de la chica lobo y miraron a Cristian, quien simplemente cerró sus ojos y puso su mano junto con las demás.-Hora del show...

(Recomendación, poner la canción "Get off my back" de la película Spirit, ya sea en su versión latina, castellano u original, cualquiera sirve, pero yo me quedo con la latina.)

Se podía apreciar a una chica de buen ver quien sostenía un micrófono y hablaba con alegría anunciando finalmente el inicio del evento.-¡Bienvenidos a "El evento de demostración del poder de los portadores" que se celebra por primera vez en este reino, no tardemos más y comencemos!- Anuncio recibiendo aplausos y aclamaciones de todo el público.

Clawdeen volteo a ver a sus dos compañeros, quienes le miraron decididos, ella preparo su lanza, miro al jefe de los caballeros y así dio inicio a la batalla.

Cristian fue el primero en entrar a una batalla, otro portador trato de darle con un hacha, el chico solo esquivo el ataque y le dio un tajo con su espada, dejándolo inconsciente. Clawdeen fue la segunda en salir, ella recibió un ataque de su oponente, a lo que la chica lobo se cubrió con su coraza utilizando el escudo de esta, sin querer cerro los ojos, pero al abrirlos vio como tenia oportunidad y, sin pensarlo ataco a su rival, sacándolo de la plataforma, recibiendo celebraciones de sus amigas desde el público y una mirada molesta del jefe. Selena fue la siguiente, al estar frente a su enemigo ella se quedó tranquila y quieta unos momentos, dejando al contrario confundido, pero al reaccionar la portadora, sonrió maliciosamente, gritando de manera melodiosa con su cetro en frente y mandando a volar al enemigo dejando más molesto al hombre que observaba, al regresar la portadora solo choco las manos con Clawdeen. Ella fue de nuevo la siguiente, elimino a un tipo de gran altura al atacar y protegerse en los momentos propicios y dando en su punto débil, solo un golpe bien dado basto para tirarlo de espaldas dejándolo derrotado, al volver a su lugar, Clawdeen volteo a ver al jefe de los caballeros y le saludo de forma burlona, provocando que este tomara una lanza de un barril y la partiera en dos furioso. Selena siguió y no fue problema para ella simplemente hacer flotar a su oponente fuera de la arena. Mientras esto pasaba Jade empezó a seguir a Cristian, quien se retiraba de manera cautelosa, como previniendo que alguien lo siguiera, aunque no se alejó mucho y ella volvió a su puesto. Cristian fue de nuevo, esta vez contra dos oponentes, mientras que a uno se le aprecio en frente gracias a su velocidad y tomando su lanza, doblándola y sonriendo, asustándolos y haciéndolos huir de la arena. Las dos chicas y el portador continuaron acabando con todo el que se pusiera en medio, mandándolos a volar, poniéndolos a dormir o simplemente asustándolos. En cada salida, Cristian se alejaba más y Jade lo seguía, llegó un punto donde creyó que lo acorralo, pues lo vio doblar en una esquina de un callejón sin salida, pero al llegar ella allí no había nadie, enfureciéndola.

(Detener la canción aquí, aunque con todo lo que escribí probablemente haya acabado, espero les agradara, a mí me gusta esa canción.)

Finalmente habían llegado a las rondas finales, eliminaron a todos los demás portadores y guerreros del multiverso, Spectra paseaba de un lado a otro tomando fotos de todo lo que ocurría y las monstruitas junto al resto de los alumnos de Monster High festejaban tal logro desde la posición de espectadores. Cristian se encontraba dándole recomendaciones y consejos a la chica lobo para mejorar en sus últimas batallas.

-Bien, ya estás en la final. Cuando te toque elegir rival para la batalla, tómame a mí, de esa forma podrás pasar a la siguiente ronda y de ahí contra Selena para finalizar con la campeona.-explicaba el portador mientras jugueteaba un poco con su espada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No estarás en el círculo de ganadores?-cuestiono Clawdeen no muy convencida.

-Ya te dije que si me inscribí fue para no levantar sospechas de que soy "tú ya sabes que" no por otra razón.-respondió el chico dándose media vuelta y dando por terminada la conversación. En ese momento llego el jefe de los caballeros mirando a los tres de forma confiada.

-Vaya, Vaya. ¿Acaso no es la niña lobo que vi al comienzo del evento?

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso no es aquel que me dijo que quedaría eliminada en las primeras rondas?-le devolvió la pregunta callándolo ahí mismo, haciendo que este gruñera enfadado.

-Grr... Niña no me tientes, si estuviera en mis manos ya te hubiera eliminado del evento. Lo que una novata con suerte pueda hacer no me sorprende. Encima si te has ido por lo más fácil.-reclamo aquel hombre molestando a la chica lobo.

-¿¡Lo mas fácil!? Si eso es lo que crees yo... yo... ¡Te elijo a ti como mi rival!-dijo Clawdeen con desesperación, sorprendiendo a sus amigos y un poco al jefe de los caballeros.

Al irse de una manera confiada y aun burlona hacia Clawdeen, el jefe dejo a los portadores interrogando a su amiga.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Cristian de forma seria e inexpresiva.

-Déjala, ella sabe porque lo hizo. ¿No Clawdeen?-Selena fue ahora quien le pregunto.

-Yo... no lo sé. Es que estoy harta de oírlo decir que no lo lograre, estuve entrenando mucho, no he de perder.-explico Clawdeen algo decaída, pero segura de su decisión.

Por fin habían llegado la hora de la batalla entre Clawdeen y el jefe de los caballeros, y la monstruitas vieron como Selena llegaba a sentarse junto a ellas, lo extraño fue que solo llego la portadora y no su compañero.

-Hola Selena. ¿Dónde está Cristian?-Pregunto Frankie alegremente mientras le ofrecía un poco de palomitas.

-Ni idea, algo dijo sobre reunirse con viejas amigas. Se supone que estaría en otro lugar.-esa respuesta por parte de Selena impacto en Ghoulia, quien se dispuso a buscar rápidamente con la mirada al portador, encontrándolo a punto de sentarse junto a Twila y Howleen, ellas parecían felices de verlo allí, pero la zombi se volvió a sentar en su lugar con una expresión molesta, cruzada de brazos demostrando que no quería hablar de eso.

-Menos mal que te acordaste de nosotras, digo, no es que me importe a mí, pero Twila creyó que nos habías olvidado.-dijo Howleen haciéndose a un lado para dejarle un espacio y con Twila mirándola confusa por ese comentario.

-Tranquila, que desaparezca no significa que ya no vuelva, siempre recuerdo a quien me ayuda.-contesto él de forma neutra limitándose a ver la pelea.

-Ehh... escucha, perdón por haberte dicho antes que no estabas invitado, es solo que a veces puedes ser un poco... desinteresado con las personas que te quieren dar su amistad. Así que pregunto ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta?-dijo la menor algo apenada, pero esperanzada al preguntar.

-Lo siento, estaré entrenando.-respondió el portador cortante.

-¿¡Que!? Te invito a ir ¿y aun así no iras?-pregunto indignada y un poco molesta, pero antes de continuar fue interrumpida por Cristian.

-Espera un momento...-hablo el portador preocupado viendo la pelea y levantándose levemente de su asiento.

Mientras tanto, en la arena de batalla, Clawdeen no había tenido problemas para seguirle el ritmo al jefe de los caballeros. La batalla se había tornado a su favor, pero conforme más avanzaba, menos efectivos eran sus ataques, a ese ritmo no tardó mucho en ser derrotada, al estar frente a aquel hombre, este volteo por un momento a ver a Jade, quien asintió con la cabeza, entonces el hombre alzo su lanza de forma amenazante sobre la chica lobo.

-¡Clawdeen!-grito Draculaura asustada.

-¡Hermana!-grito también Howleen preguntándose en su mente porque nadie hacia algo.

-No puedo seguir viendo esto.-dijo Cristian antes de salir a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban para detenerlos.

-¡Cristian no, es una trampa!-le advirtió Selena, aunque muy tarde pues ya se dirigía hacia allá.

Clawdeen cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia, pero en vez de eso oyó como el metal chocaba. Observo al portador tratando de resistir el golpe, por lo menos el suficiente tiempo para que la chica escapara. Tras verla libre de peligro, recibió el golpe con menos fuerza gracias a la protección que hizo.

Ahora iba demostrarle que nadie se metía con sus amigas. Cristian se transformó en el portador oscuro mostrando malicia en su rostro sonriente.

-¡Lo tenemos! Ven aquí.-ordenó Jade al jefe, pero se llevó una sorpresa con la respuesta.

-Jeje, Lo lamento, pero este niño se llevó a mi presa, el será quien lo pague.-contesto confiado, pero al voltear a ver de nuevo Cristian ya no se encontraba, estaba a un lado suyo lanzándole una bola de fuego morado hacia él, el hombre retrocedió por el dolor y ataco con su lanza al chico, quien al recibirlo quedo arrodillado dejando ver grietas en su aura.

Cristian sonrió victorioso y corrió hacia su oponente con su espada en mano, todos ahí, quienes no habían podido reaccionar por el impacto de la escena, pudieron jurar solo haber visto un corte limpio y preciso. Después de eso el jefe de los caballeros cayó debido a que una parte de su armadura había sido cortada y el peso del otro lado lo obligo a bajar.

-¿Impenetrable armadura? Eso es discutible.-hablo el albino con burla, pero antes de seguir el ataque de una lanza lo dejo fuera de combate.

-Damas y caballeros... no se asusten, no he atacado de forma hostil, este chico de aquí es el portador oscuro, alguien buscado por los verdaderos defensores del multiverso. Pero so se ha acabado, hoy el portador oscuro será arrestado por...-decía Jade mientras las monstruitas y Selena trataban de llegar a Cristian, siendo detenidas por los caballeros tortuga. Aunque antes de seguir, un extraño temblor surgió.-¿Eh?

-Eso... no puede ser bueno... Que tonto de mi parte, verte como alguien a quien admiraba. Pero ahora sé que a quien realmente debo admirar, es a aquellos quienes confiaron en mi desde el principio.-Dijo el portador volteando a ver a las monstruitas, pero sobre todo a Ghoulia, a quien le sonrió agradecidamente.-¡Vamos Selena y Clawdeen! Hay trabajo que hacer.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Clawdeen algo confundida, hasta que el temblor aumento su intensidad y abrió en el suelo una grieta, de la que salió una criatura bastante grande, parecía un calamar con un taladro en la cabeza, con cuatro tentáculos, delos cuales dos terminaban en palas y los otros dos en garras.

-De eso... debe ser un cava tumbas.-señalo Selena al interruptor antes de que este se volviera a ocultar en la tierra.

-¡A un lado!-grito Clawdeen antes de esquivar al gran interruptor que tenían debajo, al salir este tenía la cabeza dividida en tres partes con dientes, era como una boca en vertical.

Solo verlo salir Cristian salto sobre la boca abierta para lanzarle una bola de fuego morado, Selena le congelo y Clawdeen aprovecho que estaba inmovilizado para atacarle. Cuando el efecto paso, la criatura salió expulsada de la tierra y quedo inconsciente unos momentos, que todo el público aprovecho para correr, pero Selena, Clawdeen y Cristian lo usaron para atacar a los tentáculos, haciendo que dos de estos desaparecieran.

Al despertarse, el interruptor volvió a meterse en la tierra. La chica lobo pudo quedar con el olor del enemigo identificado, por lo que pudo predecir por donde atacaría. Advirtiéndole a Selena, ella salto y esquivo el ataque y lanzo un canto que creo cuchillas hechas por notas musicales, estas dieron al resto de tentáculos que faltaban y los elimino. Al quedarse sin formas de excavar, empezó a moverse de forma frenética usando su taladro. Era hora de acabarlo. Cristian comenzó dándole una serie de cortes, primero un tajo en diagonal, luego uno horizontal de izquierda a derecha, para acabar saltando y cortar hacia abajo, tal era la velocidad que había tomado que dejo un rastro fantasma en su último ataque. Selena empezó a cantar de una forma suave, aunque esto no tuvo efecto alguno, Clawdeen ataco como normalmente lo hacía y luego ataco el interruptor tratando de perforar la armadura de la chica lobo, pero no lo logro. Ahora Selena ataco con un grito que hizo que desde su bastón salieran ondas musicales desordenadas y de forma agresiva. Cristian alzo su espada y uso su conocido Ragnarock, mientras que Clawdeen le pidió a Selena que la elevara y lanzara al interruptor, al hacerlo, Clawdeen puso su lanza en frente para aterrizar atacando y lo hizo, la apuñalada fue tal que el interruptor quedo inmovilizado. Pocos segundos después estallo en un alarido simplemente liberando y explotando en aire.

A la celebración de victoria se unieron el resto de las monstruitas, quienes se acercaron al ver la zona segura. Pero el ruido de que alguien se aclarara la garganta dejo a todos congelados. Al separarse del abrazo grupal, al que por cierto fueron arrastrados Cristian, Selena y Cleo, allí estaba la directora acompañada de Jade y el jefe de los caballeros tortuga.

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusto no olviden dejar review diciéndome lo que les agrado y si tengo que mejorar en algo en que, de nuevo insisto con las sugerencias para los eventos de conversación que añadirán un pequeño detalle al final de la historia y durante está fortaleciendo lazos de amistad entre personajes, bien de momento seria todo, me despido por ahora esperando verlos en el próximo capítulo y diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	21. No se niega al sentimiento, la partida

**Woo, bien, aquí estamos con la nueva actualización. Que mal, en el anterior capitulo no recibí reviews, ah bueno, prueba de que debo esforzarme más para traerles capítulos que les gusten más. Bien, la cuenta regresiva llegó al final, por lo que ya saben lo que pasara; Como saben se ha estado desarrollando cierto cariño entre dos personajes, y en esta ocasión ocurrirán algunos eventos que no tenía planeados en un principio, pero bueno, es lo que hay. Si les gusta o no ustedes decidirán al final el futuro de esto. Díganme ¿A qué personajes les gustaría verlos interactuar entre sí para mejorar su amistad? Entre más tiempo tarden menos tendrán para decidir, bueno, será mejor que me deje de introducciones y comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 21:** No se niega el sentimiento, la partida de un guerrero.

Fuera de Monster High, todo el grupo de amigas se encontraba hablando preocupadas; Habían pasado casi diez minutos desde que Clawdeen, Cristian y Selena entraron a la oficina de la directora junto a Jade y el jefe de los caballeros pero para ellas había pasado una eternidad. La primera en salir de la escuela fue Selena, las demás no tardaron en correr para bombardearla con preguntas.

-¿Que paso?-preguntó Frankie.

-¿Que les dijeron?-cuestionó Clawdeen.

-¿Que pasara con ustedes?-interrogó Draculaura.

Y las preguntas hubieran seguido llegando de no ser porque la portadora las interrumpió.

-¡Una a la vez por favor!-grito Selena callando a las monstruitas, hasta ellas sabían que exageraban con las preguntas.-A ver, no dijeron nada que no sepamos ya; De hecho tuvimos que explicarle a la directora sobre lo del portador oscuro y eso. Pero sobre lo que pasara no me dijeron nada. Me ordenaron salir para que hablaran en privado.-después de decir aquello salieron, Jade, el jefe de los caballeros tortuga y Cristian al lado de la directora de Monster High.

Ghoulia veía molesta a la jinete, quien al notar la mirada de la zombi, simplemente le sonrió con superioridad, esto no hizo más que enojar más a la peli azul. Clawdeen veía como el hombre que pudo haber sido su líder le miraba con furia pero de ahí no hacía más. Y por último Cristian veía al grupo con una cara que pedía perdón, pero de inmediato la cambio por un rostro sonriente.

-Buenas noticias.-anuncio la directora.-en vista de la ayuda presentada por el alumno Cristian y las señoritas Clawdeen y Selena; La señorita Jade ha permitido que el portador oscuro se quede a vivir aquí y ha decidido olvidar su arresto. Además, Clawdeen Wolf, por su valentía y honor al luchar, a partir de hoy será una miembro honoraria de los caballeros tortuga, y lo mejor de todo es que no tendrá que irse de Monster High. Por último, Señorita Selena, desde este momento usted ha sido nombrada la guardiana de Monster High, no podría estar más orgullosa de usted.-informó la directora con alegría. Por supuesto que el efecto que causo en las dos chicas fue diferente. Por un lado, la portadora quedó en shock por tal título y responsabilidad que le fue dada. Y la chica lobo, bueno, pues ella hubiera quedado igual de no ser porque una pequeña vampiresa inicio el festejo, pues su mejor amiga seguiría a su lado. Mientras el festejo se daba, el portador oscuro, quien ya no era un secreto su identidad, se acercó a su compañera Selena, le tomo del hombro y le sonrió aprobatoriamente al ver a alguien que podría hacer un mejor trabajo del que él hubiera hecho como guardián.

Ahora era turno de dirigirse hacia Ghoulia, le debía un muy buen tiempo de calidad, pues recordaba cómo no habían podido hablar mucho. Desde el primer día que cruzaron caminos y solo le pidió examinar su lenguaje, cuando por alguna razón estuvo en su granja y tuvo que salir a detener a un interruptor, cuando estaban en casa juntos y las monstruitas llegaron a ayudar, esa ocasión en la que quedo acorralado entre ella y un casillero y lo salvaron sus mismos enemigos o esa vez que Selena hizo su aparición más "oportuna" para ambos. Rayos, sin duda la zombi se merecía algo mejor que eso, pensó Cristian, pero cuando iba a llegar se encontró de frente con Jade. La jinete miraba al portador seria, esperaba que le dijera algo así como que no confiaba en el aun, pero ella sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Bien hecho chico.-le felicito sin dejar de sonreír mientras Cristian tomaba su mano y correspondía al saludo.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que ahora ya no sea considerado una amenaza.-respondió el portador feliz de que su suposición estuviera incorrecta.

Pero lo que vino después no se lo pudo esperar de ninguna manera, la chica se acercó al oído del portador para decirle algo.

-Pero te estaré vigilando pequeño, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente.-hablo Jade seductoramente. Mientras se le acerco le dio vuelta a ambos para que la peli verde quedara en donde el portador, es decir, frente a Ghoulia. Esto lo hizo obviamente con el fin de mirarla y sonreírle burlonamente mientras tenia cerca al portador oscuro, Esto no hizo más que enfadar a la zombi. Después de oír lo que le dijo y haber estado tan cerca de ella, se separó apresuradamente.

-O...Ok, claro...-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de separarse con la cara totalmente roja.

Tras irse por fin de Monster High aquellos visitantes, se preguntaban que había sido todo eso, tantas cosas que pasaron ese día solo dejo a todos de acuerdo en algo; No querían que eso se volviera a repetir pronto. Después de aquel suceso con la guerrera, Cristian no tuvo cara para decirle a Ghoulia algo, creía que fue su culpa sin saber lo que esa mujer había hecho, esto causo que la zombi pensara que la cabeza del chico se había quedado en aquel momento, pero porque le había agradado.

Tras un rato de caminata pensativa, Ghoulia se encontró con su amiga Cleo, era obvio que la princesa egipcia sabía por lo que pasaba su amiga, así que decidió conversar con ella.

-Tenemos que hablar.-fue todo lo que dijo antes de llevarla a un lugar donde pudieran conversar.

Ya estando solo ellas, Cleo comenzó a descargar todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-¡Debes parar con esto! Es decir, mírate, se supone que solo querías invitarlo a que te acompañara. Y ahora estas...-iba a decir Cleo, siendo interrumpida por Ghoulia, quien negó con cabeza, manos y voz a más no poder que lo que insinuaba su amiga no era cierto, es decir ¿Celos? Si algo le había demostrado aquel chico a la zombi y a todo el que interactuara con él, es que no le interesaba a quien dañara, ni le interesaba si su corazón era destruido. Solo le importaba cumplir su deber, pelear contra esos seres de oscuridad y quizá solo un poco proteger ese lugar. Aunque también le había demostrado que su forma de ser cambio desde su llegada, que sentía felicidad de estar allí, quizá a su lado; Le demostró que si había una persona en quien confiaba, era en ella. ¿Celos? Tal vez un poco... ¿A quién engañaba? Esa curiosidad intelectual, esa pequeña amistad de la infancia no desaparecerían tan fácilmente, no por lo menos por su parte. No eran celos, era miedo, miedo de que el si dejara de ser tan cercano.

En ese momento por la cabeza de la zombi pasó una idea para contrarrestar los comentarios desaprobatorios de Cleo, quien seguía tratando de convencerla de olvidar ese momento, claro, a su modo; Para Ghoulia simplemente le basto con recordarle a su amiga su relación con Deuce y toda palabra dicha por la princesa egipcia fue callada.

-Es...Eso es muy diferente. Yo...-no sabía cómo responder a aquello, su amiga la había atrapado.-De acuerdo, tu ganas. Pero no apruebo esto, simplemente no me entrometeré.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano a Monster High, un temeroso hombre se acercaba a un trono, al arrodillarse frente a este y reponerse, se dispuso a hablar.

-Lord King, el tiempo que le dio a Monster High... ha llegado a su fin. Hoy el portador oscuro debería estar esperándolo.

-Bien. Esperaba ansioso este día, tantas personas que han querido aprender de mí, y no lo han conseguido. Por fin, un aprendiz digno para seguir mi legado y si no... Bueno, ya necesitaba una nueva pieza a mi colección.-salía la voz de quien estaba sentado en el trono, al mencionar eso último, acaricio una funda para espada que se encontraba al lado de varios cetros, escudos y fundas de espada más, solo para acabar riéndose por lo bajo.

Ya había anochecido, pero no por eso el ambiente era menos animado, pues había iniciado la fiesta en la granja donde vivía el portador oscuro. Por fin los invitados iban llegando, obviamente, la primer persona en llegar fue la anfitriona, Howleen. El portador oscuro se encontraba en su casa esperando a que la fiesta comenzara, esperaba la llegada de los invitados. Pronto el lugar comenzó a llenarse de los alumnos de Monster High, la hermana menor de Clawdeen empezaba a ganarse cierta fama debido a que además de ofrecer tan divertida fiesta, se había convertido en la familiar más cercana de una heroína; Howleen disfrutaba de su fama ganada, por ahí unos monstruos populares la invitaron a su grupo.

Mientras tanto, Cristian no veía por ninguna parte que llegara cierta persona que estaba esperando, por lo que decidió ir a caminar por el lugar. La gran cantidad de estudiantes que allí había le dirigían la mirada, ya sea asustados, curiosos o simplemente sorprendidos. Se sentía como en sus primeros días.

-¡Hola Sombrita!-Saludo Selena burlona de la situación del chico, aunque su saludo sobresalto al portador.

-¡Ahh! Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso.-pidió Cristian nervios volteando a ver a su compañera.

-Tranquilízate "portador oscuro". Ten, bebe algo, te hará bien.-dijo la chica ofreciéndole un vaso. Al recibirlo, Cristian estrello el brazo con su funda para espada y lanzo el líquido sobre sí mismo.-eh... creo que deberías pensar menos con tu instinto de batalla. ¡Estás en una fiesta! Relájate.-y sin decir más, la portadora se fue. Dejando a Cristian pensativo, volteo a la mesa mirando a ningún lugar cuando una voz conocida le llamo.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Problemas con chicas?-se oyó la pregunta de un chico de cabello de serpientes de quien ya había oído hablar, principalmente por Cleo, la novia de este.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace creer eso?-cuestiono Cristian algo inexpresivo, como solía serlo con quien no conocía.

-Conozco esa cara, créeme, ya he vivido eso antes.-contesto él mientras sonreía.

-¿Que pasa Deuce?-llegó Clawd para tratar de conversar con los dos presentes.

-Nada, solo que hay alguien aquí con problemas con alguna chica.-respondió el chico con gafas oscuras refiriéndose a Cristian.

-Yo... nunca dije eso.-se limitó a decir el portador de forma clamada, aunque ninguno de los dos le creyó.

-Como digas. Draculaura dice que eres de fiar, o por lo menos no tan malo como pareces. Por esta vez supongo que te creeré, si no tienes algún problema, pues no necesitas ayuda.-dijo Clawd con un tono algo marcado para lograr hacer hablar al portador, aunque ninguno espero a que cierto elemental de fuego llegara a "ayudar".

-¿Alguien menciono "necesitar ayuda con chicas"? Si ese es el caso, no teman más porque Heath el experto esta aquí.-hablo aquel chico creyendo llegar en el momento más oportuno.

Tras unos consejos de los tres monstruos, quienes trataron de entablar amistad con el portador oscuro, los tres se dieron cuenta que si aquel chico tenía un problema no lo diría ahí mismo. Ya dispuesto a irse, el portador se despedía de los tres.

-Escucha, no te lo tomes a mal, pero en mi vida seguiría tus consejos.-trato de decir Cristian de forma suave, aunque obviamente no lo logro, provocando que Deuce y Clawd rieran por el comentario.

-Tú te lo pierdes.-fue lo único que dijo Heath al chico que ya se estaba alejando, pero solo oír eso volteo a ver a los tres.

-Quizá no pueda darles ayuda sobre esos problemas con chicas. Pero si en algún momento se meten en problemas, no duden en hablarme.-Dicho esto, lanzo al grupo una carta con la imagen de el mismo en su forma oscura y se fue.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la noche pasaba con normalidad, si se podría decir así, las horas comenzaron a avanzar y todos los que se encontraban ahí seguían divirtiéndose, salvo por una chica de cabello azul verdoso que buscaba a alguien por el lugar. Cristian se encontraba sentado en el techo de su casa, mirando el cielo estrellado, estaba muy concentrado en aquello, pero igual se dio cuenta cuando Twila llegó a sentarse a su lado.

-Hola Cris.-saludo ella a quien había buscado por varios minutos.

-Hola Twila. ¿Cómo me encontraste? Es decir, entre buscar en la casa del "destructor de dimensiones" o ir a una fiesta ¿por qué supusiste que estaba aquí?-devolvió el saludo y pregunto con intriga el portador.

-Simple, eres tu.-contesto su amiga sintiéndose bien por haber deducido aquella respuesta.

Después de haber oído eso, Cristian sonrió, volvió a ver el cielo mientras se recostaba en el techo.

-Ehh... es una noche hermosa ¿No?-se animó a comentar Twila esperando un simple si como respuesta.

-No lo sé. Solo... mírame. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar la belleza de este lugar? ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar la belleza de algo? Todo lo que soy es simplemente la sombra de alguien que no siguió el camino correcto. ¿Acaso tengo el derecho de opinar si algo es bello o no? No lo creo, con solo mirarme a mí y saber lo que soy es suficiente para que todo lo demás luzca como una preciosidad a comparación.-respondió Cristian sorprendiendo a Twila por la impresión que el portador tenia de sí mismo.

-¡No digas eso!-grito la chica en forma de regaño.-deja de llevarte por lo que dicen los demás. La noche es también oscura, pero la gente aun así no le teme, le confía sus sueños, es su lugar seguro donde pueden descansar de lo hecho durante el día. Donde pueden dejarse llevar sin el miedo de lo que otros digan.

-... es curioso, me dices que no siga lo que dicen los demás, pero eso incluiría no seguir tus consejos ¿un poco contradictorio, no?-dijo el portador en respuesta a la chica.

-Yo... eh...-bajo la cabeza apenada, pues era cierto, pero de inmediato la subió cuando escucho al portador reír.

-jaja, tranquila. Era una broma, no sé si lo has notado, pero a mí no me importa eso... no me afecta lo que digan los demás de mí, lo que me afecta es el hecho de creer que en cualquier momento pueda dañar a alguien que me importe.-confesó el portador mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente desvió la mirada con pena.

-¿Enserio?... Yo... eh... gracias.-hablo involuntariamente Twila sintiéndose agradecida, aunque al principio Cristian no entendió por que agradecía, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había dado a entender, pero simplemente guardo silencio.

-No, gracias a ti... te agradezco porque me hayas enseñado muchas cosas, literalmente, incluso me has enseñado habilidades que desconocía de un portador.-comento alegre Cristian, acariciando el cabello de la chica, quien por tal acto se sintió acorralada entre el portador y el rubor que amenazaba llegar.

-Ah... quiero decir... mira... mira la hora que es... debo... ya vuelvo.-balbuceo tratando de encontrar una excusa para irse de allí y no seguir presionando sus mejillas a resistir.

Después de la huida de Twila, Cristian se bajó del techo para seguir caminando un rato por toda la fiesta, hasta que alguien jaló del brazo al portador hacia un lugar un poco más solitario, de hecho, solo estaban ellos dos ahí; Se trataba de Ghoulia quien había llevado a Cristian a ese sitio.

-¡Ghoulia! ¿¡Que es lo que...!?-se calló al ver directamente los ojos de la zombi, que brillaban cual gemas directamente al portador, este por instinto desvió la vista sin saber porque, de nuevo recupero es frialdad para poder seguir hablando más tranquilamente.-¿Que necesitas Ghoulia?

Ella le explicó que necesitaba hablar con él.

-Claro, pero bien podríamos hablar allá. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-preguntó Cristian serio, empezaba a sentirse débil ante esa situación y a creer hacia donde iba aquello.

Ghoulia le explico en su idioma la razón de porque lo había llevado a ese lugar.

-¿En privado? ¿Qué es lo que qui...? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Ya te dije la razón de porque me intereso aprender tu idioma.-contesto el portador un poco cortante, quería convencerla de desistir.

Ella hablo de nuevo, esta vez enojada. Se había hartado de la actitud evasiva que había tomado, tendría una respuesta a como diera lugar.

-Ya te dije, me intereso porque no quería repetir el acontecimiento del pasado al no entenderte. Además, se trata del idioma del que hablas, se me hace exagerado que te comportes así por eso. ¿Acaso buscas que te diga lo que necesitas, o lo que quieres oír?

La zombi se quedó callada un momento. Ese comentario le hizo darse cuenta de que seguía insistiendo en una respuesta encontrada, no era esa la pregunta que quería aclarar, buscaba otro tipo de respuestas, algún ¿Por qué?

-Como por ejemplo ¿Por qué estabas mirándome sentado en el evento de hoy?-escupió Cristian la pregunta de la nada, tomando por sorpresa a Ghoulia ¿Cómo lo supo?-Si eso es lo que te molesta, me lo hubieras dicho desde antes. No puedo sentarme contigo en el evento de hoy, pero sí que puedo compensártelo.

Ante tal comentario y con el humor que tenía en ese momento la zombi peli azul, no quiso saber cuál era esa forma de compensarla, simplemente empezó a negar que podría hacerlo, no quería ni escucharlo, había pensado en irse ya cuando de repente sintió la mayor sorpresa que pudo haber experimentado en ese momento. Incluso se había acercado involuntariamente al portador, ya que este se había atrevido a acercar e incluso juntar sus labios con los de ella. El impacto había sido tal que la zombi abrió los ojos a mas no poder, se habían unido tan cerca uno del otro, que aunque tal acto solo duro segundos, aun sentían el tacto de ambos. Al terminar, Ghoulia se abrazó al portador oscuro, simplemente no terminaba de creer lo que había pasado. Cristian levanto la mirada de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

-Mi linda zombi. ¿Acaso creías que era tonto? Quizá de niño en ti vi una muy buena amiga. Pero no deje de pensar en esas muestras de afecto. Eres inteligente, bella y fuiste quien creyó en mi desde el principio, incluso cuidabas mi progreso; pude ser tu héroe. Ese día, cuando me preguntaste que era lo que causaba en mí esa "felicidad" siempre fuiste tú. Tiempo me faltaría para decirte tus virtudes; pero tiempo es lo que menos tengo. Quien se quede a tu lado será afortunado, pero desgracia le espera a quien quiera estar a mi lado. Tú eres la razón de mi felicidad, aunque yo no pueda ser la tuya...-comento Cristian mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Ghoulia, y después tomando la mano de ella con ambas suyas en señal de protección. Pero al final de sus palabras, estas fueron interrumpidas por gritos de alarma de los invitados de la fiesta, Cristian, soltó la mano de la zombi y se separó de ella con un rostro serio.-Gracias por todo Ghoulia.

Una chica de mechones de cabello azules y con cetro en mano salió disparada junto a una chica lobo revestida en una armadura, ambas habían recibido el ataque después de trata de pelear contra cierto hombre de tez morena que estaba destruyendo toda la fiesta.

-¡Patéticas criaturas! ¡Exijo que me digan dónde está el portador oscuro! ¡Les di una oportunidad!-decía aquel varón de cabello blanco enfadado mientras veía como todos los alumnos huían de él.

Mientras tanto, detrás de una mesa volteada, un grupo de monstruitas se cubría tratando de pensar en una manera de detener a aquel sujeto. Mientras discutían alguna forma para distraerlo y alejarlo del resto de alumnos de Monster High, Cristian llegó al lugar con una mirada decidida, pero escondiendo un pequeño brillo de tristeza.

-¡Ya no busques más! Aquí estoy.-llamó Cristian al sujeto que se hallaba destruyéndolo todo. Extrañamente, ver al portador hizo que dejara de destruir el lugar, mostro una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Saludos, portador oscuro. Un honor conocerte al fin. Esperaba ansioso este encuentro.-Saludó el monje oscuro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Déjate de tonterías. ¿Para qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres conmigo?-cuestionó el portador molesto sin quitarle la sonrisa al hombre.

-Persona seria; Eso me agrada. Veras, hace una semana llegue a este reino esperando a encontrarte, pero no tuve la oportunidad. Hoy estoy aquí para hacerte la propuesta de tu vida, portador oscuro, se mi discípulo, mi alumno, aprende los antiguos secretos del control de la oscuridad. Deja este lugar para seguir tu verdadero destino bajo mi tutela.-comento el sujeto dejando a los ahí presentes un poco confundidos por la propuesta, aunque Cristian trataba de seguir serio.

-Lo siento, no creo en el destino. Escucha, no sé si a ti te interese seguir a la oscuridad, pero yo sinceramente me quiero deshacer de ella; No iré contigo, este es mi hogar.-reto el portador a aquel hombre sacando su espada y tomando la postura de pelea.

-Es una pena, pero no puedo obligarte a tomar una decisión que no quieras... Aunque no dije nada de convencerte.-hablo el hombre con un tono malicioso y sacando de sus manos dos flamas moradas similares a las que Cristian usaba, pero más grandes.

Lord King corrió hacia el portador oscuro con una mirada llena de ira, Cristian no logro esquivar un golpe que le llegó de lleno. Selena y Clawdeen por fin decidieron acercarse a ayudar, pero algo las detuvo, una flama purpura se alzó enfrente de las chicas impidiéndoles el paso. Cristian se encontraba levantándose, tenía una mano alzada, revelando que él había hecho eso. De nuevo levanto su espada y corrió hacia su oponente, trató de dar un tajo preciso pero algo se lo impidió, una garra negra y grande que sostenía la espada del chico sin dificultad, al voltear al origen del brazo, vio como una aterradora sombra se alzaba tras la espalda de King, el hombre tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía retadoramente, el enemigo le dio un golpe con la otra garra mandándolo lejos de ahí; Cristian se volvió a levantar, esta vez con el cabello blanco y sus ojos azules, se había transformado en su forma oscura. Lejos de sorprenderse, Lord King comenzó a reír.

-Jeje, mira nada más, incluso podrías pasar por mi hijo si te lo propusieras.-comento el monje oscuro, esto hizo que el portador abriera los ojos sorprendido y una gran ora naciera en él.

-No te... ¡No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez!-grito Cristian lleno de furia, cargando contra su oponente y dando tajos a diestra y siniestra.

King no tuvo más opción que retroceder evitando todos los ataques del portador, dejo que la ira del mismo le empezara a consumir. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba dando, decidió empezara a lanzarle bolsa de fuego morado sin importarle si le daba o no, esto hizo que Selena, Clawdeen y las demás tuvieran que esquivarlas para evitar ser dañadas, un poco asustadas por ello empezaron a ver como la batalla avanzaba, mientras que la portadora y la chica lobo buscaban una forma de pasar la barrera creada por Cristian.

-¡No se entrometan!-grito Lord King mandando a su sombra para pelear contra ambas chicas. Al voltear a ver al portador, su batalla continúo.

-¿Quieres salvarlas? Demuéstrame lo que vales.-le dijo el hombre a Cristian en forma de burla.

El portador trataba de llegar a la sombra, pero el monje oscuro no le permitía avanzar del lugar donde peleaban, poco a poco, Cristian fue perdiendo fuerzas y quedando sin esperanzas de acabar la pelea. Solo veía como la sombra se acercaba peligrosamente a las ya derrotadas guerreras, es decir, Selena y Clawdeen, quienes aunque ya no podían seguir, tratarían de proteger al resto de sus amigas.

-¡Espera! No les hagas daño, hare lo que quieras.-suplicó Cristian tratando de levantarse.

-Una oferta portador oscuro. En ti esta decirme la respuesta correcta.-respondió Lord King volteando a ver como su sombra alzaba una garra sobre las monstruitas.

Por un momento el portador oscuro dudó, sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero el ver el peligro que corrían, hizo que respondiera lo que el hombre quería desde un principio.

-Yo... lo hare...-comenzó el portador con una voz cada vez más triste.-... mi... maestro.-completo con la cabeza baja.

Desde ese momento, el tiempo comenzó a correr lentamente; La sombra que había lanzado un zarpazo mortal contra todo el grupo, parecía que en el momento que Cristian dijo esas palabras la garra se había detenido, solo a centímetros de llegar a ellas. La barrera que había creado se deshizo, permitiéndoles por fin pasar hacia donde estaban peleando. Corrieron tan rápido pudieron, pero lo último que vieron de Lord King y de Cristian, fue como ambos entraban a un portal, pudieron darle un vistazo a los ojos del portador, oculta entre esa actitud cortante y fría, reflejaban una mirada de profunda tristeza. Y sin más, ambos desaparecieron.

Ghoulia trató de lanzarse al portal, pero para el momento que llegó este ya había desaparecido, cortando unos cuantos cabellos que si llegaron al portal. La zombi buscó por todos lados tratando de encontrar el lugar por donde se habían ido, sin éxito.

-Ghoulia, cálmate. No tiene caso. El portal se ha cerrado.-comento Selena tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la zombi.

-Pero podríamos alcanzarlos, ¡Debemos traerlo de vuelta!-exclamó Frankie animando a la portadora a seguirlos.

-Tu puedes abrir uno igual ¿Cierto?-pregunto Clawdeen secundando a su amiga.

La portadora se quedó callada, era cierto, pero en ese momento dudaba si seguirlos. Ghoulia alzo la voz tratando de convencer a Selena de hacerlo, fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Ghoulia... ¿Acaso Cristian hizo algo diferente antes de irse?-cuestiono Selena y, al ver como la zombi callaba lo supo.-Lo sabía. Escucha... tienes que entender que esto no es lo que debería haber pasado. Si solo...

Ghoulia interrumpió a Selena, argumentando que si todo lo que pasaba había cambiado desde su llegada, nada podían hacer, pues eso significaba que las cosas no iban a pasar como la portadora esperaba. Selena entendió eso y sonrió. Se preparó para abrir un portal cuando Clawdeen le tomo por el hombro.

-Gracias...-dijo Selena abriendo el portal. Frankie, Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura y Cleo siguieron a la portadora dentro del portal. Preparándose para seguirle la pista al portador oscuro.

 **Bien, con esto acabamos por ahora. ¿Demasiado dramático? Yo creo que algo, pero en esos momentos diría yo que la felicidad no abundaría. Bueno, como dije y probablemente leyeron, aquí di un gran salto de algo que se empezaba obviar. Sea como sea de ustedes dependerá si esto continua así o no. Otra cosa es que me gustaría preguntarles es que si les ha agradado en el capítulo anterior la aparición de una canción, nunca lo había hecho, pero me anime y querría saber si les gusto el cambio. Bien, creo seria todo de momento, me despido diciéndoles: gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	22. Vs Lord King

**Aquí vamos nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué? ¿Me tarde? Si… no vuelvo a escribir dos capítulos a la vez, me encontraba escribiendo al mismo tiempo mis dos historias y, aunque fue un experimento que salió algo mal, pues lección aprendida, no lo hare de nuevo. Ok basta de historias, comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 22:** Vs Lord King.

"Gracias por todo Ghoulia".

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse...

Ella estaba confundida, todo lo que decía tenía sentido y a la vez nada de eso venia al caso. Después de haber empezado la batalla, ella se había dado cuenta de todo el plan. Se apuró a llegar al portal, trato... pero no lo logro. Una vez desaparecieron, la zombi pensó en algo rápidamente, Selena podía llevar a todas hasta donde sea que el portador hubiera llegado. Lo último que le dijo... lo último en lo que pensó antes de entrar en el portal.

Todas aparecieron en un lugar desconocido, lleno de niebla, arboles pero sobre todo, un rio que corría al lado cuya agua parecía plata pura. Las chicas no dieron más de dos pasos cuando del portal cayo otra persona detrás de ellas, el pequeño golpe las alerto y voltearon a ver quién era. Se trataba de Twila, ella estaba en el suelo demostrando que había entrado al portal de último momento.

-¡Twila! ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Frankie sorprendida.

-Vi lo que paso allá atrás. Vengo a rescatar a mi amigo. -contesto Twila reponiéndose y alcanzándolas.

-¿Viste lo que paso entre Cristian y ese tal Lord King? -pregunto Draculaura confirmando lo que dijo Twila.

-Sea como sea, debemos apurarnos a llegar a donde sea que se hayan llevado a nuestro sombrío amigo. Andando. -Dijo Selena comenzando a guiar a las Monstruitas por el lugar.

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto Cleo algo fastidiada de la zona.

-Sliver River, el reino que controla las artes oscuras por excelencia. En este lugar se le rendía culto a las magias más antiguas, magia oscura. Aunque no por eso era magia mala. -Respondió la portadora a la pregunta de la princesa egipcia.

Un rato después de estar caminando, un incómodo silencio se había hecho presente entre el grupo. Clawdeen se animó a romper ese silencio con una frase que no pudo completar.

-Este lugar es tan... tan...

-¿Solitario? -Pregunto Draculaura tratando de terminar lo que dijo la chica lobo.

-¿Sombrío? -Sugirió Twila con el mismo propósito que la vampiresa.

-¿Inapropiado para una chica como yo? -Hablo Cleo también con la intención de acabar la frase, aunque a su manera.

Selena de inmediato les hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio y las llevo a un lugar más oculto, enfrente estaba la entrada a un gran castillo deteriorado y de aspecto tétrico.

-Supongo que ahí está el chico sombra. -dijo la portadora viendo a la entrada.

-Bien. ¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Vamos! -Hablo Twila tratando de adelantarse, siendo detenida por Ghoulia, quien le señalo a dos guardias en la única entrada y salida del castillo.

-Yo me encargo. -Dijo Clawdeen cuando extendió la mano para que Selena le diera su lanza, pero ella se negó.

-¿Estás loca? Son monjes oscuros; te destrozaran antes de hacer nada. -aconsejo la portadora a su amiga.

-¿Que sugieres que hagamos? -Pregunto Frankie atenta.

-Tengo una idea... -dicho esto, la portadora alzo su cetro y a la distancia levanto una piedra pequeña, la cual lanzo contra uno de los guardias. Este creyó que su compañero le había pegado, por lo que empezaron a discutir y en unos segundos a pelear, distrayéndose de la puerta.

-Después de usted. -Se inclinó la portadora a manera de reverencia y con las manos dando paso al resto para que entraran.

Las chicas por fin llegaron a la sala del trono, un lugar vacío salvo por dos almas más, una era un hombre alto de cabello blanco y tez morena, una mirada llena de malicia y una sonrisa satisfecha mirando a las monstruitas. Al lado, se encontraba un chico con características similares, cabello blanco, piel morena clara y sosteniendo una espada. Era Cristian, quien miraba a todo el grupo seriamente, pero había algo diferente sus ojos ahora eran de un rojo carmesí. Lord King se comenzó a reír sádicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vaya, llegaron. Siendo honesto, no quería creer que serían capaces de abrirse camino hasta la sala del trono pero algo en mí me decía que aquí las vería. -se burló King mientras les daba la espalda y se dirigía a su trono.

-¡Ya basta! Hemos venido por nuestro amigo, ahora déjalo libre. -exigió Frankie seria y alzando la voz.

-Él ahora es mi discípulo, el verdadero destino del portador oscuro es el controlar sus poderes y usarlos de manera inteligente. Solo yo podre ser su maestro. ¿Amistad? El no necesita eso, necesita aprender a controlar la oscuridad. Prepárense, están a punto de ver el verdadero poder del "portador oscuro". -declaro el monje oscuro inclinando su cabeza y recargándola en su mano; esbozando una sonrisa.

-Chicas ¿A qué se refiere con verdadero poder? -pregunto Cleo un poco asustada, pues vio como el portador tomaba con más firmeza su espada y la iba levantando lentamente.

Las demás monstruitas notaron lo mismo y empezaron a dudar de si había sido buena idea venir. Entonces, Selena, quien tenía su cetro fuera para defenderse, quiso intervenir.

-Tranquilas, sabemos cómo es, será parte de su plan para... -decía la portadora hasta que fue interrumpida por un ataque que recibió del portador oscuro, siendo solo salvada por su cetro, poniéndolo entre ella y la espada del chico. -¿¡Pero a ti que rayos te pasa!?

Todo el grupo se asustó, pues Cristian había atacado sin dudarlo. Las monstruitas retrocedieron y Selena se puso en posición defensiva, esperando a ver si su "amigo" la volvía a atacar.

-Atrás de mi chicas. -Dijo la portadora mientras seguía desviando los ataques de Cristian.

Todas veían como Selena hacia lo posible para evitar que los ataques la pasaran, un grito desesperado se hizo presente.

-¡Detente! ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Tú no eres así. ¿No se suponía que te encargarías de dominar tu oscuridad y no que esta te dominara? -Alzo la voz Twila llamando la atención del portador, quien por un momento se detuvo.

El volteo a ver a todas las chicas, sus miradas reflejaban miedo, angustia y decepción. Mirarlas así lo empezaron a hacer retroceder, algo en él no estaba bien, se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, empezó a quejarse, a decir cosas sin sentido como: "sal de aquí" "no les harás daño" y cosas así. En un momento que parecía que el dolor subía, Cristian grito y sobre él se alzó una sombra gigante que también gritaba, la sombra poco a poco se hizo más pequeña hasta que volvió al portador. El chico agacho la cabeza, cuando la subió su mirada de nuevo era normal, ojos café, que se tornaron azul oscuro segundos después.

-¿Qué haces portador oscuro? ¡Ataca! -Ordeno lord King algo molesto.

-No, tú no me das órdenes. -Dijo el portador sin voltearlo a ver.

-¿Qué?

-¡Me hiciste atacar a las únicas personas que me quieren! Ahora me las pagaras. -Se volteo Cristian apuntando con su espada al monje oscuro, aliviando por fin a las chicas.

-¿Alzas tu espada contra mí? Basura, te acabare, y te hare ver como desaparezco a esas niñas. Lamentaras el haberme retado. -amenazo King devolviéndoles el susto a todas.

-Genial, de nuevo en peligro. -se quejó Cleo.

Cristian se empezó a reír por lo bajo. Entonces volteo a ver a Selena y sonrió.

-No quiero que te interpongas, de esto me encargo yo.

-Descuida, si recibes una paliza me habré vengado. -Bromeo la portadora.

-King, no has visto nada. Soy Cristian, el portador oscuro. La última vez que nos vimos tuve mis dudas si podría ganarte, pero esta vez confío en que si no usas sucios trucos la victoria es mía. Para ti no soy más que un discípulo, pero yo soy más que una sombra, peleo con el poder de la oscuridad en favor de la luz. Lo mejor de cada mundo está en mí; soy la furia, soy la paciencia, soy la conexión. Soy el portador oscuro. -Declaro Cristian preparándose para luchar.

Lord King se levantó de su trono y su sombra salió de su espalda. Cristian levanto su espada y dio inicio a la batalla. El portador corrió hacia Lord King y trato de dar un tajo al hombre, quien lo paro con la garra de la sombra, Cristian lanzo una bola de fuego morado con su mano libre, retrocedió un poco y guardo su espada para sacar de sus manos garras semitransparentes de color morado. Cristian empezó a atacar con esas nuevas garras y aunque el monje oscuro trato de protegerse no logro evitar uno que otro arañazo, enfadándose y haciendo reír al portador con burla, King mando su sombra contra las monstruitas, pero Cristian se deslizo en las sombras del lugar y apareció enfrente de la sombra negando con el dedo. El portador lanzo un pulso por el suelo que salió dispersado en oscuridad, alejando a la sombra y enfadando aún más a Lord King.

Lord King trato de dañar tanto a las monstruitas como al portador de nuevo. Se envolvió en su propia sombra y empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble, embistiendo todo a su paso, Selena y Clawdeen hicieron de todo para quitar a tiempo a sus amigas del paso de aquella mancha negra. Cristian salto sobre el enemigo y callo violentamente con su espada tratando de darle, pero no lo logro al primer intento, un rayo morado cayo junto al portador. Tan rápido como pudo, el portador salto de vuelta quitándose del camino de Lord King y volvió a caer, ahora si sobre el monje oscuro, aligerando su velocidad gracias al rayo, repito esto otras dos veces hasta que King se detuvo. Cristian aterrizo no muy lejos de él y su oponente se arrodillo cansado y viendo al chico con ira.

-Y eso que aún no saco mi as en la manga. -Se burló Cristian sorprendiendo a Lord King.

-No te atreverías... -contesto el monje oscuro mientras mando a su sombra a un ataque más, aunque esta vez dirigido al portador.

Las monstruitas vieron como Cristian se empezaba a elevar lentamente y ponía su espada enfrente de el a manera de punta, ahora Cristian comenzó a volar hacia su oponente a una velocidad mayor, pero antes de llegar y darle el ataque a Lord King, el portador desapareció, reapareciendo detrás de él y atacando rápidamente solo para volver a irse, aparecer en otro lado y atacar, así se tele transportaba y cortaba rápidamente, atacando por todos los ángulos y aumentando la velocidad. Esto solo duro unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para demostrar el gran daño que había causado. En un momento Cristian se detuvo en el centro del campo de batalla y alzo su espada al aire solo para dejar ver como del suelo empezaban a brotar extrañas luces.

-¡Cuidado! -Grito Frankie haciéndose a un lado y siendo seguida por el resto, ya que una de esas luces estaba brotando ahí también.

En menos de un segundo esas luces partieron el suelo demostrando que lo que brotaba del suelo era algo parecido a un geiser, pero en vez de agua este expulsaba el típico fuego morado a una gran presión. Las chicas sabían que esto era peligroso y vieron como uno de esos geiseres estaba a punto de botar debajo de Lord King, el monje oscuro también lo noto y solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendido. Lo último que se oyó de él fue un grito ahogado, silenciado por el ruido del fuego brotando. Cuando la situación se calmó, Cristian aterrizo suavemente y volvió a la normalidad, recuperando su aspecto de siempre. Todas fueron a felicitarlo con algo de miedo y desconfianza aun pero sabiendo que de momento estaba bajo control.

Pero entonces de un par de escombros salió Lord King jadeando de cansancio. Se trató de levantar, pero sus piernas temblaron y de nuevo cayó de rodillas.

-Vamos King, estas derrotado. -le dijo Cristian guardando su espada y dándole la espalda.

-¡Insolente! Increíblemente... he sido derrotado... pero volveré y me vengare por esta humillación. -hablo el monje oscuro apenas con la suficiente fuerza.

-Cuídate hasta ese día. -contesto Cristian.

-¡Oye, yo iba a decir eso! -reclamo Selena fingiendo molestia.

-Pero basta de bromas, debemos irnos ya. -dijo el portador oscuro recobrando su seriedad.

-¿Por? -Pregunto Draculaura confundida.

-Porque van a llegar los guardias del castillo. -fue lo que contesto Cristian haciendo que todas las chicas abrieran los ojos a mas no poder.

De repente, una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un montón de monjes parecidos a los que las monstruitas habían enfrentado y traspasado anteriormente.

-¡Oh oh! -dijeron todas al unísono.

-¡Ahí están! -exclamo uno de los monjes mientras señalaba al grupo y las empezaban a perseguir, pues todo el grupo empezó a huir. Aunque antes de que Cristian las siguiera, Lord King le dijo algo.

-Recuerda portador oscuro, puede que te haya enseñado todo lo que sabes, pero no te enseñado todo lo que se.

-Y tu recuerda... puede que haya aceptado acompañarte y haya aprendido de ti, pero jamás acepte que fueras mi maestro ni aprendiste nada de mí. -Cristian dejo el lugar y empezó a seguir a Selena y las Monstruitas en su huida.

Todas las monstruitas se encontraban corriendo por el pasillo que llegaron, viendo como el portador oscuro las alcanzaba y mantenía su paso.

-Ok ¿Cuál es el plan? -pregunto Clawdeen mientras seguía corriendo.

-Un plan de dos fases, fase uno, derrotar a Lord King. Fase dos... esperar a ver si otra de las chicas tiene un plan. -Dijo Cristian revelando que no había planeado nada.

-¡Cristian! -regañaron al portador todas al mismo tiempo.

Ok, ok, tranquilas. Tengo una idea, necesitamos abrir el portal de regreso, pero para eso hay que estar lo suficientemente alejados.

En ese momento Ghoulia señalo la salida del casto, o más bien la parte de arriba de la salida, acompañada de algo que dijo.

-¡Buena idea Ghoulia! -Felicito Frankie a la zombi. -¿Quién puede destruir esa parte?

-De eso me encargo yo. -Hablo Clawdeen mostrando su lanza.

-Y yo abriré el portal. -Completo Cristian.

-Yo detendré los escombros. -dijo por ultimo Selena sacando su cetro.

Y así fue, tan pronto como estuvieron cerca de la salida, la chica lobo arrojo su lanza contra la parte superior del gigantesco arco, el cual se empezó a derrumbar solo centésimas de segundo después de que todo el grupo lo cruzara. Selena se dio la vuelta y alzo su cetro enfrente de los escombros y comenzó a empujarlos al hacia dentro al mismo tiempo que los guardias trataban de sacarlos, por lo que era una lucha por mantenerlos a raya para evitar que llegaran a ellos.

Mientras tanto, Cristian saco su espada y con ella abrió un portal por el que todas iban pasando. Cuando todas pasaron Cristian se dio cuenta de que su compañera portadora seguía resistiendo.

-¡Selena, vamos! -le llamo el portador oscuro.

-Allá voy. No creas que esto es fácil. -dijo la portadora algo fastidiada.

-¡Ay, por favor! -se quejó Cristian mientras fue con la chica y la jalo del brazo hacia el portal. Cuando entraron, se cerró inmediatamente, por lo que los guardias no pudieron alcanzarlos.

En casa todo seguía como lo dejaron, la granja echa un desorden por la batalla entre el portador oscuro y Lord King, con algunas cosas de la fiesta regadas por el lugar y un portal abriéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, del que salieron seis monstruitas corriendo y dos portadores siguiéndolas, tan pronto todos cruzaron, el portador oscuro cerro el portal impidiéndole el paso a cualquiera. Estaba hecho, habían regresado a casa.

Las chicas empezaron a reír, primero fue Selena, seguida de Frankie, Draculaura y pronto todas al mismo tiempo se carcajeaban por haberlo logrado. Recobraron la postura y voltearon a ver a Cristian. El chico sonrió agradecido y guardo su espada.

-Estoy en... casa. Estoy aquí y todo es gracias a ustedes, gracias... enserio. No puedo expresar lo feliz que me siento por ello. Pero supongo que ha sido demasiado por hoy, mañana habrá clases y será ahí donde las vuelva a ver. De momento descansen mis salvadoras, descansen que bien merecido se lo tienen. -Dijo Cristian retirándose, las demás hacían lo mismo no sin antes despedirse de Selena. Situación que Ghoulia aprovecho para ir con el portador y hablar.

-¿Ghoulia? Hola. ¿Cómo va todo? -saludo Cristian mientras se volteaba a ver a la zombi. Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él mientras le preguntaba si recordaba lo último que había hecho antes de irse.

-¿De qué hablas? No recuerdo haber hecho algo en especial. -Esa respuesta hizo que Ghoulia abriera los ojos totalmente y retrocediera un poco. Pregunto de nuevo si no recordaba lo que le había dicho.

-Solo recuerdo haber peleado con King y después irme. Eso es todo lo que ocurrió. -Dijo Cristian más como una afirmación a la fuerza que como un recuerdo, además de usar un tono más serio.

No lo creía, no era posible que eso hubiera pasado. Y en el fondo ella sabía que Cristian había mentido ¿Como que solo recordaba la pelea? Eso era una simple excusa para no hablar de nada, claro que lo recordaba y aun así, le había negado todo lo que le había dicho. Todos los sentimientos que le revelo y luego negó. Eso la enfurecía, saco el corazón del chico y lo vio, quería romperlo, lanzarlo lejos con la esperanza de no volverlo a ver, pero por más que su mente se lo decía, sus sentimientos se lo impedían. Con pesar guardo de nuevo la brillante luz y se retiró, dejando el lugar con tristeza y enojo.

Mientras tanto, un Cristian recostado en su cama veía el techo pensativo y sin poder conciliar el sueño, la quería proteger, era lo más valioso para él, pero el haberle dicho aquello solo dejaba espacio en su cabeza para un pensamiento, pensamiento que dejo escapar en un susurro.

-Soy un idiota...

 **Y ya está, listo y con eso bastara por ahora. Lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones por lo que creo poder hacer las historias más rápido, ojala y sea cierto. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, si tienen OCs, bla, bla, bla. Personajes que mejoren su amistad y esas cosas, y sin más que agregar les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	23. Otra realidad no es otra oportunidad

**¡Woohoo! Actualización rápida. ¡Oh, sí! Me siento imparable, de seguir así podre actualizar muy bien durante todas estas vacaciones. Me encanta como se siente esto. Bueno pues, ya más tranquilo, les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Bien, quiero aprovechar para decir que también me encuentro trabajando en otra historia llamada Belvo, totalmente diferente a esta, pero que es la propia historia de los portadores, por lo que si les interesa pues los invito a leerla en mi perfil de autor. También aprovecho para decir que este es el primer capítulo de presencia, es decir, que la historia de una de las películas cambia mucho o poco con solo estar ahí los nuevos personajes, así que espero lo disfruten y los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Sobre lo que dices en tu review Pikachufan: Quizá, la verdad no tengo idea ni yo, a veces me inspiro en algo para escribir, pero sinceramente en ese momento no pensaba en RE4 XD**

 **Capítulo 23:** Otra realidad no es otra oportunidad.

" _El amor. Ya había oído sobre eso antes, una emoción tan especial, que se supone es capaz de todo, o por lo menos eso salía en todas las historias y explicaciones que había oído. De hecho, la primera vez que escuche de esas cosas creí literalmente que era una fantasía. Aunque, cierto día me di cuenta que las fantasías se pueden volver realidad_."

Firma Cristian.

El chico se levantó con pesadez. La noche anterior no durmió tan pronto estuvo en su cama; pensó y reflexiono si lo que había hecho había estado bien, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero era lo mejor. Las cosas no debieron haber pasado así y sentía que si ya había desviado el camino de los acontecimientos, al menos podría tratar de enderezarlo.

Tan pronto se alisto, se dirigió a la otra habitación de la casa, donde lo único que se encontró fue una cama desordenada y al ir a la sala, un tazón de cereal a medio comer. Cristian dio un suspiro de resignación y salió de la casa. Tras regar las plantas en su casa como siempre, desayunar y asearse, el portador estaba listo para ir de nuevo a Monster High.

En la escuela, Cristian se encontró de vuelta con las monstruitas. Todas lo saludaron, todas menos cierta zombi molesta con el portador. A pesar de la aparente tensión que existía entre los dos, lo cual causo que todas se alejaran, Selena decidió intervenir.

-Oigan, ¿No les gustaría probar un poco de fresas y chocolate? Son dos cosas totalmente distintas, un dulce y una fruta; y aunque no lo parece, combinan a la perfección. -Comento Selena ofreciendo el bocadillo y dándole una mordida, aunque esto solo provoco que ambos miraran a direcciones opuestas y cruzaran los brazos.

-Quizá parezca que combinan bien, pero la naturaleza no los hizo para estar juntos. -Dijo Cristian molesto empezando a alejarse.

Ghoulia emitió un sonido igual molesto y se fue del lugar dejando a la portadora con los bocadillos en mano.

-Entonces... ¿Nadie? -Hablo Selena sola mientras las demás monstruitas se acercaban de nuevo.

El portador caminaba por el corredor de la escuela con una expresión neutra, aunque sus manos emanaban ese fuego morado con gran intensidad. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia por la misma dirección que él, obviamente chocaron.

-Auch… Lo siento no me fije… -hablo la chica con pena mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Disculpa, tengo prisa. -contesto Cristian cuando reconoció esa voz. -Espera un momento... ¿Twila?

-¿Cris? -Devolvió la pregunta la chica.

Ambos se vieron confundidos, iban tan distraídos que no se habían percatado uno del otro. Momentos después, ambos se encontraban fuera de la escuela sentados en las escaleras de la entrada estaban conversando un poco, ya que desde lo que le dijo en el castillo de Lord King, no habían cruzado palabras en otro momento.

-Así que… ¿Yo no soy así, eh? -Comento Cristian mientras sonreía de forma burlona.

-Yo... lo dije para salvarte. No es que no sepa cómo eres... Si lo sé, pero no creo eso... Es decir si creo que... -Decía Twila sin saber que contestar.

-Te has comportado muy rara desde la fiesta, creo que desde antes. Pero igual seria sospechar demasiado. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -Interrogo el chico con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Cristian... déjame preguntarte algo; Tú… ¿Me quieres? -Pregunto la chica tapándose rápidamente la cara para evitar que viera el sonrojo que había causado tal atrevimiento, según pensaba ella.

-Por supuesto que te quiero. Eres como una hermana pequeña, a quien siempre he de proteger. -Respondió el portador cortando esa inspiración que le había llegado a Twila, callándola por completo.

-Bueno... si eso era lo que te traía tan distraída, espero haber respondido tus dudas. Bien, me tengo que ir hay una misión que cumplir.

-Pues hare que me veas como algo más. -Susurro Twila decidida.

Desde que llego a la escuela, desde que vio a un alumno, noto como todos empezaban a evitarlo, algunos más asustados que otros. Pronto llego a su casillero y justo después de abrirlo, oyó como lo llamaba una voz familiar.

-¡Buenos días portador oscuro! ¿Cómo amaneció mi sombra favorita? -Saludo Selena llegando acompañada de Frankie.

-Bueno, al día de hoy las personas que una vez protegí ahora huyen de mi pensando que les hare daño. No me quejo. -Dijo el chico con sarcasmo mientras continuaba acomodando sus cosas.

-Por favor, no te comportes así, sabes que nosotras no creemos eso. -Animo Frankie al portador oscuro.

-Y lo agradezco, pero ese no es el punto. Debo retirarme por hoy. -Hablo Cristian confundiendo a ambas chicas.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? -pregunto Frankie preocupada.

-Tengo que ir a una misión que involucra otra realidad de Monster High y no sé si podre regresar hoy. -Les respondió Cristian con seriedad.

-Oye, espera un momento. Esa misión me la encargaron a mí, no sé a dónde crees que vas. -Interrumpió Selena un poco molesta, aunque Frankie la llamo para susurrarle algo.

-Ehh, Selena, será mejor que lo dejes ir. El día de hoy he notado un poco... raro a Cristian, además, Ghoulia ha estado igual. Yo creo que el alejarse y pensar un poco le hará bien. -le dijo Frankie a la portadora en voz baja convenciéndola.

-Bien, de acuerdo, ve tú en mi lugar. Solo te digo que no lo arruines, una misión en otra realidad de una misma dimensión es algo más peligroso. -Le aconsejo Selena a su compañero para después retirarse junto a Frankie.

-Arruinarlo es lo que menos quiero... de nuevo. -Hablo solo el portador dirigiéndose a su nueva misión.

En Monster High, bueno, la otra versión de Monster High, un portal se abría un poco lejos de la escuela, desde este apareció el portador oscuro. Tan pronto como el chico salió del portal, se dirigió a la escuela sin dejarse ver por nadie. Poco tardo para llegar frente al gran edificio de lo que se supone, él estudiaba. Como todos los alumnos se encontraban adentro nadie lo veía, por lo que tenía vía libre para actuar de momento.

Cristian se asomó por una ventana con cuidado y pudo ver como en el salón de clases varios alumnos se encontraban en sus fantasías, si bien no podía saber que imaginaban, le intrigaba pensar en que enfocaban sus mentes. Tras unos segundos de observar, el portador se dirigió a otro lado, ya dispuesto a entrar a la escuela.

-¡Oye fíjate! -Hablo Manny, un minotauro de altura considerable, tras chocar con el portador oscuro, solo para verlo un momento y quedarse sorprendido. -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hace un normi aquí?

-No soy un... -respondió Cristian enseñando su mano e incendiándola en fuego morado.

-¿Eh? Ok, te creo y perdón por la sospecha. -Dijo Manny esta vez alegre y retirándose.

-Bien, Primero lo primero. Encontrar la fuente de oscuridad. -Susurro Cristian empezando a caminar por la escuela.

A pesar de que no le era muy difícil el demostrar que no era un normi, como los llamaban; el portador oscuro ya se había hartado de hacerlo. Por fin encontró a quienes buscaba, una vampiresa que hablaba con un hombre lobo más alto que ella, quien le entregaba lo que parecía un libro. Además, ambos rodeados de un grupo de monstruitas conocidas, tras que una de ellas, Clawdeen, mandara a su hermano a pensar en un mejor regalo para el cumpleaños de Draculaura, el portador oscuro se retiró por el momento, pues todo pasaba como se supone debía ser.

Un par de horas después de lo sucedido, Cristian caminaba por Monster High tratando de encontrar a Clawd. Cuando por fin lo hallo, vio algo que el portador no recordaba, el hombre lobo hablaba por teléfono con una tal "Cupido", quien se supone era experta en temas de amor. Tras oír como le daba consejos para mejorar, Cristian saco su teléfono celular con algo de curiosidad; si era cierto lo que decían, quizá podría ayudarle. Rápidamente se quitó esas ideas de su cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde vio irse al hombre lobo.

Allí estaban nuevamente, el grupo de monstruitas caminaban por un pasillo mientras acompañaban a Draculaura a su casillero, al llegar a este, pudieron ver que el novio de la vampiresa había preparado una sorpresa, una escalera que la chica rechazo creyendo que esa era la imagen que el hombre lobo tenia de ella.

"Ugh, ya recuerdo esto..." -pensó Cristian fastidiado al saber que venía la historia de hace cuatro siglos, en la que un vampiro llamado Valentine casi le roba el corazón. "Literalmente" -siguió sus pensamientos; creo una festividad para ella y fue su gran historia de amor.

"Bla, bla, bla. Aquí parece no haber cambiado nada. ¿Me pregunto si habrá algo que realmente cambie?" Continuo en su mente mientras caminaba sin prestarle atención a las cosas cuando el solo pasar por un salón lo hizo regresar sobre sus pasos. Se escondió detrás del marco de la puerta y observo y escucho atentamente una conversación.

Muchos podrían haber pensado que por fin, algo relacionado con la misión había surgido, pero Cristian se distrajo por algo totalmente ajeno, dentro de ese salón, se encontraban Ghoulia y Lagoona, bueno, las de esa realidad; ambas hablando sobre un programa para descifrar a la pareja perfecta para la zombi. Si bien eso atrajo mucho la atención del portador, un sonido lo hizo volver a la realidad, era la voz de Toralei al teléfono.

-Hola, Hola... -Comenzó a hablar tratando de sonar lo más parecida a Draculaura posible, todo iba bien hasta que, de un momento a otro, un aura sombría rodeo a la felina y esta misma empezó a emitir unas flamas moradas muy tenues.

-Escucha, seré directa. Quiero que muevas tu trasero hasta este lugar, Monster High, no hagas preguntas, solo digamos que si te interesa ver a Draculaura nuevamente, será mejor que comiences a empacar y a transferirte... ¡Para ayer! -Hablo Toralei casi en gritos y pareciendo más ordenes que consejos.

Eso fue lo que hizo que el portador oscuro abriera los ojos cual platos y supiera por fin, eso era lo que había cambiado.

"No, no, ¡No! Y lo peor es que solo es el principio, si no encuentro la fuente de esta oscuridad las cosas empeoraran. -Pensó Cristian enfadado mientras salía del lugar.

Para su buena o mala suerte, Cristian tuvo que quedarse otro día en esa versión de Monster High. No haberlo visto en todo el día no hizo que las cosas se detuvieran en su hogar.

Cierta zombi caminaba por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela, recordando diferentes momentos que ahora simplemente quería olvidar; cuando el chico se interesó en aprender su idioma, cuando le ofreció su protección, cuando la descubrió observando y le ofreció un almuerzo, cuando estaba acorralado entre ella y la pared de casilleros, ese obsequio que le dio cuando fueron a su dimensión y que incluso le dijo un cumplido el mismo día y por último, cuando por fin le revelo lo que sentía, no había rechazo, ambos sentían lo mismo. Pero todos esos recuerdo se destrozaban por uno solo, ese momento que le dijo que no había pasado nada, como si ni siquiera hubiera significado algo lo que hizo, eso la llenaba de amargura, pero más que nada tristeza. Y hubiera seguido así de no ser por cierto sonido que la saco de sus pensamientos.

Selena se encontraba a su lado. Aun comiendo lo que le había ofrecido desde hace esa mañana, fresas con chocolate. Además de eso, ella estaba pegando una pequeña barra de chocolate junto a una fresa mientras hacía sonidos parecidos a besos.

La zombi solo volteo a otra dirección molesta tratando de ignorar a la portadora.

-¡Oh, vamos! No te puedes quedar así toda tu ¿Vida? Como sea, tú entiendes de lo que hablo. -Dijo Selena poniéndose enfrente de Ghoulia; ellas emitió un sonido en su idioma con ese tono de molestia que se veía en su rostro.

-No, no puedes. Tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar, espero. -contesto la portadora.

Ghoulia emitió un sonido esta vez confundida.

-Porque ambos no soportan estar así, necesitan volver a hablarse a entenderse... a estar juntos. -Contesto Selena de forma más amable y suave.

La zombi hizo otra pregunta nuevamente.

-Pues fíjate, hay muchas cosas en la naturaleza que no se hicieron para estar juntas. -Le dijo la portadora mientras le entregaba una de las fresas con chocolate que comía. -Pero sabes, cuando se juntan, son mucho mejores.

Ghoulia se quedó reflexionando aquel consejo durante todo el día. Mientras, en la otra versión de Monster High, un nuevo alumno llegaba y no pasó desapercibido. Un vampiro que logro conseguir la atención de todas las chicas pero solo buscaba la de una en especial, era Valentine, quien vino a buscar a Draculaura.

Cristian llego de nuevo a la escuela con el fin de resolver el problema que ahora crecía. Cuando paso por cierto lugar, pudo ver como Ghoulia, de esa dimensión, se encontraba junto a Lagoona y Gill frente a la computadora de la zombi; Al parecer el programa estaba listo. El portador se ocultó para observar lo que pasaba, de repente, el sintió algo en su hombro, una pequeña criatura arácnida que caminaba sin preocupaciones.

-¡Oh! Hola amiguito. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto el portador viendo a la criatura con extrañeza. Cuando dirigió su vista al grupo que estaba observando y vio que habían iniciado el programa, los nervios por saber quién sería ese alguien especial para la zombi se apoderaron de él.

-Lo siento pequeñín. -después de decir eso, Cristian lanzo al ser hacia la computadora de Ghoulia con tal de que entrara en ella.

Dio resultado, eso lo supo en el momento que oyó como tanto las chicas como el hombre allí presentes se desconcertaban del resultado, Heath.

Cristian sonrió aliviado, por lo menos de momento no se tendría que preocupar por eso. Cuando siguió su camino se encontró con algo de mayor interés, dos personas conversando; pero no eran dos personas cualquiera, se trataba de Toralei y Valentine, o eso debería ser, entonces oyó una tercera voz.

-Y recuerden, les daré la oportunidad de conseguir lo que quieren, pero a cambio, cobrare este pequeño favor. -Hablaba esa voz profunda e imponente, solo para después dejarse de oír y que Cristian viera salir solamente al vampiro.

"Parece que para hallar a quien esta detrás de esto tendré que cambiar el orden de algunas cosas." -pensó el portador mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del lugar.

A partir de ese momento, todo paso como debería, Draculaura y Valentine pasaron un tiempo juntos, las chicas regañaron a la vampiresa y le aconsejaron tomar una decisión, y el momento de actuar llego.

Draculaura se acercó a Valentine y aunque este la alago, ella le dio la noticia, a pesar de que era lindo con ella, su corazón ya se lo había dado a Clawd. Esto no le gusto para nada al vampiro y no se hizo esperar para que hiciera lo que el portador oscuro había estado esperando.

-No quería llegar a hacer esto, pero no me dejas elección. ¡Tendré tu corazón de un modo u otro! -Amenazo Valentine mientras se quitaba los lentes y clavaba su vista en la vampiresa, pero algo lo interrumpió.

-¡Que ni se te ocurra! -Grito Cristian, quien empujo al vampiro para evitar que el hechizo surtiera efecto.

Valentine volteo a ver al portador molesto. ¿Quién se creía para meterse en sus asuntos? La situación hizo que Draculaura se quedara parada confundida, pues no entendía muy bien que pasaba.

-¡Tu! No te metas, esto no es contigo. -le dijo el vampiro con furia.

-Todo lo contrario, este es mi asunto. -respondió Cristian con arrogancia, entonces paso algo que no esperaba; al igual que con Toralei, Valentine empezó a emitir un aura sombría y llamas purpuras salían de él.

Valentine rio un poco antes de empezar a hacerlo como un maniaco, solo para después quitarse los lentes y ver al portador, solo que sus ojos no se iluminaron de un color rosado como normalmente lo hacían, esta vez se iluminaron de un color rojizo que dejo inmovilizado al portador.

-¿¡Qué demonios...!? -se preguntó Cristian al ver que no podía moverse.

-¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, cierto! -dijo el vampiro cuando de nuevo miro a Draculaura fijamente y esta vez, lo logro, su hechizo hizo efecto.

A pesar del fallo, no parecía que los eventos hubieran cambiado tanto, si eso seguía así, las Monstruitas se darían cuenta de que era un hechizo de amor y por ende, acudirían con cupido, esta les doria que usaran si arco, se enamoraría de Clawd y todo seguiría su curso.

"Solo un pequeño cambio de planes." -pensó el portador oscuro mientras recuperaba su movilidad.

Un par de horas después de ello, las parejas disparejas seguían juntos y, a pesar de que a Cristian no le importaba mucho lo que pasara con Clawd y Cupido, debía resolver lo de Draculaura y Valentine lo antes posible y encontrar la fuente de oscuridad. El portador oscuro observaba como el amor de la vampiresa crecía, si no hacía algo rápido, no podría salvar a nadie. Tras ver que las monstruitas tenían un plan, decidió formar parte de el sin que lo supieran. Tomo "prestada" una llave para entrar a la fiesta y continúo su observación de cerca.

Cuando vio que Valentine le dedicaba una especie de poema a Draculaura y este se fastidiaba al ver que aún no conseguía todo su amor, supo que era la señal, espero a que Frankie apareciera, pero ella no lo hacía. Siguió esperando hasta que se hartó e intercedió.

-¡Espera! Quería que... -trato de hacer tiempo el portador transformado en su versión oscura para evitar ser reconocido.

-Oye, tú te me haces conocido. ¿Nos hemos visto en otro lado? -Dijo Valentine sospechando.

-No, no lo hemos hecho. -Contesto Cristian mostrando su mano incendiada en fuego morado y con mirada amenazante.

De pronto se oyó la voz de Frankie y el portador se alivió, tras irse sin decir nada, la llave fue entregada, la trampa puesta y el plan en marcha.

La noche de la fiesta llego y con ella todo el plan. Todo hubiera marchado bien de no ser porque Toralei empezó a causar problemas. Varias flechas llegaban y les daban a los alumnos de Monster High creando un caos amoroso. La trampa de las monstruitas estaba dando resultados, pero Clawdeen fue alcanzada por una flecha, esa era la distracción que necesitaban. Gracias a Lagoona y Abbey consiguieron congelar y romper el lugar donde la felina se encontraba y dejarla colgando.

El arco estaba libre, la mano de Frankie fue por el pero...

-Oh, rayos... -Cristian vio como Toralei volvía a ser dominada por la oscuridad y usaba a sus únicas amigas para escalar y tomar el arco de vuelta. El plan había fallado.

-Buen intento, pero aquí acaba todo. -Dijo la chica gato antes de lanzar una flecha al grupo de amigas.

Por suerte, algo detuvo la flecha, una barrera de fuego morado se alzó frente a ellas. El portador oscuro apareció del otro lado con espada en mano.

-¿Quién eres? Bueno, no importa realmente, otro tonto que se enamoró. -dijo Toralei disparando una flecha directo al portador.

Cristian ni siquiera hizo el intento de esquivarla, solo la recibió, bajo la cabeza y momentos después demostró que nada le había pasado.

-Creo que no has aprendido que una persona sin corazón, no se puede enamorar. -sonrió el portador oscuro mientras alzaba su espada al frente de la chica gato.

Toralei siguió disparando flechas al portador mientras este se acercaba lentamente sin sufrir ningún efecto, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, Cristian dio un tajo al arco que lo partió sin problemas.

-Ahora por el vampiro bonito. -dijo Cristian con burla antes de saltar, provocando que Toralei resbalara con el hielo y quedara colgando como antes.

Clawd no perdió el tiempo, tan pronto como se liberó del hechizo de las flechas, le mostro todas las cosas más significativas de su relación con Draculaura, poco a poco ella fue recuperando la consciencia y perdiendo el efecto del hechizo. Cuando se vio acorralado y ya perdido casi cae en un foso lleno de un líquido tan apestoso... Pero algo ocurrió, la oscuridad se apodero de él y justo antes de que Toralei se lo llevara en su caída, el vampiro se alejó de ahí sin recibir haberse manchado ni un poco.

-¡No me iré con las manos vacías! Si no puedo tener el corazón de Draculaura... ¡Nadie tendrá corazón! -grito Valentine furioso.

Fue entonces que se quitó los lentes, de nuevo emanaba esas llamas moradas y ahora sus ojos eran totalmente rojos. Cristian preparo su técnica y se puso en posición para luchar.

-Nunca creí combatir contra un habitante de esta dimensión. ¿Estas lista para esto? -pregunto el portador mirando a su técnica.

Valentine lanzo uno de sus poderes extraños parecido al que antes había usado para aprisionar a Clawd, se puso sus lentes y se echó a la fuga. Cristian se liberó rápidamente de la restricción y gracias a que el lugar estaba oscuro, pudo entrar en las sombras y deslizarse para alcanzarlo rápido. Cuando lo iba alcanzando salió del suelo y empezó a correr, si bien su velocidad ya no era tan alta, podía seguirle el paso.

-¡No te escaparas, no lo permitiré! -Grito Cristian furioso lanzándole una llamarada morada que acertó y lo aturdió.

El vampiro se recuperó rápidamente y volteo a la dirección del portador solo para quitarse los lentes y revelar sus ojos ahora azules, estos no tuvieron efecto en ninguna persona, sino que levantaron varias mesas y las lanzaron contra el portador oscuro.

Cristian corto sin problemas todas las mesas y el siguiente corte lo hizo en la ropa de Valentine. El vampiro miro fijamente al portador y el color de sus ojos cambio a un rojo carmesí, Cristian se quedó paralizado.

-No, no de nuevo. -se quejó el portador mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse de aquel hechizo, solo viendo como más sillas y mesas de la fiesta se dirigían hacia él.

-¡Hey, Valentine! -llamaron Clawd y Draculaura al vampiro, este se distrajo y Cristian aprovecho para liberarse de la parálisis, cortar las mesas y acercarse al vampiro.

Cuando Valentine dirigió la vista hacia el portador lo único que vio fue a un par de garras moradas acercarse a él, tomarlo y lanzarlo al foso apestoso.

Mientras el vampiro iba en caída libre hacia ese lugar, las llamas que salían de él se volvieron una pequeña bola de sombras que se dirigió lejos de su anfitrión hacia su verdadero dueño, una sombra muy alta con una figura no muy definida que alzaba una mano reclamando aquella esfera de oscuridad.

-No, no lo harás. -dijo Cristian lanzando una llama morada a esa esfera de oscuridad y eliminándola.

El dueño de esa cosa ni se inmuto, simplemente abrió un portal y entro en el desapareciendo.

-Se... Escapo. -hablo el portador oscuro cansado, pero a la vez aliviado de que todo había sido resuelto.

Por desgracia, Cristian se cansó tanto en la batalla que no pudo huir de las monstruitas de esa dimensión y ellas lo bombardearon con un montón de preguntas acerca de quién era y que había pasado. Cristian solo les dijo que venía de otra dimensión a ayudar. Por fin se había acabado, misión cumplida. A la mañana siguiente, Todas se despedían del portador.

-¿Realmente tienes que irte? -preguntaba Frankie triste.

-Este no es mi hogar. Creo que cuatro días es mucho preocupar a las personas con las que convivo.

-¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros que no volverá a pasar algo como lo de la fiesta? -pregunto Clawdeen desconfiada.

-Fácil, Valentine no volverá, su plan aquí ya no funcionara. -respondió Cristian seguro.

-Oye, eh... no sé cómo agradecerte que nos hayas ayudado. -Decía Clawd algo apenado.

-Tú solo aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad para estar a su lado, se acercaran muchas más adversidades y alguien tendrá que estar ahí para protegerla. -Dijo Cristian sonriente mientras veía como la vampiresa se apegaba más a Clawd.

-Y tú también aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad. Sobreviviste a... lo que sea que hayas enfrentado, pero yo sé que luchaste con la motivación de volver a ver a alguien. No malgastes el tiempo y arregla las cosas. -aconsejo el hombre lobo a Cristian, dejándolo sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

-Je, veo que te estas volviendo un experto en esto del romance. -Dijo el portador volteándose.

-Bien, me voy... -volvió a hablar el portador abriendo un portal. -¡Ah! Y Ghoulia, no te preocupes por tratar de conseguir a ese alguien especial, tu eres una chica única y quienes deberían preocuparse por perderte son las personas que han tenido la oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Adiós. -dicho eso, Cristian entro al portal y se fue a su hogar, dejando a la zombi confundida.

De vuelta en Monster High, el hogar del portador, Cristian se dirigió a la escuela sin decir nada. Continuo por los pasillos, vio a Ghoulia y se dirigió hacia ella, Selena se encontraba al lado de la zombi y al ver al portador se alejó sin decirle nada a ella. Cuando Ghoulia se volteo, se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con Cristian.

Ambos se veían sin decir nada, la zombi un tanto incomoda por la situación y el portador como siempre con su mirada inexpresiva. Cristian sonrió y se preparó para decir algo.

-Ghoulia... Necesito hablar contigo en privado. ¿Quieres venir a la granja un día de estos? -pregunto el portador con seriedad. Ella solo asintió.

-Te espero allá. Nos vemos... -dijo Cristian mientras se retiraba, aunque antes de alejarse, Ghoulia abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió de nuevo ese ardor en sus mejillas que había experimentado antes, todo por un susurro, quizá lo hizo a propósito, pero ella lo escucho claramente al final de lo que dijo. -Mi linda zombi.

 **Ok, con esto terminamos por hoy, de nuevo aprovecho solo para decir que se siente bien esto de actualizar relativamente rápido y espero poder seguir haciéndolo. Bien, yo me despido de momento agradeciendo que se hayan tomado su tiempo para disfrutar la lectura y que si quieren me dejen review diciendo que les pareció el capítulo, si quieren dejar un OC o quieren reforzar la amistad entre dos personajes y digan cuales. Ok, creo que sería todo, por lo que de momento me despido diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	24. New Salem Vs Monster High

**Eh... esto es algo vergonzoso. Si, se que he estado ausente un largo tiempo, dos meses de hecho. Pero la verdad es que no he podido escribir ya que mi computadora, medio por el cual escribo y publico, se daño durante todo este tiempo, ademas, por mas que escribia, sentia que algo faltaba. Pero si, he regresado con mas capitulos, mas ideas y por supuesto, la confesion de Cristian, si, al fin. Bueno, de hecho ya habia pasado pero ahora sera algo permanente, o bueno algo asi, ahora sin mas que decir empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 24:** New Salem vs Monster High, acabando con las enemistades.

Otra mañana mas en Monster High, un día mas que empezaba en esta escuela donde se aceptan a todos. Por fin había llegado aquella temporada del año, donde los sustos y los dulces abundaban; Halloween, claro que eso era en otros lugares. En la escuela para monstruos las cosas eran un poco diferentes, siendo que tenían una idea equivocada de esta festividad. Mientras en un salón de clases, una película les era mostrada a sus alumnos como cada año, cierta monstruita llamada Frankie cambiaria esas ideas para bien, pero esa historia ya la conocemos de momento. Mientras la historia tomaba su curso, es mañana temprano...

Ghoulia se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de Cristian, habían pasado unos días desde su regreso de una misión que, tras terminar el portador oscuro se había comportado un poco diferente. Pensaba e imaginaba que es lo que pudo haber pasado para pasar del "Entre nosotros no ocurrió nada" al "te veo en mi casa". Honestamente, eso le molestaba un poco por el cambio tan brusco, como si no importara lo que dijo antes, pero a la vez le daba alegría; una oportunidad de hablar y aclarar lo que paso, pues ni ella había entendido muy bien que había ocurrido.

Al llegar a la granja no creía lo que veía. ¿Como era posible? Calabazas grandes y anaranjadas adornaban el campo de cultivo, además de las hojas rojizas de los arboles cercanos que le daban ese escenario de atardecer eterno al ambiente. Detrás de la zombi, una sombra se alzaba desde la oscuridad y se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-Hermosa vista ¿No es así? -apareció desde las sombras de los arboles Cristian, asustando y sobresaltando un poco a Ghoulia.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y dio como respuesta, en su idioma, que si, era lindo el panorama.

-No me refería a esa vista. -Dijo Cristian sin quitarle la vista de encima a la zombi, ella rápidamente comprendió lo que quiso decir y retrocedió con sorpresa, cosa que la hizo tropezar.

Cristian de repente se hundió en la tierra y apareció rápidamente atrapando a Ghoulia antes de que cayera.

-¡Te tengo! Tranquila, yo jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara y menos por mi culpa. -hablo el portador mirando a Ghoulia a los ojos y le ayudaba a reponerse.

Ella ahora se molesto ¿Acaso se trataba de una broma de mal gusto? Ella se alejo un poco y simplemente pregunto para que la había citado.

-Así que reconoces que es una cita. -comento Cristian con un tono sugerente.

Aunque por dentro ella misma se avergonzó un poco por lo dicho, por fuera se mostro mas molesta y exigió una respuesta.

-Sera mejor que me acompañes. -dijo Cristian mientras se dirigía a su casa. Ghoulia dudo un poco si seguirlo, pero al final lo hizo.

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, vio las plantas ya crecidas y no se terminaba de explicar como era posible que estuvieran listas en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Impresionante, eh? Recibí ayuda de una conocida, una chica llamada... ¿Venus? Le agradezco aquello, ahora estoy listo para estas festividades. Por lo menos sacare un poco de dinero para mantenerme. -explico Cristian quien había notado como su acompañante veía las plantas.

Al entrar a la casa ambos se sentaron y se miraron sin decir nada, nadie sabia como empezar la conversación, es decir, rayos, ni siquiera sabían que decirle al otro.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa... -hablo Cristian un poco apenado, a lo que Ghoulia pregunto por que un poco confundida.

-Pues... por haber negado lo que paso, por preocuparte, por atacarte junto a tus amigas y sobre todo, por haberte mentido acerca de la causa de mi felicidad. -ese ultimo comentario dejo mas confundida a la zombi.

No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando sintió como era tomada en un abrazo por el portador oscuro, quien la apegaba a el. Ella no supo como sentirse en ese momento y en uno de sus bolsillos, una luz roja empezó a brillar intensamente, era el corazón de Cristian.

-Eres tu; siempre fuiste tu. -dijo el portador mientras continuaba abrazando a la zombi.

Ella por fin se volteo y correspondió al abrazo solo para después mirar directamente a los ojos del portador.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tendré que disculparme nuevamente. -dijo Cristian mientras seguía mirando a Ghoulia, ella pregunto por que.

-Por esto... -y tras decir eso, Cristian de nuevo le robo un beso a Ghoulia sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo a la zombi.

Ambos de nuevo se encontraron sin palabras, quizá era esos momentos en los que aun sin decir nada, mas se entendían.

Ese momento hubiera durado todo el día de no ser por una salvadora inoportuna.

-Aww... que lindos... no enserio, creo que eso es demasiado sentimentalismo. -hablo Selena apareciendo en escena y haciendo que ambos se separaran.

-Ti... Tienes razón. Lo siento, creo que exagere un poco las cosas, jeje. -contesto Cristian.

Los tres se quedaron callados un momento solo para reír un segundo después, tenían razón habían exagerado las cosas. Ambos se prepararon para irse de una vez a la escuela, siendo que Selena al irse a alistar les dejo otro momento a solas a Ghoulia y Cristian.

-Entonces ¿Que dices? Ya sabes, te amo y esas cosas. -dijo el portador provocando que la zombi alzara una ceja.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que si me concederías el honor de permitirme dedicar mi tiempo a protegerte y hacerte feliz. -Pregunto el chico con algo de nervios.

Ghoulia puso un gesto pensativo unos segundos, tomando su mentón con su mano izquierda y colocando su mano derecha en su cintura. Ella miro a Cristian y asintió alegre, lo que hizo que el portador la abrazara agradecido. Tanto se emociono que Ghoulia tuvo que avisarle que la estaba aplastando.

-¡Uy, perdón! Lo lamento jeje, creo que me deje llevar. Pero eso es porque a ella también le caes bien. -dijo Cristian sin explicar mucho, por lo que Ghoulia pregunto a quien le caía bien.

Entonces el portador oscuro saco esa espada con la hoja en forma del ala de un murciélago y el pomo en forma de ese mismo animal.

-Se llama Heart Drainer, le agradas. -le decía Cristian a Ghoulia mostrándole su técnica. Ella simplemente acerco la mano con un poco de nervios y al animarse a hacerlo completamente la espada brillo un poco.

-Bien, bien, bien. Mejor que nos vallamos si no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela. -Apareció Selena ya arreglada; así fue como los tres partieron a la escuela empezando la festividad del año en la que se dedicarían a terminar con un problema, una rivalidad entre normis y monstruos.

Por parte de Cristian, no paso nada importante. De hecho, entre clases desaparecía. Nadie le dio mucha importancia a eso, no era como que hubiera problemas en esos momentos. Lo que si es que después de que Frankie viera la película sobre Halloween se encontraba con el corazón en la mano y los nervios de punta, pensando, creyendo que algo así de horroroso podría pasar en cualquier momento. La chica se acerco a tres de sus amigas, Clawdeen, Draculaura y Selena. Cerca también estaba Clawd.

-Chicas ¿Les puedo preguntar algo? -empezó la charla Frankie llegando a donde sus amigas y llamando su atención.

-Pues ya lo hiciste. -Bromeo Selena alegre.

-¿Que saben sobre...? Halloween. -Susurro Frankie solo para sobresaltarse inmediatamente por el ruido de una puerta de casillero cerrándose.

-No puede ser. Déjame adivinar, de nuevo pusieron la película sobre los normis. -Comento el hombre lobo acercándose a la conversación.

-¿Acaso son ciertas todas esas cosas? -Pregunto la chica de piel verde un poco apenada por sus nervios.

-Pues... no sabría decirte, pero los normis son la principal razón por la que mi familia dejo mi primer hogar. Solo hace falta un pequeño mal entendido y se abalanzan sobre ti. -conto Draculaura recordando como tuvo que ir a Monster High, aunque ese comentario solo asusto mas a Frankie.

-Pues, en Halloween mi abuelo se iba al pórtico de la casa, con su lanza en mano, esperaba a que los adolecentes atacaran con huevos su casa y les gritaba ¡Niños groseros! -conto la portadora su versión de la historia haciendo reír a los presentes.

-Mira Frankie, en Halloween haremos una pijamada en mi casa. Podrás estar a salvo... -dijo Clawdeen tratando de bajar la tensión al ambiente.

-Uy, cuenten historias de terror sobre normis que... -sugirió Clawd hasta que su hermana le mostro una pelota para deshacerse de el.

-Oye, esas son las mejores... -comento Selena fingiendo quejarse, Clawdeen le mostro una pelota. -créeme, eso no funciona conmigo.

Un rato después, luego de haber sufrido una broma por parte de los normis. Un anuncio de la directora se hacia presente advirtiendo que no se vengaran de la broma de los normis, pues las cosas ya eran tensas.

-Oh, no, ellos se dirigen a la escuela de humanos. Lo siento chicas, pero debo detenerlos, incluso si debo usar la fuerza. -comento Cristian saliendo de la sala y dejando a las chicas con las ultimas palabras del minotauro.

Ghoulia intento detener al portador, pero fue tarde, ya se había ido.

Dentro de las catacumbas, Cristian siguió el rastro de todo el grupo que se dirigía a New Salem, le incomodaba el hecho de estar dando caza a sus compañeros y conocidos de la escuela. Busco y busco hasta por fin los encontró a punto de subir una escalera del drenaje, en ese momento se adelanto para detenerlos.

-¡Alto ahí! Mas vale que no pongan un pie fuera de este túnel. -amenazo Cristian sacando su espada.

-¿Oh que? ¿Nos vas a atacar? -pregunto Toralei con algo de burla.

-Tendré que hacerlo si no obedecen. -respondió el portador oscuro y tras decir eso, su pelo se tiño de blanco y sus ojos se volvieron azules.

-Claro... ¿Que se podría esperar de un normi? -Dijo Manny cruzándose de brazos y con un tono algo molesto.

-Tienes razón, quizá sea portador; pero antes que eso ¡Soy un humano! No permitiré que se dejen cegar por la ira. No permitiré que le hagan daño a nadie de allá arriba. -Declaro Cristian apuntando su Heart Drainer al grupo de jóvenes monstruos.

De repente, una neblina oscura empezó a invadir el lugar. Todos los monstruos cambiaron su mirada preocupada por una maliciosa y volteando a ver a Cristian.

-¡Que así sea pues! -Hablo Manny con sus ojos enrojecidos, solo para correr con la intención de atacar a Cristian.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Espera, no! -fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de tener que bloquear una embestida causada por el minotauro. -Para ¡Por favor!

Cristian continuo esquivando los cuernos que Manny usaba con intención de dañarlo. Bloqueaba por momentos sus embestidas con su espada o las esquivaba por unos centímetros.

-¡Basta ya! ¡No quiero lastimarte! -le suplico el portador desesperado a Manny.

-Lastima, yo si.

En ese momento Cristian se protegió y dio una patada baja con la intención de hacer tropezar al Minotauro, lo cual logro.

-Tu puedes Manny. Enséñale a ese normi. -le animo Clawd.

El minotauro se levanto en contra de toda petición de Cristian por acabar la batalla. De nuevo trato de atacar al portador, este lo hizo tropezar y le apunto con su espada para que no continuara.

Manny, frustrado, se levanto lentamente y se fue retirando junto al resto de jóvenes monstruos por donde vinieron. Cristian, confiado de que se habían retractado del ataque les dio la espalda; grave error, de un momento a otro, el aura sombría volvió y Manny se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el portador oscuro, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el impacto, quedando semi inconsciente.

-Je je je. Howleen, Toralei ¿Por que no se deshacen de este tipo? Que sea de la forma mas rápida, necesitaremos ayuda con "ese asunto". -ordeno Clawd, siendo lo ultimo que el portador escucho antes de terminar de desmayarse.

Cleo estuvo ahí y vio todo, no se podía explicar el repentino comportamiento de todos; tanto le sorprendió lo que paso que no tuvo participación en el problema, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar como se llevaban al portador oscuro.

Con Cristian, el se hallaba despertando pesadamente, sentía su cuerpo aun adolorido, escuchaba a una voz llamándolo. Alguien preocupado, espera ¿Preocupada?

-¿Cristian? Cristian ¡Cris, despierta! -le llamo Twila mientras el chico abría sus ojos lentamente.

Al despertarse totalmente pudo ver como se hallaba en una cama y su amiga a su lado con una mirada de angustia, que desapareció cuando lo vio dirigir su mirada a ella.

-Des... Despertaste. -hablo ella justo antes de darle un abrazo que hizo al portador quejarse.

-Twila... dolor... intenso... abrazo. -solo eso pudo decir Cristian antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de lo que hacia.

-Oh, lo siento. -Se disculpo apenada.

-No importa, solo es doloroso mientras respiro. Lo que me preocupa mas es... ¿Que hago aquí? - pregunto algo confundido.

Twila se sorprendió por esa pregunta y se quedo algo ruborizada. No sabia como empezar, pero decidió hablar, aunque en voz baja por la pena.

-Bueno, yo... te encontré en las catacumbas inconsciente y decidí traerte aquí a que te recuperaras. -explico la chica sin decir mas.

-¿Y tu que hacías en las catacumbas? No importa, lo hablaremos luego. Necesito llegar de nuevo hasta New Salem para detener a los demás de hacer algo peligroso.

-Voy contigo, quizá pueda ayudar. -le dijo Twila decidida, Cristian iba a negarle aquello, pero al verla no dijo nada y ambos se fueron.

Mientras, con las monstruitas, decidieron intervenir antes de que los demás cometieran un grave error; Deuce decidió acompañarlas, pero cuando llegaron y se encontraron con que la policía los perseguía, siendo su ultima esperanza refugiarse en una fiesta solo para ser localizados.

-¡Aquí están! ¡Invaden nuestra ciudad! -reclamo una chica de tez blanca y cabello rubio que iba acompañada de dos chicos altos de apariencia atlética.

-Señor, tenemos otro por aquí. -llamo uno de los policías mientras sostenía a un joven monstruo de piel azul y cabello rojizo que solo atinaba a decir que había sido inculpado.

-¡Holt! -Se alarmaron todos los alumnos de Monster High al verlo.

En ese momento algo corto las esposas, un filo rápido que revelaba de quien se trataba.

Cristian llego a escena solo para molestar a los policías. Tras liberar a Holt, todos se alegraron de creer que podían salir de esta, pero...

-Es el portador oscuro. ¡Arréstenlo! -ordeno el jefe de la policía.

Todos los oficiales empezaron a tratar de atrapar al portador, el los esquivaba haciendo que chocaran unos con otras o se le lanzaran y el se agachara, de esta forma los oficiales se llevaban a sus compañeros en su acto. Pero poco a poco llegaban mas y era mas difícil distraerlos.

-¡Ya, corran! -Ordeno el portador al resto de alumnos de Monster High

-Pero... -quiso decir Frankie para no dejar atrás a su amigo.

-¡Vámonos! el estará bien. -interrumpió Selena tomando a la chica de piel verde del brazo.

-Por favor, díganle a Ghoulia que lo siento, no podre verla en un buen tiempo. -hablo el portador con tristeza disfrazada en un tono de broma.

Por desgracia, Holt no pudo huir y fue sometido junto con Cristian. El portador se lamento, pues las cosas no debían ser así y el sabia, dentro de si, que todo era culpa de aquello que vio en la otra versión de Monster High. En prisión, Holt no paraba de molestar al guardia para que lo dejara ir. En la mente de Cristian, respetaba al guardia por haberlo soportado, porque al portador ya lo había hartado.

-¡Ya! -Se quejo mientras tomaba una taza que su compañero usaba para golpear con los barrotes y la lanzaba a una montaña de mas tazas que estaban dentro de la celda.

De pronto el guardia se dio cuenta de que Holt llevaba audífonos y se los quito, sin darse cuenta de que eso lo volvía otra persona. A Cristian eso le dio una buena idea. Un rato después de que Jackson haya aparecido, el guardia se dio cuenta de que uno de sus prisioneros no estaba.

-¡Hey tu! ¿A donde se fue el chico azul? -pregunto el oficial algo molesto; era la entrada de Cristian.

-Ehh... Yo. -trataba de pensar en algo Jackson.

-Escapo, que malo ¿verdad? Tomo a este chico y lo metió en su lugar. -hablo el portador tratando de sonar convincente.

-Hijo ¿es eso cierto? -Pregunto el oficial.

-Este... Si, me metió en esta celda y huyo, creo que uso sus poderes. -mintió el mitad normi forzando una sonrisa.

-Ok, te llevare a la escuela. -dijo aquel policía abriendo la celda.

-¿¡La escuela!? -se asusto Jackson.

-De ahí te saco ¿No? Digo, No es como si te hubieras escapado. -comento el policía.

Fue así que al final Jackson mintió diciendo que si lo habían sacado de la escuela. El guardia le encargo a otro policía que se llevara al joven a la escuela, dejando solo al portador.

Cristian se hallaba solo en la celda, el plan había funcionado y ahora tocaba la segunda parte.

-¡Oye, guardia! ¿Me dejarías tomar mi espada e irme de aquí ya? -pregunto el chico en tono de broma, molestando a su cuidador.

-Si, como no. De hecho, cuando consigas salir de la celda podrás tomar todas tus cosas, irte y no te perseguiré.

-Mmm... De acuerdo es un trato. -Y dicho esto, el portador lazo su mano frente a el, atrajo su espada de la nada y con ella corto los barrotes de la celda para irse justo en frente del guardia, solo dándole una despedida con la mano.

A pesar de todo, Holt volvió a ser capturado y ahora seria sometido a algo llamado el "Dulce o travesura", un castigo ejemplar Según las palabras del jefe de la policía; esto causo que la chica que los delato, llamada Lilith, diera cuenta del error que se había cometido y reflexionara su actitud, además de encontrar una nueva amiga en Cleo, quien también ayudo con el problema. Aunque nadie esperaba que ciertas monstruitas trazaran un plan para rescatarlo, y ellas tampoco esperaban la ayuda de un amigo.

Al llegar la noche del castigo, la noche de Halloween, toda la ciudad de New Salem veía atenta que aquel chico recibiera su castigo. Se quedarían con las ganas pues justo en ese momento, una ráfaga de hielo apareció para congelar una de las muñequeras que fijaban al monstruo azul a la maquina y esta también se detuvo, eran Frankie y Abbey. Las chicas liberaron tan rápido como pudieron a Holt y escaparon, siendo ayudadas por algunos amigos humanos. Aunque antes de lanzarse por un tobogán de hielo que Abbey creo, algo extraño empezó a ocurrir con la maquina del dulce o travesura.

Una rápida sombra entro en el aparato y comenzó a tambalearlo, al voltear en la dirección de donde vino, Frankie y Abbey notaron a una extraña figura sombría quien tenia la mano alzada frente a el y tras verse descubierto se retiro con total tranquilidad. Unos ruidos volvieron a llamar la atención de las monstruitas hacia el dulce o travesura y vieron como este hacia que la cara de calabaza que tenia empezaba a sonreír.

-Ehh... creo que será mejor irnos... -sugirió Frankie con algo de miedo cuando escucho como la maquina empezaba a reír. -¡Rápido!

Inmediatamente lanzaron a Holt y las chicas lo siguieron justo antes de que esa cosa le diera una mordida al lugar donde estaban, por suerte nadie fue alcanzado.

La maquina los empezó a seguir junto con la policía, pero de pronto el dulce o travesura se desvió, algo lo había embestido.

-Mira que tenemos aquí. Literalmente esto es un aguafiestas, pues quieres arruinar un festejo muy bonito. -Apareció Cristian con su espada en mano.

-Vale, debo dejar de juntarme con Selena. Estoy haciendo bromas tan malas como las de ella. -se dijo para si mismo el portador.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Que tienen de malas mis bromas? -tras ese comentario, llegaron Selena y Clawdeen a ayudar en la batalla.

-Bueno, podrías mejorar un poco la verdad. -comento Clawdeen algo pensativa y con tono amigable.

-¡Chicas! Que bueno que hayan venido, esta cosa si que será difícil. -agradeció Cristian para después ponerse en posición de lucha.

-Guardiana de Monster High. -dijo Selena.

-Dama tortuga. -Complemento Clawdeen.

-Y portador oscuro, si, lo se. Es nuestro trabajo, mantener protegido este lugar a toda costa... gracias. -Termino de decir el portador solo para que los tres se lanzaran a aquella maquina, de la que salieron tres interruptores conduciéndola.

Mientras la pelea contra el dulce o travesura se llevaba a cabo, los normis habían sido convencidos por un pequeño grupo de invadir Monster High; era ahora o nunca. Pero, había algo mas, Abbey tuvo que quedarse atrás para distraer a los policías o retrasarlos, Frankie y Holt empezaron a ser ayudados por Robbecca a ir mas rápido y fue ahí donde lo raro comenzó, pues, un grupo de interruptores salió de la nada y comenzó a seguir al grupo; una llamada se hizo presente en el teléfono de Frankie.

-Ehh... ¿Si? -pregunto la chica algo distraída, pues estaba mas concentrada en que no los alcanzaran.

-Todo esta listo. Van para allá. -se oyó una voz femenina en la otra línea.

-Claro, estamos en eso. -y sin mas colgó solo para hacer otra llamada. -Cleo, tenemos unos problemas aquí, pero llegaremos no te preocupes.

-Eso espero Frankie. -contesto la voz desde el otro lado.

Cristian, Selena y Clawdeen estaban teniendo problemas con ese enemigo, pues era un interruptor creado nunca antes visto, alimentado por el odio y rencor de ambas escuelas. Aquel ser daba feroces mordidas tratando de herir a cualquiera de ellos y los interruptores burlándose montados en la maquina. Selena, Clawdeen y Cristian se mantenían esquivando a esa cosa.

-Dulce... o travesura. -decía aquella maquina con una voz tan escalofriante que hacía dudar a los tres de si atacar o no.

-Muy bien, tenemos una oportunidad. Cuando abra la boca, ataquen con todo, los interruptores son los que controlan esto, podemos hacerlo -alentó Selena al grupo.

Solo basto decir eso para ver como la gigantesca maquina se acercaba con la boca abierta, lista para volver a intentar morder a quienes peleaban contra ella; Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, todos atacaron.

Mientras con Robbecca, Frankie y Holt, seguían tratando de perder tanto a los policías como a los interruptores. La robot doblaba por calles, giraba en curvas muy cerradas e incluso se subía a los techos de las casas para cortar distancia; pero todo parecía inútil para los interruptores, pues estos le seguían el paso sin ningún problema.

-Ok, tengo una idea. ¡Sujétense! -advirtió Robbecca mientras seguía por una calle y daba media vuelta, encarando a una patrulla.

La robot se quedo parada un momento, como retando al vehículo, cuando este arranco directo hacia ella, Robbecca simplemente uso unos propulsores que tenia en sus piernas para esquivarlos y que estos fueran directo contra los interruptores, deshaciéndose de ambos.

Por fin los humanos llegaron a la monstruosa escuela y lo primero que vieron fue a un joven elemental de fuego haciéndoles burla solo para guiarlos a una extraña habitación, donde todo estaba adornado al mas puro estilo de Halloween. Tan pronto se encendieron las luces, aparecieron todas las Monstruitas vistiendo ropas únicas y espectaculares.

-¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta de Halloween! -Saludo Frankie bajando por unos escalones.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Fiesta? ¿Para todos? -pregunto un normi entre los invasores desconcertado.

-Pues si, para todos. Hay que parar las peleas, hay que ignorar esas pequeñas diferencias, porque ¿Saben? En el fondo todos somos iguales. -dijo Frankie de forma sabia haciendo reflexionar al resto. En ese momento apareció Cristian caminado al lado de Ghoulia.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. De niño vine a este lugar y aprendí algo, quizá tengamos diferencias que nos separan como especies. Pero en el fondo tenemos mas en común de lo que creen. -Comento el portador volteando a ver a la zombi con alegría.

Todos empezaron a reflexionar, a retractarse de invadir aquel sitio y mejor unirse a la fiesta. Eso hasta que llego el jefe de la policía y trato de arrestar a cualquier alumno, pero no pudo ya que todos se defendieron mutuamente, dejando al tipo sin opciones.

-De acuerdo, no arrestare a ningún monstruo. ¡Pero ese chico de ahí es el portador oscuro y el si debe pagar el precio de sus crímenes! -declaro el oficial antes de ser interrumpido.

-Me temo que no... -Esa voz solo le podía pertenecer a una persona, si, Jade. -... Vera, el portador oscuro esta bajo cuidado de la autoridad multiversal. Código Seis, Tres, Seis.

-Ahh... Comprendo. -Dijo el policía quedándose sin opción de arrestar a alguien y mejor uniéndose a la fiesta.

Frankie se acerco a donde estaban Draculaura, Clawdeen y Selena.

-Oye Clawdeen… -Iba a hablar Frankie antes de ver como ella se iba a invitar a bailar a un vampiro que se encontraba cerca.

Al acabar todo el asunto de los arrestos, Jade se acerco al portador.

-Valla niño, si que tienes suerte para los problemas. -menciono aquella chica sin fijarse que al lado estaba Ghoulia.

-Nop, yo lo que tengo es una razón para meterme en ellos. -contesto el portador sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Trajiste a alguien a esta fiesta? -Pregunto la peliverde con una mirada fija.

-Esto... Yo... -iba a contestar el portador, con nervios, pero lo iba a hacer; hasta que Ghoulia, quien estaba al lado tomo al portador con brazo y lo apego a ella.

Jade noto eso y simplemente cerro los ojos, sonrió y bufo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, pues, que tengas suerte niño. No lo arruines simplemente. Y tu zombi... pues bien por ti. -Comento Jade retirándose del lugar.

Ghoulia volteo a ver a Cristian y emitió un sonido en su lenguaje.

-Descuida, a ti nadie te reemplazara, jamás. Ni se me pasara por la cabeza. ¿Sabes por que? Porque tu eres mi complemento, mi razón para pelear, caer, levantarme, meterme en problemas; tu tienes mi corazón, literalmente. Ghoulia, eres a quien amo. -contesto el portador oscuro mostrando un ligero sonrojo y una amplia sonrisa.

Y así es como el Halloween termina para esta grandiosa escuela, finalizando con una rivalidad de siglos y con una fiesta. Esta es la manera de resolver las cosas en Monster High.

Aunque, en las sombras alguien había escuchado aquello. Alguien había quedado devastada tras esas palabras. Un pensamiento paso por su mente antes de retirarse.

"Todo por cobarde" -pensó Twila antes de irse para no oír mas.

 **Mini capitulo Extra:**

En Monster High todos se hallaban hablando de la fiesta de Halloween en la que normis y Monstruos se reconciliaron; habían pasado dos días desde ese entonces. Cierto grupo de monstruitas llegaban a la escuela solo para ver un portal abrirse y de el ver salir a cierto portador conocido.

Cristian, quien había salido a su dimensión natal desde el día de ayer, regresaba con varias bolsas y un par de objetos curiosos. Al ver al grupo de amigas las saludo alegre, por lo menos era reconfortante ver que los problemas estaban detenidos por el momento.

-¡Hola chicas! -saludo el portador, a lo que todas respondieron y se acercaron.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Que llevas ahí? -Pregunto Frankie señalando las bolsas que el portador cargaba.

-Son algunas cosas que necesito para celebrar el día de muertos. Una festividad del país donde vengo... y dimensión supongo. -comento Cristian mientras de una bolsa sacaba una calavera de azúcar.

-Entonces ¿también trajiste dulces? -pregunto Draculaura ilusionada.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah. Estos que traje son para construir el altar. -dijo volviendo a guardar el objeto en una de las bolsas y tomando la otra. -Aquí estan los dulces. Con lo que recibí de la granja me pude dar algunos lujos ¡disfruten!

Entonces el portador les entrego al grupo de Monstruitas la bolsa que estaba llena de algunas golosinas que había traído desde su hogar; cuando se despidió de ellas el chico se dirigió a su casa, empezó a crear un altar que estaba decorado con papel colorido, pan, cráneos muy llamativos hechos de azúcar y además de otras cosas; como comida y agua, unas flores de color amarillo intenso llamadas Cempasúchil y otros objetos al azar. Lo que mas sorprendió fue una foto de un hombre que puso en el medio del altar. Cuando estuvo listo el chico se alejo un poco y se arrodillo con algo de tristeza. Cristian empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-Es maravilloso este lugar papá. Ya veo porque lo querías proteger, aquí todos pueden ser, uno mismo. No dejare que caiga. No dejare que la oscuridad lo reclame... Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí. -dijo con tristeza dejando caer una lagrima.

-Valiente guerrero que ya no regresara... Mas por siempre recordado será... ¿Era necesario? ¿Por que te tenias que ir?...

Temprana fue la hora de tu partir... Valiente guerrero que ya no regresara... Mas por siempre extrañado serás, papá. -Recito en voz baja el portador mientras el llanto se hacia presente.

-Cristian… te entiendo, yo también se lo que es perder a un ser querido.

Una chica aparecía tras la puerta de la casa, era Selena quien al ver a su compañero así quiso ir a apoyarlo, pero se detuvo al ver como cierta zombi llegaba a abrazarlo, era mejor así. Aunque a veces el portador oscuro no lo notara, el ya no estaba solo.

 **Bien, con eso acabamos por hoy, si, como vieron la sombra de nuevo hizo acto de presencia y cada vez mas agresiva, llegando al punto de convertir en interruptores a sinples objetos inanimados. Pero eso tendra que esperar, ya que ahora se viene el drama... solo espero lograr algo que les guste. Y pues nada si les agrado el capitulo les invito a dejar review y decirme que les parecio. Creo que por ahora seria todo, me despido como siempre diciendoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	25. Sombras primera parte

**Hola, ¡hola a todos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Bueno, primero que nada me disculpo por estar ausente tanto tiempo, realmente fue algo de lo que no estoy muy orgulloso, pero, como no hay mal que por bien no venga, por esta ocasión me he visto inspirado, aunque sea de forma tardada, para escribir y escribir varias ideas de capitulo. Eso si, no las he terminado, pero en estos casi dos meses de ausencia pude aclarar y ordenar unas cuantas formas para desarrollar la historia y con estas, obviamente vienen unos capítulos interesantes, o por lo menos de esa forma lo veo yo. Bueno, antes de terminar con la introducción, quiero aclarar que la idea de este capitulo surgió de parte del juego de Monster High "13 Wishes" del Nintendo DS, aunque solo lo probé poco tiempo, me gusto el concepto y quise mezclarlo con las ideas de mi fic, a ver que tal. Y sin mas que agregar les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 25:** Sombras. Primera parte.

¿Estas ahí cierto? Bueno, así debería ser, es decir, sino como lees esto ¿Cierto? Eh... bueno, quizá no debí empezar así, es mi primera vez escribiendo esto y quería dar una buena presentación. Bien en fin, mejor voy a lo importante, si recordaran, estos últimos días y semanas, Cristian ha estado "previniendo" que pasen cosas malas en algunos eventos relacionados con Monster High, pero algo con lo que no contamos era lo que paso antes de un eclipse. Howleen encontró una lámpara donde vivía una genio llamada Gigi, ella cumplía trece deseos a quien portara la lámpara ¿Genial, no? Pues había algo mas que no sabíamos y era sobre la existencia de la hermana de Gigi, Whisp. Whisp no era como su hermana, sus intenciones no eran las mejores ni sus métodos los mas justos, ella pretendía obtener el poder de genio de su hermana gracias a un deseo de Howleen durante el eclipse. A pesar de que tratamos de detenerla con un espejo mágico, ella nos envió dentro de la lámpara para evitarlo. Y aunque estuvimos cerca de evitar que cumpliera sus planes, ella lo logro... se hizo con toda Monster High. Y ahí es donde comienza nuestra historia.

Firma Frankie.

En un lugar oscuro, cubierto por nubes de tormenta, viéndose el edificio de la monstruosa escuela a la distancia, se encontraban Frankie, Gigi y Cristian ocultos de lo que parecían ser versiones sombra de los alumnos de Monster High. La chica de piel verdosa terminaba de escribir en un cuaderno que ponía "Bitácora" en la portada para entregárselo a Cristian después de eso.

-¿Y ya? ¿No necesitas que escriba mas o de algo en especifico? -Pregunto Frankie no muy convencida de su entrada en ese cuaderno.

-Con eso esta bien, créeme, es suficiente para explicar nuestra situación actual. -Contesto el portador sonriendo cuando la voz de la genio capto la atención de ambos.

-Ay no, Ay no. Esto esta mal. ¿Como pude dejar que Whisp se saliera con la suya? ¿Como resolveré esto ahora? -Se preguntaba y a la vez se lamentaba la genio.

-Descuida, quizá no pudimos evitar que Whisp obtuviera el poder de genio, pero aun podemos detenerla. ¿Cierto Cristian? -trato de animar Frankie a Gigi, volteando a ver al portador esperando que la apoyara.

-Claro, todo es posible, aunque no prometo nada. -respondió Cristian aun cuidando que nadie los encontrara.

El chico echo otro vistazo en los alrededores y, tras comprobar que no había nadie buscándolos, se acerco a las dos chicas.

-Bien. ¿Recuerdan cual es el plan? -preguntó el portador serio.

-Si, buscar al resto de las chicas y encontrar todos los fragmentos del espejo. -Repasó Frankie decidida, Cristian asintió con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo.

-Whisp debe tener el ultimo fragmento, por lo que enfrentarla será inevitable. Y Gigi, Frankie, recuerden, si se encuentran con él, no traten de enfrentarlo huyan. -Advirtió el portador con suma seriedad y preocupación.

Ambas asintieron con duda mientras Cristian se acercaba un poco y les entregaba tres naipes a las chicas. Tras eso, él se alejo solo para desaparecer a la distancia.

-Parece que no hay nadie cerca. De acuerdo, andando, hay que encontrar a las chicas. -dijo Frankie saliendo de su escondite seguida de la genio con algo de duda.

-Frankie... -hablo Gigi captando la atención de la chica. -Lo siento.

-¿Eh? -cuestiono ella al no comprender a que se refería su amiga.

-Esto es mi culpa, de no haber empezado a concederle deseos a Howleen, nada de esto hubiera pasado. -explico Gigi con pena.

-Oye, no te preocupes, esto no es culpa de nadie. Cuando cosas así pasan, la responsabilidad no solo es de una persona. Además, señalar culpables no resolverá nada. Ya veras que las cosas se arreglaran. Ahora vamos, tenemos que encontrar a las demás. -dijo Frankie animando a la genio. Gigi aprecio el apoyo y de inmediato siguió a su amiga esta vez con mas entusiasmo.

Mientras ellas iban en su propia misión para detener a Whisp, Cristian caminaba rumbo al interior de Monster High con un fin en especifico, derrotar al que había sido la causa de su fallo. El portador cerro los ojos preguntándose como era que habían llegado a esto. Todo marchaba bien ese día, aunque durante el transcurso de los eventos que no pintaban nada bien surgió una solución, la misma oscuridad se encargo de hacer que esta fallara. Ahora era responsabilidad de Cristian detenerse a si mismo.

 **Flashback...**

Otra mañana tranquila como siempre, los problemas con los interruptores habían disminuido, por no decir que habían desaparecido momentáneamente. Ese día ingresaban todos los alumnos a la escuela con una actitud determinada. Quizá deseando cumplir algunos objetivos. Aunque nuestro conocido grupo de alumnas también tendría una aventura, esa la veríamos mas adelante...

Por otro lado, Cristian, el portador oscuro llegaba a la escuela listo para continuar con todo lo relacionado a esta; todo el alboroto que había últimamente le había retrasado en... lo que se supone que hiciera. Si sus notas bajaban le podría ir muy mal, aunque... eso no engañaba a nadie, el quería mejorar solo por alguien, cierta zombi muy especial para el. Estaba decidido a mejorar, lo haría, estaba seguro; en ese momento alguien le dio un ligero pero un poco doloroso golpe en el brazo derecho, lo que hizo que el portador saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Por que me pegas!? -pregunto Cristian algo molesto al ver que quien lo había "atacado" se trataba de Howleen.

-Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabias? ¿Como te atreves a hacerle eso a una amiga? -Cuestiono la chica lobo enfadada.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Ahora de que rayos hablas? -Continuo el chico preguntando molesto.

-Hablo de Twila ¿¡Como te atreviste a... !? -en ese momento, Twila paso al lado de ambos sin siquiera prestarles atención.

Ambos pararon su discusión un momento y la vieron ir hacia su casillero, sacar algunas cosas y se dispuso a irse. Cuando ya estaba por alejarse de ambos, Howleen le dirigió la palabra.

-Ehh... ¿Twila? ¿Estas bien? -le pregunto la chica lobo un poco confundida.

-Si ¿Por que no habría de estarlo? ¡Oh, hola Cristian! No te había visto. -le saludo la chica también confundiendo al portador.

Tras esa frase ella siguió su camino alejándose. Howleen dio un largo suspiro resignada y le volvió a dirigir la vista al portador esta vez inexpresiva.

-De acuerdo, parece que esta vez estas en muchos problemas. Pero de momento no podrás resolverlos tan fácil. Ven acompáñame necesito la ayuda de ambos. Tras eso, la chica lobo se llevo a Cristian a otro de los pasillos de la escuela para que lo ayudara con cierto asunto que le impulsaría a ser popular según ella.

Ya con el plan de Howleen en marcha tanto Cristian como Twila veían con asombro y confusión como ella preparaba un gran letrero con su nombre en el, esperando que iluminara todo el lugar y llamara la atención de todo aquel que se acercara.

-Yo... quiero aclarar que pienso que esto no es una buena idea. -comento Twila aun dudando de las acciones de su amiga.

-Ella tiene razón. ¿Esto es realmente necesario Howleen? -le pregunto el portador viendo como ella continuaba arreglando todo.

-Si, si que lo es, nadie en esta escuela me conoce mas allá como la hermana molesta de Clawdeen y Clawd. Es necesario hacerme notar. -argumento ella con algo de melancolía.

-Siempre hay otras maneras de hacerlo. -tras decir eso el portador sonrió de forma comprensiva tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Es cierto. ¿Quien quiere ser popular? Ser reconocido muchas veces no es lo mejor. -de nuevo hablo Twila uniéndose al grupo con una amplia sonrisa que demostraba la confianza que los tres se tenían; al fin y al cabo Howleen y Twila eran amigas muy cercanas y Cristian las había conocido desde el primer día que llego.

Howleen por un momento se sintió feliz con esas palabras, lo suficiente como para olvidar momentáneamente su plan. Repentinamente, ella sacudió la cabeza y se separo de su amiga y el portador, volviendo a su plan original.

-Quizá tengan razón. Pero debo hacer esto, por una mejor situación. Por ser alguien. -Dijo tratando de no sonar triste por ello, no es que rechazara a quienes la querían, pero esas ultimas palabras hacían que ella mas quisiera que los reconocieran. Lo hacia por ellos pensaba.

-Ahh... Howleen, mejor te veo luego. Y... si de algo sirve, no tienes por que ser popular. Las personas que te quieren saben lo mucho que vales. -después de decir eso, Twila se fue por donde vino.

Cristian se acerco a ayudar a la chica lobo no solo con su escenario, sino con algún consejo.

-Sabias palabras de una amiga que solo quiere que seas feliz. Valorar lo que tienes hará que te sientas valorada mañana. No te pido que te conformes con lo que tienes, de hecho admiro tu determinación a escalar y mejorar. Pero, creo que vas por la dirección equivocada. Y yo no te puedo indicar cual es el camino correcto. -Le dijo Cristian de forma suave pero directa.

-Ugh, suenas igual a mis hermanos... Y lo agradezco. Quizá seas un cabeza hueca, pero si que sabes mantener la amistad de alguien. Ya veo por que Twila... Olvídalo. Mejor terminemos esto. Se que ustedes me aprecian mucho y yo aprecio a ambos, pero a veces desearía saber si no todo lo que hay en lo popular es superficial, y si lo es, cambiarlo para bien. -dijo Howleen con esperanza, lo que hizo sonreír al portador oscuro quien se acerco a alborotarle el cabello como si de una niña se tratara.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Y después de eso ella encontró una lámpara mágica. Pudo haber echo una diferencia, pudo cambiarlo para bien... pero la oscuridad la tentó." Pensó Cristian borrando una sonrisa que había llegado momentáneamente al recordar esos momentos.

De repente, algo se movió entre las sombras que dominaban ese lugar, una figura familiar se trato de acercar al portador y este lo noto volteándose inmediatamente y sacando su espada por si tenia que defenderse.

-¡Se que estas ahí! ¡Muéstrate ahora si no quieres pelear! -Advirtió el chico apuntando su técnica hacia la oscuridad, donde alguien salía.

Por otro lado Gigi y Frankie habían logrado rescatar a Lagoona cerca de la piscina, la habían dejado a su suerte atada de pies y manos. Tan pronto la liberaron, ella se sentía horrible, recordaba como se había comportado por desear haberse convertido en un monstruo de agua dulce. Se lamentaba por no escuchar a Gill y en ese momento a mente llego que no recordaba ni sabia donde estaba.

-Lo... lo siento chicas. Realmente me deje llevar por el deseo. Y ahora todas estamos es problemas por no haberles ayudado. Perdónenme. -Se disculpo Lagoona con suma tristeza. Pero alguien le coloco una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Lagoona, no te lamentes por lo pasado. Aun no ha acabado, si queremos resolver las cosas debemos detener a Whisp. -le dijo Frankie con Gigi al lado.

-Los deseos no son malos, pero hacen que las mas oscuras sombras ocultas en el corazón de la gente salga. Frankie me mostro que no debo dejarme dominar por esas sombras, y quiero ayudarte a que eso no te ocurra. -le animo la genio.

Cuando Frankie iba a quitar su mano, esta se separo del resto de su cuerpo, provocando que las tres rieran.

Después de eso, se decidieron a buscar al resto de sus amigas.

Primeramente irían por Clawdeen, buscando por todo la escuela, tuvieron que evitar a muchos alumnos que estaban bajo el poder de la genio oscura, cuando finalmente llegaron a uno de los muchos salones, se encontraron con Clawdeen, siendo atacada por varios interruptores, la chica lobo tenia puesta su armadura y se defendía con su lanza. Al ver como su querida amiga tenia una clara desventaja, el grupo decidió usar uno de sus naipes.

-¡Cristian! -mencionaron el nombre del portador fuerte y claro para que el naipe se activara.

En ese momento el chico apareció repentinamente tras un rápido brillo de la carta. El portador oscuro saco su espada y lanzo firmes cortes a todos los seres de oscuridad. Clawdeen vio confundida la aparición de Cristian y volteo a ver de donde salió; allí vio como sus amigas la saludaban alegres de que se encontrara bien. Cuando el portador termino la batalla se acerco al grupo.

-Bueno, supongo que debería agradecer... -antes de terminar, vio como la imagen del chico desaparecía y Clawdeen solo se confundía mas.

-Ese no era Cristian, se trataba de una carta de ayuda que nos dio en caso de que estuviéramos en problemas. -explico Frankie mostrando los otros dos naipes que quedaban.

-Bueno, supongo que es bueno que no sea el único. Andando, debemos encontrar a las demás. -Tras decir eso, las ya cuatro reunidas amigas salieron de la habitación.

Mientras eso paso con las monstruitas, en la sala de la directora, donde ahora estaba un trono en vez de un escritorio, una chica de vestimenta muy parecida a Gigi, pero en tonos morados, se encontraba rodeada de varias versiones sombra de las monstruo amigas, era Whisp. Sin previo aviso, la sombra de Clawdeen desapareció. La genio oscura miro con poca sorpresa ese evento y sonrió maliciosamente, sabia en lo que se encontraban las chicas. A la izquierda de ella, Howleen se encontraba atada de manos a una silla, mantenía un semblante triste y arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho. A la derecha de Whisp se hallaba otra sombra que tras ver lo ocurrido con Clawdeen le empezó a hablar a la genio oscura.

-Parece ser que las ultimas molestias que quedaron ya pusieron en marcha un plan en contra de tu dominio. -le dijo aquella sombra con una voz muy familiar pero que guardaba cierto aire intimidante.

-Tranquilo Shadow. Ya tenia contemplado que esto pasaría. Lo que debemos hacer es esperar, ellas probablemente llegaran hasta aquí y ese será su ultimo destino. Además, quizá vengan con esa persona que tu quieres destruir. -le dijo Whisp con total tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, ya conseguiste dominar Monster High una vez, otra mas no tomara tanto tiempo. -comento aquel ser volviendo a su lugar, pero un pensamiento paso por su mente. "Además por fin podre tener un cuerpo propio. Prepárate viejo amigo, habrá un pequeño cambio de papeles, conmigo a cargo."

Mientras todas las monstruitas trataban de rescatar al resto de sus amigas, Cristian se había encontrado con una misteriosa figura que lo había estado siguiendo desde hacia un rato, el portador noto esto y tan pronto tuvo oportunidad, exigió que saliera. Cristian aun apuntaba con su espada hacia donde hacia notado la presencia, el se sorprendió y bajo poco a poco su técnica al ver quien salía.

-¡Espera Cris! ¡Soy yo, Twila! -dijo la chica saliendo de las sombras de forma lenta, evitando alarmar a su amigo.

-No deberías aparecer así, es muy peligroso estar sola por estos lugares, en especial con las versiones sombra de todos los alumnos rondando. Le dijo Cristian mientras guardaba su espada.

-Yo solo hago lo mismo que tu, rescatar a mi amiga ¿Acaso me negaras eso? -pregunto Twila tranquila al ver como la confusión pasaba.

-No es que te lo niegue, pero prefiero que te quedes en un lugar seguro. No quiero que termines lastimada. -esa ultima frase fue un golpe bajo para Twila.

-Si claro, ahora resulta que no quieres verme lastimada. Yo iré a rescatar a Howleen y ni tu ni nadie me lo van a impedir. Whisp no me asusta. -Contesto la chica con cierto enfado y de una manera bastante cortante mientras empezaba a pasar de largo al portador.

Cristian se sorprendió por aquel acto tan frio por parte de ella, pero reacciono a tiempo y la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se alejara. Ella al sentir el agarre del chico volteo la mirada sorprendida y molesta.

-¿¡Que se supone que estas haciendo!? ¡Suéltame! -dijo tratando de liberarse, a lo que Cristian, harto de aquella Twila tan evasiva que siempre escaba de las conversaciones le grito.

-¡Calla un momento y escucha! ¡No solo es de Whisp de quien debes preocuparte! ¿¡Es que acaso quieres morir!? ¡Desiste antes de que me obligues a someterte! -le grito Cristian enfadado. Twila no se diferenciaba mucho en humor en esos momentos.

-¡Te dije que me sueltes! -le exigía su amiga con una molestia creciente, a la vez que su tristeza.

-¡Solo trato de protegerte!

-¿De quien? Le pregunto aun forcejeando para salir del agarre.

-¡De mi! -Esa respuesta, que Cristian dijo inconscientemente, hizo que ambos guardaran silencio por la sorpresa.

Twila en ese momento pudo pensar en muchas cosas, pero por su mente solo paso un pensamiento; si realmente quería protegerla de el, ya era tarde para eso.

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas? -pregunto su amiga con cierto temor, aunque no sabia bien por que, pero a la vez hacia una lucha por no caer ante su tristeza.

-Twila... Howleen, no fue su culpa, sino mía por no detenerla a tiempo... -Cristian tenia la voz quebrada y llena de tristeza en ese momento. Una lagrima caía por su mejilla en de forma suave.

 **Flashback...**

Tras haber encontrado la lámpara, Howleen había comenzado a pedir deseos con buenas intenciones, queriendo ayudar a otros, pero poco a poco la tentación de usar los deseos de forma egoísta empezó a dominar su corazón. Cristian noto esto y mientras mas avanzaban los eventos, una cosa había quedado clara, ella estaba abusando de ese poder.

El portador había decidido hablar con la chica lobo para ayudarla de alguna forma a detener todo acto egoísta, así que fue donde la pudiera encontrar y, con algo de suerte y búsqueda, pudo dar con ella. Cristian se acerco para comenzar su conversación.

-¿Howleen? ¿Crees que podríamos hablar un momento? -Le dijo de forma suave el portador para evitar alterarla.

-Oh, ¡Hola Cristian! ¿No te impresiona el poder de la lámpara? Ahora puedo hacer cualquier deseo realidad. ¿No te gustaría cumplir algún anhelo? ¿Algo que siempre hayas querido? -le pregunto la chica lobo alegre al creer que podía ser de ayuda para las personas.

-De hecho, es de esa lámpara de lo que te quería hablar. ¿No crees que estas llevando esto un poco lejos? ¿Quizá exagerando o usando mal ese poder? -pregunto Cristian un poco preocupado.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? -le devolvió la pregunta Howleen con un poco un poco de temor, creía saber a donde iba eso.

En ese momento, una sombra apareció al lado de Howleen con una expresión angustiada, había oído y fácilmente adivinado las intenciones del portador oscuro. Tan pronto reacciono su rostro, si se le podía llamar así a las expresiones de una sombra, se mostro enfadado y decidió actuar.

-Ese chico, el quiere quitarte un poder que bien merecido tienes. Simplemente te quiere hacer temer. -le susurro aquella oscura figura al oído a Howleen.

-Y es por ello que pienso que deberías usar tus deseos para arreglar las cosas. -Le dijo Cristian sin notar que su amiga le había dejado de poner atención.

-Tu... Solo quieres hacerme temer. Me tengo bien merecido este poder. Le reclamo la chica lobo ligeramente enfadada.

-Recuerda lo que le hizo a tu amiga, el daño que sufrió y todo por lo que paso. Es malo. Deshazte de el y así no habrá mas heridos. -le continuo susurrando aquella sombra.

-Tu... ¡Heriste a Twila! ¡Eres malo! ¡Me desharé de ti ahora y no habrá mas personas heridas! ¡Gigi! -dijo Howleen invocando a la genio y dejando tan impactado como confundido al portador.

-¿Me llamaba portadora? -hablo la genio apareciendo al lado de Howleen.

-Si, quiero que te deshagas de Cristian, que no lastime a nadie. -le ordeno la chica lobo con gran enfado.

-Pe... Pero. -dijo ella con gran duda.

-No Gigi, no lo hagas. -trato de detener el portador aquel deseo.

-¡Hazlo! -ordeno Howleen.

-Lo siento Gigi. -Tras decir eso Cristian saco su espada tan rápido como pudo, pero la genio fue mas rápida, lanzado magia hacia el portador antes de que este siquiera pudiera intentar algo.

Cristian desapareció en el acto, pero dejo tras de si una sombra oscura, quien no tardo en tomar consciencia de lo que había pasado y sonrió malévolamente al saber una horrible realidad.

"Soy libre, al fin".

* * *

 **Y… bueno, con eso seria suficiente por ahora. No se preocupen, la segunda parte la subiré en unos días y no se tardara tanto. Se siente realmente bien volver al camino después de estar tanto tiempo desaparecido jeje. Vale, no tengo mas que agregar que lo que siempre digo, si les gusto dejen review diciendo que tal el cap. Si quieren agregar un OC capítulos atrás están los requisitos. ¡Ah! Y le doy la bienvenida y un agradecimiento por su apoyo a nuestro nuevo lector KRT215, bienvenido. Bien, no tengo nada mas que agregar, así que como siempre, yo me despido diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	26. Sombras segunda parte

**Lol, no me había dado cuenta que le primera vez que publique este capitulo, no tenia ni saludo ni despedida. Pero bueno, eso se resuelve con unos cuantos ajustes aquí y ahora "El poder de la edición" Bueno ya, Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a una nueva actualización de este fic (la mas rápida creo yo) en donde veremos el desenlace de la problemática traída por el reinado de Whisp. Bien, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente, disfruten del cap, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 26:** Sombras. Segunda parte.

En Monster High un terrible suceso había ocurrido, Whisp, una genio oscura logro hacerse con toda la escuela y con ello, sumirla en las sombras. Mientras el grupo de monstruitas trataba de rescatar y reunir al resto de sus amigas. Cristian se había encontrado con su amiga Twila y le conto un pequeño recuerdo de lo que paso, de como Howleen había pedido un deseo que termino por liberar a su versión oscura y como este mismo había llegado para arruinar la escuela.

-Y lo peor es... que lo logro. -Comento Cristian terminando de contar su versión.

-Cristian... -Twila solo pudo decir eso tras oír aquel recuento de lo sucedido. Ella noto que su mano era libre y honestamente, ni sabia ni le importaba desde cuando.

-Yo jamás quise hacerle daño a nadie, decidí alejarme de todas ustedes cuando vi que mi oscuridad había salido a la superficie. Me ofrecí a cambio de que Lord King dejara de destruir este lugar y no las pusiera en peligro. Acepte lo que era y quien era para salvarlas cuando viajaron hasta el castillo de King para ayudarme. Y ahora, cuando todo parecía ir mejorando, aparece la razón de mi maldad, Shadow Cristian. Esa cosa apareció en mi vida cuando mi padre murió y decidí aceptarla como un saco de rencor y odio en donde guardaba mis mas oscuros sentimientos y pensamientos. Twila, lo siento, te he puesto en peligro no he cumplido mi promesa de protegerte. -Se disculpaba Cristian, cuando repentinamente sintió como era abrazado con gran fuerza por Twila, ella ahora se encontraba llorando.

-No digas tonterías, estuviste al pendiente de todo eso e incluso estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por mi. Hubieras enfrentado solo a esa cosa y... ¡Me hubieras dejado sola! ¿Por que te empeñas tanto en alejarme para mantenerme segura? ¿Te importo de verdad tanto? -Preguntaba la chica mirando al rostro del portador.

-Twila, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Eres muy especial para mi. -Le dijo Cristian reponiéndose del dolor.

-Tu también eres muy especial. Me importas demasiado como para que te deje ir. Por favor, déjame ir contigo, quiero ayudar en lo que pueda, no quiero verte perder. -le dijo Twila tranquilizándose poco a poco. -Y perdón por mi actitud, creía que tu eras así por que no era tan importante.

Ellos se quedaron viendo fijamente. El portador se sentía al fin en paz al saber el porque de la actitud de su amiga. Ambos tenían brillos en sus ojos y se hubieran quedad así por un rato hasta que el teléfono celular de Cristian sonó, en este venia un mensaje de Frankie en el que le indicaba que habían rescatado al resto de las chicas. Cuando le indico la situación a Twila estos se disponían a ir hacia el interior de Monster High, en ese momento aparecieron varios interruptores que les impidieron el paso. Tantos seres a la vez solo podían ser obra de los poderes de alguien, Whisp.

-Son demasiados Cris. ¿Que haremos? -le pregunto Twila un poco asustada.

Cristian solo pudo pensar en algo en ese momento, el abrazo a Twila en forma de protección y dio un pequeño salto para hundirse en las sombras del suelo junto con ella justo antes de que los atacaran.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la directora, la puerta se abría de forma brusca y por sorpresa, dejando ver a quienes entraban; Frankie, Gigi, Lagoona, Clawdeen, Abbey, Cleo, Draculaura, Ghoulia, y Selena. Las chicas tenían una cara desafiante viendo al interior listas para confrontar a Whisp. La genio oscura se encontraba viendo por la ventana de la oficina dándoles la espalda a las monstruitas; aun así, ella ya era consciente de que llegarían. Cuando se dio la vuelta mostro el ultimo fragmento del espejo que faltaba, Whisp sonrió con malicia.

-Vaya, por fin llegan. Empezaba a preguntarme cuanto se tardarían. -Comento la genio oscura de forma burlona.

-¡Ríndete Whisp! Tenemos el resto del espejo, una vez que te quitemos ese fragmento, podremos devolver todo a la normalidad. -Exclamo Frankie decidida.

-¿Y exactamente como planean hacer eso? Yo tengo todo un ejercito de alumnos sombra y ustedes simplemente tienen su pequeño, patético e insignificante grupo. -Menospreció Whisp a las monstruitas, riéndose al final. Fue entonces que una voz se hizo presente alegrando al grupo.

-Pero tienen algo mejor, se tienen las unas a las otras. -Apareció Cristian saliendo de las sombras junto a Twila. El chico tenia su espada desenfundada.

Whisp soltó una carcajada descontrolada. Ella misma había pensado en eso hacia unos momentos, pero tenia un As en la manga.

-Prefiero el ejercito. Además, no me van a intimidar con su pequeño espadachín interdimensional y su maga del bastón. Yo también tengo amigos iguales. ¡Shadow, ven! -Hablo la genio oscura llamando al único capaz de poner tenso a Cristian. Pero nadie vino.

-¿Shadow? ¡Shadow Cristian! -Volvió a gritar Whisp con algo de molestia. En ese momento, un pequeño golpe en el cuello dejo a Whisp inconsciente dejando caer al suelo el ultimo fragmento del espejo, pero siendo detenida por una fuerza invisible.

Unos pasos firmes se acercaron a la genio oscura dejando a la vista a un chico de apariencia muy familiar. ¡Era Cristian! O por lo menos se parecía a el. Aquella versión era ligeramente mas alta y con el cabello mas corto; en vez de morena su tez era clara y esos ojos, dos pupilas rojas que emanaban gran ira y rencor hacia el grupo, especialmente hacia el verdadero Cristian.

Aquel chico sostuvo a Whisp por uno de sus brazos antes de que se desplomara al suelo y aquella pieza del espejo floto hasta la otra mano del desconocido.

-¡Whisp! -grito preocupada Gigi al ver a su supuesta hermana en esa situación. A pesar de todos los problemas que les había causado, era su familia, y parte de ese cariño fraternal seguía ahí.

-Tranquila pequeña genio, tu amiga esta bien, simplemente la deje en un estado menos... molesto. -comento aquel joven a manera de burla, eso hizo que Gigi se molestara.

-¿¡Quien eres!? -pregunto Clawdeen sumamente molesta preparando su lanza para atacar.

Aquel chico se burlaba a carcajadas con una risa aguda y bastante desquiciada. Cuando se calmo las miro con total despreocupación y continuo hablando.

-¿No les agrada lo irónico de la situación? Esta tonta creyó tener todo el poder cuando realmente estaba haciéndome un gran favor. Es curiosos como un títere no sabe que lo es hasta que se lo revelan. ¿No es así Cristian? -le dijo aquel joven viendo con superioridad al portador.

-¿Que significa eso? ¿De que habla Cristian? -le pregunto Frankie mientras el resto de Monstruitas lo miraban totalmente confundidas; pero quien contesto fue el otro joven.

-Hablo de que su amigo creyó dominar el poder de la oscuridad cuando en realidad, solo me dio mas y mas poder a mi, su sombra, chicas, me presento soy Shadow Cristian, la sombra del portador oscuro. -Se presento aquel ser con tranquilidad. -Por cierto, les devuelvo a su amiga.

Tras decir eso, Shadow Cristian les lanzo a las monstruitas a Whisp, Gigi la atrapo con algo de precipitación y preocupación. Aquel chico hizo eso realmente para engañarlas pues en ese momento, la fuerza invisible regreso, el espejo mágico se rodeo de un aura azulada volvió y este fue arrebatado de las manos de Draculaura, quien lo sostenía hasta ese momento.

El espejo floto hasta Shadow Cristian y este coloco el ultimo fragmento, completándolo por fin y dejando ver su forma total. El portador sombra dirigió el espejo hacia Cristian con la esperanza de que eliminara los últimos rasgos de oscuridad; nada ocurrió.

-Siempre creíste que me tenias por ser oscuridad, dentro de mi si que hay oscuridad maligna, eras tu. Pero se te olvida algo. -comento Cristian tornando su cabello blanco, sus ojos azules y sonriendo mientras sostenía con mas fuerza su espada. -Soy, oscuridad. El portador de esta misma.

Dos cortes rápidos rasgaron y destruyeron las ataduras que fijaban a Howleen a la silla donde era prisionera. Tan pronto se libero, la chica lobo fue junto a su amiga Twila y el resto de amigas de su hermana mayor. Howleen sabia lo que tenia que hacer y no perdería tiempo en pensarlo.

-¡Gigi, deseo que todo esto vuelva a la normalidad! -pidió Howleen como un deseo que la genio mas que gustosa concedió.

Todas las penumbras y la oscuridad en Monster High se fueron disipando poco a poco. La luz del día entraba por las ventanas de la oficina. Todo parecía haber cambiado salvo por un detalle, Shadow Cristian seguía ahí.

-No me iré tan fácilmente niña. -Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eso esta por verse. -respondió Howleen. -Gigi, deseo...

-¡No! -interrumpió Cristian serio. -El no desaparecerá así como así.

El portador dio un paso al frente y se puso en posición de batalla.

-Bien, bien, bien. Así es como debe ser. -Shadow imito esta acción y ambos se prepararon para el combate. Shadow había invocado una espada idéntica a la del portador pero por alguna razón, en esta si que se podía notar como destilaba maldad.

Cristian no desperdicio tiempo y entro en las sombras del suelo para moverse a mayor velocidad y mas seguro.

-Terrible elección. -Fue lo único que dijo su sombra antes de lanzarle una pequeña llamarada de fuego azul.

El portador emitió un doloroso quejido saliendo de las sombras de forma brusca y siendo lanzado un para de metros arriba para impactar con el suelo. Al chico se le notaba cansado por el daño recibido, pero no termino ahí, Shadow Cristian se acerco a una gran velocidad y con un tajo certero, mando al portador contra la pared. Pequeñas grietas amenazaban el pobre escudo que protegía a Cristian.

-¿Realmente creíste tener oportunidad de derrotarme? Agradece que por lo menos peleamos uno contra el otro. -comento la sombra del portador mientras se acercaba a darle el golpe de gracia. Cristian se levantaba con pesadez.

-Yo... Lo... Prometí... -dijo el portador con dificultad al reincorporarse. Shadow solo pudo emitir un sonido de confusión deteniéndose momentáneamente.

-¡Yo prometí que no me rendiría! ¡Prometí proteger a las personas que quiero! Shadow Cristian, yo te derrotare. ¡Twila!

-Si.

Ese ultimo comentario parece haber dejado en claro lo determinado que el portador estaba a ganar. Cristian tomo a su amiga de la mano y ambos se sumergieron en las sombras, separándose y confundiendo al enemigo.

-Igual te atacare, tu amiga tampoco tiene forma de defenderse, así que considero que has cometido un grave error. -Shadow lanzo una llamarada de su oscuridad a una de las figuras que nadaban en las sombras cuando repentinamente, de la otra salió un Cristian cuyas manos estaban incendiadas en fuego morado, oscuridad pura.

Una de las llamas la dirigió hacia donde se dirigía el ataque de Shadow, haciendo que ambos chocaran y de esa forma salvar a Twila. Tan pronto lanzo la primer llamarada, uso la otra en contra de su sombra. Cristian intento darle un corte a su oponente, quien se protegió con su espada y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Buen intento, pero ¿Eso es toda la sorpresa? -pregunto el portador sombra fingiendo decepción.

-En realidad, no. -tras decir eso, el puño de Cristian se rodeo de una ligera capa purpura y con este le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

El rostro de Shadow mostro el intenso dolor y la falta de aire, por un momento flaqueo en su defensa y se arrodillo momentáneamente.

-I... Idiota. -trato de hablar Shadow mientras se sostenía el costado del abdomen. Al terminar de hablar, el portador sombra alzo su otra mano, usando aquella desconocida fuerza invisible para lanzar a Cristian contra una pared.

El portador lo sabia, su aura no resistiría otro impacto. De repente, alguien le desvió de su trayectoria; Twila apareció de las sombras para empujar en el ultimo momento al chico.

-Bastante acertado, pero inútil de cualquier forma. -comento Shadow antes de volver a estirar la mano y terminar de levantarse, solo que esta vez no funciono, confundiendo a todos.

Ghoulia noto en ese momento la única diferencia de todas las veces anteriores junto a esta, Ella emitió un sonido en su idioma y señalo hacia Cristian y Twila, ellos se encontraban en una pequeña zona iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Todas las veces anteriores que Shadow Cristian uso ese control kinetico lo que manejaba estaba en zonas oscuras o con sombra.

-Impresionante deducción, lastima que será la ultima que hagas bonita. -Tras decir eso, Shadow se abalanzo contra Ghoulia listo para atacarla.

-¡No! -grito Cristian estirando una mano y tratando de llegar a tiempo, pero lo que ocurrió fue algo muy distinto; el portador sombra salió impulsado en plena carrera hacia la zombi, desviándose de su objetivo. Todas se dieron cuenta de algo, Shadow ahora estaba en las sombras.

Cristian vio como su mano se había iluminado de color morado, similar que el cuerpo de su sombra y no tardo mucho en adivinar porque. El portador sonrió con malicia y miro de forma divertida a su sombra, el cual apenas se reponía del golpe que se dio contra la pared. Shadow solo pudo abrir los ojos sin creerse lo que pasaba, no lo permitiría, Cristian empezó a controlarlo a su voluntad, estrellándolo de aquí allá, mientras el portador sombra trataba de atacarlo a distancia y esquivar los contraataques o refugiarse en un lugar de luz, pero era inútil, ambos lanzaron su oscuridad, llamas moradas y azules chocaron consumiendo momentáneamente la luz del lugar, oscuridad que ambos aprovecharon para atraerse, Shadow no sabia que hacer, simplemente atino a lanzarle una llama de oscuridad a Cristian y este, al mismo tiempo, lanzo un fuerte corte contra su oponente para después usar su nuevo poder para lanzarlo contra el suelo. Se acabo, Cristian había ganado.

-Muy bien, esto acaba aquí, me causaste muchos problemas, pero es tiempo de volver a donde perteneces. -le dijo Cristian a su sombra mientras le apuntaba con su espada.

-Q... ¿Que? -Dijo aquel joven con dificultad aun tratando de moverse inútilmente.

-Tu no escaparas de mi tan fácilmente, puede que no me haya desecho de ti, pero te controle, y ahora es tiempo de regresarte. -Cristian uso su espada para empezar a absorber, de alguna forma el cuerpo de Shadow, este solo emitía quejidos forzándose a quedarse, sin éxito, no tardo mucho en desaparecer y con el los problemas.

Lo demás ya se conoce. Whisp despertó y, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado entendió que lo que hacia no era la forma correcta de hacer amigos nadie la obligo a nada, el simple hecho de escuchar que paso y ver como la genio se preocupo por ella le hizo darse cuenta de las cosas. Howleen tuvo una idea y, usando su ultimo deseo, dejo a Whisp como la genio de la lámpara y permitió a Gigi quedarse en Monster High. Al fin todo había terminado y lo único que quedaba era salir de la escuela, y eso hicieron.

Todas estaban felices, empezaron a festejar su victoria, incluso a la celebración se unió el portador. Cristian se acercaba al grupo con una sonrisa que hacia olvidar las pequeñas heridas que se quedaron, casi llegaba con ellas cuando algo lo detuvo en seco. Todas empezaron a sentir un frio tremendo que solo Abbey no pudo notar.

-Así que al fin te muestras de frente ¿Eh? -hablo Cristian sin voltear a ver a una figura alta que estaba detrás de el.

-Vaya, así que incluso esta vez lograron eliminar la oscuridad que envié. Me sorprende, creí que había logrado mi cometido. -Respondió esa figura mientras se acercaba un poco mas a todos.

-¿Quien eres? -Pregunto Frankie con un poco de miedo al ver lo imponente de aquel ser.

-... Realmente no es como si importara. Pronto todo ser que exista aquí desaparecerá y no habrá servido de nada que les haya dicho. -Dijo el ser, inexpresivo.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto Draculaura igual intimidada por aquel... lo que fuera.

-Yo estoy aquí simplemente por los deseos de otras personas. Mi único propósito es el de dejar espacio para lo que esta por venir. -En ese momento, esa cosa mostro una sonrisa malévola que hizo que todas las que lo vieran dieran un paso hacia atrás, excepto Selena.

-Lastima que no lo voy a permitir. -Tras decir eso Cristian y Selena corrieron hacia eso tratando de atacarlo.

Aquel ser se trataba de una persona alta, casi dos metros y medio de alto; fornido, vestía una túnica abultada totalmente negra con algunos detalles rojos en las orillas. Ojos de color totalmente amarillo y que llevaba un cetro dorado en una mano. Cuando parecía que los portadores iban a atacarlo, esa persona desapareció por un segundo, volvió a aparecer y tomo a la portadora del cuello.

-¡Selena! -gritaron todas las monstruitas asustadas por esa escena.

Esa cosa la lanzo lejos y cuando Cristian trato de atacar, el sujeto se protegió con su cetro y lo empujo sin problemas solo para usar el cetro para golpearle en el estomago, expulsándolo unos metros, dejándolo sin aire y provocando que se arrodillara por el dolor.

-Hmm... Escoria portador. ¿Que no entienden que no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mi? Si no he acabado con ustedes es porque desaparecerán junto con este mundo. -confeso aquel ser mientras se volteaba y empezaba a retirarse. Cristian se levantaba poco a poco total mente enfadado.

-M... Maldición... No, ¡No te lo permitiré! -grito Cristian volviendo a transformarse en su forma oscura y corriendo hacia su enemigo.

El ni se inmuto, simplemente le dio otro golpe en el estomago con el cetro y dándole una vuelta a este mismo para volver atacar al portador, pero en ese momento el cetro saco dos mitades de una hoja que lo convertían en una espada, dándole un golpe aun mas letal a Cristian. Cuando el portador oscuro salió disparado lejos, se detuvo en el aire y se tomo el cuello, algo lo estaba controlando. Aquel ser lo estaba controlando a distancia, elevo y azoto un par de veces al portador contra el suelo dejándolo finalmente inconsciente y en la tierra.

A Ghoulia se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas en ese momento, Twila se quedo petrificada y sin aliento, ella casi quiebra de no ser porque sabia que Cristian había sobrevivido; aun así, no se quedo de brazos cruzados y se dirigió a ayudar al portador, pero alguien se le adelanto. La zombi rápidamente corrió a ayudar al portador ya que aquel ser se dirigía hacia Cristian listo para acabarlo. Cuando eso estuvo a la distancia adecuada, levanto su pierna con la intención de aplastar al chico y dio el pisotón, Ghoulia llego y abrazo al portador protegiéndolo, esperando también el ataque. Por alguna razón, el ser no termino con nadie, detuvo la pisada y volvió a su posición normal.

-Je, je. Vaya, vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí? -Pregunto sarcástica y burlonamente aquel sujeto, recibiendo un grito de molestia por parte de la zombi, quien continuaba con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

El ser de oscuridad se quedo callado un rato y cerro los ojos un momento y se dio la vuelta. Empezó a irse abriendo un portal delante suyo, pero antes de irse se volteo al grupo de Monstruitas y les dio un ultimo comentario.

-La codicia es algo que vive en los corazones de muchas personas, ser la encarnación de ella supone un poder incomparable. -Dijo para finalmente entrar en el portal y desaparecer.

Selena por fin se recupero y se levanto, no había comprendido bien que había pasado, pero al ver a su compañero ahí tirado y a Ghoulia y Twila a su alrededor tristes, ella corrió a ver como se encontraba. Cristian abrió un poco los ojos, observando a todas a su alrededor, el portador solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras antes de desmayarse.

-...Lo... Lo siento... No fue... Suficiente...

Selena se encargo de confirmar que por lo menos seguía vivo, pero que se hallaba muy herido. Nadie sabia cuando despertaría, ni en que estado lo haría. Selena llevo esa noche a casa al portador y lo recostó en su cama. Varios días pasaron y el chico no despertaba. Una noche, la portadora lo visito para comprobar si no había despertado. Ella sabia que Ghoulia esperaba fuera del cuarto, quería verlo. Antes de irse, Selena le dijo algo.

-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias? Te quieres hacer el frio y solitario, pones en peligro a todas mis amigas, le rompes el corazón a la persona que te ama y después confiesas tu amor y ahora esto, por querer ser el héroe nos tienes preocupadas a todas. -La portadora callo un momento tratando de contener sus molestia. -Incluso yo estoy preocupada. Vuelve pronto, ojala y te recuperes.

Selena salió de la habitación y le permitió la entrada a la zombi. Ghoulia entro y, a pesar de querer resistir, la imagen que veía la destrozaba. Ella se acerco a Cristian y tomo su mano evitando llorar; unas lagrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba su mano delicadamente. Ghoulia resignada empezó a retirarse dejando que su mano se deslizara separándose del portador, repentinamente, algo la detuvo, la sorpresa la invadió; Cristian había tomado su mano, por un momento se había aferrado a ella, a la zombi no le hubiera costado nada zafarse, pero ella se negó. Tomo con fuerza la mano del chico y se decidió a no soltarla, poco a poco, la mano del portador cayo de nuevo a la cama, halando a la zombi mas y mas cerca de Cristian. Ghoulia estaba en una situación algo incomoda, muy cerca del rostro del portador, pero agachada. Ella dudo, pero el cansancio que estaba sintiendo le gano, se acostó al lado de Cristian aun cerca, demasiado cerca, cada vez mas y mas cerca, hasta que por fin lo hizo, un pequeño y fugaz beso que le dio al joven portador antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al sueño también, sin darse cuenta que tanto ella como el joven se entrelazaron en un inconsciente abrazo y así quedando ambos dormidos juntos.

* * *

 **Y con eso terminamos por ahora, Fuu... realmente fue bastante difícil completar en un capitulo este asunto de Whisp y de la sombra del portador, pero por eso mismo lo divide en dos. ¿Y bien? ¿Que tal?** **¿les gusto? si es así les invito a dejarme una review diciéndome cual fue su parte favorita y en que aspectos creen que debería mejorar. Como siempre ya saben que si quieren pueden dejarme un OC y yo lo incluiré gustoso, de hecho tengo uno en espera y pronto aparecerá. bueno, sin mas que decir yo me despido diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!  
**


	27. Hogar ¿Dulce Hogar?

**¡Hola a todos! Finalmente estamos aquí con una nueva actualización del fic. Siento** **haberme tardado con este capítulo, había tenido un bloqueo que me impedía seguir con la escritura, tenía las ideas pero no sabía plasmarlas. Si a eso, además le agregamos la escuela y las otras historias que he estado escribiendo. Bien sin mucho que decir simplemente comencemos con la historia y el capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 27:** Hogar ¿Dulce hogar?

Otro día mas llegaba a su fin en Monster High al fin llegaba el fin de semana y eso alegraba a la mayoría de alumnos. Después de los acontecimientos y problemas vividos con la lámpara, era bueno relajarse un poco, aun cuando no estuvieran descansando, por lo menos no estaban arreglando problemas que ponían en riesgo a medio mundo. El día avanzaba como siempre y en uno de los lapsos entre clases, ciertas monstruitas se reunieron para conversar en uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Entre ellas se encontraba Frankie, quien fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

-Buenos días a todas. Ehh... tengo una pregunta. ¿Alguien ha visto a Ghoulia? No la he encontrado en toda la escuela esta mañana.

-Tranquila Frankie, quizá simplemente se quedó dormida, el día de ayer realmente fue exhausto. -hablo Draculaura tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Sí, es cierto. Quizá tengas razón. -A pesar de lo que dijo, la chica no pudo quitarse la duda de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar del joven portador, alguien por fin despertaba, nunca hubiera pensado que al volver a abrir los ojos se sentiría tan impactado, asustado, sorprendido y a la vez maravillado.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una figura familiar frente a él, eventualmente su vista le dio una mejor imagen y reconoció a quien vio durmiendo frente a él. Cristian solo sonrió con algo de ternura. A un lado del portador, se encontraba descansando Ghoulia, quien lucía tranquila y despreocupada en sus sueños, aun aferrando su mano a la del portador. Cristian se sentía sumamente feliz al ver a la zombi a su lado, tanto que incluso se acercó a darle un beso en la frente, provocando que ella sonriera levemente y empezara a abrir sus ojos.

-Lindo sueño, por lo menos en este tipo de cosas puedo hacer esto sin riesgo. -dijo Cristian confundiendo a la zombi, quien se apresuró a despertar y hablo en su idioma. Lo que le dijo hizo que Cristian solo pudiera escuchar en su mente el sonido de cristal rompiéndose, abrió los ojos a más no poder y sus pupilas se achicaron. Ghoulia le había aclarado que estaban despiertos.

Un grito de sorpresa y temor se escuchó en toda la granja y sus alrededores, provocando que algunos pájaros cercanos salieran volando asustados por el ruido. Dentro de la casa de Cristian, él se había levantado de golpe y estaba en un rincón del cuarto tomándose la cabeza con desesperación y lamentándose mientras la zombi le dirigía una mirada confundida sentada desde la cama.

-Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no. ¿¡Que rayos se supone que paso!? ¿¡Por qué no te fuiste a tu casa!? ¿¡Que pensaran tus padres!? ¡Te mataran! O peor aún, ¡Me mataran a mí también! - decía Cristian histérico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y hacia reír a Ghoulia con diversión, ella se levantó totalmente, se acercó de manera tranquila y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Cristian calmándolo.

Ella misma le explico lo que había pasado, se puso un poco triste cuando hablo de la parte en la que el chico permanecía inconsciente todo el día. Explico incluso cuando se había quedado dormida ahí por una acción que el portador hizo dormido.

Ella solo lo abrazo al chico con alivio y alegría sabiendo que por fin estaba bien, o eso parecía; Cristian, quien no había dicho nada desde hace unos minutos por toda la información que recibió de golpe simplemente correspondió al abrazo con gratitud. Se sentía feliz al saber que era importante para alguien pero a la vez culpable por hacer sufrir a esa persona.

-Lo siento Ghoulia, no quise angustiarte. Realmente lo siento. -dijo separándose momentáneamente del abrazo para mirar fijamente a la zombi. En ese momento se oyó una voz conocida para ambos.

-Vaya, vaya así que despertaste chico sombra. Un placer tenerte de nuevo en este mundo. -hablo Selena haciéndose presente en el cuarto.

Aunque Cristian se sintió sumamente sorprendido y su cara se tiño de un tono rojizo al punto de que era tanta la pena que se hubiera separado de Ghoulia para evitar malos entendidos, el portador no lo hizo, no era como si no hubiera querido, sino que algo se lo impidió; al sentir bien, noto como la zombi se había acercado más a Cristian al punto de que por la sorpresa y por reflejo, ella busco protección en el chico. Cristian se quedó sorprendido por ello y aquel rubor aumento un poco más.

-Selena... ¿Disfrutas de atormentarnos? -pregunto el portador a su amiga.

-Sí, esto es divertido. -respondió ella con una sonrisa creciente. Cristian endureció su expresión un momento para inmediatamente después sonreír de forma vengativa. El chico volteo a ver a Ghoulia y le dio un beso rápido que tomo por sorpresa a la zombi, pero más sorpresa fue la que se llevó Selena.

-Pues yo también disfruto de esto. -comento Cristian viendo los ojos de Ghoulia, ella sonrió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Fuera de la casa del chico alguien llegaba a la granja ensayando como presentarse.

-Hola Cristian... Lindo día ¿No? ... Buen día Cris... Quería verte y decidí venir a pasar un rato... bueno si quieres... Oye... ¿Te parece si...? -Esas solo eran pequeñas muestras de lo que decía Twila para sí misma tratando de lograr un buen saludo.

 _"Relájate Twila, puedes hacerlo. Ya perdiste una oportunidad anteriormente, en ti esta si quieres recuperarlo. Sí, eso es, luchar por lo que quieres, sin importar el oponente. Exacto, no me rendiré, no voy a dar un paso atrás ahora. Muy bien, ¡Animo! Puedes hacerlo."_ Pensaba la chica sin darse cuenta de que había llegado a la puerta. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, dio un profundo suspiro, se arregló rápidamente y toco a la puerta.

Dentro de la casa, el portador oscuro se extrañó al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta. Al ir a abrir casi se le va el corazón, o lo que le quedaba de él, al ver a su amiga Twila delante de él. No se iba a auto engañar, sabía que no podría tenerla afuera y si entraba sería mejor ir contra cien interruptores a quedarse dentro. Sea como sea, ya estaba ahí, mejor hablar antes de que ella lo viera raro.

-Hola... Twila. -dijo el chico con el poco valor que reunió.

-¡Hola Cris! ¿Qué lindo día no lo crees? -Saludo Twila al portador.

-Ehh... Hola Twila. Sí, creo. -respondió Cristian algo dudoso.

-¿Sabes? Después todo lo que paso el otro día en Monster High, con el eclipse y esas cosas, creo que necesito relajarme y creo que tu también por lo que vine a... no lo sé ¿Que tal pasar el día juntos? -sugirió la chica con ánimos.

-Ehh... De hecho yo... -iba a aclarar Cristian cuando su amiga lo interrumpió.

-¡Genial! que así sea pues. Pero primero, debo entrar, no he podido desayunar nada de lo rápido que vine. -comento Twila entrando repentinamente.

-Ehh... Twila... Ay no, este va ser un largo día. -Se dijo el portador a si mismo limitándose a entrar a su hogar en espera de lo inevitable.

Al llegar a la cocina y comedor, Cristian se encontró con lo inevitable, Twila estaba de pie mirando a Ghoulia fijamente mientras ella le dirigía también la vista ambas con una clara tensión de por medio.

-Cristian ¿Que hace ELLA aquí? -cuestiono Twila haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ella".

-Ehh... yo... -Trataba de decir el portador un poco nervioso.

Ghoulia también empezó a hablar esta vez mencionando que era lo que hacía en casa del portador, que se había quedado a cuidarlo e incluso a dormir, entre otras cosas que empezaron a molestar a Twila.

-Ehh... chicas... creo que no... -trataba de decir Cristian para interrumpir la inminente pelea.

-¿¡Que es lo que estas tratando de insinuar!? -pregunto Twila ya notablemente molesta.

-Quizá te hayas quedado dormida aquí por una u otra razón. Pero por lo menos no fuiste tú quien se sentó a su lado durante el evento de demostración. Además... ¿Que tanto se compara cuidarlo una vez con todas las veces que yo lo he ayudado? -pregunto la chica con una sonrisa arrogante, algo que sorprendió al portador.

En ese momento todo exploto, una ruidosa discusión empezó en la habitación mientras Cristian, asustado por la pelea buscaba una forma de pararlas. Selena llego a la escena y vio con diversión lo que pasaba mientras le daba un mordisco a un emparedado que se había preparado.

-¿Problemas con algo amigo? -pregunto la portadora después de tragar su bocado, agregando una risa traviesa al final.

-¡Calla y ayúdame! -Grito el portador notablemente molesto mientras continuaba inútilmente tratando de parar la discusión.

-No te preocupes sombrita, lo tengo bajo control. ¡Hey! -tras decir eso, Selena llamo la atención de ambas chicas con un sonoro silbido que paro momentáneamente la pelea.

-Quiero que escuchen lo que Cristian va a decir. Sombrita, ¿Te gusta esta granja? -pregunto Selena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Eso a que viene!? -pregunto el portador visiblemente molesto.

-Es una pequeña prueba. Si mal no recuerdo, Twila te mostro esta casa, así que el resultado de esta pelea dependerá mucho de sí digas sí o no. -respondió la portadora burlona.

En ese momento las chicas pusieron extrema atención a lo que contestara el joven portador, dejándolo entre la espada y la pared.

-Yo... Esto... Bueno... tengo que... ¡Ir a entrenar! ¡Si, eso! Debo practicar mi control sobre la oscuridad. -se excusó el portador disponiéndose a salir, o mejor dicho, escapar.

-¡Ah, cierto! Entrenamiento, oscuridad, sombras... eso significa que prefieres... -Comento Selena frustrando la huida del chico.

-¡Ahh! ¿¡Te quieres callar!? ¡Solo me traes más problemas! -Reclamaba Cristian mientras sacudía a su compañera portadora.

La batalla entre Ghoulia y Twila se había detenido sí, pero por que se habían quedado sin entender la actitud de Selena y Cristian. Sea como sea, el portador se calmó y con la mirada casi suplico a la portadora que lo ayudara.

-De acuerdo. Escuchen chicas, si tan confuso, o en su caso tan difícil es todo, simplemente hagan esto. Tú, niño de las sombras, tu deber es simple, elegir. Pasa todo este día junto a ellas, no más, debes aclarar todo este asunto ya. Al final del día deberás elegir y los problemas se habrán Acabado. -Comento Selena tranquila, como si aquello fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Las dos chicas y el portador se quedaron callados esperando que la portadora dijera que era una broma, pero no, Selena hablaba muy enserio. Sin más remedio, el grupo de tres salió con rumbo a una sugerencia, u orden, de Selena, la dimensión hogar del portador. Cristian abrió un portal hacia su hogar y entraron en él. Al llegar a la otra dimensión, las chicas vieron al joven portador esperando que dijera algún destino, ambas estaban preparadas para acompañarlo y estar a su lado en todo momento.

-Esto... pues... Es algo incómodo ¿No creen? En verdad no se me ocurre un lugar a donde podamos ir. -Comento Cristian rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada.

Ghoulia fue la primera en sugerir una idea, emitiendo sus típicos sonidos para hablar en su idioma.

-¡No! -grito el portador aparentemente asustado. -Nada de ir con mi familia. Ellos... ni siquiera están enterados de lo que me he convertido. No quiero darles una sorpresa así de grande, sería mejor ir a otro lugar.

-Bueno, a mí se me ocurría ir a algún lugar simple, un parque o algo así. -Sugirió Twila.

-Excelente idea. Conozco un buen lugar que encaja en la descripción. Pero deberemos tomar un autobús... -Dijo Cristian con duda.

Twila sonrió con satisfacción al recibir aprobación del portador y Ghoulia se enfadó por esto, aunque no estaba segura si con Cristian o con su rival. Las chicas comenzaron a avanzar esperando que el portador oscuro dijera hacia donde debían ir, pero Cristian se detuvo un momento a pensar antes de comentar algo.

-¿En...? ¿Enserio tenemos que hacer esto? -Pregunto el chico no muy convencido de aquel método para "decidir". Lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un fuerte e imperativo "si" de parte de sus acompañantes antes de continuar caminando.

Mientras seguían en camino a buscar un transporte, Twila tuvo una idea para divertirse.

-Hey, Cris -llamó la atención del portador ¿Por qué no hacemos una pequeña carrera en las sombras?

El joven lo pensó unos segundos para después devolverle una sonrisa arrogante a Twila.

-Acepto.

Ambos entraron en las sombras y empezaron a avanzar tan rápido como pudieron, Cristian había olvidado un pequeño, muy pequeño detalle, Ghoulia se había quedado atrás con los ojos abiertos, la habían dejado atrás y ni Cristian ni lo recordó. La carrera continuaba, hasta que el portador llego a donde ya se encontraba Twila, al salir de las sombras el chico rio un poco reconociendo su derrota.

-Vaya no pensé que me ganarías. -Comento Cristian fingiendo sorpresa.

-Tengo años de práctica. -Fue lo único que respondió la chica.

-Je, tienes razón ¿O tu qué opinas Ghoulia? -Pregunto el portador sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-Creo que Ghoulia se quedó atrás, si no recordabas, ella no puede desplazarse en las sombras. -Dijo Twila haciendo reaccionar al chico.

-Ay no...

Tan rápido como pudo, Cristian entro en las sombras y se desplazó hasta donde se encontraba la zombi. Ghoulia tenía una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, parecía que ya esperaba el retorno del portador. Cristian se disculpaba una y mil veces mientras Ghoulia fingía ignorarlo y mantenía su enojo; al portador se le ocurrió entonces una idea.

-Entonces, nademos juntos en la oscuridad. -sugirió el portador con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ghoulia emitió un sonido de confusión y arqueo una ceja al ver como el portador ofrecía su mano para que la tomara. Con duda, la zombi tomo la mano del portador, quien rápidamente la haló dentro de una sombra en el suelo y esta empezó a moverse. Al llegar a donde se encontraba Twila, ella vio como ambos salían abrazados y riéndose, realmente uno muy cerca del otro para el gusto de Twila.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te agradaría. -Le dijo Cristian a la zombi, quien asentía con la cabeza aceptando que le agrado.

-Bien, andando. Debemos alcanzar el auto bus. -comento el portador empezando a avanzar al lado de Ghoulia. Twila se quedó quieta un momento sin decir nada. ¿Realmente le había salido el plan al revés?

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar donde esperarían el autobús, los tres se quedaron esperando unos segundos, después minutos, cinco, diez, treinta, cuando casi se cumple la hora de espera, un autobús llego para recogerlos.

-¡Al fin! -comento Twila con cierto fastidio antes de subir al vehículo.

-Al menos nos vamos. Suban, yo pago el viaje. -dijo el portador mientras su mente tenía un pensamiento. _"Al menos con tanta gente dentro se tendrán que acomodar en lugares diferentes y de esa forma mínimo me aseguro de que no se maten entre sí."_

Durante el viaje, que no era precisamente corto, las chicas y el portador se habían separado ligeramente unos del otro debido a la gente que se subía y bajaba. Llego un momento en el que la zombi y el portador se volvieron a juntar.

-Oh... Eh... Hola Ghoulia. -Saludo Cristian a la zombi con nervios.

Ella correspondió al saludo también y la conversación no paso a más. Pero llego un momento en el que el transporte se llenó y ambos quedaron uno muy cerca del otro, provocando que los dos se sonrojaran ligeramente por la cercanía del otro.

Twila veía este desde la parte trasera del autobús con sorpresa y contenía su molestia en silencio. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino y se bajaron, no parecía haber más que casas a la vista.

-¿Que se supone que hacemos aquí? ¿No íbamos a algún parque o algo así? -pregunto Twila confundida al ver el lugar.

-Tenemos que caminar un poco, no está muy lejos. -respondió el portador con tranquilidad para emprender el rumbo dentro de una calle.

No fueron más de dos minutos de caminata para llegar al lugar. Se trataba de un lugar bastante grande, con verde césped decorando el lugar, algunos juegos para niños como columpios, canchas para deportistas y un bello lago decorando el lugar. A pesar de eso, no había mucha gente en el sitio.

Las dos acompañantes del portador se sorprendieron al ver aquel bello lugar, más que nada porque el hogar del chico solo era un campo de batalla abandonado años atrás. Era lindo encontrar un sitio como ese.

-Es triste ver que no haya muchas personas que visiten ya este lugar. -comento el portador con melancolía y nostalgia al ver el parque.

Mientras avanzaban a la entrada, un guardia los detuvo.

-Hey, hey, esperen un momento. No se admiten portadores. -lo dijo en un tono bastante molesto al ver a Cristian, quien simplemente desvió la mirada incómodo.

Ghoulia y Twila empezaron a preguntar por qué con molestia y casi comenzar una discusión con el guardia.

-Niñas, las reglas son claras, no portadores. Este es aún un lugar pacifico. -les decía con firmeza a los tres.

-Chicas, entren. Hemos venido aquí a divertirnos y pasar el rato. -les dijo Cristian mientras las alejaba un poco de la entrada para no estorbar.

-Pero... -quiso argumentar Twila cuando fue interrumpida por el moreno.

-No te preocupes. Podremos hablar de eso en un rato. -les dijo a ambas guiñándoles el ojo. Ghoulia en ese momento se dio cuenta de que detrás de ellos había un árbol y debajo de este, una sombra que probablemente conectaba con el otro lado de la pared que protegía al parque.

La zombi entendió y asintió con la cabeza llevándose a Twila para que ambas entraran al parque. Tras entrar, fueron a la pared cercana al árbol y, como creyó la peli azul, efectivamente Cristian las esperaba del otro lado.

-Bien, lo mejor sería relajarnos un rato. ¿Les gustaría algo? No lo sé ¿Un helado? ¿Dulces? A veces venden unas frituras con salsa picante bastante buenas. -Sugirió el portador mientras el grupo empezaba a caminar por el parque en espera de la decisión.

Habían hecho bastante, desde una simple caminata por el lugar mientras hablaban, hasta haber paseado en un pequeño bote en el lago; incluso llegaron a comer algo. Twila se sentía cada vez más distanciada de Ghoulia y Cristian, ambos habían ido por algún bocadillo extra y Twila se había quedado sentada en una banca del parque, lamentándose en silencio.

-¿Por qué...? Me tarde demasiado, fui una cobarde y ahora poco o nada puedo hacer. Quizá lo mejor sería dejar de molestar y retirarme, es inútil que intente cambiarlo... -decía ella en voz baja sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

La chica se quedó callada un momento antes de dirigir su triste mirada un punto donde el no pudiera verla.

-¿Nunca avisas antes de aparecer? No, no es nada. -mintió ella.

-¿Se te olvida que te conozco bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? -pregunto el portador sentándose a su lado.

-Nada. Te he dicho que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no estas con Ghoulia? -le pregunto Twila con cierta molestia.

-Estábamos buscándote ya que te separaste del grupo. ¿Dónde estabas? -pregunto el portador preocupado.

-Cris... Quiero saber... ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí? -pregunto su amiga tratando de ser lo más directa posible, aunque la pregunta tomo desprevenido al chico.

-Twila, yo... -antes de dar su respuesta, el suelo comenzó a temblar, junto a esto vinieron gritos de pánico de las personas.

Ghoulia llego a donde estaban Twila y Cristian avisándoles de que había visto a las personas salir del parque por orden de los guardias.

Al salir, Cristian podía como los edificios a lo lejos eran iluminados momentáneamente por una luz amarilla, cada vez más cerca. Cuando el temblor aumento, las calles empezaron a partirse, provocando que algunos autos estacionados cayeran al vacío de estas.

-¡Ahh! ¡Cuidado! -dijo Cristian mientras sentía como el suelo sobre el que estaba parado se partía, rápidamente halo a Ghoulia de la mano para ponerla a salvo pero cuando iba a ser lo mismo con Twila, la calle se dividió.

El repentino suceso que ocurrió con el suelo hizo que los tres se tambalearan. Ghoulia se asustó al ver como el portador oscuro y Twila caían por una de las grietas en la calle. Ella corrió a ver qué les había pasado tratando de no imaginarse lo peor. Cuando la zombi se asomó por la orilla, vio como Twila colgaba de una mano, sosteniéndose de una saliente más abajo y con su otra mano sostenía a Cristian con mucho esfuerzo.

-Ugh... ¡Cristian, resiste! -pedía la peli celeste con desesperación mientras veía como sus dedos resbalaban poco a poco de la saliente.

-Twila... Si seguimos así, caeremos los dos. -comento el portador viendo a su amiga a los ojos. Ella supo inmediatamente que planeaba hacer.

-No. No te lo permitiré, saldremos de esta. No me rendiré, ni con esto ni contigo. Seguiré intentándolo, seguiré demostrándote cuanto me importas porque yo... Te... Te amo. -confeso la chica con algunas lágrimas en su rostro mientras su resistencia en ambos brazos se terminaba.

-Lo siento Twila. -respondió Cristian con tristeza antes de soltarse y caer al vacío.

-¡Cris! -grito Twila desesperada y sorprendida al ver como el portador caía en las profundidades de la grieta. En ese momento el agarre de la chica se acabó y se soltó de la saliente, pero antes de caer, Ghoulia, quien había estado intentando alcanzarlos a ambos, logro tomar a Twila del brazo y regresarla a la seguridad.

Mientras tanto, en el abismo, Cristian caía a una velocidad cada vez más alta. Al ver lo estrecha que era la separación entre ambas partes de la calle, el joven portador tuvo una idea. Sacando su espada y enterrándola lo más que pudo en el pavimento pudo detener su caída. La pregunta ahora era ¿Cómo subir? Él no era tan hábil como para dar saltos entre pared y pared ni tan ligero como para saltar alto. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue escalar, escalar la pared de pavimento y tierra de la que estaba colgado. Otra idea pasó por su cabeza, se volteo para empezar a escalar la pared, aferro bien sus manos a las rocas salientes y, concentrándose un poco, logro sacar sus garras de oscuridad que le dieron más agarre, ahora podía escalar con facilidad. Por fin estaba saliendo del abismo cuando empezó a oír un extraño crujido, eran las paredes de la grieta, al parecer más grietas empezaban a formarse y a empujar a estas, si no salía rápido de ahí seria aplastado. Apurándose a subir el portador por fin pudo ver la salida, solo por un momento antes de que esta, junto con toda la grieta se cerrara aplastando todo lo que estaba dentro. Esas fracciones de segundo en los que la luz que entraba se dejó de ver, Cristian los pudo aprovechar para entrar en las sombras, nadar tan rápido como pudo y salir en un salto que apenas le salvo las piernas.

El portador cayó de sentón al suelo respirando agitadamente al ver que se había salvado por prácticamente nada. Ghoulia y Twila al verlo corrieron hacia el para abrazarlo aliviadas de ver que estaba bien. Fue entonces cuando lo que estaba causando tanto alboroto se dejó ver.

Había tres figuras altas, parecidas a sombras humanoides, con garras largas y espinas erizadas en su espalda. Lo más extraño de ellos era que habían aparecido tras un rayo eléctrico.

-Zappers... -Comento Cristian desenfundando su espada y poniéndose en posición de lucha.

-¿Que son esas cosas? -pregunto Twila confundida viendo a los enemigos.

Ghoulia sugirió la idea de que fueran interruptores, pues se veían esos ojos amarillos que los caracterizaban.

-Exacto. Los Zapper son un tipo de interruptor especial que puede usar magia eléctrica a su favor. Necesito que se pongan a salvo, sé que quieren ayudar, pero si les llegan a atacar no podre defenderlas y pelear. -les dijo el portador mirando con seriedad a sus amigas.

-Este... De acuerdo. -con eso dicho, aunque con duda, ambas chicas se fueron a cubrir.

-Bien, ustedes interrumpieron una respuesta muy importante. Hora de hacerlos pagar. -comento Cristian con su espada en mano.

(En esta parte les recomiendo poner el soundtrack "Battle 01" de Rune Factory, la pelea se disfrutara mejor con esa canción)

Cristian corrió hacia sus enemigos atacando con cortes directos, acertando a los interruptores pero haciéndoles un daño bastante bajo. Los Zapper se movían erráticamente, sin un patrón, repentinamente lanzaban zarpazos que el portador bloqueaba con su espada.

Uno de los interruptores lanzo un rayo de electricidad por la espalda del moreno, quien lo salto dando una voltereta hacia atrás y cayendo detrás del Zapper, tan rápido como pudo dio una estocada con la intención de atravesar a su enemigo, este se hundió en las sombras para esquivar el ataque y Cristian hizo lo mismo. Dentro de las sombras, un rayo alcanzo a Cristian, haciéndolo emitir un sonoro quejido y salir bruscamente de las sombras.

-Uy... Sí que son duros. -comento el portador con un ojo entre cerrado y tomando devuelta su espada.

Otro de los interruptores le lanzo electricidad al chico en el suelo. Este para defenderse lanzo una patada con su pierna incendiada en oscuridad, absorbiendo el ataque y aprovechando para levantarse.

Cristian se echó para atrás evitando las garras de otro interruptor y se agacho para evadir un ataque desde atrás. Un Zapper apareció al lado y lanzo electricidad al portador. Cristian, sin saber qué hacer, fue guiado por su instinto, puso sus dedos en dirección desde donde venían los rayos y los absorbió.

El cuerpo del portador era recorrido por fuertes descargas eléctricas, destellaba intermitentemente mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de dolor.

-Si ¡Sí! ¡Que poder! ¡A esto me refiero! -Se escuchó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Cristian, era su sombra.

El portador dirigió su otra mano apuntando a un interruptor, y de esta salió un relámpago, solo que de color morado, mandando al interruptor a volar lejos.

Los otros dos enemigos vieron esto y se lanzaron a atacar a Cristian, el esquivo a ambos, aunque un pequeño arañazo logro desgarrar parte del hombro de su suéter junto con algo de piel. El moreno aprovecho esto y al mismo tiempo que fue lastimado desenfundo su espada tajando el costado de uno de los interruptores, dejando ver como desaparecía.

Cristian aprovecho que había menos enemigos para intentar algo nuevo. Si el ser estaba hecho de oscuridad, y el podía controlar lo que estaba en la oscuridad...

El interruptor se lanzó sin espera a su oponente, de repente fue detenido y elevado en el aire por Cristian, quien tenía su mano alzada como si estuviera sosteniéndolo del cuello. Las chicas vieron esto con miedo, pues más que una batalla, ese movimiento parecía disfrutarlo, ver a su enemigo forcejeando sin poder hacer nada. Una ráfaga eléctrica golpeo repentinamente al portador liberando al Zapper, era el otro enemigo que había sido golpeado por sus propios rayos. Ahora ambos se preparaban para lanzar un último ataque. Cuando el portador se levantó, los dos interruptores lo atacaron, uno saltando hacia él y otro comenzando a nadar en las sombras. Cristian se concentró y cuando el Zapper que lo ataco por arriba estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo un corte que lo partió en dos destruyéndolo finalmente. El último apareció detrás de él, listo para rebanarlo, pero algo lo detuvo, su abdomen fue atravesado por la espada del chico. El interruptor solo tembló un poco antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Era todo, Cristian gano.

Las chicas salieron a ver si su amigo se encontraba bien. De repente unas sirenas comenzaron a sonar acercándose al lugar.

-¡Ja! Típico. Vámonos de aquí, ya me persiguieron suficiente. -comento Cristian para que ambas lo siguieran hasta el lugar donde volverían a Monster High.

Cuando el portal estaba abierto, Ghoulia fue la primera entrar seguida del portador, pero Twila lo detuvo para hablar de algo.

-Cris... No correspondes ¿Cierto? -le pregunto la chica con cierta tristeza.

-Twila... lo lamento. Te quiero, pero no de esa forma. Amo a Ghoulia, no puedo cambiar eso que siento. -Le respondió el portador con dificultad, lo que más se quería evitar era lastimarla, pero debía ser honesto.

-Descuida, lo entiendo. Pero eso no significa que me vaya a dar por vencida. Quizá no pueda cambiar lo que sientes, pero nadie me asegura que las cosas funcionen. Perseverare, no como obsesión o rivalidad. Te demostrare lo que siento por ti y de esa forma espero algún día tu también me quieras igual. -Después de decir eso la chica abrazo al moreno. -Pero por ahora, seamos amigos. Me alegra que estés bien.

Después del abrazo, ambos entraron al portal dejando atrás todo lo ocurrido. Las cosas parecerían cambiar desde ese día.

Los tres por fin volvían a Monster High después de ese día. La noche no tardaría en llegar y el cielo rojizo solo hacía que el cansado grupo deseara dormir más que nada. Cuando por fin llegaban a la granja, Ghoulia y Twila notaron como Frankie y el resto de sus amigas las esperaban con alegría. Cristian también noto que Selena estaba entre ellos, pero había alguien más, alguien cuya oscuridad había sentido desde que volvieron, oscuridad que no dejaba tranquilo al portador.

-¡Que gusto verlas de nuevo amigas! -saludo Frankie al verlas llegar.

-¿Qué fue lo que les paso? -pregunto Clawdeen al notar el estado en el que venían.

Ghoulia hablo en su idioma indicando que no querían hablar de eso. Cristian por fin vio a esa persona desconocida que los esperaba. Al ver su funda para espada, el moreno dedujo que se trataba de otro portador.

-...Ah, así que tú eres el portador oscuro. -hablo el desconocido sonriendo levemente.

-¿Saben? Tengo un nombre, pero a este paso me lo voy a terminar cambiando por portador oscuro. -dijo Cristian con sarcasmo. -Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres?

El chico se quedó callado un momento antes de mirar directamente a los ojos del moreno.

-Solo terminemos con esto. -y tras ese comentario el joven se lanzó alzando su espada en contra de Cristian, sorprendiendo a todas e iniciando una batalla.

 **Y bueno, ahí está el cap. ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Cómo se sintieron con esta situación? ¿Con quién creen que debería estar el portador? ¿Qué harían en su situación? Me gustaría que me lo comentaran en una review para saber cómo estuvo este capítulo. Bueno, sin nada más que decir me despido como siempre diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
